Lost in the Fog
by Inner Dementia
Summary: It began with a simple dream. One that grew into an epic tale of adventure, understanding, and romance. Chihiro soon finds out that things in the Spirit World aren't always what they seem.
1. o n e

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter One: **Venturing Through the Haze

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter of my newly revised story. It's a bit short but don't worry, successive chapters after this one will be considerably longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Miyazaki Hayao is the mastermind behind Spirited Away, and all credit is given to him.

**Special Note:** This story is dedicated to a horse named Lost in the Fog; he was a brilliant champion on the track who unfortunately had to be euthanized due to complications from cancer on September 17th, 2006. We all miss you.

+­ **v e n t u r i n g . t h r o u g h . t h e . h a z e +  
**_chapter one_

_Fog – as far as the eye could see. It was a thick soup that swirled into a heavy mixture above the ground. Visibility was difficult, and it took a while for the young woman to get her bearings. The light of the moon was partially blocked by the layer of clouds above her and not much of it was able to reach the ground. The soft glow painted everything in varying shades of gray, reflecting a gloomy picture of the environment she was in._

_A soft crunch of dried leaves caught her attention, and she lifted her foot, eyeing the crumbled foliage. It was obvious there wasn't much vegetation here, as the remaining flora consisted only of bare trees and scattered patches of grass. She was surprised that anything could survive in such a harsh environment, because from what she could surmise, it didn't seem conducive towards life._

_Her face was caressed by a gentle breeze, and she raised a hand towards her cheek, brushing away the stray strands of hair that became loose in the wind. She tucked them neatly behind an ear and shivered slightly, taking notice of the cold temperature. Rubbing her arms in an effort to keep warm, she let out a sigh, confusion gripping her thoughts._

_Most people would have been frightened at finding themselves in such a hostile environment, but no, not her. She was more curious than afraid, and she wondered what her purpose for being here was. She waited patiently, hoping for an answer to come. But only silence was her response, when suddenly, it struck! – A call of subtle persuasion that would have been missed if she hadn't been paying careful attention. Follow me, it said in wordless beckoning, follow me._

_The young female sighed and followed suit, her strides covering the ground at a reasonable pace. She walked without direction and paused in brief intervals to ponder her next course of action. But each time she did, the pulling would begin again, much stronger than before, leading her towards some predetermined path. A frown broke out over her face. Why was she doing this? And why was she going along with it so willingly?_

_But that answer never came, as the ground shifted abruptly under her and she jumped in surprise. The haze grew thicker, almost white in color, as it descended upon her. It wrapped itself around her like a bulky comforter, blotting out what little light she could receive. She struggled violently, hoping to throw off her oppressive captor, but it was no use. It was just too strong..._

Chihiro's eyes shot open and she let out a groan, pressing the back of her palm to her forehead. The early morning sun had snuck through her window and was now casting a rather strong ray of light across her face. She grudgingly pulled herself into an upright position and let out a yawn, her arms rising above her head as she did so.

_Well, that was new_, she remarked to herself as pieces of her dream drifted through her mind. Sure, there was the dizzying sensation of being lost in a cloud of fog but that was the norm, and had been for quite a while now. But no, this time was different. She had never before experienced the overwhelming need to follow the desires of a mysterious unseen presence. So, why now? Chihiro shook her head, not bothering to answer that question as she stood up from her bed.

Glancing at her clock, she realized that if she didn't get a move on, she would, inevitably, be late for class and that was something she was not anxious on repeating. Her teacher had scolded her time and time again that if she consistently came to class at the last minute, there would have to be some consequences to pay (detention, she figured).

Well, it wasn't her fault; she didn't _plan_ on coming to class late day after day. Most of the time, scratch that, _every_ case of her habitual tardiness could be attributed to her recurring dreams. While they weren't especially shocking, they were draining and had begun to appear more and more frequently as of late. Back when she first had them during summer break, they were nothing more than quick flashes of gray that she would cast aside as harmless brain fodder, but then when they began to pop up more consistently for longer periods of time, that's when she began to pay attention.

Each successive reappearance brought clarity to her hazy dreams, drawing out details she hadn't noticed in previous ones she had experienced. Before she had looked forward to them with a sort of detached interest, but now, she felt a keen sense of resignation whenever she thought about them. They had become a nuisance and were much like a succubus, draining her of precious energy and leaving her quite fatigued and unable to function with her characteristic zeal.

She thought that maybe perhaps her dreams were trying to tell her something, convey a message that couldn't be spoken with words, but no matter what she did, the answers weren't making themselves known. It had caused her great aggravation to know that even with all her efforts, she was no closer to solving the mystery than when she had first received them. So she pushed them away, locking them under a tightly kept box in the recesses of her mind. Only _when_ they were needed would she open it up again.

But Chihiro frowned; she had spent more than enough time dissecting her thoughts and found it to her benefit if she had pushed them aside for now. If she hurried, she could probably make it downstairs with just enough room to spare for a quick bite of breakfast before dashing off to school. Grabbing the uniform that hung in her closer, she shuffled off towards the bathroom for a short shower.

-

Chihiro grimaced, her back soaked through from the dampness of her hair. Her uniform had begun to stick to her skin as it dried and it made for a very unpleasant sensation. Normally, she would have tied her long tresses up in a ponytail, but she was pressed for time and it wasn't a good idea to fuss with her hair when it was wet. Sighing, she padded into the kitchen and sank down into a wooden chair, calculating how much time she had left to eat before she had to make a break for it.

Her mother smiled gently at her, placing a dish of food in front of her as she did so. She was grateful her mom was so patient with her, any other person would probably have chided her for her lack of prioritizing. Yuuko just glanced reprovingly at her daughter's wet hair but let her be, moving off to clean the dishes that had piled up in the sink.

Chihiro glanced at her breakfast briefly, eyeing the bowl of miso soup and accompanying mound of rice her mom had given her. She was pleased to see the yellow slices of takuan that dotted one side of the plate, as it was one of her favorites in addition to the little squares of tofu that stood next to it. She quickly dumped large clumps of rice into her soup and ate them together, savoring the delicious taste. After a slight pause in action to catch a drink, she resumed eating, devouring the slices of pickled radish and blocks of tofu. Satisfied, she stood and thanked her mother before disappearing out the door, grabbing her bag as she exited.

She walked at a brisk pace, glancing up from time to time to feel the rays of sun against her face. Well, if today was like any other, she knew what to expect.

* * *

A tall figure glanced up at the building in front of him, his eyes running a quick analysis over its architecture. _So, this was high school, huh? _Well, if it was worth his time to come here, he assumed it would be amusing enough to keep his attention, for he had very little of that recently. He gave a sidelong glance at its neatly kept white walls and smirked, running a hand through his hair. Well, if he had to go by appearances it seemed rather _quaint_ but then what was it to him? There was probably nothing on this earth that could rattle his feathers.

_Hey, a little action every now and then could be fun_, he thought before venturing inside the school walls.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I'm sorry, it just had to be done. As it were, this story was going off a completely different direction than the outline I had written out for it. So these revisions are a necessity. They are also a continuing thing, so even if I said this was rewritten that doesn't mean it won't be again in the future. I know this story may look very cliche in the beginning with the whole dreams bit and someone new coming into school, but please give it a chance. It will become something much more as the story progresses. Also, this story will be _very_ long, so if you're willing to stick with it then I can assure you that you won't be disappointed.

So, with all the being said. I welcome any and all new readers that come to read this story, and any of my old returning ones! It is only because of you that this story continues to exist. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you very much.

**Thanks: **Even though I'm starting over again, I still want to thank the reviewers who left me comments on the other chapter I had posted. They being: Hakumei Hime, Summer Jasmine, foxfaery, MemoriesUnderTheFloorboards, corbinbleulover1015, flower391169, Mimiko-Dono, Katie B 16, HyperMint, Alexandria J, ba!leyyy, XxSiriusly ScotiaxX, Aislinn Love. Thank you all once again!


	2. t w o

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter Two: **A New Arrival

**A/N: **The second revised chapter, for those of you who have this story on alert, it would be best if you went back and read the first one to understand what's going on.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this story draws a lot of inspiration from varied works. I want to thank them for giving me such wonderful ideas and would also like to state that anything I use is not mine.

**+ a . n e w . a r r i v a l +  
**_chapter two _

A frown creased the face of Chihiro as she walked down a brightly lit hallway, her footsteps making soft thuds on the linoleum floor. Her eyes drifted from student as she searched out her classroom, wondering why it had to be placed at the end of the corridor. If it was nearer to the exit, the one she had conveniently entered from, she would be on time a lot more frequently. But whatever, she wasn't the one who designed the building.

Finally, she spotted the open door of her room and quickly slipped in, pleased that she was able to avoid being tardy for the first time in a long while. A pleased smirk escaped her lips when she heard the bell ring loudly overhead, and she felt an inward sense of triumph at her minor accomplishment. Though, her teacher didn't see it that way as he gave her a reproachful stare when he saw her gliding past his desk in a rush to get to her seat. Chihiro gave him an apologetic smile and headed towards the back of the class, sitting down in her designated chair.

A faint whisper reached her ears and she turned, looking for the source of the noise. It was the familiar face of Mitsuko, her steadfast friend ever since she entered high school. Her lips were upturned into a smile; the glossy tint gleaming a bright pink in the sunlight.

"Hey," she greeted, flicking a stray strand of hair off her shoulder.

"Hi," Chihiro responded, fighting the urge not to feel the slight twinges of envy at her friend's beautiful dye job. She had mentioned she would get it done yesterday and was really excited about it but Chihiro hadn't really thought much about it until she saw the results in front of her. It was quite flattering on her facial features as it brought out her expressive eyes and delicately applied makeup. Large blocky chunks of blonde highlights were evenly spread out throughout her hair and it enhanced her outgoing personality. Most of the other girls she had seen didn't know the concept of suitability and often over did it, making them look like bleached out idiots. Of course, Mitsuko was always pretty, so it was practically a given that she would look nice in whatever she put herself in.

"I heard the most interesting thing!" she said, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, really? What?" Chihiro leaned closer, eager to catch the newest bits of gossip her friend had to share.

"I saw –" she began before being cut off.

"Girls, I'm sure whatever it is you have to say can wait till after class," a voice chided sternly. The pair looked up with a start, to find themselves being subjected to a piercing stare by their teacher.

"Sorry," Chihiro mumbled, casting her eyes downward.

"Yes, Mr. Yamada," Mitsuko added, not wanting to incur that wrath of her teacher for being disrespectful.

He nodded his approval and turned towards the board, writing out some notes before he began his announcements for the day. Upon seeing this, Mitsuko gave Chihiro an apologetic smile for getting them in trouble and waited patiently for their teacher to continue.

Well, if there was one thing about him that Chihiro respected, it was his devotion to his job. He saw it his duty to educate the students for the future and didn't see it worth his time to spend it on others who wasn't going to appreciate what he wanted to teach them. Mitsuko saw that too and tried to the best of her ability to be pleasant to him, even if she did disagree about what he said from time to time.

"I just wanted to let you know that the application deadline for the Uekawa High School exchange program is October 1st, so those still interested please remember that you only have five days to send it in," Mr. Yamada reminded them.

Chihiro had thought about applying, as it would have been interesting to experience school life at a different school but it was located in Hokkaido. That was definitely too far for her to travel and not to mention it would almost be winter, and that would have been death on her, she really could not deal with cold weather. It was only the end of September and she was already starting to feel slightly chilled during the night time.

"Yes, I know many of you are quite satisfied to stay here but I do encourage you to try it. Take it as an opportunity to broaden your horizons," he persisted once more. Well, she didn't fault him for trying; he did present a good argument for it.

"Anyway, now that my campaign for the exchange program has failed, I have news that will capture your interest," he announced, his hands curled over the edge of his podium.

At once whispers broke out. A new student? That was strange and not to mention quite unusual. It was nearly halfway through the school year and everyone was seniors, meaning they were nearing graduation, and that was rather late to decide on a fresh start. What were the underlying factors for this person's sudden location switch, anyway? That was something all of them wanted to know, but most importantly above all was what he or she looked like. Now that was something for discussion.

"Ahem!" he coughed, gathering everyone's attention once more. "May I introduce our new student, Kazuo Akaka," Mr. Yamada said loudly, gesturing at the door for the new arrival to come in.

At first, the mysterious figure was just a dark outline in the hallway but once he broke the plane of light, a small chorus of whispers and widened eyes took place. His steps were measured and sure, an outcropping of his self-imposed air of confidence, as he strode forwards. But it wasn't his aura that attracted everyone's attention. It was his looks, something that no one had dared to attempt for all the years Chihiro had been at her high school.

His hair was flamboyantly colored, a screaming mass of red spikes with yellow tips, quite similar in fashion to a blazing fireball. Upon his left eyebrow glittered a bright object, and when she looked closer, she found it to be a piercing, the rounded ends of the bar was what had caught her attention. He stood with a detached look on his face, amused by the reaction he had caused.

Chihiro frowned, there was just something not quite right with the air around her. It felt like someone had infused electric particles to float around in it and they constantly bombarded her skin, sending light prickles up her arm. What on Earth was going on? This has never happened before, and when she looked at her peers around her they didn't seem to be experiencing the same thing. Most of them had wide-eyed expressions on their faces and a lot of the girls (even Mitsuko!) had a rather dreamy look in their eyes which constantly hovered between admiration and fantasy.

"Now that I've properly introduced him, I hope you make him feel comfortable in his new surroundings," Mr. Yamada instructed, implying a severe penalty should someone not follow his orders.

A few nodded their agreement but she could bet a lot of girls would put a lot more effort into their "greetings" than necessary. Flirt would be more exact, to say the truth. But all that aside, what in the world was that weird sensation? Now, it was beginning to bug her as it intensified the longer he went on and she squirmed subtly in her seat.

"Okay, Kazuo, just have a seat in the back table over there," he directed, pointing at the empty chair near the door.

He nodded and walked off, his eyes making subtle glances at the people in the room. Chihiro frowned, maybe she was just imagining the strange tingles she was feeling and was just somatically tricking her brain into believing something that wasn't there. Or maybe she was just naturally crazy and should just cease any further thoughts about strange electric energy floating around. Whatever the case, she knew something was off but pushed it aside until she could talk about it until later.

* * *

Kazuo was amused. If this was what his first day of school was going to be like, he found that he was going to enjoy his time here immensely. From the moment he walked into the room, he had been subjected to the most critical stares of his life in recent memory, something he had only experienced before in his youth. Many of the males he found would give him wary glances, unsure of what they felt about him but the girls, however, were much different. They had hungry looks on their faces, like he was something especially appetizing to eat, and it was great fuel to stroke his ego. In fact, hordes of them had tried to gain his attention between classes and he found it laughable.

But there was one thing that troubled him. There was a very faint and subtle tinge of something more floating on the edges of the air. If he hadn'tf been actively scoping out his surroundings he probably would have missed it. The feeling was more in tune to what he would have found back at home but since he had been removed from it for so long, his inner instincts had been dulled from non-use.

He shook his head, perhaps it was just a mirror of his inner emotions, or an accidental occurrence that only happened once in a great while. But the only conclusion he had come to was that his time here had greatly affected him, and he had definitely stayed for far too long. Though, there was nothing he could do about it as it came with the job.

Oh well, if that's what it was then that's what it would be. There was no place for these sorts of gloomy thoughts in Kazuo's head and he easily shrugged them off and began to focus on something else.

* * *

A crowd of students rushed eagerly towards their tables, set on finding their group of friends to sit next to. Chihiro stood at the top of the stairs, her hands grasping a paper between her hands, as she scanned the courtyard for her friend. Although the students had the option of staying in their classroom for lunch, most of them decided to go outside to enjoy the pleasant weather while it lasted, quite opposite of what happened in normal big city schools.

Scanning the heads of the people in front of her, Chihiro was able to make out a hand with outstretched fingers waving frantically to get her attention. Glad to have found her friend, she quickly picked her way through the throng of students and sat herself down on a white bench.

"So, what do you think about this lunch?" Mitsuko said, pointing at the mound of yakisoba on her plate.

"I would have preferred yakitori, since we haven't had that in a while but this is okay. I mean, it looks tasty. That's all that matters right?" Chihiro replied, glancing at her own food.

"Yeah, and it _is_ good," Mitsuko said with a cheeky grin, grabbing a mound of noodles with her chopsticks and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Figured you couldn't wait, guess it's a good thing you're the guinea pig right?" Chihiro laughed, eating hers for the first time. The tangy sauce hit her tongue immediately and she chewed down on the noodles, savoring the taste. It was actually pretty tasty. If there was one thing she loved about her school, it was their delicious lunches.

"Of course," she responded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, by the way, I remember you mentioning that you saw something interesting before being cut off by Mr. Yamada in the morning. What was it?" Chihiro inquired, recalling their incident that had taken place earlier that had nearly gotten them in trouble.

"Oh, that. Well, I was going to tell you I saw this new guy walking around the hallways but I guess that's kind of pointless now," she said, searching for the subject of their conversation. He was nowhere to be found.

Chihiro frowned and followed suit, looking for the characteristic flaming mass of hair that she had identified him with. Nope, no trademark spikes of red to distinguish from the heads of others. Maybe he was eating in their classroom? Nevertheless, she found herself slightly disappointed she wasn't able to witness the strange eccentric trademarks their newest addition had.

But when she focused her attention towards the entrance of the courtyard, she saw a very familiar sight at the top of the stairs. Maybe he heard her thoughts? His red and yellow spikes standing out brightly against the afternoon sun, and it made for casual onlookers to stop and take a brief glance at him before returning to their meals. He strode purposely without so much as a glance at the surrounding people and stopped to sit under the large oak tree. His face held an expression of detached amusement, as he watched everyone through knowing eyes.

"He certainly knows how to make an appearance," Mitsuko commented while eating a portion of tsukemono. "So, what do you think of him?"

"What do you mean, what do I think of him?"

Mitsuko rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of ability to divine the hidden meaning she had meant. "I mean, in general, what do you think of him? If you asked me, I'd say he's hot."

"He's interesting." Mitsuko snorted in response to her answer. "I'm sorry, I'm not as superficial as you," Chihiro joked.

"Whatever," Mitsuko said, turning her face away and shoving another mound of noodles into her mouth before speaking once again. "Is that all you have to say? _'He's interesting'_? Oh come on, you have to agree that he's one fine piece of man flesh!" she persisted.

"Ugh," Chihiro said in reply, trying her best not to show her disgust at her friend's ridiculous comment. But upon her insistence, decided he was worthy enough of a second look.

Well, now that she had given a more thorough scrutiny, she had to admit, despite her resistance on the matter, that he was in fact _very_ good looking. His personality seemed to exude a sense of self-confidence but not overly so, and his overall aura added on to his attractiveness and was also an added plus in capturing people's attention. He had the most amazing eyes - bright amber – a color that wasn't seen in normal Japanese. Although, she could bet he was probably wearing contacts. He was quite masculine, from his strong jaw line, to his tall stature, but there were some traces of softness to offset them and keep him from being offensively so.

Chihiro sighed and focused her gaze back on Mitsuko, who had an expectant expression on her face and was waiting with pursed lips. "Alright, fine. He's good looking," she said grudgingly, giving in to her friend's original assessment.

"Hah, told you so!" Mitsuko said triumphantly, as she gave her a cheeky grin.

She just shook her head and picked up her chopsticks, ready to eat the rest of her food. _What in the world?_ Chihiro thought as she felt the familiar twinges of electricity prickle at her skin. Why were they coming back now? They had disappeared earlier and she had promptly declared her earlier feelings nothing more than a figment of her imagination but now that they had returned, she had to throw her prior conclusion out the window. She couldn't have been the only one experiencing this, could she?

"Hey Mitsuko?" Chihiro called out softly, the corners of her mouth twitched in a slight frown.

"Yeah?" she responded, casting her gaze on her.

"Do you feel anything strange?"

"Strange? How so?"

"I don't know, like there's some sort of electricity in the air?" Chihiro ventured, breaching the topic that had been bothering her.

"Electricity?" Mitsuko responded, taken aback at her strange inquiry. "No, why?"

"Because, I keep feeling these strange tingles all around me, it's kind of irritating. So, I was wondering if you were experiencing the same thing," Chihiro confided, beginning to believe her newfound affliction was targeting only her, as her friend's responses weren't exactly positive towards her case.

"That's weird. No, I don't feel anything. Maybe you're just imaging things?" she offered, a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe..." Chihiro trailed off, her thoughts wrapped up in deep confusion.

* * *

A soft breeze made its way down the street, stirring up dry leaves and other misplaced articles. Chihiro frowned slightly and stared at the objects floating near her feet. _Why couldn't people just throw them away in the trash where they belonged? I mean, it only takes a few seconds to walk an extra foot. Are they that lazy?_ Shaking her head, she leaned down and gently picked up the scraps of paper that were scattered aimlessly down the road. Along the way she grabbed items such as cans, food wrappers, and leftover containers that had become covered in grime and neatly tossed them in the rubbish when she found them.

Mitsuko would have yelled at her for touching dirty objects with her bare hands but she wouldn't have stopped her from doing it, as she often echoed the same sentiments she had. Although, she wasn't as active in declaring them though and let things be whenever she saw them. It was probably a good thing she was in cram school right now, or she would have gotten an earful about her unsanitary habits.

Raising her head, she saw the dusty trail that meandered on the outskirts of their local forest before disappearing into it. She didn't normally walk this way but more often than not, she would find herself wandering in this direction without conscious thought as to what she was doing. Not that that was a bad thing though, she found the ambient nature of the trees and plant life to be very relaxing, and it usually helped her relieve any pressing issues she had been experiencing throughout the day.

Nature really was beautiful though, she didn't understand why people always wanted to destroy it or change its form. It was perfectly fine the way it was and that was one of the reasons Chihiro appreciated their local woods so much. She was surprised the trees were mostly green though, as she had expected the majority of them to start the metamorphosis into fall and begin the changing of leaves.

Her fingers reached out to caress the petals of a blue flower below her, enraptured by its color. The soft snap of a dead tree branch caught her attention and she stood, staring at her intruder.

It was _him_. The new student that had been the focus of many conversations for his strange appearance and aloof nature was standing right in front of her. His amber eyes stared at her with a slight hint of surprise, not expecting anyone to be here.

"Hi," he spoke, tilting his head to inspect her more thoroughly.

At once she felt extremely shy and self-conscious under his penetrating gaze. She wasn't very good at meeting new people and he had such an imposing presence she didn't want to come off poorly towards him. Lowering her eyes, she responded softly, "Hello."

He let out a chuckle at her timid answer, quite unlike the majority of the girls he had met today, most of whom were quite bold in their introductions. "I've never seen you around here," he said gently, his tone light and non-assuming.

"Really?" Chihiro said with surprise, "But I've come here pretty often recently."

"Is that so?" Well, he certainly hadn't seen _her_.

"Yeah, I come here after school sometimes to relax or think. I find it very productive for those purposes. I suppose you probably wouldn't have seen me much considering you just came here, right?" Chihiro explained, feeling more comfortable in his presence.

"About a month ago, just moved."

"Oh, where did you come from? Why did your parents decide to move here anyway? Isn't that quite sudden?" she asked, hoping she wasn't intruding on any personal boundaries.

"Nah, they wanted a change of pace from the normal hectic lifestyle in the city and thought this would be a nice place. It's about as far removed from that as you can get," he answered quickly, but upon seeing the reaction on her face, quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing though."

"I see," Chihiro said, taking in the information. There was just something too simplistic about his answer though, and she wondered if there was more to it, but she didn't press the issue.

"Isn't this the part where we introduce ourselves? As it's some sort of social etiquette rule we have to follow," he remarked, raising his pierced eyebrow.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Chihiro said quickly, bowing her head slightly in apology. _How could she have forgotten to do that? He must have been wondering who the heck he was talking to. _"I'm Chihiro Ogino."

"Well, you've probably heard of me from all the gossip. I'm Kazuo, Kazuo Akaka," he answered. There was just something that was bothering him about her though; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, I think my friend's enamored with you," she laughed lightly, remembering Mitsuko's exclamations earlier in the day.

"Like everyone else," he jested, finding it amusing.

"So, how do you write your name anyway? Kazu as in peace and O as in husband?"

"Uh, no," he said, making a face at her suggestion. "It's written out as peace and man, so all together I would be the man of peace with red fire. Do you really think the words _peaceful husband_ would match me?" he explained, an expression of disgust at the mere idea of it.

Chihiro laughed, "Of course not. But your name suits you though," she said, gesturing at his wild hair.

"You think? I thought so too," he said with a smirk.

"So, what brings you here anyway? Walking around in a forest doesn't seem to suit your image," she asked, glancing at his overall appearance once again.

_"My image?"_ he scoffed, not entirely pleased that she had categorized him under one of those ridiculous groupings teenagers seemed so fond of. "I find this place rather soothing, good for the soul if you know what I mean."

She nodded, "Yeah, though it's quite strange considering your appearance."

Kazuo raised an eyebrow, amused by her answer. Well, he did have to concede her that point, after all if he saw someone of his own getup walking around the neighborhood forest he'd probably be surprised too.

Chihiro became still. There it was again! The strange sensation that was almost like static electricity in the way it sent tingles up her arms, but only this time it was worse, the feeling was much stronger. Now it felt like she was being pricked by the tips of needles up and down her body and couldn't stop herself from frowning.

Kazuo glanced at her quickly, noting the expression on her face and the sudden change in mood. "Is there something the matter?"

Chihiro snapped her head up and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I remembered that I had a lot of homework to do, so I had better start heading home now."

"Alright," he responded, taking her answer for what it was.

"I'll see you at school then," she said, turning on her heel and beginning to make her way back down the trail she travelled on.

"Probably."

Kazuo watched her retreating back and reflected on the thoughts that were currently floating around in his head. She was a very interesting character, quiet but sincere, and honest in her expressions. Quite different than the majority he had met today. He ran his fingers through his mess of spikes and let out a sigh.

Making friends wasn't his most pressing issue though, in fact, it wasn't even in his top priorities, but there was just something off that he couldn't put a finger to. He would find out though, it only took time.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I thought spring break would never come! Jeeze, four midterms in two weeks plus my regular homework added on top of that. I almost had a mental breakdown. But anyway, yeah this is the chapter. I'm hoping in this rewrite that it won't take as long to get Chihiro to the Spirit World, but you never know.

**Thanks: **I want to thank Mary for reviewing my new chapter one. You're awesome! But besides that I want to thank all my readers and anyone else who may happen to land on this fic. Without you guys I wouldn't have anything to write for, so thank you again!


	3. t h r e e

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter Three: **Tales of Things Unseen

**A/N: **School has started and that sucks.

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me, other than my plot and my characters.

**+ t a l e s . o f . t h i n g s . u n s e e n +  
**_chapter three_

_It was always the same - a gloomy landscape covered in thick blankets of fog. If she could paint a picture of it, the result would be very depressing; a barren plain nearly devoid of life with color themes centering on one hue – gray – and lots of it. What was in store for her this time? Would she be made to wander around aimlessly in a sea of haze, or be subject to an unknown whim?_

_Her questions were answered in the next moment when a soft, gentle urging began somewhere deep in her heart. Her brown eyes stared out at the distant horizon and contemplated the vast expanse of land before her. There was so many places she could go, but which way was the right one? Without directions her quest seemed futile and destined to fail. Upon sensing her hesitation the call came again, coaxing her to follow its lead._

_Letting out a sigh, she took a hesitant forward, throwing her prior cautions to the wind. She didn't have the slightest idea where she was going but that wasn't going to be a problem as her body seemed to know instinctively which path to take. _

_The further she progressed, the stronger the request became. It urged her to move faster, but she refused, moving along at the same steady pace she had first started out with. Her way was becoming much more difficult to navigate, as dense masses of fog had decided to settle on the path in front of her, covering the ground and obscuring her view. _

_It was then that she knew that the pressing urge wanted something, wanted __**her **__but as to what she didn't understand. Looking up, the wall of mist stood in front of her, blocking her way, and she took a deep breath, before taking a hesitant step through. Everywhere she looked was white, but just as she was about to progress forwards, the world swirled around her and disappeared..._

The dark brown eyes of a sleeping female slowly fluttered open, and she let out a sigh, blinking her eyes repeatedly as she tried to get them to adjust to the morning light. _Another one?_ These dreams were rapidly becoming a nuisance, not because of their increasing frequency, but for their mysterious content.

At first, they weren't so bad, appearing once in a month or so that she would have considered them to be coincidental, but now they were edging closer and closer into weekly occurrences and she would soon expect them to be almost daily. Her mind was unable to decipher the hidden meanings that were embedded deep within them. It was beyond her understanding as to why they decided to have a sudden purpose only recently. What did it mean? And what did it want from her?

Not able to find the answers, she stood and went to her closet, gathering the items she needed for school.

* * *

Chihiro frowned, resting her head on her hand as she stared up at the chalkboard, her mind elsewhere. It was those blasted dreams that were bothering her. It would have been expected that she would have contemplated them much earlier, when they first started appearing but no, she hadn't, and it was only now that she was beginning to scrutinize them a lot more closely. She had only figured they were coincidental occurrences, but now that they were obviously trying to get across some meaning to her, she _had_ to pay attention, they were taking up her entire evening of sleep from the moment she closed her eyes!

Glancing around the room, her eyes fell on the streaked head of Mitsuko, and she let out a sigh. Maybe she should tell her? But then again, she had never told anyone about these dreams, thinking it was her problem and something personal to be kept to herself. Although, it wasn't as if her friend would laugh in her face about it, she would always be there to lend a ear whenever Chihiro needed it, and was the constant supportive figure she had relied on in the past many times before. So, there was no reason to doubt she would do otherwise.

As she shifted her head to get into a more comfortable position, something caught her eye. Glancing downwards, she found the object that had captured her attention. It was her hair tie; it sparkled in the sunlight, the violent color standing out brilliantly against the faded colors of her desk.

The hair band was an enigma to her, for as long as she could remember, she was able to picture herself with it, and despite its many years of use it had remained unchanged. The color was as vibrant as ever, and the elasticity showed no signs of wear. It was quite strange to her, many others would have broken or been discarded by now, but not this one. She had felt a keen attachment to it and couldn't bear to lose it, finding some sort of security in its presence. She would have thanked the person who had given it to her, if only she could remember who that was. Instead, she had settled for deep feelings of gratitude whenever she contemplated its existence.

"That's it for today. The assignment is on the board, and I expect them to be turned in on Monday," the voice of her teacher broke into her thoughts, and she raised her head, glancing at the notes she had written down.

Overhead, the bell announced the end of class and at once everyone dashed for the doors, not wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary. Chihiro would have followed suit if she had not taken the time to put her things away in an orderly fashion. She just wasn't in the mood to make herself hurry, so she hung back, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything before walking out, meeting Mitsuko in the courtyard.

* * *

Her lunch wasn't very appetizing. The large glop of nattou at the top corner of her plate was the primary reason that it wasn't. It wasn't that she hated the dish – on second thought, maybe she did, but it definitely wasn't something that made her want to devour her food with gusto. She eyed the brown mountain of beans and delicately shoved it out of her face, preferring to slurp gently on her bowl of miso soup instead.

"I don't get what your problem is against nattou," Mitsuko frowned, snatching the sticky concoction off her plate.

"It's _disgusting_ that's what," Chihiro retorted, sending the object in question a glare that would melt ice.

"It's delicious! What kind of Japanese are you?" Mitsuko raged, clutching the container of nattou against her chest.

"A smart one," she quipped, making a face at her friend who had begun to eat the food in question. Disgusted by her eating habits, she quickly turned away, fixating her gaze on something not as offensive.

It was to her surprise that she found her eyes landing on a blazing mass of hair that could only have belonged one person, Kazuo. The scene was quite the contrast of last week, instead of him being isolated from much social interaction, a rather large group of boys were circled around him now. His face wore an expression of absolute detachment, his posture aloof, and his head tilted away from conversation.

He must have sensed her stare because he turned briefly towards her, catching her eyes with his own. Startled, Chihiro let out a slight gasp, her mouth forming a slight 'o'. She wasn't being that obvious, was she? Amused by her reaction, he let out a smirk, nodding his head in her direction. It wasn't until her friend had begun prodding her in the ribs did she divert her attention away from him.

"Well, he seems to have adjusted fine," Mitsuko commented, raising an eyebrow at their interaction.

"Sure seems that way," Chihiro said, agreeing with her assessment. Gazing at her plate, she realized she hadn't eaten much of her food and picked up her chopsticks, ready to consume her portion of okonomiyaki.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him much, have you?" Mitsuko inquired, subtly trying to guide their conversation into a more interesting topic, well to her at least.

"A few times," Chihiro answered, brushing aside her friend's desire to gossip.

"Oh, so what's he like?" she persisted, not wanting to leave a juicy subject alone.

"You know, for such an outlandish appearance, he's actually pretty nice. Although, a bit sarcastic at times, he's rather funny, and is quite easy to get along with. He's got a lot of self-confidence though, but you'd have to be to dress up like that," Chihiro said, her brow furrowed as she tried to analyze his personality from the few encounters she had of him.

"So, I take it you guys are friends then?" Mitsuko deduced, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure you could call us 'friends' just yet, as we haven't been around each other that much, but we're getting there. I guess we'd be acquaintances? For lack of a better word?"

"Ah, I see," Mitsuko replied. "Lucky, he's pretty damn hot, if you know what I mean." Chihiro rolled her eyes at this. "I'm serious! You should make friends with guys more often and introduce me to them."

"Whatever you say," Chihiro responded, resisting the urge to snort. _Seriously! The things that come out of Mitsuko's mouth... Like I'm one to flirt and chase after guys. No thank you. _She was about to return back to eating her food before her friend started to speak once more.

"Oh, by the way, my neighbor had something interesting to tell me yesterday," she continued, inspecting her nails for trace amounts of dirt.

"What?" The image of a middle-aged man immediately sprang up in her mind, his quiet and unassuming nature being one of his most recognizable traits. It was not like him to dabble in mere gossip; he was more reserved than that.

"Well, apparently there are rumors going around town about some strange presence lurking around in the forest," Mitsuko frowned, her hand toying with the strands of hair that hovered near her cheek.

_A strange presence? Never heard of that one before. _"What is it?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Why don't you ask him?" she suggested.

The chances of it actually being something unusual was slim to none, so she figured it was probably nothing out of the ordinary. A stray cat or animal perhaps that had been wandering around the forest and someone had mistaken it for something greater. Even it if was just an illusion brought out about by someone's hyperactive mind, Chihiro was intrigued. It must have been something special for people to comment on it so much and hardly anything ever happened in the small town of hers. Blame it on her inquisitive nature, but she found herself wanting to know more, and decided for herself that she would investigate the source of the rumor later.

"I think I will," Chihiro said, much to her friend's surprise. Mitsuko hadn't expected her to be so serious about it, but that was just the way she was. She found the most mundane, or unusual things interesting. Glancing at her half-eaten okonomiyaki, Chihiro realized she should probably get to work on finishing it before it got cold.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her soda, a soft prickling made its way down her body, and she frowned. The strange sensation had never departed, and had by now, ingrained itself into her daily life. Over time, she had become used to its presence and didn't think about it much, other than the, "Why?" question. But it had become just another one of her unexplainable problems, her dreams being the most pressing issue of them all. Which reminded her, wasn't she making it a point to ask her friend about it today? After all, it couldn't have hurt, right? What was the worst that could happen? Her thinking she was a tad bit weird? Nah, that was already common ground between them, so it wouldn't have been anything new.

Biting her lip, she turned towards her friend and spoke up, her voice hesitant. "Hey, Mitsuko?"

"Yeah?" she answered, her gaze drifting over towards Chihiro, her face an expression full of curiosity.

"Have you ever had a dream that kept repeating itself?"

"Yeah, it's how I found out my rat bastard of an ex-boyfriend was cheating on me," Mitsuko said with vehemence, her jaw tense as she took a vicious stab at the mound of nattou she hadn't eaten.

Taken aback, Chihiro stared at her with wide eyes, her mouth dropped open in surprise. She had known about her friend's problems with her boyfriend, but hadn't expected that it was that severe. She had only mentioned him not spending as much time with her, and that he'd been ignoring her phone calls, but she didn't actually believe he had been _cheating _on her. That was completely unforgiveable.

Seeing her reaction, Mitsuko gave her a penetrating stare, "What, I didn't tell you about that?" Chihiro shook her head.

"Okay, so you remember that time during the summer when I used to have a lot of problems with him back then, right?" she began, readying herself for a long explanation.

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah, you used to call me every day about it. You were quite depressed back then."

"Well, anyway, during that time I began to have a series of dreams. They all centered around _him_ of course, but they weren't what you call, 'the thrilling types'. In fact, they were far from pleasant," Mitsuko murmured, a deep frown breaking out over her features.

"Oh, what happened in them?"

"My dreams never portrayed him in a positive light, whenever he would appear something negative would be attached to him. If I happened to catch him in school, he would be there ignoring me and flirting with other girls. If I wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't pick up his calls," Mitsuko sighed, rubbing a hand over her face as she relived the unhappy memories.

"That all happened in your dreams?" Chihiro said, shocked.

"Yeah, it was rather creepy how it was almost an exact parallel of what was happening in my real life. But in the end, near the time we broke up, I had another dream. It was a very vivid portrayal of him with another girl, and they were quite touchy too." There was a soft hint of dejection in her words, an echo of the pain she had experienced through her heartbreak.

"What did you do?" Chihiro said softly, her eyes warm as she regarded her friend. The break up had been tough on her; she had withdrawn into herself and sought isolation as a way of coping with her despair.

"Nothing, actually. I didn't want to believe it. After all, they were just dreams, right? But no, one day I had been looking for him, because he suggested that we eat lunch together and didn't show up. Well, I found him and his girlfriend in the hallway that's next to our lockers... Kissing quite passionately," Mitsuko fought the urge to cry, the image replaying itself before her eyes. She shook her head and continued. "I was furious! How could he do this to me? So, I went right up to him and slapped him across the face and told him I never wanted to see him ever again. And well, that's that. Our relationship is over, and I haven't seen him again, nor do I want to."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chihiro exclaimed, her emotions torn between wanting to rip that bastard's eyes out, and comforting her friend to ease the unwanted memories.

"I thought it would have been better if I had come to terms with it myself before telling anyone else. I mean, the best way to get over it is to deal with it first, right?" Mitsuko said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Chihiro agreed. "So, what do you think of my dreams then?"

"What about them?" she responded, her head tilted at an angle as she regarded the female beside her.

"I don't know. My dreams aren't very concise, but there is always one constant in them. I always feel the desire that I need to search for something, that I need to _find_ something that's incredibly important, but I just don't know what," Chihiro said with a rush, making sure to gloss over the necessary details without actually explaining what really went on in them. After all, they were private and she wanted to keep them that way.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, actually. Perhaps there's something missing in your life? I always believed that dreams were your mind's way of expressing something in your heart. It's probably trying to tell you of something that you've lost a long time ago."

_Something that I lost a long time ago? What could that possibly be?_

* * *

**A/N 2: **A bit shorter than the previous chapter but long enough I guess. There was originally supposed be another second half to this, but I decided it would work better as another chapter. I posted a new story called, "Internal Bleeding Strawberry" if you wanted to check it out. Although, I must warn you it's going to be rather dark, so for those of you who are a fan of light, happy stories, that's not one you should read. Speaking of Harry Potter stories, pot kettle black has written a very interesting account of Tom Riddle, entitled "The Life and Times of Tom Riddle, Dark Lord etc." Anywho, I think that's enough of my ramblings. I'll try very hard to get another update out soon. Thanks for reading!

**Thanks: **I have to thank those that have left me a review. They being: Summer Jasmine, The Fuzy Llama, Mary, and WhimsicalSoul! Thank you all so very much!


	4. f o u r

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter Four: **Interviews and a Bit of Research

**A/N: **Writing is difficult sometimes. I'm sorry this is so short, I tried my best to make it break the three thousand work mark, but alas, I failed.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I had the artistic genius that Mr. Miyazaki has.

**+ i n t e r v i e w s . a n d . a . b i t . o f . r e s e a r c h +  
**_chapter four_

The sun beat down heavily on Chihiro as she walked up the road, hoping she wouldn't start sweating in the afternoon heat. It had been a week since her friend had told her about the mysterious rumor circulating around town, and she finally had found the time to scope it out. She would have done it earlier had it not been for the mountain of homework she had received. Studying for the upcoming college entrance exams were a real drag and the teachers were making it a point to see that they were ready for it.

Normally, she would have accompanied Mitsuko home and caught up on the latest news, but they hadn't been able to do that recently, as she had just started cram school the month before. Although, many had suggested it as being helpful preparation for her exams, Chihiro's parents had declined to send her there, citing the lack of money for it.

Glancing at the row of passing houses, her eyes sought out the one at the far end of the lane, the pastel yellow color setting it apart from others. She thought it was a great reflection of Mitsuko's personality and it no doubt was an outlet of her parent's creativity. Tilting her head, she saw the faded blue of the home standing next to it, the one she had been searching for. It was just her luck that Mr. Matsui was out tending to his lawn.

Approaching hesitantly, she let out a cough to let him know of her presence before speaking. "Mr. Matsui?"

The person in question raised his head and regarded her with a stare, his dark eyes scanning her face. As if remembering who she was, he let out a grin and rested his hands on his rake, taking a brief pause from his previous activity. "Chihiro, isn't it? You're friends with Mitsuko aren't you?" She nodded at this. "Ah, I thought so. What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard that there was a strange rumor going around town, and since she had gotten it from you, she suggested that I ask you about it," Chihiro said, trying her best to sound nonchalant about it.

"Ah, that," he replied, tilting his head slightly with a bemused expression. "To tell you the truth, I don't know much about it. I just thought it was interesting news to pass on. If you want to know more, I suggest you ask Mr. Iwata. He lives near the forest, so I'm sure he'll have more information for you," he suggested, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I see, thanks for your time! If you see Mitsuko later, tell her I said 'hi', please," Chihiro said, dismissing herself as she turned from the house.

"I shall," was Mr. Matsui's reply, resuming what he had been doing before he had been interrupted.

_Mr. Iwata, huh?_ The name brought up images of a spry old man, his hair now streaked thoroughly in shades of gray and white. He spent the majority of his time walking around town and conversing with the neighbors, eager for a chance at having a social life. It seemed to work though, as everyone regarded him in a positive atmosphere, taking the time out to pause for brief chat, or handing him tiny offerings of food whenever they managed to stop by his place. He wasn't ill-mannered by any means, and the few times she had conversed with him had been pleasant, so she didn't think she had anything to worry about. He would most likely be as accommodating as possible.

Glancing up at the sky, she figured that she would be able to make at least one more stop before she had to get back home. Homework and dinner were always a top priority. She just hoped Mr. Iwata hadn't decided to retire early for the day; otherwise her quest for information would have to cut short.

Approaching the center of town, Chihiro frowned. Her school was located near her left, and if she remembered correctly, Mr. Iwata's house would be somewhere at the far end of the road, nestled between the old church and the entrance to the forest trail. Picking up her feet, she walked faster, not wanting to be caught in the dark when she got there.

Every once in a while, she was stopped by familiar faces, all of whom were eager to know how she had been faring in school, what college she was thinking of going into, and then how her parents were doing. She accepted the inquiries with a smile, giving polite answers when she was asked. It was always beneficial to be pleasant towards them, after all, it gave her and her parents a positive reputation in the community, and they got their neighbor's generosity as a response to it.

A soft mumbling reached her ears and she turned, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes fell on the crouched form of an elderly man, his hands reaching out to pull at a large weed that had cropped up in his garden. Just the person she was looking for.

"Mr. Iwata?" Chihiro asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

He turned, standing up slowly to face her, and regarded the woman before him with gentle eyes. "Ah, you look familiar. I've seen you before, yes?"

She nodded. "I'm Chihiro, though you probably don't remember me. We've only met a few times before."

His eyes widened in recognition and he let out a chuckle. "You hang out with that girl, Mitsuko, am I right? Her parents like to visit me all the time."

"Yes, that's me," Chihiro said, smiling lightly.

"So, what made you want to come and talk to me?" he asked, quite amused, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm actually trying to find out more about the rumor that's been going around town. I was told to ask you for more details, so I decided to come here."

"Ah, I see," he said, placing a hand on his chin in a pensive look.

"So, I was hoping you could tell me a little more of what you knew about it. If that's all right with you..." Chihiro trailed off, feeling similar to a private investigator. She never had to interrogate people before, and she didn't know if the forward behavior was in it for her.

"Hmm..." he pondered, thinking back to his memories of what he had first heard. "Apparently, it's quite large, rather imposing looking if I remember right. Doesn't appear much, some even claim it flies, but I highly doubt that. I would have seen a large creature flying, seeing as how I live so close to the forest and all. Others insist there's fire, but I'm not too sure on that, after all it's a forest filled with _trees, _and would burn if a fire was set in it." Shaking his head, he continued, "Well, that's all I know about it. If you asked for my opinion, there _is_ something strange in the forest though. It feels different, like there's something magical living in it."

Chihiro's eyes widened, this was exactly the information she had been looking for. What kind of creature could it be? It didn't fit the description of a cat like she had originally been thinking, so what then? This was something she definitely needed to do more research on, but first, maybe she should go to the scene of the crime to get some better ideas.

"That was a lot more information than I was expecting. Thank you for your help, Mr. Iwata," Chihiro said graciously, not wanting to forget her manners.

"Glad to be of use. I'm guessing you're going to head towards the forest now, eh?" he asked, gazing at the woods behind them. She nodded in confirmation. "Well, be careful now, you never know what might be in there."

"I will," Chihiro said, taking her leave and headed off down the path that lead straight into a dense grouping of trees.

Glancing at her surroundings she thought that things didn't seem much different, nor were there signs that some mysterious creature had ever lived here. She had hoped there would be something, _anything _different, but it was the same old forest she had been around for the majority of her life. She was let down, yes, but how could she stay angry when the beauty of nature beckoned all around her here? Then the added harmonious singing of the birds provided a gentle backdrop for the ancient forest.

A soft shuffle of feet echoed behind her and she turned, cautious of what she would see. _Was it the creature?_ Preparing herself for what waited her, she became tense, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Although, what she thought and what greeted her was completely different, and she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment, as it was not even close to the reputed monster she had been searching for.

It was Kazuo. His hazel eyes regarded her with amusement as he took in her odd stance, raising an eyebrow in response to it. "I take it you were waiting for something else?"

Upon hearing his words she blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed for being caught in such a strange position. At least he wasn't some flesh-eating beast out to kill her. "No," she said quickly before changing her mind. "Okay, well maybe I was, I'm not too sure."

"I see," he responded, casting the girl an amused smirk.

An ingenious idea sprung into Chihiro's head and she turned towards her subject, walking in his direction. "Do you come to this forest often?"

"Practically live here, if you ask me," he answered, giving her a curious glance. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen anything peculiar lately..."

"Is this about that rumor flying around town?" Kazuo asked, easily deciphering her well-intentioned motives.

"How'd you guess?" Chihiro said, shocked.

"Figures, it's the only thing people talk about. I hear it all the time when I venture around town," Kazuo shrugged, moving off towards a deeper part of the forest.

"Oh," Chihiro said before continuing, "So, have you seen anything?"

"Well, what have other people been telling you?" Kazuo answered, gauging his response.

"I asked Mr. Iwata about it, he didn't give too much detail on it though, but I suppose it was enough to go on," Chihiro frowned, trying to calculate the information she had heard. It just didn't make sense. What on Earth could that mysterious presence be?

"And what did he say?" Kazuo said. _Why is everyone so interested about this 'creature' anyway? For all they know it could just be a case of mistaken identity. If that were true, they'd feel really stupid about all of this commotion later._

"Well, he told me that it was quite big, scary looking, if you asked him. Some say it flew, while others claimed that the creature had something to do with fire," Chihiro listed, recounting what the old man had said. "Although, to tell you the truth, I think this all sounds a bit far-fetched to me. I mean, flying? Fire? That's pushing it to say the least."

Kazuo frowned, a bit put off by the description of _'scary looking'_ because that's definitely not what he thought. "If you want my opinion, from the sources I've been talking to, they being the same people you've been conversing around town with, they say that the 'creature' is quite beautiful. Entrancing, if they were to term it," he answered, slightly affronted by the other townsfolk's opinions. After all, how could something be frightful if it hadn't brought any harm to a revered place of nature? If it was evil as they seemed to imply, wouldn't it have tried to attack stray wanderers who came too close, or made its presence more obviously known? It certainly wouldn't hold a mundane place, such as a forest, in such high respect, which was evident by the lack of tampering to its original form.

"Beautiful, huh?" Chihiro murmured, furrowing her brow. Well, that just threw a loop in everything she had come up with so far.

"Yep," he said dryly, glancing back at her.

"Well, that's just interesting," she said under her breath. _Guess this calls for more research._

* * *

The musky scent of aged books and documents reached the nose of Chihiro and she smiled, delighting in the smell. If there was one thing she could count on never changing, it was the library, for all the time she had been at the school it had always remained the same, with the exception of a few additions of course.

Walking down the neatly organized rows of shelves, her eyes glanced periodically at the labels placed above her, seeking out a specific subject she was currently investing in. Frowning, she stepped forward, reaching out for a title that caught her eye, the gentle light bringing out the letters to a sharpened clarity.

"An Introduction to Mythological Beasts: Chimeras," Chihiro read, her fingers running over the cover. _Well, from what I know, it certainly matches a great deal of the descriptions that was given to me._ Thinking it would be useful later; she tucked it under her arm and browsed more titles.

She didn't know exactly what she was searching for, and instead decided to pick up anything that sounded of interest. After all, whatever it was that was lurking around in the forest could have been anything, so it would probably be prudent to gather as much information as she could. The details were vague so it could have meant every imaginary creature known to man, and so she intended to borrow as many books as she was allowed, and hoped her bag was up to handling the strain.

Humming quietly to herself, she reached out with her hand and brushed her fingertips along the length of the hardcover spines, her eyes scanning the tiles as she did so. _This looks interesting_, she thought, as she stopped at a large volume, the sophisticated design grabbing her attention. "Hmm..." she mumbled, pulling it from the shelf.

It read, Popular Beasts from the Medieval Period, and she wondered what that could have meant, as they were many creatures that were written about during that time. Scanning the pages, she realized that the book mainly focused on unicorns and dragons, but despite its narrow choice of topics, it didn't limit itself to them, as it displayed a broad variety of areas covered. They ranged from modern comparisons, global perceptions, and others that had cemented themselves in the mythology of foreign countries.

Well, if she thought about it, the book did present two very interesting choices that could easily fall under the descriptions she had been given. Dragons were large, intimidating, flew, and breathed fire. Unicorns on the other hand were much trickier. They were of a considerable stature, if compared to a human, and as Kazuo said, were quite beautiful, but she thought she was more on track with the former subject than the latter.

If Mitsuko could see her now, she would probably have turned her nose up in disgust. The idea of spending time in the library, _willingly_, to research some town gossip, was unheard of to her. The only reason she would step foot inside of one was to complete her homework, or gather materials needed for her papers, but Chihiro was going completely against the norm. Not to mention, she had skipped the entire lunch hour, stating she needed to finish an essay. Boy, was she regretting that now, as her stomach rumbled loudly in between pauses of searching.

An ornately decorated cover caught her eye, and she turned, glancing at it. The volume was a glorious combination of colors; a deep crimson red, enhanced by a golden trim along the edges. A splash of elegant font curved around the top, marking its title. Entranced, she flipped through the pages, delighted by its beautiful artwork and attention to detail.

Focusing on the front, she read the name scripted on it with slow precision – The Mysteries of the Bird of Flame. _How interesting_, she thought. _A phoenix, huh?_ Well, there wasn't much she knew about it other than the fact that it was a beautiful bird, but then that did fill some of the requirements she had garnered from her investigation. She tucked the book under her arm, thinking it would make for an interesting read, and walked towards the front, as she had enough to carry for today.

Stopping at the counter, she watched as the lady slowly scanned the barcodes stuck inside of them, and waited patiently for her to be finished. Once they were all checked out, she headed out the door and towards her class, the bell having already rung a few minutes prior. _Maybe now I'll be closer to solving that mystery._

* * *

**A/N 2: **This chapter was very hard for me to write, and I kept struggling to form the words to put down, but oh well, at least I did it. I think it's choppy and not up to my usual standard, but it does what I need it to, so I guess I have to be satisfied with it. Anyway, the next chapter should be longer.

**Thanks:** As always, I want to give out a wonderful, loving thanks to all my readers and reviewers. They being: KIL, Mary, and Seumari –tai yuna-. Thanks once again!


	5. f i v e

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter Five: **Books and Flyers

**A/N: **I forgot to say this earlier, but I want to thank the reviewers who left me great suggestions for this story to help me improve. Nyzoe and Mary especially, you guys have played a great role in the rewrite!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, of course. I would never dream of producing anything comparable to what the great master has done. The information in this chapter was pulled from Wikipedia, my college textbooks, and badly organized lecture notes.

**+ b o o k s . a n d . f l y e r s +  
**_chapter five_

_Chihiro sighed. "Not this again," she murmured to herself, as her eyes scanned the landscape before her. _

_She wondered what would happen this time. So far, everything didn't have a real purpose and she would find herself wandering aimlessly before being brought harshly back into her own world. Was there even a point to these dreams? Frowning, she glanced at her surroundings once more, pondering what her next course of action would be._

_Then, it hit! - The sudden and overwhelming desire that called upon her to find something hidden in the mist. Unable to resist, she quickly turned her head in the direction of its pull, moving forward despite her reservations about it. _

_Faster! It urged her. Faster! _

_And so she did. Picking up her feet, she transitioned into a loping jog, her eyes ever watchful on the environment around her. What was she supposed to do? What did it want? All these questions ran through her head as she found herself surrounded by a thick wall of haze. Where did that come from?_

_Confused, she paused in her steps, uncertain of what to do. The unspoken plea re-emerged once more, begging her to continue, to press forward until her quest was finished. So, despite her misgivings, Chihiro moved forward, her heart racing in her chest._

_Please, it implored her. Just a bit more... Just a bit more..._

_Finally, with great relief, she had managed to break free from the thick mass of clouds that had barred her way. When she took a moment to glance at her surroundings once more, her eyes widened in shock and she skidded to an abrupt halt, a gasp escaping her lips._

_There was someone there! _

_All at once the pull grew stronger and she was barely able to breathe under its pressure. Every part of her body screamed at her to move, and there was no choice but to follow it. With hesitant steps, that quickly grew into a full fledged run as she dashed off in the direction of the distant figure that beckoned her to come closer._

_Who were they? What did they want? And why did they need her for it?_

_Those questions would not be answered soon, as she felt the ground rise underneath her into a shallow incline. If only she got a bit closer, then she would be able to make out some features the person possessed. But that was only to be met with failure as she felt the world disappear before her. The thick swarms of fog latched itself around her, choking out to the sky, and caused her to fade into a blanket of darkness..._

"No!" Chihiro screamed, bolting upright in her bed. _Damn!_ she cursed in her mind. She was almost there! If only the dream had lasted just a bit more, than she would have been able to see the mysterious figure who had never appeared before her in previous instances.

Pressing a hand to her forehead, she sighed, and let her thoughts wander. _What did this all mean?_ Was that the real purpose to her strange visions? To find and meet with this enigmatic person she had never heard of, or seen before?

It certainly seemed that way, as the intense feelings that had rose within her after catching the shortest of glimpses, had become nearly unbearable. Yet, despite its foreign intrusion, she couldn't shake the longing impression that she knew the person. But how on Earth could she? It wasn't like her to associate with random people, and she was doubtful that this so called "mysterious figure" even existed. Dreams just didn't suddenly decide to up and become reality, no matter what many had thought of them.

Shaking her head, Chihiro decided that there wasn't any use fretting over questions that would never be solved, and went to get ready for school.

* * *

"You're going to, _what?!_" Mitsuko screeched, a look of disbelief on her face.

Chihiro sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I just told you. I'm going to the library."

"B-but, what?" she spluttered, drawing a frown from the girl standing in front of her.

"Because I want to," Chihiro answered, shooting her friend a glare. "Besides I have to catch up on my work. You do know that the exams are only the most important part of _being_ in high school, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but going to the library is just so... I don't know, drab?" Mitsuko said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What am I supposed to do without you?" she whined.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I just have a lot of work to do," Chihiro reiterated gently, picking up her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Mitsuko grumbled, flicking a strand of light-brown hair away from her face. "I guess I'll see you later then, right?"

"Sure," Chihiro replied, giving her friend a smile.

Satisfied, Mitsuko turned down the hallway and disappeared into the crowd of eager students. _I'm sure I'm going to regret this,_ Chihiro thought to herself as she clutched at her stomach, envisioning the hunger pangs she would receive later. Sighing, she made the slow but steady walk up the long corridor before making her way up a flight of stairs, gripping the railing as she did so.

Up at the top, a pair of broad white doors greeted her, and she pushed them inwards, making her way into the air-conditioned room. At once, rows upon rows of books stood before her, and Chihiro let out a smile, her eyes scanning the area for a vacant table.

Spotting one, she quickly situated herself upon a seat, and spread out the items she had dragged with her in her backpack. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her stapled worksheets and began to work on them, twirling her pencil when she found herself stuck on a difficult. _At least it's quiet in here_, she mused, frowning over the graphs she was struggling to decipher. She never understood the mechanics behind economics, nor how they implemented the tax system. If she had a hard time getting by in math, there was no way she would be able to pick up this subject with any amount of ease.

"Ugh!" Chihiro groaned, letting out a muffled scream. She had been working on this one problem for over ten minutes and she was nowhere near to solving it correctly. Frustrated, she ripped her paper into shreds, tossing it aside and dropping her head onto the table in resignation.

"I'm never going to get this," she moaned softly, pressing a hand to her face. If only there was someone she could ask for help, but then again, she didn't want to burden someone with her lack of comprehension. After all, if she had a hard time understand basic principles what made her think that someone else would be able to explain all that much better?

Grudgingly, she dragged her head upright, and found that her eyes had landed upon a darkened volume of muted reds, browns, and yellows. An angry beast was splashed across the cover, its mouth in a fierce snarl, as a paw was outstretched in a position to strike. Although, fearsome by appearance, she couldn't help but find herself slightly amused by its odd combination of parts that made up its body.

At the front stood a lion's head, its great shaggy mane extending down past the neck to cover its shoulders. Yet, despite the formidable presence it possessed, the body was shaped after a goat's, much to her amusement. _Why a goat? Considering all the "carnivorous" creatures that were attached to it, wouldn't they start eating itself? _Chihiro thought, then shrugged it off as a ridiculous idea, inwardly laughing as she did so. Turning her attention back towards the book, she glanced at the rest of the monster, its tail shaped like that of a serpent's. _Strange_, was all Chihiro could say as she grasped the title in her hands and began to flip through the pages.

_Although in recent times, the word Chimera has a very different meaning in science; it has its base in the myths and tales of old. Originating in Greece and Asia Minor, this creature was greatly feared throughout the lands. Born to the Minotaur and Echidna (see reference notes for more detail), was in all accounts, a female..._

Chihiro's fingers flicked to another section of the volume, not interested in reading the standard introductions that most informative pieces had.

_Its appearance is quite peculiar and is subject to many variations. The basic form that the Chimera took was that of a lion's head, which spewed fire from its mouth, the body of a goat, and lastly, the tail of a serpent. In other instances, the creature is stated as having three heads instead of the one, the lion, goat, and dragon. Yet, others claim that the goat head sprang from the middle of the Chimera's back, and that the tail was the head of a dragon._

_Some scholars though, have argued that perhaps the inclusion of the goat head was merely an observational mistake. They have concluded that most likely, the placement of where the goat's head would be, was instead a pair of wings, and there is a great deal of portraits and paintings of warriors taking part in a battle against a winged, lion-headed creature..._

"Well, that certainly explains its odd formation," Chihiro commented, flipping to another page.

_In the end, the Chimera was slain by the hero, Bellerophon. To accomplish this, as it was no small feat, his first task was to tame the winged horse, Pegasus, to fly over the monster and avoid its fiery breath. (Some claimed, the fire it spewed was hot enough to melt his arrowheads) Taking a spear that had a block of lead placed on the tip, and thrust it into the creature's throat. The Chimera's hot breath melted the weapon and its lead, sealing its wound shut, and thus killing her._

_Later in life, Bellerophon, after his first incident with the Chimera, frequently clashed with female characters. Perhaps it was destiny or faith, but he later ended his life blind, lame and accursed, always avoiding the path of men..._

Satisfied, Chihiro closed the book and placed it back on the side, pondering over what she had just read. _Well, it did breathe fire and is quite large... And in some instances it may have had wings; therefore it must've had the ability to fly... So maybe what the townspeople were seeing in the forest was this? A chimera?_

Reaching out with her hand, Chihiro grabbed a stray piece of folder paper and jotted down her thoughts, wrinkling her brow as she did so. Shaking her head, she knew that she should really be studying, but then again, she hadn't given the mysterious enigma much attention recently, and she felt a sharp jab of shame take control of her emotions. After all, what was the point of questioning random people around town if she wasn't actually going to follow through with her mission?

Sighing, she decided that it was best to continue on her search and grasped another book. _Not to mention that these volumes are all bound in paperback and rather heavy. It was quite a pain for me to drag them around today. If only the due date wasn't so soon..._

Chihiro glanced downwards at the cover, her eyes drawn to the image plastered on the front. It was a blended collage in soft, wispy colors of gray, silver, and blue. A dragon took the center, his golden eyes hard as he stared out at the viewer, as a pair of unicorns ran out from his sides. Popular Beasts from the Medieval Period was sprawled over the top of picture in elegant black script.

Flipping open the book, the first thing she noticed was that it was split in two sections, each for the two creatures depicted on the cover. She supposed it was better to start off at the beginning and decided to delve into the world of dragons.

_Depending on which section of the world you are from, the view and appearance of dragons are quite different. The most famous and perhaps, more popularly known are those from the European area, which first arose to renowned prominence during the Anglo-Saxon Period, via the epic poem, Beowulf._

_Covered in scales, the dragon possessed quite a large body that was held up by two or four legs. On its back, a pair of wings grew from its shoulders, granting the ability of flight. From its mouth, they are able to breathe and spit fire, though on occasion some are able to produce poison instead..._

Her eyes were drawn to a brightly colored picture beneath the text, and she gazed at it, frowning slightly as she did so. "Is that what a European dragon looks like? It reminds me of a dinosaur," she commented. It was quite a contrast to the image she had been brought up with, and she quickly raced through the pages, seeking out the chapters that focused on those from Asia.

_In contrast to the European dragons, the ones from the Orient are quite different. They possess a much slender body, much like a snake, and are able to fly without the aid of wings. Although, in Japanese tales their version of the dragon tends to take to sky less frequently than those in other countries, which may be the reasoning behind it's rather serpent like body. They rest on five or fewer feet, though they are seen most commonly with four._

_An interesting fact is that, depending on certain areas, the dragons are portrayed with a different amount of toes, such as the Japanese ones having three, while the Chinese ones have five. This strange event can be explained through Chinese legend, stating that all Imperial dragons originated from China and the further away they went from their home country, the fewer toes they would have... _

Chihiro's eyes were widened in amazement as she pulled her head from the text. "I've never noticed that before," she murmured, glancing at the pictures the book provided for a side by side comparison. As it was detailed in the paragraphs she had read earlier, the different dragons did indeed have the varying amount of toes, much to her surprise.

"I wonder if there's anything else that's different about them," she said softly, skimming through passages until she paused at one that caught her attention.

"Different Viewpoints, hmm?" Chihiro read out loud, pausing briefly to glance at the ornate pictures drawn around the header. Although, she was quite certain that the elaborate designs were meant merely for show, she couldn't help but admire their quality. It must have taken a very talented artist to draw such intricate details with that amount of skill.

_When comparing how dragons are viewed culturally and throughout history in their tales of old, it may come as a surprise to some people to see the great polar opposites between the European and Asian perception of them. On one side, their presence was met with fear, while the other was of great reverence._

_In general, the European dragons were viewed as mostly malevolent creatures that were the cause of much destruction and death. It was common for them to fly over the fields of farmers and burn their crops in a fiery blaze, and were the instigators for war between neighboring countries and kingdoms. For heroes, they were the ultimate test of bravery, if they could successfully conquer then they would thus be proven worthy of the crown or acclaim they desired. In another instance, the storied character had to rescue his beloved damsel in distress from the throes of capture. _

_Yet, there are always exceptions, as not every dragon was viewed negatively in European folklore. Many were considered to be a figure of strength and security, as they would protect the inhabitants of a village or town from harm or invasions. In one instance it was the symbol for triumph, such as the Y Ddraig Goch, or the red dragon which is displayed prominently over the national Flag of Wales (for more detail on this please turn to page 75)..._

Chihiro pulled her head from the text and sat back, taking a momentary break. It was a lot of information for her to absorb but she found herself thoroughly engrossed in the book, and quickly got back into it, skipping a few pages ahead as she did so.

_In contrast, the Asian perspective on dragons is quite different. They are regarded with great respect and many play a significant role in religion, culture, and history in some of their countries. These dragons are considered to possess a great wealth of knowledge, and are able to use magic or some other supernatural power. Some are even said to be capable of human speech._

_The dragons are attached to the image of nature quite strongly, but are seen most often to be joined with the element of water – rain, rivers, oceans, and other types of forms that are commonly seen in day to day life..._

Water...

Chihiro grew still, her eyes frozen over the word, a strange emotion rising to the surface. _Why am I having such a strong reaction to this? _It seemed that there was something her mind was trying to tell her, but she just couldn't remember, as if it were blocked by an unseen barrier. Because no matter how she tried to evoke memories that dealt with water, the only thing that would be conjured up was a vast haze of nothing.

A deep frown crossed over her face as she pondered over her growing problem. Why couldn't she remember? Did something happen when she was younger to prevent that? But if her body had reacted so strongly to the text in the book, then it was obvious that what it was hadn't been forgotten, so why couldn't she bring it to the surface?

Her musing was cut short when a sudden prickling niggled at the corners of her mind, causing her to sit up straight, her senses keyed to the utmost. _Where is this strange feeling coming from? _Yet, she never could ponder the answer to that question as she saw a tall, red-headed figure appear at the library's entrance.

Immediately, Chihiro snapped her book shut and shoved it beneath her bag, hoping that he did not notice. She had no idea why she had hastily acted in such a manner, but she just felt that there was a great need for her to keep her secret mission hidden from his eyes. Keeping herself busy, she kept on to her task of stowing her other research books away and dived headlong back into her economics textbook.

Kazuo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched her movements from afar. _What was she hiding from him? _He gave her a hard stare, contemplating the motives behind her actions. Whatever it was he'd find out eventually, there were just too many strange things about this girl for it to be just a coincidence.

Putting his mind at ease, he approached her table, his suave aura firmly back into place. Giving her a cocky grin, he stopped by her side. "So, this seat taken?"

"Oh, Kazuo! What are you doing here? Isn't it lunch break still yet?" Chihiro responded, gazing up at him as she broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd pay a visit, if that's alright with you," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, sure! Go ahead," she answered, motioning to the empty seat across of her with her hands.

Kazuo took the invitation and promptly sat down, his eyes scanning the contents of the table with a subtle once over. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the normal school books with scraps of paper on the side for her homework, but even if the evidence looked innocent, it didn't mean she necessarily was. Although, given her honest nature, he highly doubted she was doing something devious, so he relaxed his opinion of her, and just summed it up to a private problem that she wished to keep secret.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he heard her silent complaints off from the side.

"It's just this economics homework. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do at all," she grumbled, furiously scratching an answer she had written down.

He raised an eyebrow at her response, amused by her antics. "Let me see," he said, reaching out for the paper in her hands. Chihiro nodded and pushed it over towards him, letting out a ragged sigh.

Glancing over at her marks, he was easily able to discern what her problem was and quickly addressed it. "You know, you're making this problem out to be a lot harder than it actually is."

"I am?" she said quizzically, her brow furrowed. From what she could see by her multitude of scratches and scribbles, the problem _was_ as hard as she was making out to be. Kazuo must have been crazy to suggest that it was anything _but_.

"Yes, you are," he stated once more, giving her a wry grin. "It's just asking you to graph the addition or reduction of a tax on a goods or service, not to go into detail about the whole politics of the situation."

"But isn't that what I did?" Chihiro pressed, pointing to another section of her paper where a roughly drawn graph was located.

His eyes quickly raked over her data, adeptly surmising what her issues were before speaking once again, "Yeah, but you're adding too much excess information. You don't need to individually plot each and every item it states in the text. All you have to do is lump them into one simple category and go from there."

"I see," Chihiro answered, not really seeing anything of much at all. If anything, her brows contracted further and a heavy frown was now prominent on her lips. Tossing her paper away and grabbing a new sheet, she quickly jotted down the information she had garnered from Kazuo.

She stared at the question and back to the problem with a blank look on her face, the new things she had learned not connecting in the slightest. Groaning inwardly, she glanced at the tall male next to her and bit her lip, peering slowly into his golden-flecked eyes.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" she wheedled gently, not wanting to seem desperate.

Kazuo raised an eyebrow in response, surprised she was having such difficulty with the assignment. He had thought this sort of thing would be easy for her to catch on to, but then again, not everyone was the same and what worked for him might not be the same for her.

"Alright, so you know what a tax increase is, right?" he asked, searching for a base ground they could start off with.

"It makes the price increase," she said hesitantly, not confidant in her answer.

"Correct," Kazuo said. "So, if something becomes more expensive what would that do to the demand of the product? Would that make you more incensed to buy it, or not?"

"Probably not," Chihiro answered, tapping the end of her pencil against her cheek.

"So, if that's the case, then what would you do if the opposite had occurred?" he continued.

"As in, the tax rate decreasing?" Kazuo nodded. "Well then, I guess that would make me more likely to buy the product, right?" she said, a pensive look on her face, slowly catching on to what he was saying.

"Right. So, instead of just your reaction to it, broaden it to encompass the consumers and you should be done. After that, all you'd need to do is implement it into the graphs and write your summarized answer to the question, which should finish off your homework," he confirmed, giving her a subtle boost of confidence.

"Oh! Okay, I get it now," Chihiro said excitedly as she rushed to complete her assignment, writing out her graphs with a renewed sense of vigor as she took the time to give them a more flourished look.

"That's good. Glad to hear I could help," he said, his mouth quirked into a small smirk.

"So, if I'm stuck I can go to you for help next time then, hmm?" Chihiro teased, putting away her papers into her bag.

"Of course, I'm open any time," he said, leaning forward in a suggestive manner, his eyes lingering playfully over her form.

"I'll decline, thank you very much," Chihiro exclaimed, shoving her seat as far away from him as she could possibly make it. Lucky enough for her, the afternoon bell rang above their heads, reminding them to head back to class.

"Well, if you ever need help with taxes you can always come to me. I'm only in the same class as you," he joked, standing up and holding her bag as he waited for her to grab it.

"Thanks," Chihiro answered in response, taking her backpack and hefting it over her shoulder. She headed towards the entrance, not looking forward to her next class – history – at all. Turning around, she waved at Kazuo and said; "See you later!" before continuing onwards.

"Later," he said, as he watched her figure retreat out the doors and out of his sight.

-

"Alright, so now that we have covered transitional and enlightenment literature, we will now focus on the writing movement that affected the later years of the Meiji Period," her teacher spoke, his eyes sweeping over the crowd of students. "We will begin the in-depth discussion and analysis of the works during this time, of which you'll have assigned reading of course," Mr. Satou said, a broad grin on his face as he enjoyed the groans of displeasure that erupted from his words.

"Well, now that you've made your opinion known, you probably won't be looking towards today's period with excitement," there was a chorus of nods in agreement with this, Chihiro being one of them. "For the next two weeks, we'll cover the Romantic Period during Japan's literary history."

_Romanticism, huh? I wonder if it's the same as the one we're learning about in my other class. Probably not._ Procuring a mechanical pencil from her bag, Chihiro quickly opened her spiral-bound notebook and flipped towards a blank page. It was always good to take notes; it had saved her test scores quite a few times in the past, so there was no reason for her to stop now.

"This writing movement focused on the freedom of individual choice, and focused heavily on the aspect of one's emotions. Some of the frontiers for this period were: Mori Ogai, Shimazaki Touson, and Natsume Souseki – whom you will have the pleasure of reading his novel, _Kokoro_, in the coming week," he stated, as he drew out their characters on the chalkboard behind him.

"It was a very tumultuous time during this period, as the isolation policy that had been placed many years before had been abolished, and the ports were opened to any and all incoming foreigners. As a consequence, there was a great influx of Western influence, and many of the old, traditional values that we had possessed had begun to change. In order to impress our new arrivals, we had begun to dress in a similar fashion, wearing coats and dresses, instead of kimono and yukata. Even our food was considered substandard in comparison, and they began to reject the traditional staples served at meals in pretense of currying to the Westerners' favor," Mr. Satou intoned, keeping his voice level at an even tempo.

He didn't want to go too fast that his students weren't able to keep up with the new information he was presenting, or go to slow and cause them to lose interest. It was always a chess game, and sometimes he came out successful, and sometimes he failed, it really was a hit or miss situation.

Chihiro sighed, despite her teacher's enthusiasm towards the topic he was currently lecturing them on, she found herself drifting away into her own thoughts. Her mind was just too full of things she could barely keep a handle on. No matter what she did, she kept straying back to the mysterious person she saw in her dreams. Who were they and what did they want?

She always had this nagging feeling though, like she knew whoever it was, but how could she? But that was the problem, how could she remember someone that didn't exist? Yet, no matter what she did, her mind kept insisting on the contrary, and it was driving her mad with insanity that she couldn't. The answer seemed to be on the tip of her tongue but wasn't forthcoming.

Dropping her head onto her desk, Chihiro almost groaned out loud in frustration. What was wrong with her? If it was someone she knew then there should be a memory of them somewhere in her mind, but whenever she tried to bring it up, it always fell short, like it was blocked behind a thick wall of sorts. Why, why, why? If things kept up at the way they were going, she might possibly be insane by the end of it, and that wasn't something she was looking forward to.

* * *

A cool breeze gently grazed the side of her cheek, as she stepped outside the building. Chihiro exhaled in relief, her day finally done. It seemed that over time, paying attention to her classes had become harder and harder to do. She was always being bombarded by thoughts of fog, dreams, and that strange static electricity which would prickle at her skin at random periods. It was too much for one person to keep straight, and she never ended up on the winning side.

_Well, at least school is over_, Chihiro thought as she made her way down the road. She needed something to soothe her frazzled nerves, anything to bring back that peace of mind she had when summer had first started. _I know!_

An image of towering trees, and the tranquil serenity of nature was immediately brought forward, and she quickly changed paths towards a new destination. What would calm her anxious mood better than the forest? After all, if that didn't work then nothing would.

Feeling a renewed sense of vigor, Chihiro stepped lightly over the sidewalk, enjoying the pleasant warmth of the afternoon sun on her face. Her eyes gazed from side to side, and she would greet people with a smile as they passed by her, wanting to share her good mood.

Her brightened spirits though, quickly crumbled when she stared at the streets before her. A dark frown covered her mouth, and she felt her eyes narrow in displeasure, as she took in the scene that was presented to her.

Trash.

Heaps of it were scattered without care around the street and sidewalks, destroying the pleasant atmosphere she had been experiencing. They clung to the ground like gobs of unwanted gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. It enraged Chihiro that people could be so thoughtless about the environment. Didn't they know that their inconsiderate acts affected _everyone?_

Incensed, she began to reach for the scraps of litter and threw the stray papers, boxes, and cans into the trash. It was probably not a good idea that she was doing this with her bare hands, but she was far too angry to care. If she had been any more of a superficial person, she would have griped over the countless amounts of dirt and grime she had risked receiving, but thankfully she wasn't. To be frank, the thought of germs were far from her mind, but if Mitsuko were here, she would have quipped endlessly on and on about them.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out over her forehead, as she kept up her frantic pace, determined to see the streets clean and free of any obstructions that littered the path. Her back ached from the constant bending she was doing, as her hands took hold of another discarded box, the leftover contents of someone's lunch still in it.

"Have you always done this?" a voice interrupted her from behind, causing Chihiro to whirl around in surprise. The face of an older woman stared back at her, eyes pensive as she scrutinized her actions.

"I'm sorry?" Chihiro responded, taken aback by the stranger's question.

"Taken it upon yourself to clean up after people's leftovers?" the woman added, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her shoulder-length brown hair framing the harsh angles of her face, as her attire consisted of a plain skirt and an undecorated shirt.

Chihiro felt a bit uneasy, like she was being subjected to some unspoken test and had to present the correct answers or receive a failing grade in return. "Well, not always, but whenever I see trash on the ground there's just some urge in me that makes me do it. I can't just let it go, it upsets me that someone could be that thoughtless," she rambled off, hoping that she didn't sound ridiculous.

"Is that so?" the lady answered, her voice warmer as the corners of her mouth broke out into a slight smile.

She was quite pleased with the young woman's answer. It wasn't often that she came upon someone who had genuine care and understanding for the environment around them. The youth of these days were so blasé concerning matters outside their world that she had lost faith in them entirely. But this girl... this girl was different, and for someone to have such values as she did, was so rare, that she was quite the precious find indeed.

"I want you to have this," the lady said, holding out a flyer towards her. "We're having a community clean-up a week from now, and it would please me greatly, if you would be able to make it."

_A clean-up at the Tohou River... I wonder if I should go... _Chihiro contemplated, as the sound of the lady's steps echoed in the background.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Wow, I am so sorry it took me this long to get the next chapter out. I was so busy with work and school that this sort of faded into the background, and then I got caught up in life that I sort of pushed this out of my mind for a while. I'm sorry, that's really not fair to you guys who were waiting so patiently for the next chapter. If I take too long, don't be afraid to drop me a message, it really helps give me that extra push to motivate me in writing that next chapter.

On another note, concerning a review I had (done out of spite), which was left by an author who didn't want to use their _real_ account. The matter has been dealt with and I will speak of it no more. I just think it's funny that they try to rip apart the Japanese aspects of my story when I _am_ Japanese, and I was born into and raised with the Japanese culture. (I mean, it's Hawai'i. We're a _very_ Japanese dominated society.) So while that does not make me an expert, it certainly gives me a good solid foundation to know what I am talking about.

Btw, if you wanted to get a glimpse of what the Japanese felt during the upheaval at the end of the Meiji Period than works by the authors I have listed would be good to start with. Anyway, the next chapter will be shorter, and _should_ be posted a lot faster than this one.

**Thanks: **I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! They being: filly8, Mary, DepthsofMySubconsciousness, Mimiko-Dono, dday Editor, moonlightshade, Reader, and Mittelan. Thanks once again!


	6. s i x

**Lost in the Fog**

**Chapter Six:** A Flash of Gold

**Disclaimer: **The usual, nothing belongs to me. Miyazaki Hayao has all the honors in creating such a fantastic world.

**+ a . f l a s h . o f . g o l d +  
**_chapter six_

Decisions were never Chihiro's forte. When confronted with them, she would always spend a great deal of time pondering over the pros and cons of the situation in an overly analytical manner, much like what she was doing now.

Her lips pressed together in a thin frown as she stared at the folded paper spread out across the top of her desk. Her eyes repeatedly scanned its contents, each detail committed to memory. She hoped that buried within the words, some sort of answer would present itself, making the decision for her. But to her growing vexation, there wasn't, and she let out a soft sigh in response.

It was funny though, that the local government officials had decided to make the Tohou River a protected area. They had never shown any desire to appease the environmentalists' concerns, and it was probably a good bet that they weren't going to start now. So, why? Chihiro supposed that this was their way of making amends for the trouble they had caused in the past when they built her town. There had been huge riots over the decision to dam up the Kohaku River, and as a result, caused a great deal of residents to become outraged. It was only fitting that they would save the last remaining tributary from destruction, and in doing so ensured its survival into the future.

Shaking her head, she decided she was getting off track and returned to the more pressing issue at hand – which was, should she go to this community clean-up or not? When the lady had given it to her, she had said that she was struck by her earnest motives, and was looking forward to seeing her there. Chihiro hated letting people down and she found herself constantly teetering between decisions, but would her absence really matter?

Of course, that wasn't her one of the only reasons she had for not going. There was the problem of transportation, not to mention the fact that she would be alone in an unfamiliar town by herself surrounded by strangers. Chihiro was a bit apprehensive about that notion, and she highly doubted that Mitsuko would join her, knowing her dislike of all things dirty.

But then, what was the _real_ answer behind her acceptance of the lady's offer? This was something she needed to respond with complete and honest truth; otherwise what would be the point of her doing something for less than valid reasons? Nothing.

Chihiro didn't even have to ponder her answer; it was simple – because she wanted to make a difference. Hadn't she always desired bringing about a greater sense of appreciation for nature in people? Well, wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to do so? Her part may be small, but if she was doing this for the pure reasons she had stated, than nothing else mattered. Besides, Mitsuko might have a change of heart and decide to come along for once. Things weren't always set in stone.

* * *

Chihiro frowned, her eyes gazing over the heads of students crowded about the courtyard. Her hands clenched the sides of her lunch plate as she made her way towards the back where a blonde-streaked female was waiting.

"Hey," Mitsuko greeted as Chihiro sat down next to her.

She glanced at her, giving a slight smile, as she placed her food down on top the table. "Hello."

Mitsuko flicked back a long strand of hair before staring down at her bowl of katsudon. "You know, this doesn't taste very good," she commented, a look of distaste on her face.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know. I got the yakisoba instead," Chihiro said, gesturing to the mound of noodles on her plate.

"Hmm..." Mitsuko murmured, her eyes drifting back and forth between her food and her friend's. "How is it?" she asked, once she saw her companion begin to eat it.

"It's not bad actually. I like the sauce they used for it," Chihiro answered, taking a sip of her soda. It was rather odd that they would serve yakisoba for lunch, seeing as how it was more of a common dish, but no matter. It was delicious all the same.

"I think I might go and get that instead," Mitsuko said, grabbing her abandoned food as she stood up to head to the cafeteria once more.

"But that's so wasteful," Chihiro protested lightly, eyeing the breaded strips of pork that rested above the large mound of rice.

"Yeah, well, it's my money. I'd rather eat something that tastes good than force myself to eat something that's not," Mitsuko responded, dumping her bowl of food in the trash. "I'll be right back," she said, as she made her way towards the steps at the front of the courtyard.

_Well, she's going to be gone for a while_, Chihiro mused softly, as she glanced at the long line of people that snaked its way out the doors. Seeing as how she would be alone for an unknown length of time, she supposed it would be a good idea to catch up on her readings once again. Rifling through her bag, she brought out the book that she had been reading previously.

Gently placing it down on the table, she flipped past the section on dragons and towards the second-half of the volume.

"Unicorns huh?" she said to herself, as she stared at the beautiful creatures that were painted across the page. She had heard of the famed horse of lore before, so she wouldn't be surprised if none of the information in the text was new.

_The Unicorn is probably one of the most famous and widely recognized figures in mythology. It is most frequently seen and associated with the Medieval Period, as it was the subject of use in many tapestries and heraldry. _

_During the modern times, the unicorn is displayed as a beautiful white horse adorned with a long, slender horn, placed atop its forehead. This image is a slightly more romanticized version of its original form, which had the creature standing on a goat's cloven hooves, a beard placed under its jaw, a lion's tail at the back end, and a long, spiraled horn to complete the ensemble. It served as a greater distinction between itself and the common equine. The horn itself was said to be capable of neutralizing poison. _

_In folklore, it was said that the unicorn was fierce, yet good, selfless, but solitary, and always remained mysteriously beautiful. The only way one could capture and tame the legendary animal was to use of a maiden who was still pure in virtue, or in other words – "a virgin". _

_The unicorn was especially prominent in art. One of the most famous collections that still exists today is a series of seven tapestries, entitled "The Hunt of the Unicorn". In it...–_

"Why are you reading about unicorns?" Mitsuko asked, leaning over the book in order to get a better view.

Snapping the book shut, Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know. Just felt like it."

"I see," Mitsuko said, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

The details weren't much of deviation from the things she had already known, so her friend's return wasn't a nuisance. She supposed there wasn't much more she could have gleamed from it anyway and decided to return the book at a later notice. Although, there was this strange prickling at the back of her head that kept trying to remind her of something...

"Oh!" Chihiro exclaimed, the answer striking her like a flash of lightning.

"What?" Mitsuko shot back, the noodles almost falling from her chopsticks.

"Are you free this weekend?"

There was a brief pause before she answered, "I think so. Why?"

"Do you think you could join me in a community clean-up?" Chihiro proposed, her tone hesitant.

"A clean-up? You mean, pick up trash?" Mitsuko asked, a slight frown on her face.

_Well, things definitely aren't looking too good. _"Yeah...?"

"I'm sorry... You know how much I hate getting dirty. I'm bound to catch a disease from all those germs." Mitsuko said, rejecting her invitation gently.

"You're not going to get a disease!" Chihiro snapped, knowing her insistence was futile. As soon as she saw her friend's face fall at the mention of trash, she knew what her answer was going to be. She had always hoped that she would overcome her phobia of germs eventually, but then she wouldn't be Mitsuko if she did.

"But still..." Mitsuko protested, a pout forming on her face.

"It's alright, it's not that important anyway," Chihiro assured her, giving a soft smile in return. She didn't want her friend to feel guilty over her decision, so she tried her best to ease her conflicted emotions.

"Okay," Mitsuko answered tentatively, unsure of how to respond.

_That was to be expected,_ Chihiro mused in her mind, as she chewed another mouthful of food. She was disappointed, sure, but then again, there were always other things they could do together. It was partially her own fault for having such high hopes about it when she knew that this sort of thing was not in Mitsuko's favor. After all, not many people would walk into a job that would surround them in garbage without the promise of a reward at the end.

"Oh, speaking of plans, how about we do something afterschool on Monday?" Mitsuko suggested, her eyes taking on a predatory gleam.

"Uh... sure. Like what?" Chihiro answered, wary of her intentions.

"I was thinking we'd go into the city and get your hair done," she replied, her voice taking on a noticeable increase in excitement.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she glanced at her hair. "Why?" she asked, slightly horrified at the idea.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. Come on, just this once!" Mitsuko pleaded, mouth puckered out in a pout.

"No."

Chihiro was rather fond of her long, brown locks, and wasn't thinking about parting with them any time soon – not now, or ever, for that matter. Out of habit, she reached back and brushed her fingers over a band of her hair tie, wanting to feel its familiar presence.

"Please?" Mitsuko begged, her body inching ever closer.

Chihiro's hands shot out, her fingers grasping her friend's shoulders as she tried to fend her off. Mitsuko ignored her feeble attempts at dropped her head closer, her eyes wide and shining like liquid pools. _Oh no, she's going to pull that crying thing again!_ Chihiro realized, as she saw her companion scrunch her nose up to make loud, dramatic sniffles, droplets of moisture collecting at the corner of her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Chihiro snapped, her arms crossed in front of her in disapproval.

"Great! Don't forget now," Mitsuko smirked, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Ugh, the things you get me into," Chihiro grumbled, grabbing her soda from her plate.

"Oh, don't say that. You never know, you might like it," Mitsuko said, giving her a wink.

"With you? I doubt it."

-

The voice of her teacher droned endlessly in a monotonous rhythm. She had already found herself drifting off into other thoughts five minutes into his lecture. It wasn't that he was a bad teacher per se, but arithmetic was never a strong point of hers. She consistently scored in the average range, and it was very rare for her receive something higher than that. It wasn't for her lack of trying, because she did – very hard she might add – but numbers just never clicked with her.

Her eyes scanned the room around her, and she began to ponder a possible solution to her current dilemma. If Mitsuko wouldn't go, who else would? Which of her classmates would participate in that sort of activity? She didn't have a very wide selection of close friends, most of them being pleasant acquaintances she greeted every day or stopped for a short chat. So, realizing that, her selection was quite limited to choose from.

A soft tingle of static electricity pricked at the corners of her mind, and she frowned, glancing around the room for the source. Only to find that her eyes had become caught on a flamboyant array of haphazardly scattered spikes, the bright contrast of red and yellow a beacon for people's attention. He wore a bored expression on his face; his body resting lazily on the seat's back, only moving to converse with the blond-haired peer at his side when needed.

_That's right! There's always Kazuo! _Chihiro thought, as she stared at him with a growing sense of excitement. _Maybe he can help me! _Although she didn't know him that well, she thought they were good enough friends for her to request a favor from him. Besides, she didn't think he was the type to laugh in her face; he had a lot more tact and social etiquette than that.

Turning her head away from him, she began to wonder when she should breach the subject, since the clean-up was coming up pretty soon, and she didn't have much time to spare. Well, she couldn't do it now, that was completely disrespectful to her teacher, and she would probably look ridiculous asking such a thing from him in front of all her peers.

Sighing, she could only come to one conclusion – afterschool. Focusing her eyes back on her teacher, who was busy writing complex equations on the board, she thought that was the best idea for now, and decided to wait.

-

It was a difficult task – waiting for someone. She had to make it seem that their meeting was purely coincidental and not a pre-planned occurrence. Otherwise it gave her uneasy vibes that she was acting in a nature similar to a stalker.

Chihiro shook her head and continued on down the corridor, briefly glancing at the classrooms whose doors were open. Where was Kazuo? They only had the _same _classes together, so he had to be around here somewhere. But he was turning out to be a very elusive individual as she had absolutely no success so far. There was no sign of him, and from what she could surmise, none seemed be forthcoming.

She sighed and moved off towards the front entrance, debating over what to do next. If she wasn't able to find him, it was looking quite probable that she would have to do the volunteer work by herself this weekend. Chihiro let out a groan and grumbled softly under her breath. There must be _someplace_ Kazuo went to after school.

Then it hit her.

_The forest!_ Upon this realization, she quickly headed off in the direction of the woods, hoping by some chance that she would find him. As she rounded the corner of the road, she saw a figure up ahead in the distance, his fiery hair gleaming in the sunlight. Lengthening her strides, she picked up her pace and chased after him.

Kazuo felt a strange sensation ripple through the air and he turned, his body on high alert in preparation for whatever was coming. Only, the mysterious presence he felt was the slightly flustered face of Chihiro, who greeted him with a noisy exhale.

"You're such a hard person to catch," she muttered under her breath, which failed to slip by Kazuo's ears.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No!" _Yes!_

"I see," Kazuo said with a smirk, easily deciphering the real meaning behind her words. It wasn't that he minded, everyone seemed to be looking for him about _something_ nowadays.

"So, do you always come down this way after school?" Chihiro questioned, as she tried to get them off the current subject.

"If I were, would that be a bad thing?" he mused, glancing down at her as they continued on their way.

"No, just curious," she responded, her eyes drawn to the light that reflected off his barbell. No matter what she did, that always was the first thing that caught her attention when she saw him, much to her annoyance. He didn't need to be gawked at any more than he already was.

"I see," he said, before continuing, "Yeah, I do come here a lot. You could call it 'extra-curricular activies', I guess."

"I was wondering, are you free this weekend?"

"Depends on the occasion."

"Do you think you might be able to join me for a community clean-up? It's for the Tohou River's christening, and they wanted it to be in presentable condition before they did it," Chihiro explained, a hopeful tone in her voice.

_What a strange request_, Kazuo thought as he pondered over his answer. Most of his friends would ask if they could copy his homework, or they needed an extra body to join their group outings - not for assistance in voluntary physical labor. If anything, this only helped to enhance his opinion of her. It wasn't usual that someone thought of the needs of others besides their own, nature included.

"What about Mitsuko?" he prompted, delaying his decision so he could give it more consideration.

"Oh, I asked her but she has a phobia of germs. She hates getting dirty, so you can guess what her answer was," Chihiro said, trying her best not to sound desperate. He really was her last option, so if he refused, she was out of luck.

After a few minutes of quiet deliberation, he came to his decision. "Sure, why not? At least I'm doing something that's productive, right?"

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief; she was so tense that it felt like her nerves had been wrung and left out to dry. "Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me," she gushed, a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, I probably do," Kazuo chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's actually all I really wanted to talk to you about," Chihiro confessed, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at her words.

"I figured," he stated, "you don't actively seek my company out unless it's important. _I_ seem to be doing that quite a bit recently."

"I don't mind," she answered, "after all, it's what friends do, right? Anyway, I'm sorry but I need to go home. There's lots of homework I have to do and I didn't even start on it yet."

"Ah, the dreaded economics," Kazuo remarked. "I see. Good luck."

"Thanks! I'll give you more details about the clean-up later." With that, she turned on her heel and headed the opposite way, backtracking towards her house.

"She's certainly an interesting one." Kazuo shook his head to clear out the thoughts that had settled there and continued down the path towards the forest.

* * *

The day dawned bright and early as the sun's rays beat down on the sleeping female below. After a few more minutes of languishing around in bed, Chihiro finally managed to sit upright, her mouth opened in a groggy yawn. It was then that she realized that today was the day of her clean-up, and if she wanted to be there on time, she had better get a move on.

Pushing herself off the mattress, she walked towards her closet with a rather unbalanced grace, and began to stare at her assortment of clothes. It was probably prudent that she choose something that she wouldn't mind getting dirty. There was no telling what sort of trash had collected up in that river and she didn't fancy having to scrub that out of her shirts.

It wasn't very hard for to make a decision, seeing as how she didn't possess the expansive wardrobe that her friend had. Making her choice, she reached out and grabbed a simple top and a plain, knee-length denim shorts. If she watched the clock, she would have ample enough time to eat a full meal before she left.

Gathering her clothes together, she quickly headed off towards the shower.

-

Chihiro emerged from the bathroom freshly washed and dried. She had done her hair up in a simple ponytail to ensure that it wouldn't fall into her face while she worked. There was nothing more irritating than having to push away long bangs over and over again.

She made her way down to the kitchen, and glanced at the time once more. Ten o' clock. It gave her about half an hour to eat and left her with enough leeway to head out towards the neighboring town without having to worry about being late.

Her mother had already been waiting for her, and brought out a plate of food once she sat down. Chihiro mumbled her thanks as she reached for the glass of milk that was handed to her.

"How are you going to get there?" Yuuko asked, as she watched her daughter munch on the slices of toast.

"The bus stop isn't too far from here. If I eat fast enough, I could probably catch the 10:30 one," she answered, picking at her pieces of fruit.

"I see. Well, if you asked your father I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride," Yuuko offered, glancing at her husband who was busy reading the morning newspaper.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you," Chihiro responded, remembering that her mother wanted to go out today and spend some quality time with him. Her father was always so busy nowadays that the chances of him getting a day off were rare, so she wanted to make the best of it when she could.

"Oh, don't worry. We weren't planning to go out until much later, so it won't be a problem," Yuuko said with a smile, appreciating her daughter's thoughtfulness.

"If you say so."

Chihiro nodded and spent a few more minutes finishing up the rest of her breakfast before drifting over to her father's table.

His head was craned over the business section, while his hand held a steaming cup of coffee in the other. She was quick to note that despite his youthful appearance, a smattering of white hairs could be seen intermixed with the dark brown color. Although he hadn't had much of a chance to exercise recently, his body still had some semblance of the fit physique when he was younger.

"Dad?" she queried softly, not wanting to seem pushy.

Pausing, he glanced up at her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, do you think you could drive me over to Abu-chou?"

Akio furrowed his brow at the unexpected request. "Abu-chou? Why?"

"They're going to have a community clean-up and I volunteered to be in it. I thought it would be a good idea since I'm doing it for a good cause."

"I see," he said. "I would have never thought you to be the type who was environmentally conscious, but it's great that you are. There have been way too many stories in the news lately about global problems and what not, so it's nice to see you taking a stand against it."

Chihiro was surprised. Her father had never given any indication that he was for the advocacy of nature. In the past, he either had a very reserved judgement for the events that were occurring, or made offhand comments that seemed not entirely positive in origin. She supposed that as the years went by his opinion softened, and his stance was now a supportive one.

"Well, it wasn't really a surprise to me. Over the years, I gradually came to notice that Chihiro would always make it a point to put everything back in its proper place, and paid careful attention to the trash she got rid of. I guess you could call it being 'neat'?" Yuuko broke in, her voice taking on a slightly nostalgic tone.

"Is that so?" Akio responded, his mouth quirked into an expression of puzzlement as he tried to find examples for the explanation his wife had given. Finding none, he shook his head and rose from his seat. "I suppose it's time we got going, isn't it?"

Chihiro nodded and followed her father out the door, taking a seat in the car as he revved up the engine.

-

After directing her father through town, they came to a stop on a dirt road. Giving her thanks, Chihiro stepped out of the car and walked toward the sound of a rushing river, the collective voices of other volunteers could already be heard.

As she neared the group, she saw a bright mass of red and yellow hair stand out at the back. A feeling of relief swept through her knowing that he didn't flake out on her, and she approached him with quiet steps to ensure that she wasn't disturbing others.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi."

"When did you get here?" Chihiro asked.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Did you catch the bus?"

Kazuo gazed down at her, giving her a cocky smile before responding, "No, I flew. How else am I going to get here?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"Okay, fine," he amended. "I caught the bus."

"You should have said that in the first place," she grumbled, straining to hear the words that were being spoken.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. She's just going over basic introductions and what the goal of this community service is. Now she's going to explain some precautions and tips that we should observe while we're cleaning up," Kazuo informed her, easily picking up on her actions.

Chihiro nodded and turned her attention to the front as the organizer began to speak once again. She recognized the voice as the lady who had prompted her about the event earlier, and was sure that she would be very pleased to see her, if she managed to spot her amongst the crowd.

"If any of you have open cuts or sores, please do not go in the water. It would be very dangerous if you were to catch leptospirosis, because no matter how clean the river may look, there are a lot of hidden dangers that you can't see," the lady warned, her voice serious and allowed for no leniency on this matter. "If you are one of these people, please help assist one of the groups to pick up stray trash and litter along the riverbanks.

"Just a reminder, although this is probably not needed, please be careful. You are handling objects of unknown origin, so extra attention to what you are doing is vital.

"I think that's enough for the warnings. I hope I didn't scare you guys too much," she said with a smile, as people responded with polite laughter.

"Anyway, I've brought gloves for everyone, so please wear them while you're cleaning. Also, there are large plastic bags for the easy disposal of things you come across, so everyone please take one. I have water and light refreshments for people should they need them. Bathrooms are off to the side, and we shall have breaks after every two hours.

"Above all, please try to enjoy yourselves because we are doing this for a good cause, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll be more than welcome to answer them," the organizer finished, as she motioned with her hands for people to head towards the supplies.

Taking her lead, Chihiro and Kazuo started off towards the table, waiting in line patiently behind the other people. She was surprised to see there were other volunteers around her age, albeit a bit older, as most of the workers were elderly, or middle aged.

"So, do you want to work together then?" Kazuo said lightly, tilting his head as he regarded her.

"Okay," Chihiro responded, grabbing a pair of gloves and a large, black trash bag from the table top.

"How about we go down there?" he suggested, gesturing with his hand to the lower part of the stream where there were various outcroppings of rocks along the banks.

"Sure," she agreed, making their way towards their chosen spot.

As they settled into their routine, the sun began to rise higher into the sky, and Chihiro felt herself perspire from the heat. Grabbing the purple band that she wore around her wrist, she quickly wrapped her hair up into a makeshift ponytail, and continued working once more.

She was very glad for the gloves, because the things she had retrieved from the water were disgusting. Large globs of algae and mold had started to grow on its damp surfaces, giving off a rather rancid smell. It took all her self-control not to gag upon reflex.

Kazuo didn't seem to mind as he did his job efficiently without comment, only pausing to raise an eyebrow at the more interesting things he had retrieved. It was curious to note though, that he stayed far away from the water's edge, preferring to roam through the grasses that grew off to the side.

After picking up piles and piles of trash it took a lot for Chihiro not to scream out in frustration and anger. What was wrong with people? Why couldn't they make just the tiniest of efforts to dispose of their rubbish in its proper place? Why did they have to throw it into the _river_ of all places?

Her growing sense of discontentment didn't escape Kazuo's notice as he glanced her way.

"Awful, isn't it? To think that humans could have such disregard for the land that they consider it their trash dump," he said darkly, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the large amount of items that were still littered across the ground.

"Yeah, it's terrible! I mean, if they considered that if nature was a sentient being and they were put in that position, I'm quite positive they wouldn't be too pleased about this. I bet they'd reconsider their actions in a heartbeat."

Kazuo froze, taken aback by her words. He had never heard of someone speak of nature in such a way during his time here. Was there more to this girl than meets the eye?

"Maybe, but then again old habits are hard to quit. I highly doubt they'll change their lifestyle so easily," he responded, turning his attention back to the job at hand.

They had taken a short break when the day neared mid-afternoon. Chihiro was glad for the rest, and greedily gulped down large amounts of water without pause. Her forehead shone with sweat, evidence of her hard work and fatigue.

Kazuo, on the other hand, seemed to be none the worse for wear after all the cleaning they had to do. In fact, the only indication that he had been working actively for the past couple of hours was the stray drops of perspiration that dotted the sides of his brow. He had the same exact, immaculate appearance, as when she had met him earlier in the day.

He just gave her a rueful grin before they headed back to their spot by the river, the freshener much needed.

"Don't you think we should start on the river now?" Chihiro asked, seeing as how they had only worked on the surrounding banks for the past few hours. A change in routine would probably do them good.

It was hard not to miss the slight grimace that broke out over Kazuo's face as soon as she said the word 'river'. But, when she looked at him again, his expression was neutral once more, his trademark charisma back into his persona.

"Sure?"

Deciding she wanted to take the lead, Chihiro stepped out first across the bed of rocks, making sure to place her feet carefully so that she wouldn't accidentally fall in. Looking backwards, she found Kazuo following slowly behind her, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused by his behavior.

"I. Don't. Like. Water," he gritted out, his eyes fixated on the moving currents beneath him.

_"What?"_ The absurdity of his statement almost caused her to fall into the river.

"I just don't," his tone booking no further discussions on the matter.

"Okay..." Chihiro said, bewildered. _Why did he come then, if he doesn't like water?_

The rest of the day passed smoothly, as they made short work of the discarded contents of the river. It was amusing to watch the expressions that constantly appeared on Kazuo's face – his unease very apparent by his jerky movements and overly cautious steps. But even with his aversion towards water, they quickly built up a large stack of stuffed garbage bags, which she found quite heavy to haul around.

Finally after another hour they were done. Looking around at the area they had cleaned, Chihiro couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. They had gotten rid of a lot of trash, and the river was much healthier for it. She could even see the beauty of the surrounding environment without mounds of junk obstructing her view. She was sure that the organizer would be very pleased with the results.

Glancing around, she realized that she had no way of returning home, and decided that maybe one of the volunteers would be kind enough to lend her their phone.

A series of quick movements caught her attention, and she turned towards it, her curiosity piqued. It was Kazuo, and he was scrubbing the towel over his hands with such frantic intensity, she just couldn't help but laugh. It was because of that she was glad of her decision to have Kazuo come along – Mitsuko would have complained incessantly about the fatal diseases they risked catching.

She was lucky enough to find a generous person amongst the volunteers to lend her their phone. Giving a slight bow in thanks, she quickly flipped open the phone and glanced at the pad before punching in her home number.

Her father was the first to answer the phone. Akio was a bit surprised that her daughter's community service had taken longer than expected but he agreed to pick her up and stated that he would be there in approximately twenty minutes. Chihiro said her thanks and promptly returned the phone to the waiting man, giving him another bow in appreciation.

"Do you need a ride back?" Chihiro offered to her friend when she reached his side.

"No, I'll just catch the bus," Kazuo said.

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble for us to drop you off back in town..."

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine," he insisted, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Okay, if you say so. Thank you for coming though, I don't think I would have had half as much fun if I had gone by myself," Chihiro said cheerfully.

"No problem. As they say, 'I'm the life of the party', you can't go wrong with me around." He chuckled, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I can believe that."

The loud sound of crunching gravel reached her ears and she turned, coming face to face with a white car. Her father gave her a wave from behind the wheel. Chihiro was surprised; he was actually early for once.

"I guess I'll see you in school then..." Chihiro trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Thanks for coming again!" she repeated once more, before walking towards her waiting father.

Kazuo frowned, there was that strange vibe again, lingering in the air long after she had left. He was quite positive that he knew what it was, but his time here had deadened his senses and left them entirely out of misuse.

He would figure it out, one way or another.

* * *

"After going over your test scores, I'm pleased to say a good deal of you did very well on it, but for others... Please study a little harder next time," Mr. Satou said, his eyes roving over the faces of his students.

_I hope I did well, _Chihiro thought as she awaited her test paper. She had spent days reviewing her notes, and had even skimmed over the chapters they had read in class. Her parents had been more than accommodating to give her the ample space and peace she needed, but with all the preparation she did, she still felt like it hadn't been enough.

Soon enough she found the tall, lanky figure of her teacher approaching her from the side, and she sat with nervous apprehension. If she had failed...　Chihiro didn't even bother finishing that thought. Her parents would be so disappointed in her. But more than that though, she would be the most disappointed with herself, because she knew she could have done better and there was no one else to fault but her. Then again, she was probably being pessimistic. There was no reason to think so negatively when she hadn't even seen her score yet.

Finally, Mr. Satou came to stand at the foot of her desk and he handed her paper in her offered hand. Grasping it neatly, she quickly flipped it over to the front and ran her eyes towards the top, searching for the red mark that would determine her grade.

It read 18.7 out of 20, an A. Chihiro smiled in relief, she hadn't failed after all. Of course, if she hadn't made a couple of stupid mistakes she probably would have gotten a higher score, but there was nothing she could about it now. She made it a point to study the questions she had missed, because she was sure they would come up on a future exam.

"So, before you go. Over the weekend, please finish up _Kokoro_, and be prepared to have a class discussion on it on Monday," he called out just as the bell rang overhead.

Grabbing her notebook, she flipped open to a blank page and jotted down her homework. Satisfied, she stood up and headed out the door but not before she gave a respectful expression of leave.

-

_What am I going to do today? _Chihiro thought as she wandered out the front doors. After such a stressful exam, she just wanted to sit back and relax but for that she needed to surround herself in a peaceful environment to help set the mood. And there was only one place she knew of that would fit her desired requirements perfectly to the exact degree... The forest.

But as she was about to take her place next to a fallen tree, she had remembered that there was still one book she hadn't read yet – the book of phoenixes. If she wanted to continue her research then she had better finish it before she had to return it a couple days from now. The late fees her school charged were a bit outrageous and Chihiro didn't particularly fancy using up her lunch money to do so.

Reaching into her bag, she felt around for the hidden volume, and as her fingers grazed over the glossy cover, she grasped it and pulled it out. At once, her eyes caught on the beautiful clash of colors that shone in the afternoon sun. Rich hues of crimson were bordered by intricate lines of gold, and up at the center was the title, which was sprawled over the front in an elegant text.

Admiring the design, she quickly flipped open to a page and began to read.

_-...has a beautiful plumage of crimson and gold colored feathers. Although they are not considered to possess size, they are said to have a larger stature than the average bird. In appearances, descriptions of them vary greatly from the different areas their tales arise from. In Ancient Egypt and Arabia, the phoenix was depicted as having a form similar to that of a stork or heron, while on the other hand in Greece, they resembled a peacock or an eagle. _

_They are frequently associated with the image of immortality, as once their life is over, they would build a nest and burst into flames, arising out of the ashes anew. This is further emphasized by the phoenix's powers, as they are said to regenerate when wounded or hurt by a foe, thus making them nearly invincible. The tears of a phoenix were also highly prized, as they were able to heal a person from certain death. Yet, from various texts, it is rumored that they possibly possessed the gift of song, soothing people with its melodies._

Her eyes roved quickly from one line to the next as Chihiro read through passage after passage, her fingers turning the pages with care. It was infectious. Her desire to learn more had caused her to become oblivious to her surroundings, and she took no notice when a brisk sound of snapping twigs echoed into the air. The steady rhythm of falling footsteps could be heard, but it never reached her ears, as she was far too engrossed in her book to care. A soft buzzing of electricity began to emerge in the air, pricking her skin, but she ignored it, having become accustomed to it long ago.

Kazuo stepped forward, his head tilted at an angle as he regarded the female in front of him. The corners of his mouth quirked upward into a smirk, finding amusement in her intense concentration. Curious as to what she was reading, his eyes slowly worked downwards to the cover of the book, and he scanned the golden script. His face darkened as he read the title.

"Why are you reading about phoenixes?"

Chihiro sat upright, eyes wide as she stared at him, her heart beating heavily. _When did he get here? _"What?"

"I said, 'Why are you reading about phoenixes?'" he pressed, his lips narrowed into a thin line.

"Oh," she said, gazing down at her book and back up to him. "You know that thing in the forest that everyone was talking about earlier?" Chihiro saw him nod. "Well, I decided to do a bit of research on my own to see if I could figure out what it was."

"I see."

"I've been trying to read up on everything that could possibly match up with the descriptions given to me," she continued, gesturing to the other volumes stuffed in her bag. But as she did so Chihiro could see the corners of his mouth turn downwards into a frown. What was the matter? She had never been met with outright disapproval from him, so she was doubly curious as to what the problem was.

"You know, you can't always believe what everyone says. Sure, there may be something in the forest, but as far as you and I know, there isn't any. I mean, I come here almost every day and I still haven't seen any sign of it – and I don't think I will," Kazuo said, pinning her with a heated stare.

"Oh, so you think everything was made up?"

"Yes, I'm quite positive."

"Why?" she persisted, not about to let the subject drop.

"Because something of that size has to be seen at some point in time, and so far, there hasn't been real evidence to support the townspeople's views," Kazuo stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, as far as I can tell, you're wasting your time doing all this researching."

If he wasn't one of her good friends, Chihiro would have taken offense to his words, and her displeasure would have been made known, but he was, and she took his words more harshly than any other. She glanced down at her book and then to the others, her brow furrowed.

Maybe he did have a point. What was the use of researching when she wouldn't ever come to a concrete answer?

"Yes, I suppose you're right but reading up on magical creatures did have its benefits," she managed to respond, giving him a smile.

"I have no doubt about that," Kazuo replied, moving to sit next to her. _Was that relief I heard in his voice just now? _Chihiro pondered, shooting him a furtive look out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I haven't seen you lately. We've been to busy with school, I guess, and I've been wanting to ask you for ages…" she began, "What did you think about the clean-up?"

He let out a smirk at her question, shifting around a bit so he could get into a more comfortable position. "It was fun."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?" she said cheekily, remembering his rather humorous aversion to water.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" he scoffed, giving her a haughty glare. Seeing her serious look, he let out a slight laugh and grinned. "I was joking, but seriously? It was fun, something different. I could have done without the water though."

"Without the water? But that was the whole point of the thing! I mean, they didn't call it a _river_ clean-up for kicks," she teased.

"Hey, people have words contrary to what they mean! I'm serious, ever hear of the term 'no comment'? It's actually a comment on something; just rather their _comment_ is nothing, so it's not really a non-comment, you know. That's why they call it an oxymoron," Kazuo insisted, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Oh come on! It's a _river_ clean-up, you can't take that any other way," Chihiro answered back, making wild motions with her hands to emphasize her point.

"Yes, I know. I just like being difficult," he joked, the ends of his mouth quirked upwards in amusement.

"Ugh," Chihiro groaned, rolling her eyes.

Kazuo chuckled at her response, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. She ignored him and let out a sigh, breathing in the fresh air. It was beginning to have a bite to it, as the temperatures were starting to get a bit colder than usual; an indication that winter was to come.

"Fall's here," Chihiro commented quietly, gazing at the branches above her.

He turned towards her. "Do you like fall?"

"Yeah, I love it when the leaves change colors. I think it's very pretty," she said wistfully. "I don't see any though," Chihiro added with disappointment.

Kazuo cocked his head slightly and stared out into the clearing, his eyes scanning the floor. Letting out a soft noise of triumph, he reached forward abruptly, his body leaning to grab at something further away from him.

At once a resounding zing crackled through the air, much more powerful than the one she had experienced earlier. Chihiro tensed, sitting straight up as she tried to gauge where the source came from. It was a shock to her when her line of sight landed on Kazuo, and she stared at him, her mind working up a storm of possible theories.

What did this mean? If she wasn't mistaken, _every time_ she felt that mysterious tingle of energy Kazuo was nearby. It just couldn't be a coincidence. She furrowed her brow and pondered over her thoughts, though it was rather difficult as the pricking sensation was getting stronger by the second. Chihiro could feel it press down heavily over her skin, her body feeling like it was being assaulted by jabs of needles, and she grimaced in discomfort.

"Here," Kazuo interrupted, breaking through her pensive mood. In his hand he held out a bunch of maple leaves, all of which were in various stages of transformation.

She held them up towards the light, enjoying their beauty. A few were a rich gold in color, while others had a hue of deep crimson, and she fingered the pointed edges of their tips. Turning towards Kazuo, she gave him a broad smile and thanked him. But as she gazed into his eyes, the mysterious energy exploded with intensity, and she felt overwhelmed by the unpleasant sensations. Chihiro ran a hand over and over her arms in hopes that it would dissipate but it seemed to only provide superficial relief.

Unable to withstand it any longer, she averted her eyes lower, and found them caught on a shimmering object near his collar. Curious, she pursed her lips and squinted. She was able to make out a thin line of gold that circled around his neck that seemed to hold up some sort of pendant at the end. Was this what she had been sensing?

"What's that?" Chihiro queried softly, gesturing towards the necklace.

Kazuo's expression hardened and he quickly buried it beneath his shirt. "Nothing," he answered stiffly, shifting himself further away from her.

"But..." Chihiro trailed off. She was taken aback by his sudden change in tone, and couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at his response.

"I said it's nothing," he snapped, leveling her with a pointed stare, daring her to suggest otherwise.

"Okay..." she said softly, looking downwards at the floor in dejection. Although she tried to suppress it, her mouth began to form a frown. If it was any consolation, the stinging pinpricks of energy had lessened now, though that wasn't much cause for celebration.

They sat together in silence, the tension in the air so thick that it was almost tangible. The negative aura was beginning to wear on her sensitive nerves, and she felt moisture gather at the side of her eyes. Shaking her head, Chihiro stood and dismissed herself, walking out the forest and towards her house._ What's so important about that necklace that made him react like that?_

-

Kazuo sat in the now deserted clearing, a scowl etched on his face. He was greatly disturbed by the events that had just occurred. It was not that she had managed to catch a glimpse of his necklace but the realization it had brought him.

The strange flashes that he had felt now had a definite source, and that was startled him the most. When he had first met her, he had thought that there was something off about her, something that made her different among the sea of humans he had to interact with. But now that it was confirmed, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. One of second guessing and suspicion.

Had she been lying to him all this time? Kazuo shook his head and thought, no, that couldn't be it, and quickly tossed that idea to the side. It just wasn't in her nature to lie to someone, no matter what the case, so that answer was definitely wrong. But if not that, then what else?

Kazuo stared off in the direction she had left, a dark frown forming on his face. _What was she hiding from him?_

* * *

**A/N: **A few notes about this chapter. I have set my story in Yamaguchi-ken because one of my great-grandparents was from there, and I don't think Hiroshima or Kumamoto would have worked quite as well. I got most of the information about the mythological creatures from Wikipedia. If you were interested in reading about unicorns I actually found a book that's quite similar to the things I talked about. It's called, "The Truth About Unicorns" by James Cross Giblin. I haven't read it though. If you do, tell me how it is.

This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. I don't know when I'll be able have the next chapter up as I'm quite busy, but if you want to keep updated on my progress, I usually leave little notes on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this!

**Thanks: **I can never forget the wonderful people who have left me reviews! They being: Mary, This-Family-Affair, Summer Jasmine, YamiNoKiba, and vala-anna. Thanks once again!


	7. s e v e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **I got this up just in time! Happy New Year! I hope your Christmas was great!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to the genius Miyazaki Hayao.

**+ [ d e e p . d r e a m s ] +  
**_chapter seven_

_Raising her hands, Chihiro rubbed them lightly against the skin of her arms, trying to rid herself of the goose bumps that grew there. It was much the same; a hazy gray that obscured her vision. It was only a matter of time before the call came, beckoning her onward to some distant quest._

_A soft breeze blew, curling her hair around the edge of her cheeks, and she reached up to slide them behind her ears. Then, as she had expected, the silent pull arrived, urging her to follow its lead. Chihiro obliged, taking off into the mist at a loping jog, her eyes unable to see the ground before her. _

_Faster! It asked her, faster! And so she went, lengthening her stride and quickening her pace, her feet sinking into the damp earth. Up above, the soft light of the moon was her only guide and she used it to the best of her ability, avoiding the obstacles that came into her path. It wasn't easy though, as many things would appear abruptly in front of her when she was mere feet away from them, almost running into things at times._

_A frown grew on her face as her steps became less sure, the ground beneath her dipping downwards into a gradual decline. This was not something she had encountered before, but then the cloud of thick, white fog she had run through the other time was not here as well. Chihiro supposed that this world was not constant, and that certain nuances would change when she came, much like real life._

_Reaching the bottom, she realized she stood at the base of a hill and raised her head upwards, heart racing in suspense. She let out a gasp; the strange figure was there again. A presence of darkened fog shrouded the person's features, but Chihiro was not going to accept defeat, and crept forward slowly - her feet inching up the steep slope._

_Out of the shadows, a face emerged. The mysterious enigma that had plagued her was finally revealed. It was a young male, near her age, with short cropped bangs and shoulder-length black hair that rested on top of his shoulders. The lines of his face were almost perfect in symmetry, but it was his eyes that drew her attention... Green. The most amazing green she had ever seen, like a deep emerald freshly cut from stone. _

_There was something so curious, so familiar about him that Chihiro just couldn't put her finger on. It felt almost nostalgic, and she tore holes through her memory in search of an answer. But, just as she was about to delve deeper, she felt a sharp pull on her senses and began to realize that the world was disappearing._

_The mysterious forces were dragging her back to reality and her surroundings became distant and blurred. Twisting and turning, she lashed out with arms and legs to escape, but her efforts were futile, as she found herself moving farther and farther away from where she originally stood. _

_He gave her a slow smile, his eyes reflecting a haunting expression of sadness. An arm reached out towards her, fingers outstretched. Out of the hazy clouds of fog, a bright green stood out and a soft whisper on the wind, "help"..._

Chihiro was slammed back into the waking world, a rush of light flooding her vision. Startled, she bolted upright, her eyes wide and unfocused as she took in large gasps of air.

_What was that? _Her breaths came in short and shallow pants, as the dizzying rush of adrenaline continued to flood her veins. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and she reached up to wipe them away with the back of her hand. Her body felt like it had run twenty miles in the burning sunlight, and she could barely move her legs.

Turning her head slightly to the left, Chihiro glanced at the clock that rested on her table. Eight o' five.

"Crap!"

She was late. More than that, she was going to miss homeroom if she didn't get a move on. But she was so tired, it took an extreme effort to push herself off the bed, and she doubted she would be able to speed through her morning rituals in a prompt manner. All she wanted to do was sleep. Why hadn't her mom woken her?

Grabbing her uniform out of the closet, she rushed off into the bathroom. Being pressed for time as she was, she only had time to brush her teeth and splash water on her face. Her hair had only gone through a very skimpy once over with her brush, before she darted downstairs towards her kitchen.

Her mother had given her a very disapproving frown but said nothing as she placed her breakfast in front of her. Chihiro took large bites, swallowing them in rapid gulps, as she flushed them down with sips of milk. It was too bad her father had already left for work; otherwise he could've given her a ride to school – which would have been much more convenient than racing up the street in the hot sun.

-

"Explain yourself," a deep, booming voice greeted Chihiro as she walked in through the door.

"I'm sorry, I have no excuse," she responded, bowing her head in shame.

"I'll make an exception just this once. Make sure it doesn't happen again," Mr. Yamada admonished, disappointment prominent on his features.

Chihiro nodded in agreement and quickly headed off towards her seat, ignoring the glances of her peers as she passed by them. Mitsuko stared at her in curiosity, and she could only shake her head in response, shrugging her shoulders as well.

She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, her thoughts elsewhere. There was no other way to explain how she felt – to put it simply, she was _drained. _Her eyes seemed to have anchors attached to the back of them as she was constantly fighting to keep them open. If that wasn't bad enough, even moving was a chore. Each step, turn, stop, made it feel as if her body had a two-ton boulder strapped to her back, and weights glued to the bottom of her feet.

Chihiro frowned. Despite her languid behavior, a fiery rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, instructing her that she had to _move, move, move_. It barraged her at every moment, whispering, urging her to do something. Her fingers tapped the desk repeatedly, the only outlet for her distress, as she fidgeted in her seat.

Ever since she had woken up, her nerves were never able to settle, pulling themselves tighter and tighter, until they were ready to snap. Whenever her thoughts would stray, images of swirling gray assaulted her mind, dragging her back to replay the dream over and over again.

_What was wrong with her? _

-

"_Help..."_

The soft whisper danced at the back of her mind, beckoning her to follow, but straying just out of reach. No matter what she did, it never left her. The haunting expression trapped in the man's green eyes, so familiar, but yet, entirely strange at the same time. _Who was he?_

She tapped her foot restlessly, twirling strands of hair in her fingers, lips pursed. _Run_, her instincts told her. _Find him_, they pressed. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't, and the need became greater, growing each time she fought it. Her patience was wearing thin, and the questions that went unanswered bombarded her every moment she let her attention stray.

Maybe, if it was possible, she could take a trip down to the library. After all, her research had helped her before, so why wouldn't it work now? Even if it didn't bring her the answers she needed, the information she gathered might help give her a better knowledge of what was going on. Because if she wanted to figure out what the man in her dreams needed, she first had to understand what exactly a _dream_ meant.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a blonde-streaked female sit down at the table, and place her plate next to hers.

"So today, right?" a voice broke in, causing Chihiro to jump slightly in surprise.

"Huh?" she said, confused, only now realizing it was her friend.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" Mitsuko asked, a frown across her face.

"No, I guess I wasn't. Sorry."

Mitsuko shook her head, not pleased, but repeated her question. "I was talking about how you agreed to get your hair done by me. Anyway, I called up the shop, and you have an appointment today, after school."

"Oh, that! Yeah, I remember," Chihiro said, the conversation from last week popping up in her mind.

"So, do you just want to meet up after school? We could catch the bus together," Mitsuko suggested, grabbing her chopsticks as she began to eat her tonkatsu.

"Sure, that sounds fine. How about we meet in front of the entrance?" Chihiro answered, making a face as she saw the amount of sauce Mitsuko was dribbling over her tonkatsu slices. She might as well have called it "pork sauce".

"Okay. I'll meet you then."

-

"So, now that we've finished _Kokoro_, what is everyone's opinion of it?" Mr. Satou questioned his students.

A scattering of hands went up into the air and he called upon them, hoping their responses would spur on a detailed discussion. He always encouraged his students to participate and respected their opinions, even if they differed greatly from his.

Chihiro glanced up briefly, before her gaze drifted towards the window, a frown on her face. Clashes of wispy, gray fog assaulted her, as the haunting image of bright, green eyes never seemed to leave her mind. There was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

It couldn't just be a coincidence that she was having them almost every night. What did they mean, and what did they want from her? She desperately needed to know, because from the way things looked now, she was going to go completely insane. If she wasn't halfway there already.

_"Help..."_

"...about it?"

Chihiro jerked her head up, startled, as she stared up at her teacher. He gave her an expectant look, waiting patiently for her answer. _What did he say?_ She knew she should have paid more attention!

Biting her lip, she responded, "About what?"

Mr. Yamada's mouth thinned in displeasure, but he repeated his question without comment. "I asked, 'what were your thoughts about the ending of _Kokoro_?'"

_Oh, that's right. We were supposed to have finished reading that on the weekend. It's a good thing I didn't slack off. I don't need him anymore upset with me than he already is._

"Well, it certainly wasn't what I thought it would be. It was pretty tragic in my eyes in how he was somehow responsible for his friend's death, and then that guilt was what led him to kill himself later. I was expecting this novel to be sort of those stories where the older person acted as a mentor for the young protagonist, and then lead him into maturity and revelation. Obviously not."

Mr. Yamada nodded, pleased with her answer. "Would anyone want to add to that, or are your opinions much of the same?"

The rest of the class continued with their discussion as Chihiro gradually distanced herself from the conversation. Pressing her hand to her heart, she could feel the sporadic pace of its beats, flushing her body with an overwhelming desire to move. She needed answers, and she needed them _now_.

It wasn't surprise to her that when the end of class came, she was caught entirely unaware. Grabbing her books, she shoved them into her backpack, lost to her inner musings.

Her feet picked their own path, and she was surprised to see the broad, white doors of the library standing in front of her. Perhaps it was her mind's way of saying if she wanted to solve her mysteries, then she had better put some effort into it. Nodding, she stepped forward; after all she had planned on coming here eventually, and now that she was _here_, might as well get on with it.

Chihiro wandered through the aisles, her fingers gently brushing the spines of the books she passed. The last time she had come to this place, she had been quite intent on searching up various creatures from mythology, but her quest this time was focused on something much normal, and not as strange.

A smile broke out over her features as she spied some of the former titles she had taken out. Although she didn't find the elusive creature that lurked in the town's forest, the books were a very interesting read, and she learned many new things from them. But that wasn't why she was here.

Walking towards another aisle, she took a left turn, and began scanning the volumes for something relative to her search. _The Psychology of the Brain_. No, that wasn't what she needed. She continued down the row, and squeezed past a pile of books that blocked the way, hiding her form from view.

"This seems interesting," Chihiro murmured, as she paused in place.

_The Elusive Dream_, it was called, and as she flipped through pages, she realized it detailed every aspect that one could ever want to know about the subject – there was even a section devoted to interpretations in the back.

But just as she was about to delve more deeply into the subject, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Pressing a hand to her chest, soft pinpricks began to attack her skin, and she swallowed down air. It was almost as if she was being watched, and she took in a sharp breath, as she tried to bat down the growing clutches of fear.

Finally, the strange presence moved away, and she exhaled softly, trying to shake off the creepy sensation that had taken over her. Whatever it was, she wasn't staying here to find out. Shifting the blue covered book back under her arm, Chihiro resumed her search down the aisles.

_Perhaps I should get some materials for my paper?_

It was never too early to start, and if this essay was going to be worth fifteen percent of her grade, then she had better put forth her best efforts. Mr. Yamada was never one to accept half-hearted work, or those done without adequate preparation, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his lectures.

After spending twenty minutes thoroughly engrossed in her search, Chihiro had amassed a good selection of books, but there was always something that tugged at the corner of her mind. She wasn't supposed to be here... _Wait a minute!_

That's right! Mitsuko was waiting for her! Ashamed, she dashed out of the aisles and raced for the front counter, checking out her books, before shoving them into her bag. _I hope she's still there_, Chihiro thought as she raced towards the front of the school.

* * *

Kazuo narrowed his eyes, as he watched a female figure disappear behind the bookshelves. He was observing her actions, analyzing each and every movement that would somehow prove her deceit to him, and would give him reason to flesh it out from her. She had to be hiding something from him, there was no other explanation for it, and he was determined to figure it out.

A deep frown broke out over his face when he saw his object of study pass behind a towering stack of books, obscuring her from view. Had she caught on to him? If so, she certainly was smart in avoiding his gaze. But then, from the time he had spent with her, Chihiro definitely wasn't someone who had anything devious floating about around her. Yet, Kazuo knew by now that appearances were never what they seemed.

He was quite positive that there were _many_ other methods he could have used to retrieve the information he wanted, but he just didn't have the patience, and wanted to get it over with as fast as possible before she became suspicious.

_Yeah, sure, like stalking is a better option_, he scoffed at himself.

Kazuo eased closer to the shelves, making sure his footsteps were soft and drew no attention to his approach. He was careful to remain out of his target's line of sight, and moved with slow precision, keeping his form cloaked in the shadows. She was never far from him, and was easily able to keep up with her.

_What is she looking at?_ She had been fixated at her current location for nearly twenty minutes, and from what he could discern, had been very intent on some sort of search. _It must have something to do with whatever she's hiding from me!_ he thought immediately, narrowing his eyes in an effort to see better.

Just as he was about to edge in closer, Chihiro snapped her head up, causing Kazuo to stop abruptly in his tracks. In the next moment, she had taken off, picking up her feet and sprinting for the front counter, all the while mumbling something under her breath.

_She's gone_. Now, perhaps, he would be able to uncover whatever secrets she had been hiding. In her rush, she might have left the area in a mess, which would be easy to discover the incriminating evidence against her, if there was any. But he was positive he would find some, after all, she had been acting noticeably strange throughout the entire day – very tense and on edge, which in most cases, meant that the person was on the verge of being caught in whatever game they were trying to play.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kazuo swiveled his head from side to side, glancing at the front of the desk to see if his object of observation had left. She had. Moving swiftly, he stepped out from his darkened corner, and headed towards the break in the shelves.

A self-assured smirk appeared on his face, confidant that he was going to unravel the mystery behind his mysterious friend, and figure out the truth once and for all. Once he had the proof he needed he would be able to confront her, and when presented with the evidence, there was no way she'd be able to deny the facts staring right back at her.

Yet, when he got there he let out a curse and clenched his hand into a fist to prevent himself from smacking the shelf in front of him. The titles read: _The Romanticism Period, The White Birch Society and Its Influence, Critical Analysis of Selected Works_.

He had been foiled again.

_Chihiro took in a deep breath as she stared up the hill. He was here again. The tall, enigmatic figure that always seemed to disappear before her eyes, stood there clear as day, waiting for her arrival. His posture was regal, proud, and cast a certain aura of reserved power that had her hesitate slightly out of trepidation._

_Taking a moment to gather her courage, she let out a loud exhale, and began up the sharp incline. Placing one foot after another, she walked onwards, anxiety growing in her chest. What would he say to her? Would she finally be able to learn the questions that had been plaguing her for so long? Or was she resigned to knowing only mere snippets and hints that was dangled in front of her like a toy she couldn't have? _

_Reaching out with her fingers, she steadied herself, before pushing off and stepping onto the top. The burning sensation that she was under scrutiny assaulted her, and she immediately stood up straighter, her body stiff with tension._

_He gazed at her with those bright green eyes she had remembered, and nearly shrank back under their intensity. The strange man just tilted his head once before speaking, "You are here."_

_"Yes."_

_"I have been waiting," he said, his voice not betraying any emotion. _

_At his response, a burning sort of fury began to grow in her veins, and she felt the anger simmer to the surface. He had been waiting? What sort of statement was that? What about her, and what she had been going though? He wasn't the one who had dreams nearly every night that drove her to the point of insanity. Where did he get off saying that kind of stuff?_

_"What do you want from me?" Chihiro snapped, before her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Where were her manners? It was the first time they had ever talked face to face, and she just had to say something incredibly rude. _

_The man did not answer her question, choosing instead to remain silent, as he stared at her with a quiet intensity. They gazed at each other for long moments, tracing the details of the other person's face into memory. A soft breeze blew, lifting strands of his dark hair into the wind, and it sent shivers up Chihiro's arms._

_"You have come," he stated simply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I have been expecting you."_

_"I have," Chihiro said, not knowing what else to respond with. Reaching up, she brushed away a stray lock of hair that had come across her face, as she waited patiently for him to continue._

_"Please, I must ask of you to help me. If you do not, I fear what may become of me," the man said softly, his eyes dark with intensity, showing the truth behind his words._

_"Help you?" she answered, bewildered. "How?"_

_"Free me."_

_Free him? How was she supposed to do that? Not to mention how was she going to free a person who wasn't exactly real and who only appeared in her dreams? That was like asking for something impossible._

_Just as Chihiro was about to speak she felt a sharp, yanking sensation pull at her from the inside, dragging her backwards. No! she screamed in her mind. No! No! No! Not now, not when she had finally managed to talk to him! Her arms reached out towards him, seeking to grasp on to his form to prevent her return._

_"Please. Please, help me!" he repeated, his voice having a bit more urgency than it had before._

_The man was becoming more and more distant, his image turning into an out of focus mess of blurs. No! She needed more answers! _

_"Wait! Don't go!" Chihiro pleaded._

_"Please, you must hurry! Before it is too late..."_

_No matter what she did, it never slowed the inevitable grasp of awakening, as she was pulled farther and farther away. She could almost feel herself break out in tears from the frustration. She was so close, and the moment when she about to uncover the reasons behind her constant dreams, she was being dragged away. It was unfair!_

_"Haku, wait!" Chihiro screamed, before stopping still as the words left her lips. Haku? Who was Haku? Was that his name?_

_The figure glanced at her, the barest of smiles breaking out over his face, his eyes holding deep traces of sadness. It must be his name._

_"How! How do I help you?" Chihiro shouted, hoping that her voice could be heard. The growing mass of swirling fog was growing thicker, blocking her view of everything around her, and the figure was almost shrouded in it._

_There was a flash of bright green through the gray, and she heard his voice, low and clear. "If you remember, you will know..."_

Chihiro gasped, jerking her head upwards, as her heart thudded loudly in her ears. Her eyes darted from side to side, as flashes of the room spun before her. Her chest rose and fell in a rapid rhythm as she took in one shallow breath after another.

"Whoa, calm down, Chihiro," Mitsuko broke in, placing a hand on her arm. "You're getting a haircut."

Glancing around her, Chihiro saw the broad planes of mirrors around her, and people bustling around customers, scissors and other objects held in their hands. Looking downwards, she saw the white coat that had been placed on her to catch the loose strands of hair that fell. Feeling a lot calmer, she let out a sigh, and sank back into her chair, her mind replaying the events of her dream over and over again.

"Are you all right, Miss?" a short, shoulder-length haired man asked her, his brow creased with concern.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I bothered you."

He shook his head. "Oh, no, no. It's fine. I just finished anyway," he reassured, giving her a wide smile.

"Here, take a look," Mitsuko said, handing her a mirror.

_Here goes nothing... _

The face that greeted her was quite a shock for her to see. Gone was the long bangs and dark brown hair that came to middle of her back. Instead she had wispy locks that grazed her cheeks, while the rest of it came down in wispy layers that feathered on the ends. It was new, fashionable, and _short_. She had never experienced a shoulder-length hairstyle and she kept running her fingers over the back of her head.

"So, do you like it?" Mitsuko pressed, a hopeful expression on her face.

"It's nice," she answered, not quite sure what to make of it just yet.

"It's a very simple style to take care of. Just blow dry your hair after you wash it, and give it a bit more volume," the barber added, demonstrating with his hands.

"I see."

"Now, what about some color? Don't you think we should get some highlights in there? Maybe a lighter brown or some reds?" Mitsuko said cheerfully, grabbing a strand of hair and inspecting it closer.

_"What?"_ Chihiro shrieked, horrified, as she placed her hands over her head in protest.

"Oh, come on!" Mitsuko pleaded, pulling on her wrists.

"Absolutely not! You're lucky I even let you cut my hair!"

Mitsuko made a face at her and backed off. "Fine. Let's just go and pay for it, okay?" she grumbled, stomping off.

-

Reaching up, Chihiro ran a hand through her short locks, unused to the length, as she wandered down the center of her town. Had the man in her dreams, or "Haku" as she had called him, really asked for her help? Or was it all in her head? Did it even matter?

Despite her attempts to dismiss the unnerving encounters, her mind kept drifting back to them, and the overwhelming urge to search him out as well. Why were these things happening to her, and what was the purpose of her dreams anyway?

_Wait a minute..._ That's right! She had spent a good deal of time in the library afterschool and had checked out a few books of interest, especially one concerning her area of constant annoyance. She wanted to read it, _now_, but where? Chihiro wasn't particularly keen on going home, as she would have a very large stack of chores to do before she actually was able to have any private time.

Turning her head to the left, she almost slapped herself as the answer stared back at her, right in front of her face. Of course, the forest! Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Picking up her feet, she headed on down to the side of the road, and walked onto a trail that was thick with overgrown flora. The quiet ambience would be able to calm her frayed senses and give her a chance to relax while getting in some light reading. If that didn't work, then she didn't know what she would do – probably get an appointment with the nearest psychiatrist whenever possible.

A smile broke out over her face when she spied the broad, circular clearing at the end of the path. The surreal quality of the place seemed to bring about a gentler mood in the people that passed through it, and Chihiro wasn't an exception.

Resting her back on the trunk of a fallen tree, she found the thick knots of tension that had sprouted in her shoulders were beginning to dissipate, and she reached for her bag that was lying next to her. Her fingers grazed the top of a blue cover, and she quickly drew it out, finding the book she needed.

She took a moment to scan the artwork before scanning the table of contents for the relevant information she needed. Memorizing a pair of numbers, she flipped to the section that intrigued her the most and began to read.

_What are Dreams?_

_It's something that humans have sought the answer for many, many years. If you were to start scientifically, they would merely be defined as the sounds, images, or sequences one experiences during the deepest part of sleep. It is thought that there was a large correlation between rapid eye movement (REM) and dreams. But for many of the whimsical part of the population, this explanation was not enough, and they searched elsewhere in more mystical directions to find the answers they wanted. _

_Most people believe that dreams are a way for the body to connect with the soul, and those dreams are the result of whatever information the soul wanted the person to know. They may either be prophetic, symbolic, or reflective of the receiver's current situation. Interpretations are, of course, highly varied and depend entirely on the person's own views and beliefs._

_Yet, there are some who claim that dreams are a way for the outside world communicates with the human soul. _

At once Chihiro's head shot upward, her eyes wide. _A way for the outside world to communicate..._ She had known the true motives behind this mysterious person's appearances deep down, only she didn't want to admit it. But now that she had the facts standing right in front of her, confirming what she had known from the beginning she had to face it. She needed to help him.

"What are you reading about now?"

Startled, Chihiro swung her head upwards. It was only Kazuo. His tone had been entirely casual and the trademark smirk he often wore graced the corner of his lips, but his eyes told a different story. They were darkened into a deep gold and held none of his usual dancing laughter. Had she done something wrong?

"Oh, just a book about dreams."

"Dreams? Why?" he asked, coming to sit down next to her.

Chihiro looked away from him for a moment, unable to bear his piercing stare, before letting out a soft sigh. "Have you ever had a dream that kept appearing over and over again?"

Kazuo tilted his head, the bright colors of his hair catching in the late afternoon sunlight. _Where was this line of questions leading to? _"Maybe."

"Do you believe that dreams are a way of connecting to the outside world?" she pressed on, her mind racing in circles, as the urge to move began to tear at her mental stability.

Kazuo raised an eyebrow, surprised at her sudden question. That certainly wasn't something he was expecting. He declined responding but waited for her to continue.

"If I tell you something important, would you laugh at me?" she whispered, her tone rising in sharp notes.

"No," he said, wondering where her cryptic inquiries were headed.

"Even if what I say sounds completely crazy?" Chihiro added, a touch of apprehension marking her words.

"Even then," Kazuo assured, gazing into her eyes.

Chihiro nodded once and took in a sharp breath, hoping to calm her jumpy nerves. If he mocked or ridiculed her, it was quite possible she would never confide in him again, well nothing this personal at least. But, he gave her a sort of secure feeling that she was always drawn to. There was just something about him – whether it was from his ridiculous get up, or his enigmatic nature, some side of her knew that he would understand.

"It started during the summer. I had this strange dream about how I was lost in this strange land filled with fog, and that I always felt like I had to find something," she started. Glancing at him, he gave her a nod, and she continued, "Well, over time it grew more and more detailed, and the length of these dreams would become longer and longer. Soon enough, I started having them almost every night, and now I find out there's this man named Haku, who wants me to help him. But for what, I really don't know."

Kazuo grew quiet, unable to believe what he had just heard. _Haku? No, there's no possible way...!_

"And you know what the strangest part about all of this is? I keep having this feeling that I _know _him, but every time I try to remember I come up with nothing. It's like there's something blocking me from that knowledge..." Chihiro trailed off, noticing her companion's lack of response.

It was all beginning to make sense now. Her strange habits, the constant shards of magic he felt from her, and the random things that always seemed to come up in conversations. She was _her!_ The revelation completely floored him. She was the one who started this mess and was the reason why he had been sent here in the first place! There was no time to waste, he _had_ to tell her.

"I know what your problem is."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been reading some Victorian era novels recently, so I'm sorry if some of my sentences come out rather long. Usually whatever I read ends up influencing my writing style later. It's a good and bad habit. Anyway, if you read the old version of this chapter I moved scenes around, deleted some, and added new ones. I hope you like it!

Oh, btw, for those of you who review, do you guys like to receive individual replies from me? I'm not too good at this stuff. If you don't have an account and would like to be notified when I post a new chapter, just leave your address and I'll send you an e-mail the next time I post.

**Thanks: **The Fuzy Llama and Mary! You guys rock, and so do the rest of my readers!


	8. e i g h t

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N:** An update in a week? Surely, you must be joking! Nope. I finished this around four in the morning today. Can you say dedicated? Nah, probably just crazy.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, I wish.

**+ [ i n t o . t h e . u n k n o w n ] +  
**_chapter eight _

"What?"

"Your problem," Kazuo repeated. "You don't remember."

"I would think that'd be obvious," Chihiro drawled, not impressed.

Kazuo continued, undeterred. "Have you ever heard of the Spirit World?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, can't say that I have."

"You've been there before."

"What? No, I would think that if I've ever been to this 'Spirit World' I would remember it, and sorry to disappoint you, I don't, and I've never heard of such a place in my life," Chihiro said, trying hard not to scoff.

"But that's the point. You don't. It's been blocked," Kazuo insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Blocked? Don't be silly, that's impossible," she protested, finding this conversation to be more ridiculous as time went on. She was beginning to regret ever telling him anything about her dreams and should have just kept things to herself.

"Not where I'm from," Kazuo responded, holding his head up high in a proud manner.

"Oh, and where would that be? The Spirit World?" Chihiro joked, laughing at him.

Kazuo fixed her with a fierce glare, not amused in the slightest. He sighed, this conversation was going nowhere. He needed something to prove that he wasn't a psychotic nut, or making fun of her obviously real situation.

He let his eyes wander. There had to be something he could use! A sharp jab of electricity jolted through him just as his gaze fell on Chihiro's purple hair band. Of course! It had to be that! Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? It was probably a token souvenir from the Spirit World, given to her by someone she trusted. It would explain her attachment to it and why she felt the need to wear it every day.

"Your hair band," Kazuo interrupted, pointing at it. "May I see it?"

Chihiro glanced downward, fingering the bright tie with her other hand. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I just want to test something."

"Okay, just be careful with it," she said, sliding it off and holding it out towards him. She released it slowly into his gripping fingers, her actions conveying her suspicion and concern.

_This thing is laced with protection spells! _Whoever had given this must've had a very thorough knowledge of spells, not to mention a substantial amount of power to back it up. Turning his head, he saw that Chihiro's attention was still fixated on him. _Good. Time for some action._

At once a brilliant flame erupted from his hand, enshrouding the band in fire.

"Hey!" Chihiro shrieked, lunging towards him.

"Don't worry. It's fine," Kazuo assured her. And just like that, the flames disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving behind a very speechless girl.

"How did you do that?" Chihiro asked in amazement, snatching back her hair tie and cradling it to her as if it were something extremely precious. It was perfectly fine; there wasn't a blemish on it. In fact, it looked just like it did the first time she had seen it.

"Magic," he smirked.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "No, really, how did you do it?"

Tingles began to tickle the palm of his hand before a roaring flame shot out from the middle, dancing merrily unconcerned about the laws of reality he had just broken. "Like I said, 'Magic'."

Chihiro crept closer, reaching out to check it for herself, unable to believe her eyes. The flame was blazing hot, almost burning her hand when she lowered and swept over it. It was no trick, it was real. There was no way he could fake that illusion.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, Kazuo commented as he observed her. Without warning, he killed off the flame and held out his hand for her to inspect.

Chihiro tentatively held out her fingers and touched his palm, blushing lightly as she did so. It was pink and soft, with a pleasant warmth that lingered on her fingers – everything a hand should be.

"Now do you believe me?" Kazuo asked, bringing his hand back to his side.

She nodded slowly, her mind still unable to wrap itself around the new information she had learned. Magic was real and not some cheap ploy to draw in the innocent, or the naïve. _She knew it!_ She just knew it existed, and damn those people who told her otherwise!

"Good." Kazuo sighed, a heavy decision weighing on his conscience. He was left with no choice, he _had_ to know. It was the only way he would be able to understand what was doing on – because there was no possible way he was going to use his _other_ option. That was completely forbidden.

He took in a sharp breath, coming to his conclusion. It wasn't a task he overly enjoyed, and he was probably quite rusty, but there wasn't much he could do about it. "Now, I'm going to do something that would help explain your whole 'Haku' problem, and solve the issue of your blocked memories, but I would need your permission first," Kazuo stressed, putting heavy emphasis on his ending sentence. It was important she understood this, because he would never, _ever_, go through with it unless she wanted to.

"What are you going to do?" Chihiro replied, afraid of what his next answer would be.

"I want to read your mind."

"_What?_" she snapped in alarm, moving back from him. "But that's impossible!"

Kazuo gave her a look. "You would doubt me, after what I have just showed you?"

"Oh," Chihiro answered softly, casting her gaze downwards. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is a lot to take in, and it's hard not to react this way after you've been taught that magic is nothing more than elaborate fantasies all these years."

Kazuo softened his stance, a touch of guilt flooding through him. "It wasn't my intention to be so harsh. I haven't had much experience with humans."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow at the mention of the word _humans_ but shelved her curiosity for later. "It's all right."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It won't be any trouble if you refused, I wouldn't be upset. It's entirely up to you," he said quietly, hoping that she understood that he would never force someone into compliance, it was against his morals, and made him sick at the mere thought of it.

She glanced up, surprised at the almost _gentle_ tone in his voice, and thought it over. What harm could it do? Sitting up straighter, she came to her decision.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Kazuo asked, giving her a last chance to back out if she wanted.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes. If I really want to find out what's behind everything I should at least try, right?" she said in affirmation, giving him a slight smile.

"All right. Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything like that."

"What should I do?"

"First, I need you to sit in front of me," Kazuo directed, gesturing to the space in front of him.

"Like this?" Chihiro asked, situating herself across of him, cross-legged and her hands on her thighs.

"That's fine. Now, I want you to look into my eyes, and then you should probably brace yourself, as when it happens you'll be in for a shock."

Nodding, she took a breath and tilted her head upwards, meeting his gaze. Kazuo's eyes were a loud clash of deep amber and lighter browns that bore down on her with an intense force. It was like he could see every detail of her; heart, mind, and soul, and she squirmed under his gaze. She blushed again, feeling uncomfortable at the amount of attention she was receiving.

Then, just as she was about to say something, her world was plunged into darkness. A scream tore from her throat, her eyes wide in shock. Even though he had warned her, she was totally unprepared for what she saw.

Everywhere she looked, in front, up, down, and side to side was pitch black. There was nothing for her to touch or feel except the sensation of what felt like a floor beneath her feet. It was very disconcerting, and not surprisingly, the cold clutches of fear began to grow.

"Kazuo?" Chihiro called out, searching for his presence, and feeling just a tad bit ridiculous that she just spoken to empty air.

_"I'm here. Don't worry, I'm always with you_," his voice returned, warm and comforting in her mind. She jumped slightly at the sudden response, but managed to swallow down her frightened nerves. _"If you need me, just talk to me."_

Realizing that she would probably be in here for a while, Chihiro sank to the ground, and sat, waiting for something to happen.

-

Kazuo strode onwards, flashes of brightly colored images flowing by him on either side. They were memories, or moments in time that left the greatest impression on her. Glancing around, he turned his head, watching as the scenes gradually spiraled backwards through her childhood.

He needed to find something strange, something that didn't belong, which would bring him closer to solving the riddle of her hidden mysteries. There were also those dreams she had mentioned, they probably would be a good thing to look into, and most likely, as he had experienced before, they would be grouped near the back – separate from her own individual recollections but connected just the same.

Passing a corner, he was surprised to note that her life was very organized, and he could easily pinpoint what age she was at whatever point in time. Although, he strayed far away from actually entering them, as that was a violation of Chihiro's privacy, and not what he had come here for.

-

_What is he up to? _Chihiro wondered, pulling her knees to her chest. _He's been gone a long time_. It wasn't that she was afraid, because she had gotten over it after he had first spoken to her, but she was _lonely_.

It wasn't that much fun to sit in a darkened place by herself – she felt as if she had been cut off from humanity, and was beginning to wonder what would happen if she was stuck here permanently. Not very pleasant thoughts, and was positive it was a sure way to going mental.

But then again, it wasn't so bad. Kazuo was here, and he wouldn't put her in a situation that could potentially harm her.

_Wait a minute_... Kazuo was _reading_ her mind! Who knew what he could be looking at! Worried, she shut her eyes and squeezed them tight, hoping that her more embarrassing memories would stay hidden. Yet, despite her efforts, a scene began to play out before her.

-

Just as Kazuo was about to swing his body around for a sharp left turn, he felt himself thrown into a new location, the sun beating down on him.

"What the..."

Across of him was a wide, sweeping sakura tree, its branches thick with soft, pink flowers. Underneath stood a girl, probably around thirteen or fourteen he figured, with a very expectant look on her face.

Her hair was held up by a purple hair tie, while her cheeks still had the round shape of youth. He could bet something was going to happen very shortly, and soon enough, a lanky boy with short-cropped bangs came walking down the lane beside him.

He had a nervous aura about him, with his jerky strides, and tense body posture. His face, too, seemed to have a pinched sort of look, and as he approached Chihiro, that anxiety only increased.

They chatted easily for a few moments, the boy letting out a smile every so often, while he listened to his companion with patient ears. Chihiro would beam brightly at him, her eyes glowing with happiness, as she continued the conversation.

Kazuo couldn't hear what they were saying, and if he wanted to, he just needed to step closer, but he refrained, respecting Chihiro's privacy. He wasn't the nosy types.

Then, the boy began to get increasingly agitated, fidgeting on his feet, as his body swayed almost imperceptibly from side to side. He had a panicked look about his face, which Chihiro seemed oblivious to, and was starting to chew on his bottom lip. In a rush, he gathered up his courage and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Chihiro's open mouth. He drew back immediately before his actions could register and waited for her response.

The rest of the memory faded from view, as he was once more back on his feet with a wall of images spread out before him.

"You know, if you think about it I'm going to see it," he smirked gently, much to Chihiro's mortification, causing her cheeks to flame a bright pink.

This was taking far too long; he needed to find those dreams and figure out where her lost memories had been placed pronto. He needed to go _deeper_. With that he picked up his feet and made a bee-line for the back of her mind, taking the shortest route possible.

Scenes rushed by him, growing blurrier and spread out, as the pervading darkness became larger. He needed to hurry, every moment that he spent in here drained the reserves of his energy, and if they were completely depleted, they would both be trapped in here. While that wasn't going to be a problem anytime soon, he liked to be safe than sorry.

A sense of discomfort and unease coiled around his emotions, and he realized that they were Chihiro's. He hadn't contacted her for a while now, and with her personality, he knew she would be determined not to let her feelings of vulnerability show.

"Oh, by the way, nice hair," he said.

She glanced up as he spoke, imagining he was there, and ran a hand over the top of her head. "Do you like it?"

He paused, taking a sharp turn left, as he felt himself getting closer to his goal. "It's interesting."

"Is that a nice way of saying you don't like it in boy language?" Chihiro asked, running her fingers through her bangs.

"No. It's nice but I prefer the old style better," Kazuo confirmed, inwardly laughing at her response. "Just hang in for just a bit. I'm almost there, it shouldn't take much longer."

"Okay."

Finally, he came to the very end where a jumbled collection of images piled up over the other. He quickly rifled through them, searching for the haunting dreams that had plagued Chihiro. It was a long and tedious process, as he had to look over seventeen years' worth of accumulated thoughts, most of which were hazy and not clearly defined.

Then, at last, he came to the bottom where a thick stack of hazy, gray shapes came into view – the ones he had been searching for. Shifting his weight back to the balls of his feet, he launched himself forward, plunging headfirst into the murky image.

Fog, fog, fog, and biting cold slammed into him the moment his feet touched the ground. A pervading sense of dejection, sadness, and desperation echoed through the air around him. It was unpleasant and definitely not on his 'top-ten-places-to-hit' list.

Up ahead, Chihiro stood with her head cocked at an angle, listening and waiting for something to happen. Then, she took off, disappearing into the mist, and Kazuo trailed behind her. She ran and stopped at the foot of a hill, a tall man at the crest. She was about to proceed forward when there was a bright flash of white and the world swirled into a ball of fog, taking her with it.

Frowning, Kazuo waved his hand and strung out the rest of the dreams to play in extended order. They picked up where the last one had ended, progressing in an over exaggerated slow fashion, much like the first picture movies that appeared at the end of the nineteenth century.

He was able to understand the strange, cryptic messages that had been sent to her, and knew why they had such an effect on her. The entire place and even his words exuded magic, powerful enough to influence her in negative ways. Although the reasoning behind _why_ he needed her help and what she had to do were completely lost to him.

Disappointed that he couldn't find any answers, he stepped out of her collection of dreams, and was placed right back where he had left. Kazuo frowned, where were her lost memories? They had to be here _somewhere_; they didn't just up and leave. Now _that _was physically impossible. Every experience, moment, and lasting impressions were _always_ stored in the framework of the mind. It didn't matter if someone grew old and forgot them; they were still there and would always be there. So, _where the hell were they?_

He was already near the back of her subconscious; there was nowhere else he could go. And he had seen, categorized, and scoured every facet and corner of her mind, and seen every possible memory that was there to be had. So, _where?_ The only place left was the black void directly in front of him, but there was absolutely nothing there. It would be a waste of time to check, but he had no other option. Either he found them or he didn't and he wasn't going to come back until he did.

Just as he was about to move forward, he felt his body crash into some invisible object. His mind reeling, Kazuo stepped back, bewildered. _What the..._ He tried again, only to be slammed up against the barrier once more.

Annoyed, he went back a couple of paces, lowered his shoulder and charged, ramming his shoulder into it as hard as he could. No success. He tried again and again, and each attempt was met consecutively with failure.

"Forget this!" he snapped, bringing his hands out in front of him.

At once, two huge blazing balls of fire erupted from his palms, and he flung it at the barrier, using his full range of power. With each hit, he could feel the magic that supported the wall begin to crumble, and he began an all out assault, never taking a moment to pause his barrage of attacks.

_Just one more!_

BOOM! The barrier shattered, the remaining magic showering him in jagged shards, as a loud _whoosh_ was heard. In an instant, suppressed memories rushed out in waves, swallowing him whole, as he fought to keep his body from being sucked under.

Flashes of brightly colored scenes flew by him, almost too fast for him to process. A tall man and his wife, the daughter trailing behind him... Lost. A green-eyed boy, "you mustn't be here". A horrific witch, the hulking mass of a river god covered in trash. Help! "Here, eat this." No-Face. Down the tracks towards the other sister, forgiveness sought, forgiveness given. _His name_. A test, a promise, and then it all began to fade.

Kazuo stood, dumbfounded, the weight of her thoughts shocking him. There was no doubt about it now, she was _the one_, and the person she had been dreaming about was definitely _him_. But who had done that? Blocking a person's memories took an immense amount of power, and wasn't something that was done lightly. In fact, it was frowned upon for its dark art, and he could bet it had been done without her knowledge.

Although he wasn't exactly sure, he did have a very _good_ inkling about who had done it, and once Chihiro found out, she definitely wouldn't be happy about it. He sighed, that was it. That was all he could find. His job was done.

"Chihiro? I'm about to bring you back to the real world now," he warned her, closing his eyes and drawing his energy back towards him.

"Okay."

Fading into a glowing haze of gold, he withdrew from her mind and landed them both back onto the forest floor. Chihiro's dark eyes gazed into his, her vision blurred and unfocused, before she regained her senses.

Immediately, she ducked her head down, blushing under his intense stare and close proximity. She inched away from him, moving back to their original side by side position. Kazuo chuckled softly at her reaction, amused.

"So?" Chihiro prompted, gripping the sides of her skirt and holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"It's just as you said. I saw the dreams and the missing memories, but, sadly enough, I don't know what he wants anymore than you do."

She sighed, greatly disappointed. It had been ridiculous of her to hope that he would have been able to solve her problems. Kazuo wasn't some wonder fixer that could twirl his magic wand and make everything disappear. It was selfish of her to believe that she could just shove everything behind her, and continue on with her life as if nothing had happened. But she was just sick and tired of it, and wanted to have some sort of normalcy again.

Kazuo gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just being overly optimistic that's all."

"Just the same," he said, resting his body on the fallen tree behind them.

_There was just something strange... _A subtle pricking sensation started at the back of her mind, insisting that she knew. _What was it?_ Aha! "Oh, earlier you said that you 'didn't have much experience with humans'. What did you mean by that?"

Kazuo reached up and raked a hand through his hair, leaning further back. "I suppose I should start from the beginning," he said, looking at her.

"A long time ago, humans and magic co-existed peacefully in one world. You know those stories about dragons, wizards, and things like that?" Kazuo began.

"Yeah?" Chihiro answered, eager to hear more.

"Well, that was us. We got along for a great many years, until the humans began to fear us, and they were determined to hunt us down, or take us in for their own amusement." At that, Kazuo shook his head slightly, before continuing. "And that's when the spirits decided that in order to ensure their survival; a separate world must be made."

"It took decades, centuries even, to complete, and all the while, humans were spreading out farther than they had ever been, encroaching closer and closer upon our lands. Encounters were plenty, and it seemed the deaths would never stop. But, finally, our world was finished, and we fled to our safety."

"Life was great for us; we were able to live freely without the fear of being executed for our appearances and use of magic. And that's how it was for generations. In fact, as the years passed, many of the spirits forgot about our tumultuous past, and some don't even know about the history of their world's creation, which is a disgrace, in my opinion."

"Are you one of the originals?" Chihiro asked, interrupting his story.

Kazuo laughed, shaking his. "Oh no. I was born way after this occurred. _Way _after. I'm actually quite young by their standards. But anyway," he said, cutting in at just the right time, as he saw Chihiro open her mouth to speak.

"Life in the Spirit World continued on as always, until, of course, that one day when a few humans showed up, and created such havoc by their brief appearances that the Gods became fearful if more were to come. So, they gathered their powers and quickly sealed off the only available portal into the Human World, and created a gate, and elected a single entity to be its guardian."

"So, are you saying that _I_ am this person? I'm the one who caused all this trouble?" Chihiro asked, shocked, her eyes wide and mouth open. A distinct feeling of shame crept up on her, and she dropped her head, embarrassed that her actions had caused such problems.

"Bingo," he answered brightly, a broad smile on his face.

"But where do you come in?" Chihiro pressed, her brow furrowed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazuo jested. "_I'm_ the Guardian of the Gate."

"You? Why you?" she shot back quickly, the words leaving her before she could process them.

"Because I'm _special_," he taunted in a singsong-y voice as he made exaggerated faces at her.

Chihiro rolled her eyes at his response. "Oh, _really?_ And what makes you so special?"

"I'm a phoenix, that's why. We only come around once every lifetime, that makes me pretty special if I do say so myself," he said imperiously, puffing out his chest with pride.

Chihiro gasped, her mouth forming a wide 'o' as she stared at him in amazement. _A phoenix?_ Her eyes never left his face, tracing over his features, and constantly held an expression of wonder, as they became transfixed by her golden reflection.

Kazuo coughed, breaking her concentration, and shifted back from her, uncomfortable with her rapt admiration. While he was all for attention, there were times, especially like this one, that he felt that it was a bit _too_ much.

Seeing his reaction, she almost slapped herself for her ridiculousness. What was she doing? He was the same quirky, confident, and strangely dressed guy she had met at the beginning of the school year. It worked on her – _almost_. After all, what was one supposed to do when they revealed themselves to be one of the most highly regarded figures in mythology? _"Hey, how are you? Mind hitting me up with some of your magical friends?" _Yeah, right.

"You know, you don't have to act differently around me. I'm still the same old Kazuo," he assured her, his voice soft. He hoped she wasn't so enamored by him, that she would stop seeing him as an actual person, or _spirit_ rather, and start worshipping him like so many had done in the past.

"Yes, I know," she responded, letting out a shaky breath. _What are you doing? Get yourself together, Chihiro! Do you think he likes being stared at? What's wrong with you! _she chided herself, forcing her mind to dwell on other things.

It was almost as if a flashbulb went off in her head. "It makes so much sense now!"

"What does?" Kazuo asked, taken aback by her outburst.

"Your speech, behaviors, everything!" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly, making wild movements with her arms. "Yes, that's it!"

"Huh? My what?" Kazuo replied, eyes blank as he stared at the increasingly forceful hand gestures that threatened to rip a hole in the air.

"I don't why I didn't see it before, it was so obvious! You know, how you always hang around the forest? I thought at first that you were just one of those people who had a soft spot for nature, not that you don't!" she said quickly, seeing the expression on his face. "But it makes sense now! You _live_ here! And all those stories of a strange flying creature in the forest – that was _you!_"

"Yep, all me. People are too curious for their own good," he added cheekily, flashing her the whites of his teeth.

"So, that's why you tried to dissuade me from doing further investigations! Like when I brought that book for research, you got all tense, and rather unfriendly, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, you were getting a bit too close for comfort. Couldn't have you finding out about all of my deepest, dark secrets now, could we?" he teased.

"And then, I remember asking you how you had gotten to the community clean up, and you said, 'I flew'. Did you?" Chihiro asked, it was almost as if she would never reach the bottom of her list of questions – they just went on, and on, and _on_.

"No, I took the bus, but it would be funny if I did – that would have probably given them the shock of their life," he smirked, imagining their faces.

"But if you were sent here to guard the Gate, then why haven't I seen you before?"

"Ah, we-ll," he said, drawing out the last letters. "Do you have any idea how _boring_ it gets staying in this forest all the time with absolutely _nothing_ to do?"

"No, I probably don't," Chihiro answered, a good idea of where this topic was headed.

"I was so starved for things to do; I even began counting my _feathers!_ And man, I have a _lot_ of feathers – twenty-seven thousand and five hundred sixty-eight, to be exact."

"So, what did you do?"

"Don't tell anyone this, because I would get into _big_ trouble if they heard, but I left my post," Kazuo said, looking sheepish. At her look, he shook his head. "No, I didn't go back to the Spirit World, I _can't_, but I did go exploring. You know, seeing what this whole place was about. You guys have some _pretty strange_ things, if I were to summarize everything up."

"So, what about that?" Chihiro asked, pointing towards the silver barbell that rested above his left eyebrow.

"Curiosity, I wondered what the big deal about it was. And no, it wasn't because I was trying to make some sort of fashion statement like so many of your classmates seem to think," he explained, running a finger over one of its rounded ends. He could always remove it, but nah, it was a good memento of his travels.

"I see," she said. "But..."

"But what?" Kazuo prompted, focusing his attention back on her.

"Well, umm..." Chihiro said, not knowing how to approach her next question. She shouldn't, she knew she shouldn't, but those sticky hands of knowledge begged her to ask, and she just wanted to see it for herself, once, just _once_. "You don't always look like this, right? Can't you change?"

"Change? Into what?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, into the... into the..." she trailed off, waving her arm around in wide circles, unable to voice the rest of her statement. Swallowing a lungful of air, she continued, "Into _the phoenix!"_

He tilted his head and stared at her, not knowing what to say to her request. "I can."

"Please? Just this once?" she begged, pouting her lips and making her eyes round. "Kazuo, please?"

_Drat these females! _he cursed inwardly, knowing better than to look into a woman's eyes when they wanted something. They always did this _face_ that somehow made even the strongest of men turn into butter. But, then again, he didn't see a problem in indulging her fantasies this time. It wasn't everyday that she got to meet someone like him.

"I would stand back if I were you," Kazuo advised, moving off towards the center of the clearing.

Chihiro nodded and grabbed her bags, situating herself at the edge of the tree-line that circled their area. He glanced at her, making sure she was a safe distance away before drawing his mind into quick meditation. She was completely unprepared for what happened next.

At once, he exploded into a angry blaze of fire, the flames towering above her. The heat was immense, pricking the edge of her skin, taunting, teasing her that at any moment she could be swallowed by its grasp. A white glow surrounded him, too bright for her to handle, forcing her to raise an arm up in defense.

In the next moment, a soft _whoosh _was heard, and the forest grew quiet. Chihiro peered hesitantly over her arm, hoping the danger had passed. What she saw next was more beautiful than anything she could ever imagine.

Kazuo stood proudly at the center of the clearing, his head high, as he gazed at his surroundings with an imperious expression. His long neck tapered down into an elegant body, with broad sweeping wings tucked flat against his sides. But despite his refined appearance, her favorite aspect of him was his tail. The feathers came together in a collected point before they flared out into a fan above the ground.

He gave her a haughty stare, his amber eyes fixated on hers. She was surprised to note that even in his other form; he still bore the metal piercing on his left side. Of course, that wasn't what captured her attention – it was his screaming clash of colors.

His coat was a blaze of scarlet with bright splashes of yellow drawn along the tips of his wings and tail feathers. _Well that explains the hair_, Chihiro mused. Against the backdrop of the forest's muted greens and browns, Kazuo's bold colors crashed violently against them. It was almost as if he had sucked all the life out the place and gathered it towards him, to further emphasize his magical nature.

For all the pictures she had seen, they definitely did not do him any justice – then again, they probably didn't have a real phoenix for a model. A sudden thought occurred to her, _what would it be like to touch him?_ Her hands clenched at her side, and her fingertips tingled with the desire to feel him.

"Can I touch you?" the question left her mouth, and she grimaced inwardly at her presumptuous behavior.

Kazuo gave her a reproachful look, eyes stern, reminding her that he was not a pet to be played with. But he raised his head and gave a sharp nod, granting his permission.

Chihiro inched forward, hand outstretched. Her fingers hovered over the base of his neck, and she glanced at him once more, before touching him. He was warm, so _warm_, and the magic that rippled off of him was so powerful that it almost burned. Going down the length of his back, his feathers were powdery soft and she reveled in the texture of it. He was mesmerizing.

She wanted to do this forever, but just as she was about to raise her hand to begin again, Kazuo shook his head and flew away from her side. Chihiro frowned, feeling strangely absent without him before snapping back to reality. _What was I doing? He's not a pretty toy to gawk at! _

In a bright flash of white, he transformed, returning to his original form. "You need to go back," he announced, his mood once again serious.

"What?" _He can't be serious!_ "No! No, I just can't!" she protested, fighting to keep her tone level.

"You have to," he stated simply. "You won't be able to get to the bottom of this if you don't."

"But you don't understand!" Chihiro said more forcefully. "I can't just _leave_. What do I say to my friends and family? 'Hey, sorry, I've had some weird dreams lately, and I'm going to go check it out. Call you when I'm there!'? Because that's not going to work – not to mention I have school, what would I tell them? Hey, I won't be able to come for awhile, because I'm going on sabbatical? No, absolutely not!"

"Calm down, Chihiro." Kazuo understood her feelings; honestly he did, because he had been there before when he was given his job. "I know about your concerns, and don't worry; I'll take care of it. I wouldn't be magical if I didn't, right?"

Even with all of his kind words and reassuring tone of voice, she wasn't convinced. It wasn't like he was asking her what type of drink she wanted. Shaking her head, she continued, "Yes, but how? I can't just leave for a place I have _no_ clue about."

"You've been there before," Kazuo repeated. "Your memories will return when you're there. So, I wouldn't worry about that. But about your school, family, and those types of things? It won't be that hard for me to have them believe you're just on a trip far away somewhere and out of harm."

"Yeah, but-"

Kazuo raised a hand to cut off her answer. "Mr. Yamada said something in the beginning of the year about a student-exchange program, did he not?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Chihiro trailed off, understanding what he was getting at, but not entirely moved by his idea. "What if it takes me longer than that?"

"Then I'll address that problem when it comes to it."

It was quite sound in theory, but even with his reassurances, she just couldn't reach out her hand and take his offer. How could she just leave everyone behind? What would happen to her if she went there? It was even possible that she could hurt, or even _killed_ there. She shook her head. "I can't. I just can't..."

Kazuo let out a sigh, disappointed. "If you don't go there, you'll never find out the answers behind your dreams – and I don't think you'll be able to get another chance. By that time, I'm sure whoever wants your help won't last that long either."

She glanced downwards, ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she do it? Why was she being so _weak? _This wasn't like her. If she ever wanted to solve her own riddles, then she had to take action and _do it herself_. No one was going to hold her hand through it, so why was she expecting someone too?

"No, Kazuo, you're right," she said in resignation. "But exactly _how _am I going to get there? I don't see this 'Gate' anywhere."

"Watch this," he said, raising up a hand.

At once, a soft golden glow erupted from his palm, encompassing his fingertips. It grew larger and larger, and when it reached the appropriate size, he threw it towards the back of the clearing with heavy force.

"I don't see anything," Chihiro remarked after a prolonged moment of silence and the thick grouping of trees remained unchanged.

"Wait for it," Kazuo instructed, unfazed, hands at his sides.

Then it _happened. _Trees molded, faded away, or melted into new forms, transforming into something completely different. A large, towering building now stood in its place, the sides painted a dusty red. In the center stood a simple archway, the darkened corridor beckoning her to come forth.

She was amazed – she had never seen, or even had a clue that such a thing existed in the forest. It looked like it had been there for _years_. Tearing her eyes away, she turned back towards Kazuo, who seemed to be chuckling at her response.

"Here, take this," he directed, as his hands began to lift an object slowly over his head.

As soon as he held it out in front of her waves of electrical energy attacked her body, and she gasped aloud from the sensations. _It was that necklace!_ Her eyes narrowed as she examined it closer – a thin chain of gold dangled from his fingers, holding up a beautiful but very intricately crafted amulet.

The pendant was created from a slender piece of crystal that was round in shape, but tapered down into a sharpened point. At the top rested a pair of wings that were a deep blue flecked with smatterings of white – they wrapped themselves down the length of the quartz stone, protecting the real cargo it hid inside.

A scarlet feather lay curled against the sides, its tip splashed with yellow. She gaped in wonder as it gave off a soft golden glow, and pleasant warmth. There was only one place that feather could have came from, and he was standing right in front of her.

"It's this necklace!" she exclaimed loudly, enclosing it gently into the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Don't you remember? You weren't very happy when I pointed it out," Chihiro said, shooting him a glare.

"I had a reason," Kazuo replied, brushing off her earlier statement. "I'm about to tell you something very important about that 'necklace,' so please listen very closely to what I have to say."

"You _must_ keep this on you at all times. I cannot stress this enough: you must _never_ let anyone see it."

"Why?" Chihiro asked, opening her fist and gazing at the necklace once again – it looked pretty harmless.

"If you were to lose it, you would never be able to come back home. It's a very special amulet, given to me by the Gods, that allows passage between the two worlds. There are _many_, _many_ spirits, who, if they found out what this did, would stop at nothing to get it. If by any chance you were to let this slip, you would be in very serious danger, and may even be _killed_," Kazuo finished, fixating her with an intense stare, his voice hard.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down at the object in her hand again, a new wave of fear washing through her. Kazuo, noting her expression, retrieved it from her outstretched palm, and placed it around her neck.

"Keep it safe," he whispered, his fingers grazing the top of her head.

"What about you?" she asked softly, placing a hand over the pendant. Instantly, the metal warmed up against her skin, and she took comfort in it.

"I must stay here and watch the Gate," Kazuo said. "I am the Guardian after all," he ended, a hint of resignation in his eyes, as he gave her a brief smile.

"I..." Chihiro began, unable to express what she wanted to say. He had been such a great friend to her, even with his suspicions; he had never stopped being his outgoing and upbeat self. She would miss him.

He cocked his head, understanding her emotions, and finished her unspoken question for her. "If you need me, connect your mind with the amulet, and then you can contact me. But I may not come unless your life is in dire jeopardy." And he hoped that would never come to pass.

"But..."

"Go," Kazuo said gently, pressing a hand to her back and pushing her forward. "Go and find the answers you seek."

Chihiro nodded, the burning sensation of tears pricking the corner of her eyes. The faces of her parents, her friends, _everything_, swam before her, blending together in a hazy picture. _ What would happen to her now? _

"And Chihiro?" Kazuo called out once more. She turned towards him, branding each detail of his face to memory, as he was the last person she would ever see. "Don't forget," he said, his eyes unreadable.

She bobbed her head once, and gave a slow, jerky wave. "Goodbye," she whispered, her heart caught in her throat.

Gathering her courage, she took a deep shaky breath, and moved forward – taking her first steps into the world of the unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeeze, it only took me eight chapters to get her to the Spirit World! Well, you should be happy to know that now my real plot shall begin! Next week, school starts up, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I'm hoping it won't take me two months to update. (Ugh)

**Thanks:** Here are my thanks to those who left me a review! They being: This-Family-Affair, Mary _(heh, kazuo. lol)_, The Fuzy Llama _(don't worry about her hair, i saved a short, (in my opinion) stupid scene for it later, haha)_, Summer Jasmine _(yeah, i think some other people have that problem, since i replaced the chapters and didn't really upload brand new ones)_, and Ritakna! You guys are amazing! Of course, I mustn't forget my readers! Thank you very much for reading~! I hope you stay tuned for more!


	9. n i n e

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I can only wish.

**+ [ o l d . f r i e n d s ] +  
**_chapter nine_

Chihiro was confused.

Finding her footing over the scattered river rocks she was climbing over, a myriad of questions entered her head. If this was the Spirit World, then where were the _spirits? _And what about the ones who would plot her murder once they saw her necklace? Just exactly where were they? Was it all just something her overactive mind had thought up, or, worse, had everything been just a cleverly fabricated lie? No, that couldn't be it, not with what she had seen. But then, where was everyone? Because she saw _nothing _– absolutely nothing.

The road ahead of her yielded only weathered stands situated between faded buildings that had paint peeling off the sides. Was this supposed to be the illustrious Spirit World? If it was, well, label her _very_ unimpressed. She stared and frowned, this certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

A faint smell wafted by on the air; soft, but thick with savory flavors that made her mouth water. Her stomach echoed her sentiments, growling with sudden pangs of hunger. She wanted to eat, _had_ to eat – and her footsteps led her forward.

It taunted her, drifting between alleys, and shops, but she kept on her chase, her eyes always on the lookout. Closer, closer. Chihiro couldn't get the tantalizing smell out of her mind, until it brought her to an open restaurant, the broad countertop stacked high with mountains of food. Chicken, fish, meat, vegetables – everything she could ever want to eat was collected here, piled nicely on sorted plates.

They were waiting, just waiting for her to grasp, but no, a memory trickled to the surface – of squealing pigs who indulged too much, and of her parents, overtaken by their own rash desires. Frowning, she stepped back and placed some distance between her and the table. No, she wouldn't eat. Shaking her head, she gave the food one last lingering glance before turning back onto the main road.

Yet, she found it amusing to note that her parents were never the same after their ordeal – a subtly embedded "learned their lesson" type of teaching. They had become extra cautious, making sure that their actions or words wouldn't offend others – always careful, even if they didn't remember the reason for it.

But what about this place? There was still no evidence that anyone actually _lived _here; in fact, she would probably say it was abandoned if she didn't know any better. The dusty streets and weathered buildings seemed to prove her point – but the food, how would she explain that? The fact that there was steaming hot food set out for someone to enjoy without a cook nearby obviously meant that there was more to this world than she thought.

Her feet carried her to the foot of a bridge, quite wide and with very little arch, but it was sturdy and firm. At the end stood a house – a bathhouse it read – that climbed towards the sky, painted in a bright red, with sprawling, randomly placed levels at the back.

A soft whisper prickled the back of her mind, and a voice rose out of the hazy confusion, shouting at her that she _"must go back."_ His name, so familiar, waited, danced, twirled on the tip of her tongue but it just wouldn't come. His face too, was a blurred out picture that she couldn't unfold.

At once, another memory overcame her, imparting her with soft directions spoken in a low, collected tone that instructed her to follow. Glancing briefly at the entrance in front of her, she moved forward, taking in the dark heavy curtains and broad writing placed over it, and on the hanging material.

Slowly, she traced out a hesitant path, turning to the right and squeezing into a side door at the bottom of the wall. It led her out into a neat garden, contained but well kept, before she went through a wooden gate that creaked loudly at the hinges. Huge, broad stairs wrapped around the outside of the structure sat in front of her, and she stared down its steep incline, a frown creasing her face.

Prickles attacked her, working their way up and down her arms with increasing ferocity. The sky above her was beginning to darken, and soft crashes and conversations could be heard from inside. Lights flickered on, and the sharp jolt of magic enveloped her. _The world was coming alive!_

But she had no time to dawdle; a hunch told her that she needed to hurry, that she couldn't be seen. Sticking close the wall for support, Chihiro rushed down the stairs as fast as she could without pitching forward, or flying off the sides to her death.

_Her hands, look at her hands!_

They were fading before her eyes! The hard planes and dark grains of the wood could be seen through her fingers, and she let out a gasp. She had to get out of here _fast! _But more so than that, she needed to find someone who could fix this problem for her, because if she didn't hurry she'd probably disappear without a trace.

Rushing down the steps, she tried to keep as quiet as possible, her hand pressed to the side of the wall for support. How long did these stairs go? She hoped and prayed that whoever lived at the bottom would know some way to help her, otherwise she was toast.

Chihiro slid to a stop, a green door in front of her. Gulping down a lungful of air, she hesitantly reached out for the knob, and turned. It swung noiselessly inward, and she slipped inside, not knowing what to expect.

She crept forward, the air becoming increasingly warmer. At the end, she rested against the wall, eyes wide at what she was seeing. There was a large eight-legged man hunched over, each of his arms doing separate jobs around him. Below, balls of black soot raced around, rocks much larger than them hoisted above their heads.

Chihiro stood, amazed. Were these the kind of things she could expect from here? She was a bit apprehensive about approaching them. What would they say, and how would they react? She sincerely hoped they didn't see her as a tasty human, and decided to eat her bones for a late night snack or something.

But how would she get their attention?

Suddenly, another soft whisper touched the edges of the mind – _"Kamajii"_ it said. Yes, that was his name. He was the old man who had taken her in and had been a constant figure of support, never harsh, never cruel, but always there.

"Kamajii?"

No response.

"Kamajii?" she tried again, this time with more volume.

The figure remained unmoved.

"Kamajii!"

"What? Who's there!" he shouted, throwing his head up into the air and looking wildly around. "Come out now! I don't have time for this. I'm a very busy man, you know!"

It was the perfect opening, and she stepped forward, standing patiently under the light as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Kamajii?"

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped, whirling around. Seeing her, he frowned, pushing his dark glasses higher on his nose. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Chihi-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. He probably wouldn't remember her by that name, as it had been such a quick, spur of the moment thing that she doubted it gave him a lasting impression. "Sen," she finished.

"Sen? I don't know any Sen," he responded, leaning over to bring her in better focus.

Chihiro's heart plummeted. _Doesn't know any Sen? _Her luck had turned for the worst, if he didn't remember her, then he couldn't help her. Now, she was left with the harsh reality that she would soon be nothing more than a failure that faded away without a trace. She would never be able to complete her quest, and tears burned at the corner at her eyes. _It can't end like this!_

"Come closer," he ordered, and she obliged, stepping closer to his stand. Glancing downwards, she gave an apologetic smile to his workers, and tried to maneuver herself out of the way.

"Hmm"s and "ah"s escaped his mouth, as he scrutinized her appearance, tapping his fingers over his mouth. Chihiro fought the urge to fidget, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, as thousands of questions blared through her mind. _What is that supposed to mean? _

His eyes widened, and an "oh!" left his lips, as he fell backwards in shock. "Sen, is that you?" he asked softly.

Immediately, large waves of relief swept through her, and she let out a rush of air that she had been holding in. "Yes, it's me."

A broad smile broke out over his face, and he pulled her in for a brief hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I thought you had forgotten me," Chihiro whispered into his clothes as she pulled away, feeling much more secure now than she had before. The images, memories, and love she had for this place was all coming back now, and she wasn't so afraid anymore.

"Of course not," Kamajii refuted instantly. "But it's been a very long time since you were last here, and you, obviously, don't look the same."

Chihiro nodded, and opened her mouth to respond before the gravity of her situation slammed into her. This was no time to be sentimental! She was vanishing fast – in fact, the translucent tone of her skin had spread past her elbows, and she could see the susuwatari right through them.

"I'm sorry, this is probably very rude, but do you think you could help me?" she asked, her knees shaking with the effort to keep standing.

"Oh!" Kamajii said, turning around as he quickly rummaged through his belongings for leftover food. He frowned. "I'm sorry, I only have this." Kamajii presented an empty bowl in front of her, bits of crumbs, and dried fat clung to the sides.

"That's okay, I'm sure anything will do." _Or at least that's what I hope._

Kamajii nodded, rolling the scrap pieces together with the oil that had collected at the bottom of the bowl. "Open," he ordered, tossing the leftovers into her mouth.

Chihiro grimaced inwardly at the terrible taste and unpleasant texture, swallowing it down with a large amount of saliva. Once she was done, she managed a smile, her strength returning. "Thank you."

As soon as the words left his mouth tokens fell from the ceiling, and dangled in front of him. Letting out a curse, he quickly got back to work, grinding various herbs, and called out for more heat. Once he was done he turned back towards her. "So, how did you get here?"

"I don't know, probably the same as last time – by accident," she said, pushing down the guilt at lying. Her eyes glanced at her surroundings, taking in all the sights and sounds she hadn't been able to enjoy earlier. She was actually back.

"It's good to see you again," Kamajii added, a smile on his face.

"You too," Chihiro said. She frowned; there was something she had to ask him... but what? It was the reason why she had come this way, taking the long route instead of going through the front doors. Then it came to her. "Kamajii, do you think by any chance that you would be able to give me a job this time?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I have all the help I need right now," Kamajii said, gesturing to his workers. "I wish my answer was different."

"It's all right," Chihiro replied, fighting down her feelings of disappointment. "I guess I sort of expected it."

He gave her an apologetic nod, regret in his eyes. A moment later their attention was drawn to a loud snap that resounded behind them, shouts following the noise. _I know that voice..._

"Eh, old man, food!" the woman called out, the lines of her face sharper, and her dark brown eyes were not as cheerful as before, but she had remained the same – Rin.

"I was wondering when you were going to get down here," he joked, grabbing the bowl from her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on the guys upstairs. You won't believe how long I had to wait!" she ranted, shoving a hand on her hip as she brandished a basket at him. Turning her head to the side, she caught sight of the girl standing behind him, and let out a gasp. "A human!"

At her sharp intake of breath, Kamajii paused, and glanced at her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have a guest. Rin, you remember Sen, right?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a haughty manner. "Nope. Don't remember no Sens."

"Think harder, you idiot!"

Rin huffed and sent a glare in Kamajii's direction before scrutinizing the girl once more. After a long moment of silence, she shrieked out, "Sen, it's you! You're back!"

Immediately, Chihiro was pulled into a firm embrace. "You know, you guys can call me Chihiro – it's my name."

"Ah, yes I remember. Chihiro, eh? What a pretty name," Kamajii commented, scratching his with the blunt end of a chopstick.

"I've missed you," Rin said, sitting down on the upper portion of the floor.

"Me too!"

"You look so different. Your hair is shorter, and you've gotten much taller, how old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," Chihiro supplied.

"So that means..." Rin said, face scrunched up in calculation.

"I was ten when I first got here," Chihiro added for her benefit.

"Wow, seven years. Time sure does fly by fast."

"How have you been?" she asked, glancing at the older man at her side to include him as well. "Both of you."

"Oh, you know, this and that, cleaning, taking outrageous orders, and being worked bone dry. Kamajii has it easy; at least he doesn't have to interact with customers. They're the worst."

"It can't be all that bad," Kamajii broke in, finishing off the last of his meal.

"Are you joking? I have to put with costumers whining and complaining, do this, do that, for crap pay! That witch, Yubaba, is evil I tell you, evil!" Rin raged, cleaning her hand into a fist.

_Yubaba? Was that her name?_ Chihiro thought, putting a name to the hook-nosed and large-faced woman that had been one of her greatest adversaries when she first arrived here. Her body had trembled uncontrollably when she encountered her for the first time and it had taken her a while to get over her fear.

"Now, now, I don't think Yubaba's that bad," Kamajii responded, tapping his chopsticks on the edge of the bowl, and placing them over the top.

"What!" Rin shouted, surprised anyone would defend her.

"Well, by the amount of affection and devotion she bestows on Bou, there must be a soft spot in her somewhere," he explained. _Bou?_ No matter what she did the memories would not come, and she frowned, disappointed. She'd probably find out later.

"Bah," Rin scoffed. "She's still and evil woman to me though."

"Fair enough," Kamajii said, shifting around to get a better position. A loud tinkling of bells was heard from above, and he let out a curse. "Damn! All of these at once!"

In response, Rin quickly stood up. "Oh! I have to get back to work before I get in trouble! I've stayed too long here as it is already."

Rin upturned the basket she had been holding, and dumped out the brightly colored, star-shaped candy onto the floor. The susuwatari swarmed over them instantly, grabbing up handfuls with their tiny fingers.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll see you later maybe, if I can sneak away," she apologized, heading for the door.

Chihiro nodded, and with that the older woman left. Wanting to keep herself busy, she offered to help Kamajii, but was politely turned down. They chatted for the rest of the night, catching up on old stories as the boiler man worked.

* * *

A week had passed since her first journey into the Spirit World, and as far as routines went, it was pretty peaceful. Chihiro had taken the opportunity to reacquaint herself with the sights and sounds of the bathhouse, wandering out into the gardens during the day, and taking care not to disturb any of the areas she visited when she went back.

Rin would bring her food she had managed to sneak out from under the cooks' noses, and Kamajii told her with the delight that her _human smell_ was gone. Chihiro didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or be offended, but she figured it was a good thing, so she let it slide. She would respond to their questions about her world with enthusiasm, and the current topic of conversation was the schooling system, which had left them quite befuddled.

"I don't see what the point of sending kids to school anyway, all the time wasted when they could be working, making a name for themselves, or helping out the family," Rin argued, hands on her hips.

"Well, it's so everyone can be educated – you know, reading, writing, all that stuff? It's pretty important in my world; otherwise you wouldn't be able to get anywhere if you didn't," Chihiro explained patiently, not used to hearing such opposing viewpoints.

"Pah," Rin snorted in disagreement. "As if we had that kind of money and time to send kids off to school! Ridiculous, I say!"

"Actually, a lot of schools are free. Those are called "public schools" where everyone can use them; the ones that you have to pay are called "private schools" where you supposedly get higher quality education, but it doesn't matter really – it all depends on the individual on how they plan to use their knowledge. Now, college on the other hand, that's a whole different story."

"I'll have to see it to believe it. I never had to go to any "school" in my life, and I think I'm quite capable of holding my own," Rin said, softening her stance just marginally, before calming down.

"I don't see a problem with it. I think it's good children get the opportunity to work their minds, and have a chance to enjoy life before they're thrust into work, marriage, or what have you," Kamajii added, winking at Chihiro.

"Anyway, I have something serious to discuss with you," Rin said, sighing softly as she emptied out the basket of konpeitou onto the floor for the waiting workers. "People are starting to get suspicious. I can't keep bringing you food, and have you wandering the grounds alone during the day, pretty soon you're going to get caught and you never know what Yubaba's going to do to you. We need to think up a plan to keep you hidden otherwise, they're going to come down here and drag you out themselves."

"So, what do you suggest?" Chihiro replied, her voice soft and unsure.

"You need to get a job."

Chihiro frowned; she had expected her answer but had been hoping she would be able to prolong it for as long as she could. She should have known things wouldn't have been that easy. She inclined her head, and glanced at the boiler man above her. He gave her a deep frown and a slow shake in return.

"All right, I guess it's settled then. I'll go to Yubaba tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter but a chapter nonetheless. The fun part about this is that today is my birthday, so this my birthday present to all of you! The crappy part about it is that I'm sick. How fun, getting sick on your birthday. Bleh. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be short. I hope to get it up in the next couple of weeks.

**Thanks: **Of course, I must thank all my lovely readers and reviewers! They being: Anna McNarin, Taeniaea, Ritakna, The Fuzy Llama, This-Family-Affair _(yes, she'll see Haku, maybe in the next couple of chapters or so, hehe)_, Summer Jasmine, and Mary! Thanks so much! You guys make me so happy!


	10. t e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**+ [ m e e t i n g . y u b a b a . a g a i n ] +  
**_chapter ten_

Chihiro wanted an outfit that was more appropriate, but most of all, she needed a bath. Sure, she had managed to take brief showers throughout the week, but those were never sufficient. Kamajii had performed a simple spell to keep her uniform clean, but she wasn't satisfied. She was thoroughly convinced that she reeked, and she hoped, by some stretch of the imagination, Yubaba wouldn't notice the rancid order coming off of her in waves.

"Chihiro, you smell _fine_," Kamajii reassured her for the fifth time.

"Are you sure? Because nothing says rejection more than foul body order," she pressed, wondering what Kazuo would say in response to that. Agree probably, the bastard.

"_Yes_."

Chihiro sighed, and sat back down, picking at the edges of her blue skirt. Her eyes were sore, heavy, and probably had dark blue bags on them. She had spent the entire night acting out every possible scenario that could occur, and was about to work on her responses when Kamajii had told her to "quit that racket and get to sleep!" _Honestly! What's wrong with being prepared?_

The door opened with a slam, Rin's mouth drawn into a frown and her eyes serious. "Here you go, old man," she said, handing over his plate of food, as she dumped out the contents of her basket towards the waiting workers. Turning, she gazed at her. "Are you ready?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Good," Rin responded, giving her a smile. "I'm going to help you get to the top."

"Oh, why? I thought I was going to go up there by myself," she answered, puzzled.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go up there by yourself?" she said, a hint of laughter on the edge of her words. "You're so terrible at hiding you'd get caught on the first floor!"

"Hey, I climbed out of a window, crawled over roofs, and dashed over a rusty pipe in order to get to Yubaba's office once!" Chihiro protested, glaring.

"When was that?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't remember," Chihiro said, frowning as she tried to dredge up her buried memories. "I think I was trying to rescue someone though." Rin gave her a bemused look at that, _rescue who? _"So, shouldn't we start going now?"

"Yeah, just follow me and try not to draw any attention to yourself," Rin agreed, taking the lead.

"Good luck!" Kamajii called out, giving her a thumbs up.

The ride up on the elevator was done in silence, with Chihiro gazing down at the baths, lost in reminiscing. She did, however, make careful note not to let her nose get chopped off. Surprisingly, they were able to pass over the bridge to the other side without much difficulty. The squat foreman, who purposely refused to help her out the first time she was here, pestered the older woman for some grilled newt.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Rin said, as they stepped off the elevator.

Chihiro nodded, gulping slightly as she stared at the broad, golden doors before her. She glanced back at the older woman and received an encouraging smile in return. "Go ahead, you can do it!"

_It's now or never_, she chided herself as she stepped closer, a hand pressed to her chest. The amulet pulsed warmly under her fingers, and she took comfort in its familiar presence. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but something told her, _whispered_ to her, that getting this job was just the first step in finding out all those elusive answers.

Taking in a deep breath, Chihiro raised a hand and rapped sharply on the flat surface, hearing the sound echo deep inside. Biting her lip, she stood, shifting her weight from foot to foot, but after receiving no response for five minutes, she thought her attempt hadn't been heard. Reaching up, she began to knock once more before the doors swung out without warning, slamming against the walls.

"Come," a deep voice rang through the air. _Where did that come from?_

"I said, 'come'."

A phantom jerk behind her navel flung her forward. Flashes of bright colors flew past her, as she was pulled down corridors, around corners, and alongside rooms without her control. Finally, she was dropped into an ungraceful heap onto a broad, plush carpet that seemed far too tacky to be fashionable.

Pushing herself off the ground, she found herself staring directly into the eyes of a very angry witch – Yubaba.

"You!" she screeched, papers flying about in her rage. "You're the one who's making a mess of my bathhouse! How dare you! I should turn you into a pig and have you cooked for dinner!"

"Yes, it's me," Chihiro answered, fighting to keep her voice level. She wouldn't show Yubaba her fear, she _wouldn't_. "I took food and used your bathhouse facilities without permission, and for that, I'm sorry. It was rude of me to impose."

_"Rude?_" Yubaba retorted, slamming her hands down on her desk. "Why are you even here anyway? Do you know how much money you cost me!"

"I want a job." _I must be strong! I mustn't be afraid! _A strangled scream tore from the witch's mouth, as she drew herself together, towering over her.

_"And tell me just why should I?"_ Yubaba raged, her face inches from Chihiro's, as she pointed a ringed finger at her."You _ruined_ my bathhouse, frightened my costumers, and caused my workers to act out of their station! You better have a damn good explanation, or your first on the list for tomorrow night's dinner!" she snapped, each statement punctuated by the brutal thrust of a sharp fingernail into her chest.

"Because," Chihiro began, ignoring the urge to rub away the throbbing pain, "despite the trouble I gave you, I was one of the best workers you've ever had. I'm the only one who put up with your unreasonable demands without so much as a word of protest." It took a great deal of effort for her to keep her voice steady. There was no wobbles from fear, or raised pitches from frustration and annoyance. Nope, she was perfectly clear, but above all, calm. "Besides, you took an oath to give anyone who came asking, a job in return," she added for good measure.

Yubaba's eyes were murderous, her face ballooning up into an impossible size. Harsh, strangled shrieks escaped her mouth, and bursts of bright orange flames followed. _"You...!"_ Clawed hands reached out for her, itching to tear her to pieces.

"Mama?" a voice called, breaking the tension. _Bou?_ "Is that Chihiro you're talking to?" he asked, before threatening, "If you make her cry, I won't talk to you again!"

At this the witch deflates; all earlier rage and passion seeping out of her as she walks back slowly towards her desk. With a flick of her hand, she gathers the strewn papers and organizes them into collected piles on her desk. "Fine. You'll have your job but I have some conditions to make before I give you one."

"Agreed," Chihiro said, before a thought occurred to her. "I have one to make as well."

"Oh?" Yubaba replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I get to keep my name, if you don't mind."

"That's preposterous! Absolutely not!" Yubaba snapped, rifling through her stack of papers with much more force than necessary.

"As I recall, it didn't turn out so well when you_ did_ take my name," Chihiro smirked, a hint of her old bravery returning. "And I'm quite sure people would remember it by now with all the commotion you made over it the last time," she argued, knowing that she needed something _more_ to convince the older woman. "Let's not forget that you _blocked_ all of my memories when I left here. I don't think people would be too happy to hear about that. You're lucky I even got them back!" _Except for one..._

Yubaba huffed. "Fine, keep your dratted name! I only did it for your own good. I couldn't have you blabbing off to all these humans about this place, and have them come here because of the stories your fat mouth told! I guess in the end it wouldn't have mattered, you'd have gone insane anyway. You should be grateful for the things I did!"

Chihiro gritted her teeth, anger rising. "Oh, and you wouldn't have thought it the least bit considerate to warn me advance?"

"No," Yubaba said smugly, "I don't have to explain my actions to anyone, especially _you_." Oh, how desperately she wanted to scream,rip her hair out, _anything_. "But enough of that, we're getting sidetracked. We have terms to discuss."

"Then get on with it!

Yubaba sneered at her before continuing, "I have countless damages and lost profits that _you_ incurred which must be reimbursed. Therefore, you will receive _no_ pay, and any tips that you may earn shall be forwarded to me to pay off your debt."

"But that's –"

"Did you say something?" Yubaba said, cutting her off.

"No," Chihiro snapped.

"Good," Yubaba answered, reaching for a feathered quill. "If I hear one complaint from you, or hear that you're shirking your duties, I'll have your contract terminated immediately, and have you thrown in with the pigs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Chihiro responded crisply, catching the paper and pen that was thrown at her. _This is outrageous! I can't believe that I'm accepting this! It's close to slavery, that's what! _

Once she was done, the paper floated away from her and into the witch's waiting hands. Yubaba pursed her lips, and gave it a thorough look-over before placing it in a pile with the others. A satisfied smile broke out over her face, and she waved her away.

Heavy thudding reached her ears, and turning around, she saw the round face of a young boy peering out from the doorway of his room. His dark eyes brightening as he saw her. "Mama! I want to play with Chihiro!"

Yubaba stiffened, whirling around, and shouted at her, "Go on! You heard him! _Get out of my sight!"_

"Thank you," Chihiro muttered, hearing the witch snort after hearing her words.

Approaching him, with the exception of his scalp of black hair, he looked mostly the same. His round cheeks and chubby body was not as prominent now, but his cheerful personality was unchanged. Motioning with his hands, he urged her to follow him into his room.

The first thing she noticed was the neat and organized appearance, quite a contrast to the messy mounds of toys that she saw when she had first ventured in here. Many of the old objects had been taken away, and instead of the infant-like atmosphere, a simple and sophisticated design replaced it. Much more befitting a growing boy of his stature, she thought.

Bou grabbed a bunch of blocks and set them out in front of them, wanting to build a castle together. She laughed and got straight to work, stacking the square blocks on the bottom for a base.

"Why is your hair so short?" was the first thing he asked, his eyes on the layered edges.

Chihiro laughed, running a hand through a strand of hair. "I got a haircut, it's the style. Do you like it?"

"It's okay, I think the old one was better," he said, picking out blocks of his favorite color. _Well, at least he's honest_.

By now, an outline of the castle had been constructed, and was ready for work on the more intricate details. "So, did you get a job again?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but your mother was a pain to get through."

Bou giggled. "Don't worry, she's always like that," he reassured, placing a green triangle on the top of her tower. "She won't say so, but I can tell Mama secretly likes you."

_Yubaba? Like me? Now that's an idea_. The old witch probably hated her so much, she'd probably burn her alive if she had the chance. Chihiro laughed at the absurdity of the notion. "Well, if she does, she certainly does a great job of showing it."

He just looked up and gave her a smile, a knowing look in his eye. After a few more minutes of peaceful silence, he brought over a collection of toy figures, setting them up in various locations of their newly formed castle. "So, how come you're here again? I thought you wasn't going to come back when you rescued your parents from us."

"I wasn't, actually, because I lost all my memories when I crossed over, so there would have been no reason for me to come here," Chihiro began, leaving out the part where they were blocked without her consent. "But I began having strange dreams, and my friend informed me in no uncertain terms that I had to return." She felt a twinge of dishonesty at divulging information she had withheld from her friends, but he was the only person who could interpret it without bias.

"Your friend?" Bou asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, he's very nice. A bit sarcastic, but he helped me despite the suspicions he had about me at first," Chihiro said, the eyebrow-pierced, crazy-haired image of Kazuo popping into her head.

Bou frowned, struggling to keep up with her words. "Is he here? Can I meet him?" he asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

She shook her head. "No, he had to stay back, but if I tell you something," she dropped her voice down to a whisper, "would you keep it a secret?"

He nodded, moving in closer to hear her better.

"I was told in my dreams to help someone, Haku, I believe his name was, because he's in danger and that I have to free him before it's too late. Do you know who he is? Or where he is?"

Bou frowned, a deep sense of confusion and dismay at her words. His reaction was not what she had been hoping for, and she wracked her memories for the reason why. He furrowed his brow and tapped his fingers over his leg, coming to an answer. "You shouldn't trust everything you hear."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see," he answered cryptically, placing a dragon in front of her.

_You'll see? What is that supposed to mean? _Her muddled thoughts swirled about her head in dizzying circles, and she frowned, not understanding. Annoyed, she felt even further away from solving her mystery than when she had begun it.

Sighing, she shoved those thoughts out of her mind. It was time to leave, she had work to do. "Bou?" she said softly, getting his attention, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Rin is waiting for me downstairs."

"Aww," he pouted, disappointed. "You'll come and see me again, won't you?"

"Of course!" Bou, satisfied with her answer, gave her a cheerful grin.

"Bye," Chihiro whispered, walking out the door. _I wonder how things will be like this time around_...

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. Haku, Haku, wherefore art thou, Haku? You _might _see him next chapter. I guess you could call this chapter an early Valentine's Day present. Enjoy! I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I have exams to study for next week, and I work at a flower shop, so you can imagine how busy we are this week. If you are interested, I have a music journal and a writing journal that you can check out from my profile.

**Thanks:** Of course, where would I be without my lovely reviewers and readers? I must thank you guys too! They being: Summer Jasmine, Taeniaea, Ritakna _(thanks for the note, i'll check it out later when i have time)_, The Fuzy Llama, Anna McNarin, Mary _(hehe, thanks! i tried really hard to make it sound realistic)_. Everyone, thanks so much!


	11. e l e v e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any profit off of this story, so please don't sue me. I'm quite poor.

**+ [ o n . t h e . j o b . a n d . a n . o l d . f a c e ] +  
**_chapter eleven_

Rin stood by the door, foot tapping an irregular rhythm on the floor, before she pounced on the young female who stepped out. Chihiro took in a deep breath, and told her the news in a delighted scramble of words. Rin grabbed her arm and lead her off towards the front entrance, intent on some goal.

They arrived at a broad area loud and full of energy. Most of the co-workers were busy snatching up their name cards, checking in, and reading small notes pasted up on boards around the room. Rin gave her an encouraging smile, before turning her gaze forward, a rigid set to her shoulders.

A series of grunts and loud coughs caught the attention of the many workers in the room, and they focused on the slight woman standing on the upper level. Rin cleared her throat, and spoke, "Now that I've got everyone's attention. I have something important to say to you all."

"What are you waiting for? Spit it out woman!" the foreman interrupted, a sneer on his lips.

"Shut up, Osamu!" Rin snapped, sending him a glare.

_Osamu? Oh, that must be his name! How stupid, I can't refer to him as 'the foreman' all the time. He has to have a name_. Chihiro stared wide-eyed at him, before her vision drifted towards the other faces in the crowd. Hard stares greeted her, and she tried not to fidget under the growing negative atmosphere. It was like she was being dissected for a science experiment, and had no room to protest, run, or voice her own opinions.

"I'm sure many of you remember her so this shouldn't come as a surprise, but Chihiro here is going to be working with us from now on," Rin said, pushing her towards the center of the floor for everyone to see. "I want no funny stuff, you hear!"

A heated rush of whispers began, some loud enough for her to hear. _Her again? – This is an outrage! I can't believe Yubaba would allow this – I had enough of her the last time! _Chihiro's face flamed a bright pink, and she cast her eyes downward, feeling ashamed for being who she was.

"Ugh, a human. I don't know why she hired her when we have all the help we need. Besides, I speak for everyone when we say that we can do our jobs much better than some weak excuse for a human!" one of the more outspoken yunas snapped, stepping out from the crowd. A series of nods followed, the crowd directing harsh glares at her.

Rin rounded on the other female, furious. "I don't believe this! I should make you apologize for that. You will give her the proper respect she deserves, or you'll have me to answer to!"

"Respect? Hah! A pathetic human like her won't last two weeks in this place, I only give respect to those worthy of it," the yuna shot back.

Stomping the ground with more force than necessary, Rin towered over the woman, an angry snarl on her lips. "If I hear of any news that you have been treating her unfairly or causing her harm, I'll go to Yubaba and her dock your pay!"

The female's eyes glinted in defiance before she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and gave Chihiro a dismissive glance. With a loud huff, she stalked off, a pompous attitude to her step. "And that goes for the rest of you!" Rin barked.

"I wonder what things she'll destroy this time. That girl seemed to have no care or thought in her actions, and I'm sure our paychecks are going to pay for her mistakes," Osamu added snidely, arms folded over his chest.

"Shut it, foreman!" Rin raged, leaving the room in a rush. _There's just something so familiar about this..._

A hint of something more trickled towards the front of her thoughts, and Chihiro frowned, lips pursed. A memory of long past hinted with cloying fingers, teasing and pricking at the edges of her mind. A scene, faded and clouded with time, began to play in front of her, and she watched and listened. _"If she's of no use, you can burn her, cook her, or do whatever you like!"_

The answer was so close, so familiar, that all she needed to do was reach out and grab it, but it strayed farther away, just tips from her grasp. Up, up, up, she needed to look up. And her eyes drifted slowly, oh so slowly, past the blue of his pants, and up the pristine white of his cloth. _More! _With agonizing speed, she saw the curved line of his jaw, and the subtle sharp strands of dark hair that grazed his cheek.

And then she saw his face. Bright green staring back out at her; hard, unyielding, but possessing the soft touch of compassion, as the memories rushed around her – wrapping her in a thick blanket through the raging river. She knew.

"Rin, where's Haku?"

She turned, the hint of a smile on her face."I was wondering when you were going to ask me about him." Chihiro paused, waiting on bated breath, as her emotions roiled together. "He's probably off doing a job for Yubaba. I wouldn't worry about him." _Yubaba? I thought he was going to quit working for her? What happened to that?_

"When do you think he'll be back?" she pressed, a subtle urgency buried beneath her words.

"I don't know. When he feels like it," Rin responded, handing her a rag and a bucket filled with water.

_When he feels like it? Is this what Bou meant by "you'll see"? But I don't understand. They make it sound as if he's perfectly all right, but that can't be true. He asked for my help – said he was in trouble – didn't he? _

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on, we have work to do," Rin said gently, breaking up her train of thought. _Haku, where are you?_

* * *

Chihiro groaned, pressing a palm to her brow. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself upright, grimacing at her stiff muscles and aching back. This transition to a diurnal sleeping pattern was wreaking havoc on her sense of time. The amber hues of the sky told her one thing – work.

For the first few days, Rin had thought it better if she started off slow, and assigned her menial tasks - washing floors, sweeping the courtyard, and cleaning out the tubs, before taking on more advanced jobs. Chihiro used that brief period to ease herself back into the motions, pushing her weight around with the rest of them.

Reaching up into the closet, she picked up her uniform, and wandered over to the board at the front of the room. Characters written in wide, loopy script were separated into two neat columns, one for names, and the other for job assignments. Scanning the list, Chihiro found her name at the bottom, and frowned. _Serving duty. Report to Lady Mineko for further instructions._

_Serving duty? What in the world is serving duty?_

Tucking her clothes under her arm, she stepped out into the hallway and took an abrupt left, entering a washroom. Shifting past workers, she traced out a crooked route towards the female in the corner, brushing her fingers around the tender areas of her arm – _blasted woman had to slam into me!_

"You're just on time. Pretty soon the first shift of costumers are going to start coming in, so you'd better hurry up and get dressed," Rin said, tying up her hair into a ponytail.

"But I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. Who's Lady Mineko, and what's 'serving duty'?"

Rin placed a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowed. "They signed you up for that already? Bit early, ain't it?" she said, shaking her head in disagreement. "Lady Mineko is a short, orange-haired lady about your height. She's strict on punctuality, so you'd better head up there now, or you'll never get your ears cleaned of her screeching."

Chihiro nodded and threw her clothes on in haphazard fashion, not bothering to smooth out the wrinkles. She twisted the string on her pants into a messy knot, testing to make sure it didn't slide. Placing the purple band in her mouth, she swept her hair up into a collected ponytail, securing it with swift loops. She felt large lumps protrude from the gathered sections, and wispy strands that jutted out from every direction. She fingered the edges of the tie ruefully; there was no time to tame the unruly result.

"If you have any trouble, just come and get me," Rin imparted, as they went their separate ways.

Stepping off the elevator, walls of shouji greeted her from either side. They rose around her with daunting force, and she bit her lip, searching for an open room. Chihiro wandered from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse through the thin paper material, before spying a door at the very back of the floor.

Chihiro rushed forwards, her footsteps beating out a steady rhythm, the sound much like textbooks falling on a wooden floor. _Almost there..._

"You're late!"

Startled, she skidded to a stop, swaying unhinged on her feet. A woman stood at her eye level, the sharp angles of her face brought into greater enhancement by her pursed lips, and stiff set of her jaw. Her bright orange hair was pulled back into a severe bun at the base of her neck – so flat, it looked plastered on.

"I'm sorry." Chihiro bowed, her cheeks hot.

"The first rule I have here is that I don't tolerate any lateness. You'd be wise to remember that," Lady Mineko snapped, turning on her heel.

Ashamed, she kept her head low, following behind. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see yuna dressed in beautiful silk kimono; wondrous designs done with splashes of vivid colors crafted with fine details in the form of nature. Returning her focus towards the front, her gaze drifted to the mass of flames on top the woman's head, and images of another wild-haired figure came to the forefront.

The chaotic clash of red and yellow in wayward spikes danced along the edges of her memory, and she sighed. What was he doing right now? Would he be guarding the forest, or amusing her classmates with his wry humor? But just as soon as she thought of him, a blonde-streaked female with a penchant for the new and fashionable with preferably lots of glitter, shoved to the forefront.

_Mitsuko_. Did she miss her? Would she ever cope without her note-taker? Chihiro had to grin at the memory; her friend never was good at retaining important information. But her brief moment of happiness shattered upon realizing that she had forgotten the people who mattered the most. Her parents. She wanted their advice, their wisdom, their support to raise her spirits when she felt like collapsing from exhaustion, or from the harsh words of prejudice. They would know what to do, and she wished they could be here beside her. But they weren't, and she was completely alone.

"Come on, stop stalling!" a voice broke through, clipped and edgy.

Chihiro shook her head. "Yes, ma'am," she replied, picking up her pace. _Wait a minute! If everyone's changing that means I'd have to do so too..._ Her hands instantly went up to the chain dangling around her throat. _I have to hide it!_ Glancing around the room, she hid behind a tall rack, and shoved the necklace into her pocket. Checking to make sure no one had seen her; she took a brief survey of her surroundings before dashing off to join up with Lady Mineko, toying at the new lump on her side.

_I hope this goes well..._

They entered a room where the walls seemed to press down on them from all sides. If she imagined hard enough, heavy breathing would trace along the back of her neck, and it would only be a matter of time before they devoured her whole. She shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"Here, put this on," Lady Mineko said, tossing her white garments.

In a clenched fist, she caught them in mid-air. Her gaze flickered back and forth, and she bit her lip, unable to voice her confusion.

"Girl, haven't you ever worn a kimono before?" the older woman barked, her dark-brown eyes narrowed. Chihiro shook her head, glancing at the floor in shame. "Give me those!" Lady Mineko snapped, grabbing the clothes from her hands.

"Stand up straight!" she snapped, shoving her into position.

Chihiro obeyed silently, her head level and feet together.

"You won't be needing these." A second later she felt a rush of air blow across her shoulders and she crushed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts. "Don't be so surprised. Although I've never seen this before," she said in amusement, pulling at a bra strap.

Tsking, the woman continued, yanking her hakama down. Her hands placed a folded towel around her waist, and placed another one around her chest. "Here, put these on," she directed, handing the garments back to her.

Chihiro stepped into the pants, drawing it tight. Next, she wore the thin undershirt, the skin of her arms showing through the sheer fabric. Satisfied, Lady Mineko tied the strings to keep it secure behind her, before thrusting another two layers at her, each of them white in color. The last one was quite heavy, weighing down on her shoulders, and making her feel as if she had been shoved into a thick fur coat. _This is going to be so hot later..._

At last, the woman brought out the final piece – a beautiful silk kimono in a deep sea-green with curved loops of white branching out from small clusters of blooming flowers. It was absolutely gorgeous! It may not have been as elaborate as some of the ones she had seen but it was no less impressive.

Keeping absolutely still, Chihiro sucked in her breath as the woman guided her hands through the sleeves, and wrapped the folds around her. The obi was placed flat against her body, and was finished off with an intricate set of twists, pulls, and turns.

A smile broke out over her face, and she felt so proud, regal, and _refined_. Sure, she wore yukata before during the summers, but this was just no comparison. The outfit would probably cost a fortune at home! Her mother didn't even own one, selling off her old one when her money was stretched thin.

"Pleased, are you?" Lady Mineko asked, watching the expressions play across the young woman's face.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Chihiro beamed, gazing down at the material.

She nodded. "It better be. And you had better not damage it in anyway or it's going to be added on to _your_ bill, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chihiro replied, mood subdued once more.

"Come. We still need to fix your hair." She motioned for her to sit in a chair, and began at once.

Using swift, precise movements, her hair was pulled back into a complicated mass of curls and loops. At the top, a pink sakura ornament piece was inserted, securing it in place. Wispy bangs tickled her cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile once more. She had never had this much attention paid to her in quite a long time. Her mother would have been delighted.

Lady Mineko stalked around her in a circle, scrutinizing every aspect of her outfit that she could see. Coming to a stop in front of her, she gave her a terse nod of approval. "Now you're ready to greet our guests."

-

Chihiro stared at the near translucent paper, entranced by the silhouette that moved and shifted. She traced the wooden framework, memorizing each turn, edge, and bump her fingers danced over. Inside awaited an unknown foe, a strange face that had expectations of her loftier than she could meet. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed her hand to the door and slid it open.

Shutting it softly behind her, she tried to emulate the stance of geisha she encountered as a child – back straight and head up; she walked forward in slow, sweeping strides. Her hands began to tingle with the oncoming rush of sweat, and she held them to her sides, determined not to let her anxiety show.

The man sat patiently, his arms folded across his lap, as he watched her come closer. A comforting smile spread across his lips, and his light brown eyes twinkled. Instead of a nose, a snout appeared in its place, and sharp canines peeked out from under his mouth. He looked like one of those creatures she had seen in her books – an ermine – but not quite. A marten, perhaps?

Approaching his table, she cringed. What was she supposed to say? Resisting the urge to bite her lip, she broke the silence, "Hello, I am to be your companion for this evening. Is there anything you would like?"

"Just tea, please."

Chihiro nodded and scanned the room, just like every other place in this bathhouse there had to be a _lever_, or a contraption she could push to get what she needed. It would make no sense for her to traipse all the way back out and pester the other workers for something as simple as _tea. _That would just ruin the whole point of making a customer feel comfortable if she was off scouring the area for long periods of time.

There! At the corner of the room dangled a long, tasseled rope. She gave it a firm tug, and within seconds a tray appeared on the stand next to her. Balancing it between her hands, she walked back towards his table, tucking her legs under as she sat down.

Chihiro lifted a spoonful of crushed leaves and roasted rice, depositing them into the tea kettle. They swirled together, browns and greens, spreading out and darkening the water to a pale-green hue. Satisfied, she poured the mixture into the porcelain bowl in front of her, a rise of steam drifting out from the surface.

He took it with both hands, raising it to his lips, and closed his eyes. After a brief pause, he took a large sip, setting it down when he was finished. A deep exhale escaped his mouth, followed by an _"Ah..."_

Pleasant warmth flooded through her, happy that her work was _finally_ being appreciated. Glancing at her, the man placed his hands on the table, and leaned forward. "Please, don't be afraid of me. It's always better to relax in company then alone. Don't you agree?"

Chihiro nodded, tension leaking out of her like a popped balloon. "Everything is always better when you have friends to share with." _Friends..._

"Yes, very true," he agreed, flashing the whites of his pointed teeth. "But if I may, what is your name?"

"Oh," she responded, coloring slightly. Where were her manners? "I'm Chihiro, Chihiro Ogino. What's yours?"

"Lord Tsuji." He gave her a grin, spreading out his arms, "At your service."

She bit down a giggle. "So, do you come here often?" she asked, resting her head on her hand.

"Yes, actually I do. You're the first human I've seen here though," he commented, taking another sip of his tea.

Chihiro sat upright, eyes wide. "There are other humans here?"

He nodded, raising a brow in confusion. "Of course. I encounter them a lot during my travels, but recently, I haven't had much time to get out. Watching over a town can be quite tiring."

"But how? I haven't seen any, nor have there been any mentions that others actually _exist_," she persisted, desperate to find out more. If what he said was true, then it blew everything she knew out of the water.

Tsuji studied the face of his companion, noting her gleaming eyes, and stiff posture – this was obviously very important to her, which he found strange. Being a human, and unless she lived under a rock, she would already be aware of these facts. Whatever it was, the fervent expression on the young girl's face was enough to make anyone comply with her whims.

"After the split, many of the humans chose to remain here instead of returning back to their own world. They are a very secluded bunch, living in scattered villages that aren't easy to find. I'm sure if you tried hard enough, you would be able to encounter them along the way."

"I see," Chihiro responded, sighing as she sat back down. "Do you have a problem with them?"

"Problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, with humans?"

She nodded.

"No, I don't. I find them to be fascinating – the passion they have for life, and the way they make the most of the time they have is quite inspiring. An aspect we spirits don't fully appreciate. I suppose it comes with being immortal." He took another sip of his tea, draining his cup.

"Oh, I'm glad. It seems that everyone I've met here hates humans, or think of me as nothing more than trash beneath their feet," Chihiro confided, pouring him another refill.

"It's understandable. A lot of it stems from our past history, and even though that's been long past over and done, it's not easy getting rid of many years of resentment – especially if you were raised with those sentiments." Tsuji shook his head at this, disappointed at his peers. He thought many would have grown past their petty prejudices, but that was, apparently, too much to ask. "Some just can't accept the differences between the two of us, and would rather reject you than understand."

The night passed by quickly after that. Lord Tsuji was a kind, and amiable spirit. She found herself laughing at his jokes more than once, and was disappointed when the time came for him to leave. He had given her lots of valuable information, and she felt much wiser for the better.

"If you ever have need of me, head for the town across the river, and I will be there. Imakane is a pretty large place, so I'm you shouldn't have any difficulties," he said, grasping both of her hands with his. "I'm sure our paths will cross again one day. Until then, farewell, Chihiro."

"Goodbye," she whispered, bowing, as she watched his form disappear down the corridor and out of sight.

Job done, she returned to the room she was brought to at the start of the night, and quickly undressed. Her old clothes were lying in a corner, neatly folded, and Chihiro grabbed her hakama first, shoving her fingers into the pockets.A cool chain of metal rubbed the top of her knuckles, and she drew it out, letting out a sigh. Placing it over her head, she felt the amulet warm against her skin, as it settled over her chest.

Off to the side, a basket was placed next to her clothes for her used garments, and a note written in an elegant script was left for her. _Leave your kimono out. I will collect it later – Lady Mineko. _Finishing up, Chihiro did as was directed, before heading out the door.

Yawning, she pressed a hand to her mouth, and headed down the elevator. The world passed by in a hazy blur, and she was out as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Another bundle of clothes was thrust onto her growing mound. They reeked of rancid odors, mysterious stains she didn't want to know the origin of, and damp sections that were slimy to the touch. A disgusted shudder escaped, and she fought hard not to twitch her nose from the smell.

"Here!" – more added to the pile – "Oh, take this!" – another – "Mine too!" – her arms bowed under the weight.

Chihiro ground her teeth together, biting back the urge to unleash a furious diatribe on her co-workers. If she did, Yubaba would have her head, and throw her out with the pigs. It was almost ruined when a foul, disrespectful yuna tossed another pile of clothes to the heap with a snide, "Don't forget about mine!"

Grunting, she glanced towards the sides, and spotted her friend in the corner. Rin gave her frown and concern crossed her features. Chihiro shrugged in response, and staggered down the hall, the giant mountain of clothes a pain to see over. She swayed from side to side, crashing into the wall, as she fought to keep her load steady.

Her hands were damp with sweat and hot, burning tendrils of fire shot up her arms. Biting her lip, she repeated the mantra of _just a bit more, just a bit more_ in her head to keep her moving forward. The open door brought a heady rush of relief, as she stumbled through it, a scalding wave of heat blasting her in the face.

"Took you long enough!" Madam Yuriko snapped, grabbing the clothes from her hands.

"I'm sorry," she bit out, panting from exhaustion.

"Well don't just stand there, start washing them!" and with a flounce, the older woman walked off, dropping the clothes near a vat.

"Yes, ma'am," Chihiro muttered, stalking off to the far corner of the room.

She reached down and sorted through the articles of clothing, separating them into sections for tops and bottoms. Task done, she grabbed the first two nearest her, and with careful precision, slid them into boiling hot water. Wispy clouds of steam, curled up to meet her, and she grimaced at the heat searing her fingers.

Chihiro released the haori, yanking her hands away, and rubbed them against one another. They were tender to the touch and she glared at the large tub in front of her. Not bothering to waste anymore time then she needed to, she hauled the rest of the piles in with the others. They swirled together at the surface, a mixture of oranges, whites, and blues.

Sighing, she stepped back and brushed her hair away from her face. Her forehead was coated in sweat, and the heat was absolutely sweltering. Who in their right mind would volunteer to work in a place like this! Shaking her head, Chihiro watched the clothes settle to the bottom, glad that part of the job was over it.

"What are you doing just standing around? Hurry up and clean them!" Madam Yuriko ordered, standing over her, bushy eyebrows pulled together into a frown.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked, horrified at the thought of doing more.

An exasperated groan was her response, as the lady wandered off, searching for something in the closet. She returned, a board in her right hand and an ivory colored bar of soap in her left.

"You lay the clothes against this," her advisor directed, shoving the wooden panel into her arm. "And you clean the clothes with this," she said, shoving the soap into her fingers.

"Then you grab the haori." Her fat hand encircled her wrist and plunged her arm into the vat.

Fire raced over her skin, gnawing, biting, and stinging. Chihiro's eyes widened and she bit back the urge to scream. Her hands were melting, _melting! _She forced back the tears that threatened to spill, and pushed all thoughts out of her mind. Her fingers grasped the outline of a sleeve, and she jerked it upwards.

"Now, you clean it." Madam Yuriko tossed it onto the board, and grabbing her other wrist, forced her arm in rapid up and down movements. "Understand?" Chihiro nodded weakly. "Good. I want these finished by the time you leave." Satisfied, the woman left her alone.

The objects fell to the floor with a loud clatter, as she cradled her hand to her chest. Her fingers were a flushed pink, and she could feel it throbbing with a feverish heat. How was she going to get through the rest, this was absolute torture! Her eyes flicked back and forth from the vat and to the board. It would be so easy to walk out, rage to everyone about the unfair treatment she had been subjected to, and have someone else finish her job – but she wouldn't. Chihiro wasn't going to let Yubaba gloat about what a weak human she was, and besides that she had nowhere else to go. If she left now, how was she going to solve her mystery and accomplish her mission? What about Haku? Shaking her head, she stepped forward.

She wasn't going to quit now. She had work to do, and she was going to get it done. With renewed strength coursing through her veins, Chihiro picked up the board and scrubbed the fallen haori till it was coated in a thick lather. She tossed it over into the vat behind her, where another worked would wash, rinse, and hang it out to dry.

In methodical fashion, she thrust her arm into the scalding water over and over again, the ensuing pain nothing more than a brief prick at the back of her mind. The mound shrank with each successive round, and after many hours, she was finally done.

Madam Yuriko was at her side in an instant, lips pursed, as she surveyed her results. "Good. I expected you to fail but for a human you did an acceptable job. You may leave."

Chihiro nodded, turning on her heel and rushing out the door. Finding the nearest washroom, she doused her arm in the coldest water she could gather. A relieved sigh escaped her, the torrents a blast of ice to her burning skin. She wiped away the few tears that managed to trickle out from her eyes, and pushed the lever back upright.

She needed to get away. A place where she could calm her frayed nerves, and strip away the harsh treatment of her co-workers. She didn't want to return to her sleeping quarters and be greeted with stares, snickers, and cruel words muttered under breaths which they thought she couldn't hear. It was bad enough that they gave her the hardest chores to do, but they laughed and pointed fingers when she stumbled and made mistakes.

Her feet picked out their path and she was a passenger, enjoying the sights for the ride. A soft breeze blew across her face, and Chihiro glanced up, shocked to see the arching, wide bridge in front of her. The air was crisp and sharp, a refreshing contrast to the warm heat that radiated off of her.

A view of blooming flowers in a thick orchard brought a sudden rush of nostalgia, and she wandered towards it. The gardens were beautiful, and there was a pervading sense of peace intertwined through each crevice, wrapping around her in calming waves, as she drank in the ethereal spirit of nature.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Tension and hurt seeped out of her – the heavy burden finally lifted from her shoulders, and a broad smile broke out over her face. Here, the transient nature of life was on full display in breath-taking portraits. It brought back the words of Lord Tsuji, and gave her a reason to be proud of being a human, and that it was not something to hide and be ashamed of.

In an instant, she felt the crackle of magic, and grew stiff. There was someone _behind _her. Moving swiftly, she turned, grimacing at the grinding of stones beneath her feet. _It was him!_

The person she been searching, waiting, and had been the reason for her existence here was standing just _a few feet in front of her_. She could only see the broad outline of his shoulders, and a mass of green-black hair but she _knew_. Chihiro let out a breathy exhale, and whispered.

"_Haku."_

* * *

**A/N 2: **I'm just waiting for the rocks to come flying in any minute now. *hides* Anyway, on a completely unrelated note: I hate, _hate_ writing Chihiro's name. It looks so ugly, all bottom heavy, sharp, pointy, and without any sort of balance. And also, I always get the image of a huge, ancient tree with massive, gnarly roots sticking up through the ground. Yeck. Yeah, I get this image every time I write her name down. I guess I have mild synesthesia.

And yes, we'll have lots of Haku time from now on. Next chapter should be fun, as some reunions aren't made of happy, fluffy, popcorn-eating, pink bunnies. Let's hope our characters don't get eaten by the horrors of school in the process.

**Thanks: **Thank you so much everyone! I love hearing all of your responses! Thanks to my reviewers as well! They being: channe, Mary _(bou is so fun! he's a smart kid, even if he's a baby!), _Ritakna, Katie B18, The Fuzy Llama _(i love reading your theories! it lets me know if i'm setting things up right or not), _Malice, This-Family-Affair. Thanks again you guys!


	12. t w e l v e

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **This is only half of the entire chapter. Please read the notes at the bottom for more info.

**Disclaimer: **If I could only be so lucky.

**+ [ t r o u b l e . o n . t h e . j o b ] +  
**_chapter twelve_

The instant his name left her lips, the world exploded around her. Each branch, leaf, and niche was illuminated in colors of shining gold, sparkling and bright under the rising sun. In a breath, time froze, and the figure in front of her broke through its hold, each move slow and defined with clear precision. Her heart beat out a frantic rhythm, flushing a spring of heady emotions through her.

Gone was the rounded innocence of youth, replaced by hardened lines, and an imposing presence that spoke of his wisdom. Recognition splayed across his features – green eyes wide, jaw slack, as they stared at each other, neither willing to speak. The air was thick with tension, full of unspoken feelings dancing between them.

_What would he say to her? Did he even remember who she was? _The faint trace of nostalgia she thought she saw disappeared instantly, as his eyes became hard and unyielding. Even his stance had grown rigid and cautious.

"What are you doing here?"

Chihiro breathed in sharply, unable to believe what she just heard. She could feel her heart coming to a crash against her chest. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "I said, 'What are you doing here?'"

"What do you mean?" she responded, ripped from the hazy illusion of the meeting she had painted in her dreams.

"You don't belong here," Haku said, crisp, clear, and to the point. "I don't know how you got here, or why, and it doesn't especially matter because you _are_ going back."

His words stung and left her reeling. _Did I do something wrong? _The words she had been dying to say to him died in her throat, and she quailed under his piercing gaze. Chihiro tangled her fingers together, swallowing, and glancing downwards before she brought her head up again, lips pressed into a thin line.

"But I came here for you!" she cried, stepping forward as she clenched her hands into fists.

"So? What of it?" Haku sneered, "It means nothing to me."

Chihiro shrank back, a distinct burning sensation pricking the corners of her eyes. How could he say these things? What happened to the sweet boy who had helped guide and teach her through her difficult ordeals when she thought things couldn't possibly get any better. Did she just imagine it all?

"But you asked for my help – called for me in my dreams," she whispered, eyesight focused on the intricate details of his blue and white haori. "I'm here because you wanted me to be..."

"What are you talking about?" Haku cut in, a touch of something she couldn't explain in his eyes.

"You said you were in trouble, and that I was the only one who could help you," Chihiro said, gauging his reaction before continuing, "and that there wasn't much time left. I was worried-"

"You shouldn't be, as it is evidently clear, I have no need for your _help_," he said, mocking her choice of words, "and have no wish for it. Once I figure out how to send you back home, I'll see to it that you are returned. So, I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." And with that he walked off, brushing past her roughly without even a backward glance.

Chihiro watched him leave, a heavy weight on her chest, as tears pushed a trail down her cheeks – mind adrift in a sea of conflicting thoughts.

At every instance, Haku would quicken his pace when he caught sight of her, or ignore her if she called out to him at the end of a corridor. Each rejection was a slap to the face, and added on to the growing somber mood she was experiencing. Chihiro wished that she could express her feelings to Rin, but her friend was always busy recently, and she didn't want to burden her with inane things that weren't important. Her thoughts would land on a certain figure, and she realized she missed him, hand wrapped around the amulet lying across her chest.

"It seems you're on serving duty again," Rin remarked, reading off the board.

"What? Again?" Chihiro said, standing next to her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You certainly had glowing things to say about the man you met the last time you did it," Rin teased, a grin on her face.

Chihiro flushed slightly. "But that was different! Who knows who I'll get this time."

Rin laughed. "Nah, I'm sure he'll be just as charming as the last fellow," she encouraged, patting her on the shoulder gently. "Now, hurry up and get up there. You don't want a repeat of last time do you?"

-

Placing her arms down at her side, she gave a sigh and stared at the kimono she was wearing. It was dotted with beautiful abstract designs in white to offset the deep blue background behind. Her hair had been done up in a neat bun, strands of bangs framing her face. Chihiro glanced down and fingered the ends of her wide sleeves, crinkling the expensive silk fabric. _Let's hope this one goes as well as the last one._

A soft thud of footsteps echoed down the hallway and she jerked her head up, surprised. _It was him!_ The straight back, sure steps, and collected aura only meant one person – Haku. Chihiro gasped, grabbing the folds of her kimono and rushed forward in an awkward scissor-gait, the outfit restricting her range of motion.

"Haku, wait!" she cried, panting as she bent over to catch her breath. "I just want to talk to you!"

The only indication that he heard was the sudden stiffening of his posture, and the slight inclination of his head, before he walked off at quicker tempo than before. "Please, Haku!" Chihiro pleaded, trying to catch up to him. "Please, just talk to me!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as he turned a corner and was gone. Chihiro let out a strangled scream of frustration, beating the wooden floor with her fists. Tears flooded down her cheeks, and she sniffed loudly, cursing her foolish naivety for holding onto the hope that her old childhood friend could be someone different – someone special that set him apart from the scheming workers who tried over and over again to break her spirit. No, he was just the same.

Standing up, she straightened out her kimono and gave it to a last patting to make sure it was in good order. Chihiro swiped at her damp face with the back of her hand, praying that her flushed cheeks and red eyes didn't show. Presentation was everything. No looks, no pay.

Chihiro took in a deep breath and checked her garments over once more; smoothing the imaginary tangles of hair on her head, before sliding open the shouji door. Walking with smooth, free steps, she kept her gaze level and path straight.

"Ah, finally, you're here," a gruff voice called out.

A large man with a gut hanging out over the rope of his pants, and pointed canines that protruded out from his upper lip, brandished a cup at her. His dark eyes were cloudy, and at every pass his movements were sluggish, clumsy, and unpredictable. Chihiro twitched her nose in distaste before plastering a look of indifference on her face.

Tucking her legs under her, she sat seiza style, and placed her hands over one another in her lap. "Hello, I am to be your companion for this evening," she greeted in sweet, light tones. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man jerked his head at her voice, squinting at her, before slamming down his saucer-like cup on the table. "Sake. Get me more of it."

Chihiro bristled at his rude behavior, but clenched her jaw together, rising to complete his order. She should have expected this, not everyone could be kind and patient as Lord Tsuji, and it was stupid of her to believe that just because she was a human she wouldn't be exposed to the different faces of life the Spirit World had to offer.

A quick yank and the next second a white, clay container appeared on the stand beside her. The sake swirled and sloshed as she carried it back, and Chihiro balanced it carefully between her two hands, trying her best not to wrinkle her kimono. Setting it down, she wrapped her hand around the cork, using all her strength to dislodge it from its position, but it remained stubbornly in place.

"Argh, let go!"

The man slapped her hands away, and seized the container for himself. In one swift twist he had the cork popped out and drink poured. He drank it down it noisy gulps, sake spilling over the rim in his haste. _"Ah,"_ he said, contented, wiping the excess from his mouth with his sleeve.

Putting the cup back down on the table, he turned his attention back to her. Giving her a narrow, squinty-eyed look, he raked his gaze over her body, a lewd smile on his lips. "Girl, come and pour me another bowl," he ordered, his words thick with oil.

Chihiro nodded, reaching out and tilted the clay container over the offered item. Satisfied, he drew back, taking a sip. "Now, don't be shy. Come here, girl, sit by me," he said, patting the spot next to him.

She grimaced inwardly, keeping her thoughts to herself. Yubaba would have her head if she heard that she had been disrespecting customers. It was her duty to keep them entertained, even if she didn't like their request. Pushing off the tatami floor, she stood, and sidled over to him.

"That's better," the man said, letting out a belch. "So, what's your name?"

"Chihiro, sir," she responded, keeping her face down and angled slightly. An odor sharp and distinct with an underlying edge of sweetness permeated through the air. Chihiro pressed the edge of her sleeve to her nose, giving him a demure smile, as she cowered away from the smell.

"Chihiro, eh? Mine's Haruo." He took another swig of sake. "Don't be shy. Join me, have a drink!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't drink sake," Chihiro apologized, pushing the cup back into his hands.

"What blasphemy. 'Don't drink sake'. Pah," the man scoffed, pouring himself another round. "So what _do_ you drink then?"

Haruo leaned over, elbow on table and the other hand placed on her leg. Chihiro gulped, fidgeting but his grip was strong. Ignoring his touch, she took in a deep breath and responded, "Tea, usually."

"Then go get some. It's no fun drinking by yourself," he said, smirking as he patted her.

"Yes, sir." Chihiro made to stand before he grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now, there's no need for formalities. Call me Haruo."

She nodded, removing herself from his grasp as she walked off towards the corner again, which was fast becoming her secret alcove of sanctuary. Chihiro couldn't shake off the gnawing sense of disgust; the way his hand lingered on her thigh pressing against her skin with fingers drawing out minute circles, while his syrupy words slithered over her body.

With a shudder, she gave the cord a yank pushing her unease, annoyance, and powerlessness into its finely threaded braids. Grabbing the tray that appeared next to her, she took in a deep breath, holding her head up high and forced herself to sit next to him.

"Come closer, don't be shy," he chided, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up against his side. Chihiro couldn't contain the grimace that snaked out over her face.

Luckily, he ignored her and concentrated his attentions on the jar of sake, slurping down cup after cup with noisy gusto. Chihiro sipped her tea, taking solace in the warmth which allowed her mind to drift elsewhere. Why was Haku avoiding her? Which then lead to the question of: Why was he treating her like dirt beneath his shoes? Did she do something wrong? No matter how much she muddled over it, she just couldn't find anything that was cause him to react in such a way.

"You know, you're quite pretty for a human," the man interrupted, jolting her out the swirling patterns of her tea leaves.

"T-thank you." Chihiro glanced downwards, avoiding the heated stare he was sending her way.

A loud clunk reached her ears and she chanced a look at her customer – he had finished off his bottle of sake, and was now regarding her with a speculative look, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He edged closer, leaning forward on tucked knees, hands creeping toward her form.

Chihiro gulped, shifting positions as she tried to move away from him. He snatched her wrist up in a vice grip, a leer on his face. "We don't want to be rude," he stated, his voice covering the skin of her body with slick, sugary tones. The strong odor from his mouth choked out the air between them.

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized, eyes down and response soft.

"Good girl," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, as he toyed with the ends of her hair.

Chihiro squirmed, uncomfortable with his amorous touches, but couldn't find the courage to speak up. How could she? He was their customer, she was to serve his every need, and if he somehow threw a fit about her Yubaba would have kick her out without remorse. It couldn't stop the urges to vomit when she felt his hands on her body, and the way his words insinuated darkened images of lust with every dip and exaggeration in his tone.

Warmth seeped through the material of her kimono from his broad palm, as his fingers teased and stroked her tight in a massage. Gritting her teeth, Chihiro spoke, "Sir-"

"What did I say my name was?" he taunted, placing a finger on her lips as more pressure was applied to her leg with his other hand.

She sighed, before she felt his palm slide up her leg that sent a shudder up her spine. "Stop," Chihiro choked out.

"What was that?" he teased, tilting his head closer to hear her.

She gulped, wasn't there anyone here who could see what he was doing to her? Chihiro bit her lip, trying to push down the disgust she felt, reminding herself to wash herself at least ten times over. "Haruo, please stop..."

He smirked. "I don't think so," he said. In one swift action, he grabbed her chin and pushed his lips onto hers.

Chihiro's eyes widened, shocked, the foul taste of sake flooding her mouth. He was persistent, pushing at the corners of her lips for access, as his other hand pawed at her clothes. _How dare he! _Anger bubbled through her body, and she shoved him off her, landing a smack across his face that resounded through the room.

Harsh swipes over her mouth couldn't remove the lingering burn on her lips, and she stood proud, a piercing glare on her face. "Ah, so you're a feisty one, eh?" he said, dusting himself off. "That's alright; I like a woman with a bit of fight in them."

Chihiro squeaked, moving to the side as he lunged for her. Not deterred, he turned and came after her again, walking closer with every step. She stepped backwards in a rush, ready to sprint, but pitched off to the side, losing her balance, and nearly ate a face full of floor. How could she forget? She couldn't run away, she was wearing a _kimono_. If she even attempted to flee, it was a guarantee the precious silk fabric would tear. Lady Mineko would have her thrown out, no matter what her defense might be.

A grin broke over Haruo's face as he reached for her, pressing his advantage, and she felt her back touch wall. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he whispered in her ear, body flush against hers.

His lips descended on her neck, leaving sloppy trails of saliva as he kissed her. _No! No! No! _There must have been something she could do, _anything!_ Her eyes fell on the steaming cup of tea left out on the table, and in a dash she wriggled out underneath him, grabbed hold of it, and tossed the burning liquid into her attacker's face.

He screamed, covering his face with his hands, eyes shut tight in pain. His skin flushed a bright red, as tea dripped off his cheeks, marring his white yukata. Chihiro breathed deeply, nerves strung on a thin wire, as she clenched the sides of her kimono, trying her best to regain her composure but her hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"You _bitch!" _the man snarled, eyes black, and teeth bared.

Chihiro blanched at the volume of his words and began to back away towards the door once she saw the murderous intent written in his eyes. "You will pay for that!"

In an instant he lunged forward, clawed hands seeking to rip her apart. Ducking to the side, she darted away, hearing a sharp tear of fabric. Undaunted, the man came after her, alcohol fueling his rage. She was pressed flat against the wall, heaving in exertion, as she searched around wildly for a way to escape. He was too strong for her to overpower and too fast for her to outrun.

"Hel-"

"I don't think so," he leered, managing to grab a handful of hair as she jumped away.

_No! _she screamed in her mind. _Wasn't there someone – anyone – who could help her? _A sharp slash of pain burned through the back of her head, as broke free of his hold, a fistful of hair in his hand. But there was no time to dwell on that as she raced alongside the way.

A strangled shriek erupted from her throat as she hit her shin on the corner of the table, causing her to stumble forward. _No! No! No!_ She had to get away, she had to move! But it was too late as her arm was twisted behind her in a brutal grip, and her last chance of freedom was taken from her.

He snickered at the panic in her eyes and covered her mouth when she started to scream. "No one's going to help you now."

Tears trickled out of the corner of her eyes as she felt his hand slither over her stomach. Chihiro yanked, pulled, hit, and clawed at him to let her go, but her efforts only incensed him further, and the sharp taste of acid began to hit the back of her mouth. It was over, she was done for. There was no one who could hear her cries, no one who could help her.

Hanging her head low, Chihiro could feel her spirit snap into pieces. Defeat had swallowed her fight whole. She would pack up her things and leave; no hurt, discrimination, and injustice could follow her there, and she would never have to make herself believe she wasn't of worth.

A crackle of energy exploded into the air, pricking her skin with razor teeth. Chihiro gasped, the shouji door sliding away with a loud crash. Haruo's hands paused, and he jerked his head towards the direction of the noise.

It was Haku. He stood there, eyes flashing, and jaw tight. _He had come! _"What is going on here?"

Chihiro seized her chance and broke from her attacker's grip, rushing over to Haku's side. He gave her a brief glance before returning his attention to the man who was sending her a snarl.

"This bitch threw tea on me!" he roared, pointing a finger at her while he tried his best to show the red patches of raw skin over his face.

"And why is that?" Haku asked, expression unreadable.

"Don't know, I was just going to have a bit of fun," he drawled, eyes roving over her figure. "I should've known better than to try and shack up with a human. They're dirty, disgusting creatures just like I thought they were."

If it was possible, the air seemed to grow heavier, smothering them in crackling waves of energy. She could even feel it sizzling through the roots of her hair, and the man cowered in response, latching onto the thin paper walls behind him.

"I thought you were explicitly told upon entrance here that you may _not_ touch your companions without their permission," Haku said in low tones, the green of his eyes nearly black.

"Oh come now. She's not worth anything to anyone and what does it matter? Humans are nothing but filthy, disgusting creatures. They should be used as they were meant to be," the man stated. Chihiro ground her teeth, anger replacing the fear in her stomach. Haku stood, lips pressed tightly together but kept silent. Spurred on by his lack of response, he continued, "I'm sure you've entertained the idea before, haven't you?"

A massive aura of magic exploded into the room, sending the ends of her hair flying from its power. Chihiro glanced at Haku, and gaped in surprise. He towered over the two of them, and his teeth were bared as he let out a snarl. "No, I have not, nor would I ever." Seeing the man was about to contest his statement, he added on, "Furthermore, because of your treatment of your server, we are forced to have you leave the premises. You are not welcome here again."

"What!" he cried. "This is ridiculous! Just because this pathetic human being doesn't know her place I have to be subjected to this tripe. It's an outrage, that's what this is!"

Haku leveled a steely glare at him. "If you have a problem with it, by all means, you are welcome to take the matter up with Yubaba. I'm sure she'd be delighted to hear of your transgressions against our valued employees," he answered, a smirk gracing his lips.

The man blustered about for a few minutes, sputtering incomprehensible notes, face a bright red. Haku merely smiled and nodded his head, infuriating him more. Finally, with a quick snap, he straightened his clothes and stomped out the door, his footsteps echoing from as far away as the elevator.

Chihiro sighed in relief, placing her head in her hands and wiping away the dampness of her eyes. _If Haku hadn't come... If he hadn't saved me..._ She shook that thought away, not allowing herself to delve further. There was no use pondering the what ifs. He had saved her and that was that.

A soft clearing of the throat got her attention and she looked up. Green eyes stared back at her, soft and concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked, checking her over.

Chihiro stood dumbfounded for a moment, unable to believe the words she was hearing. Where was the cold, distant person who had been avoiding her continuous efforts to speak with him? Had that all been for show? Could it be possible that he actually... cared for her?

Knowing that he was waiting for an answer, she quickly shut her mouth, chiding herself for looking like an idiot. Unable to formulate words, she gave him a slow nod, watching his eyes trace over her form for good measure. In an instant his expression hardened, any lingering softness gone, as he turned on his feet. Without bothering to give her a response, he walked off.

_That's it? _A familiar pang broke through her but she ignored it. Chihiro followed him out the door, watching him stride down the corridor, with a look of deep confusion.

* * *

**A/N 2:** As I've stated before this is only half of the actual chapter. I tried very hard to complete but I've been so busy with school, finals, and work that I haven't had much time or energy to write. I'm going on a trip to Japan tomorrow for about a month, and right after that I have summer school so I thought it would be better for you guys if I posted a partial chapter then leave you hanging for months while you guys wait for me to update. I don't know if I'm going to just add the rest of the chapter to this one later, or just upload it as a new chapter. Meh, this chapter needs a lot of revisions but I'm pressed for time so I'll probably try to get to them when I get back.

Anyway, I'm almost caught up with revisions! I hope you guys have a fun summer vacation!

**Thanks:** I mustn't forget about my readers and reviewers! They being: filly8 _(aww, thanks so much! i don't mind haku's name either)_, Sunimase, Taeniaea, Mary, The-Fuzy-Llama _(well, chihiro's hair is actually about shoulder-length, she just calls it short because she's used to it being very long. my hair was almost the same length as hers for prom, so you can pretty much do anything with it so long as you have a good stylist. ah, the serving tea is almost about what you said but it's not a difficult job, and she worked well with customers last time, so they thought it would be a good job for her. i guess I wasn't too clear about it in the last chapter but the spirits don't like her again because yubaba took the money out of their paychecks to pay for all the damage she did to bath house the last time. i'll fix that when i come back. wow, this was long. sorry!)_, mornir-brightflame, Mariagoner, and GirlWithTheGoldenEyes! Thanks so much!


	13. t h i r t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **Japan was awesome! The food was great and I got to visit a lot of places and was even lucky enough to see the Ghibli Museum! I highly suggest going there if you manage to spend a day near the area. It's just too bad you couldn't photograph anything though I understand the reason behind why you can't.

**Disclaimer:**

**+ [ a . d i f f i c u l t . c u s t o m e r ] +**

_chapter thirteen_

"Guess you're working with me today."

"Really?"

"Yep. Aren't you lucky?" Rin teased, pointing her name out on the board.

Chihiro smiled. "It's been a while. I can't tell you how badly my arms ache after I'm done washing clothes."

"I know, you showed them to me many times," Rin said, as she folded up and put away her bedding.

"But anyway, I'm glad I'm not doing serving duty. After that last encounter I don't want to go anywhere near those floors." Grabbing an armful of sheets, Chihiro quickly placed them into the closet, smoothing down any uneven places she came across.

Rin frowned, remembering the way she had curled up in the corner, tears streaking down her face after her ordeal. It left her with a deep hollow in her heart knowing that no matter how much she comforted her, she couldn't take away the memories, and had sat up with her all night.

"I'm sure Lady Mineko knows, and understands that you probably need a break away from there."

Chihiro nodded, refusing to dredge up her buried feelings of disgust, anger, and fear. Her hand went over her chest, taking solace in the warmth radiating outward from her necklace.

"Come on, let's go," Rin said, heading out into the hall.

-

There he was. Back straight and jaw locked, eyes blazing a bright green as he argued with the foreman. Even if she strained to listen, she couldn't make out a single word they were saying, and just contented herself with watching. Haku gave a terse shake of the head, and Osamu slammed his fists down on the counter in anger.

_What on Earth?_ She couldn't have imagined it. Haku had glanced at her for the briefest moments before storming off towards the back. Chihiro stepped forward, mouth open with an overwhelming desire to speak up and call out his name, but just as she was about to raise her voice the words died in her throat.

It was times like these where she wished she had Mitsuko by her side. Don't get her wrong, she loved Rin, and felt she could go to her for anything, but there was just something about having someone your age to connect with. Her advice would be useful right about now because Haku was a constant puzzle that refused to be shaped. For three weeks he had avoided her, ignored her attempts at conversation when she met him in the hallways, and proceeded to walk off as if he hadn't heard.

These chance meetings had left her disheartened and hollow. Was he really the same boy who had helped and guided her through her difficult trials in the Spirit World? At first, she was quite hurt and had to fight off tears at his cold responses, but she was past that now and only wanted her questions answered. If she had offended or upset him, then she would have apologized but she couldn't do that if he refused to see her face to face for more than ten seconds.

Mitsuko would probably have told him off by now, hands raised as she lashed out a relentless tirade that the unfortunate victim never heard the end of. Chihiro chuckled at the image, but refused to take that course of action. She had more common sense then that, and it wouldn't do him any good for someone of his status to be told off by a mere human without retaliating in response. He'd lose all the hard-earned respect he worked so hard to attain – if only she could speak to him in private. That is, if he would stop to listen to her for once.

"Hey, what are you doing standing around there for? We have work to do, girl!" Rin called out from the back.

Chihiro sighed, pushing her burdensome thoughts away and hurried to join her. "Coming!"

-

Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, as she scrubbed furiously at the built up layers of scum that had collected at the bottom of the tub. It was just like them to have her work the large bath herself! Scowling, she dumped out the dirty bucket of water, watching as it drained down through the floorboards.

Well, if there was one bright spot about this, at least she didn't have to wash everyone's clothes. It wasn't too bad that she had to dive her hand over and over again in water that felt like boiling hot lava, but some of their garments positively reeked! In fact, one time it was so bad she almost puked over someone's haori.

Oh, yes. Chihiro definitely had to agree that manual labor was much better than cleaning up after someone's god-knows-what mess. Dropping the rag back into her bucket, she straightened up and winced, massaging the stiff muscles with the back of her hand.

Shaking her head, she quickly got back to work. There was no time to waste! She still had four other bathtubs to go, and she was quite positive they wouldn't be lenient on her because of her aches and pains. Next time, she would ask not to have such a long gap between her different jobs. It was doing a number on her body.

Grabbing the broom, she made short work of the spacious room, sweeping every niche, corner, and cranny she could find. Chihiro smiled at completing her task, enjoying the sight of gleaming gold floors and a pile of rubbish that reached her up to her knee. All she had to do now was send it down below to be burned, and that was that, she would be done.

"Hey, Chihiro!" Rin said, appearing out in the corridor.

"Yeah?" _By the expression on her face, it's probably not going to be good._

"They want you to help out with costumers. Everyone's too busy right now to give the proper attention, so they asked for you." The older woman frowned, her voice resigned. She cast her gaze downwards and fingered the edges of her uniform.

"And that means...? Come on, I know when you refuse to look me in the eye that something's up. So, what is it?" Chihiro pressed, bracing herself for the worst.

"All right, you got me. Well, they want you to handle this customer. He doesn't come often but he's the most pickiest and difficult person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" Rin rattled off, a sharp bite to her words. "He's not real nice either. No one wants to attend to him because he's a complete pain in the ass, and his personality just rubs you the wrong way. In fact, we almost had three of our workers try to pick a fight with him when he came here last."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "He can't be that bad. I mean, I had to work with pushy customers on serving duty, and man, I don't know how I got through those!"

Rin shook her head with such exaggeration emphasis, it was almost comical. "Oh, no. You ain't seen nothing until you've dealt with him," she insisted. "Come on, you better get out there before they start ragging on you."

_Honestly, she must be joking!_ Chihiro thought to herself as she walked to the front, taken aback by the foreman's relieved expression. _Okay, now that's definitely got to be bad. If he's relieved to see me then this person must be the devil incarnate. _

"Good, you came," Osamu greeted, a fake smile plastered on his face as he talked to her in honeyed tones. He gestured with his arm to the man standing in front of him, and said, "This is the customer you'll be attending to today. _Please_, treat him well." _Could he be anymore obvious?_

"Right." Bowing in front of him, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'll be tending to your needs this evening. Follow me, please," she said, turning to lead the way.

"Keh. Took you long enough," he snapped, before walking past her, nudging her none too gently along the way.

_How rude! The nerve of this guy! _Chihiro fumed in her mind, as she took note of his proud, upright stance, and elaborate kimono that looked like someone had offered up their second son to pay for. Turning around, she found the gleeful smirk on the foreman's face which she huffed loudly at before running off to catch up with her customer.

She tapped him gently on the shoulder, ignoring the way he jerked his head back, whipping a handful of his white hair in her face. "This way," she directed, leading him down another hallway.

"No."

"But, sir..."

"I want to go this way," he stated, pointing the long wooden staff he carried towards the end of the corridor.

"But that's where the large bath is!"

"So?" he demanded, fixing her with an imperious stare.

"That's only for our special guests and exclusive customers," Chihiro said, trying her best to persuade him.

"So, what? I'm a paying customer, and that, therefore, makes me a guest. I've already paid for your facility's services so I should be allowed to go where I want." At seeing her open her mouth to argue, he continued, "What? Is my money not good enough for you? If that's the case I can very well take my business elsewhere."

_Jeezes! What monster crawled up his butt and died! _Hoping to assuage the situation she shook her head. "No, no. Every customer is important to us and we appreciate your business," she said, smiling for good measure. "I'm sorry for the error I have made and hope this doesn't affect your opinion of our establishment. Please, let's continue on this way."

Without giving her an answer, he walked off, cane thumping every so often on the wooden floors. Chihiro sighed in annoyance and followed after him. She just cleaned it too! If Yubaba wanted to complain about this, she could come down and handle him herself!

Gritting her teeth, she entered the room. He had already gone through the room, inspecting every corner while he grumbled under his breath. "Look at these walls! The paint's fading! You'd think with the money they charged me they'd be able to afford a paint job!" and "I suppose it could be worst, this will just have to do" sent her into a raging fit of fury. _Does this man even know a thing about respect?_

"Hey, you!" he shot out, and Chihiro bristled at his demeaning tone.

"Yes?" she ground out, certain that her left eye had begun twitching.

"Get me one of those herbal formulas."

"Excuse me?" Chihiro responded, taken aback.

"There are special formulas here that a guest may have if they request it, right?" he said, his obvious statement making her feel as if she were incompetent.

"Yes, we do."

"Then get me one," he ordered, poking in the side with his staff.

_Forget it! I'm not going to take anymore of his nasty attitude! If he makes one more comment about me I'll let him have it! How the hell does he expect me to get him an herbal bath when he doesn't even say which one he wants! _Clearing her throat, she said, "Do you have one in particular, sir?"

"You're the worker here, shouldn't you know what's best for me?" he snapped, glaring down at her.

"I must warn you that they're quite expensive and take time to brew–"

"I don't care! Just hurry up and do it!" he cut off, shoving her out the entryway.

_What the hell is that man's problem! _Suppressing her urge to scream with a strangled gasp, she stormed off, ignoring his snide remarks about the poor artistry of the paintings done up on the wall.

Stomping up to the front desk, she slapped her hands down forcefully on the counter. "One token, please."

The foreman gave her a cheeky smile and handed the object to her. "Here you go. Have fun!" he said to her parting back in a voice that made her want to rip him to pieces.

Chihiro headed straight for the walls as she entered the room, searching for the panels for the right lever she wanted. What he needed was a good mixture that would give him a more genial personality, but seeing as that wasn't option, she instead went for the overall rejuvenation mixture. It would relieve the wear and tear of stress, rejuvenate the body and help to restore lost energy that would leave him feeling refreshed and calmer. She was betting on the calmer. Maybe that would make him a _tad_ nicer but who was she kidding?

The token was sent off with a snap, and she closed the door, turning to face him once again. "Your herbal remedy will be ready for you in a few moments."

"Pah," he said, not even bothering to thank her.

A long arm stretched out from the ceiling and she grabbed the rope at the end of it. With a sharp tug, warm rushing water flowed into the tub, and she stepped. "Your bath is ready for you, sir. Just pull the rope again when you're satisfied with the amount."

Chihiro was about to head off and give him his privacy, before she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned, cringing at what he could possibly want now.

"Wait. I want you to have these clothes cleaned, pressed, and brought back to me," the man demanded, undressing himself in front of her. Chihiro gasped and cast her gaze elsewhere, a bright flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Here," he said, shoving them in her hand.

"But we don't offer these kind of services, sir," Chihiro brought up, pushing them back to him.

"These are made from the finest materials this world can offer, so if I find one, just one blemish, you're paying for them. Do I make myself clear?"

Once finished, he spun on his heel and climbed into the bath. Flabbergasted, Chihiro opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unable to process what she'd just been forced to do. Meeting his glare, she clamped her lips together and stalked off towards Madam Yuriko.

-

"Please take good care of these. He said it's made from the finest materials these lands could offer and that I would have to pay for them if he found one blemish on them," Chihiro pleaded, head down and arms holding out the precious garments in front of her.

Madam Yuriko gave her an imperious stare, disapproval apparent in her unyielding posture. "Very well," she relented, drawing off and disappearing behind a door.

Chihiro almost leaped with joy, as she let out a relieved sigh. Finally, someone was listening to her! And wasn't being a jerk about it either. Glancing around the room, she found a wicker chair and made herself comfortable. There was no way she was going back down there until she was finished. She couldn't stand being in his presence and if she persisted, she might have said something she'd regret later. Besides, they were supposed to give their customers privacy when they bathed.

After a while, a rough voice broke her out of her daze and handed her a bundle of neatly folded clothes. All of them were pressed and brought to a beautiful shine. Vacating her seat immediately, she bowed. "Thank you very much, Madam Yuriko!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Bowing once more, she left and headed back downstairs. Chihiro had to admit though, his kimono was gorgeous. Woven in a deep red, she gasped at the huge crane gracing the back. Every fine detail of his feathers could be seen, even in the outstretch wings that wrapped around to the front. It was money well worth paid. She could see why he was so protective over it.

"You're back," he stated in a tone that made his words feel as if they were an insult. "Let's see the damage you've caused." The man grabbed them from her and held them up to the light for inspection.

There was a slight nod, and without a word he dressed himself. Grabbing his staff, he fixed her with those golden eyes and tilted his head. After a moment, he shook his head, spilling his white hair over his shoulders and thrust a pile of gold into her hands.

"Guess that's the best that could be expected from a place like this," he said, giving her one last glance before leaving.

Chihiro stared at her hands in shock. The money she had received was _enormous_. It was probably more than what a typical worker made in three months! If she could only keep just a small portion of it, she'd be able to afford new clothes to wear, or buy her friends a small token of gratitude in appreciation for their care of her when she first arrived. But for now, she was content in staring at the gold coins with awestruck admiration.

Off the side of the entryway, a pair of dark green eyes and a knowing smile could be seen in the dark.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Woo, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm proud to say that with this chapter I am now caught with all of my revisions! After this we'll start getting into real meat of my plot. I'm kind of excited! The last one had gotten so derailed that there was absolutely no way I could have made it work, but this one is staying true to my original outline, so I'm doubly happy about that. It's a bit short but that can't be too bad considering my previous ones have been rather long. A break can't hurt, can it?

Also, I've been extremely busy with summer school, two part-time jobs, and volunteer work that could easily be considered as another job, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to provide you with prompt updates. Regular school is going to start up soon so I might be just as busy there as well.

**Thanks:** Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, new and old! Some of them being: Ritakna, Toph43, The Fuzy Llama _(teehee, you pose such interesting questions! i love reading them, keeps me on my toes. haha)_, BrokenWish, AwesomeOliver, Property of Eriol _(i'm so glad you like my ocs! i had fun creating them)_, KiWiPoP! Thank you all once again!


	14. f o u r t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **This is a pretty dialogue heavy chapter. So I apologize in advance if it bores you to tears.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. They all belong to the wonderful genius that is Miyazaki Hayao.

**+ [ n e w s . f r o m . a . m e e t i n g ] +  
**_chapter fourteen_

Chihiro toyed with the amulet that rested on her chest. Her fingers traced the curve of the sapphire wings, and lingered around the feathered edges, enjoying the warmth that resounded through her. Grasping the cylindrical quartz, she felt strong crackles of energy jolt through her, a sensation she had come to consider as part of her second skin.

Over the recent weeks, she had developed a strong connection with the object, feeling bereft and empty if she took it off of her (which wasn't often). And curiously enough, she found that she could detect its presence wherever and whenever she wanted. Either it had some strange powers, or she was being influenced to develop some of her own, little as that may be.

Removing her hand, she stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the throbbing pain that stabbed her back and shoulders. Whatever it was, Chihiro had kept a very keen watch over it, taking solace in the idea that Kazuo was near. He was her only link back to the outside world who knew of her troubles and she missed his sarcasm, witty remarks, and playful behavior.

"Chihiro?"

Snapping her head around, she searched out her friend. "Yeah?" Chihiro answered, pushing herself up onto her feet. Wobbling slightly, she grimaced at the sore muscles and bruises that screamed in protest at her sudden movement.

"It says here you're to report to the upstairs management," Rin said, her body hunched over to look at the board, eyes narrowed.

"Upstairs management?" she said, quirking an eyebrow in response. _Was that another fancy name Yubaba used for herself now? _

Rin turned and gazed at her. There was no easy way to break this, so she spoke, slowly and with clear enunciation. "It's Haku."

Chihiro paused, hands frozen over her half-folded bed sheets. _Haku? Why would he ever have need to talk to me now? After the many attempts I made and the way he avoided me like the plague, I thought he made his message very clear that he didn't want to see me?_ Her heart thudded loudly in her ears and her mouth felt dry and sticky. She swallowed down a lungful of air, before letting out a jerky sigh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Rin comforted, patting the younger woman on the back. "He probably wouldn't ask for you unless it was important, right?"

It took a moment, but Chihiro nodded, her hands starting to feel the oncoming prickle of sweat. With overly precise and calculated measurements, she folded her futon into perfect thirds and shoved it into the closet with the others.

Rin frowned, knowing the anxiety her friend must be going through. If she was treated with the cold indifference that Chihiro had been subjected to, and was then asked to spend an extended period of time with that person in an enclosed room, she'd be having issues too. It wouldn't do for her to go off meeting him like a mouse who had their tail stepped on. She'd probably make it worst for herself.

"If he tries to act like a jerk toward you, just tell me, and I'll punch him in the face!" she said cheekily, pleased when the younger girl broke into a smile.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, bright colors and tacky gold walls blinded her from all sides. Yubaba's love for the extravagant and gaudy made her feel a lot more intimidated than she should. And she didn't need to be reminded of her lowly status; it was harped to her over and over every day.

Chihiro paused briefly in front of the door, a hand on the cool surface. She took a deep breath before slipping in without a sound. Despite being up here countless times, she never figured out the layout of the place. It was beyond impossible and she kept a firm grip on her amulet.

At least her feet seemed to know where she was going, taking her past fancily carved doors gilded with precious gemstones, and guiding her around turns. Finally, she came to a stop in front of a large, deep-toned varnished oak door. Compared to the others she had seen, this one was almost _plain_, but no less imposing. Simple and straight lines etched out a border, while a polished brass plaque sat near the top with "Manager" spelled out in bold strokes.

Chihiro stared at the words, her emotions smashed together in an ever compacting ball inside of her, and she exhaled loudly. This was it, this was where she would get the final answers she had long wanted, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for them. Raising up a hand, she gave three sharp raps on the door.

"Enter."

Her fingers trembled as she slid the door open and stepped in. She kept her head lowered, eyes fixed on the ground. The tension crackled in the air and threatened to drag her under. A soft noise brought her gaze up and she stared at him. His green eyes were piercing against his dark hair, his face a picture of perfectly controlled emotions.

"Sit," he said, a deep, low quality that broke through the silence of the room. Haku gestured at the chair in front of him, and raised an eyebrow when she didn't move. "If you please," he added with a faint trace of a smirk.

Chihiro sank into the offered seat, looking everywhere except at him. The room was a spitting reflection of him. Everything was set up neat and orderly, with not a scrap of paper lying around on the ground. His furniture consisted mostly of a large table, a couple of chairs, a sofa, and a bookshelf that spanned the length of a wall.

"I'm glad that my furnishings meet your approval," Haku said, causing her to whip her head back around to face him.

She stared at him, her gaze of careful scrutiny. Chihiro had hoped he would take the initiative and lead the conversation so she wouldn't have to do the talking, but the only response she got from him was silence. Finally, she blurted out, "What do you want from me?"

"I'll get to that. Later." He waved a hand and a stack of papers blinked into existence, floating around in the air until they settled on top his desk. Haku rifled through them briefly, and shifted them into some organization he was happy with. Chihiro watched his hands move as objects danced to his command, and she started when he spoke. "You do know how to add figures and calculate inventory, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He brought out a thick, leather bound book that had papers hanging out at the edges, and a multitude of different colored ribbons dangling out near the spine.

A cloud of dust escaped into the air, and he grimaced, fanning it away. The pages crinkled under his touch and more than a few of them were yellowed with age. There were columns and columns of numbers, some with notes added in a curvy script, and her eyes widened in amazement at the amount of detailed information.

"This is a ledger," Haku broke in, "It's where we keep all our financial transactions. Each shipment, product, or service that we acquire is recorded in this book," he said, finger pausing on a relevant note of interest. "And this is what you're going to be doing."

He slid the book towards her, and she stared at it in confusion. _This is what I'm going to be doing? What exactly does that mean?_ Her fingers drifted over the letters, and she drew them back to her sides. "Haku, what do you want from me? What exactly am I here for?"

There was a heavy silence that choked the air, and he tapped his desk. "You're now my newly turned assistant." She opened her mouth, ready to protest, but he shook his head and continued, "What that means is that you'll be in charge of balancing our finances, calculating inventory, answering any messages that need addressing, and sending out statements for purchase orders, or whatever else that I need you to do."

But Chihiro wasn't satisfied. After being rejected and ignored on a near daily basis, this simple explanation wasn't going to cut it. She deserved answers, and she was going to get them. All the unspoken words she had meant to say bubbled up to the surface and almost leapt off her tongue. "Why? Why do you need _me_ to do this job for you when you have made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me..." Chihiro paused, swallowing. "_Why_ did you call me up here, when you can ask the many dozens of workers here who are more than capable of doing this job for you?"

As soon as she was finished, her cheeks flamed, and she dropped her gaze, unable to stare him in the eye. If the earth opened up and swallowed her in a giant hole right now that would be excellent, instead of dying from mortification. A soft, low laughter reached her ears and she looked up.

"I'm sorry to say but you are the _only_ person fit for this job. You overestimate their abilities, especially when it comes to simple arithmetic. But that's not what you've come to hear is it?"

Chihiro nodded.

"So ask me."

_Ask me? That's it? Ask me? Is he serious!_ Chihiro bristled at his words, fighting the urge to grind her teeth together. The confusion, hurt, and worries she held over the past couple of months can't just be swept away by some declarative statement. She clenched her hands into fists and sat up straight. There were dozens of questions that pinged back and forth but she had already picked out the one she would ask long ago.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

A corner of his mouth curved upward in the barest of smirks. "I knew you were going to pick the most difficult question to answer." He sighed. "I needed to know if I could trust you – if you were that same girl who came here those many years before."

Chihiro blinked. His words stung her, and she was surprised at how much they hurt. It was as if someone had driven rusty nails into the top layer of her skin and left them to fester. "Why would you need to _know_ if you can trust me? I'm the same person you've met before, why should now, and yes, I know that I'm a bit older, but why should that make it any difference?" She took a deep breath to steady herself, and said, "I would've thought that our experiences together were enough to prove to you that I'm not a terrible person."

He shook his head. "And I would say yes, yes it is enough, but things are not the same. Tell me, Chihiro, how long do you think it's been since you were last here?"

_What? Is he toying with me or something?_ "Seven years. If I was ten when I left and I'm seventeen now than it's been seven years."

"Wrong. It's more closer to a hundred."

Chihiro's mouth dropped open. "How is that possible? Kamajii and Rin–"

"Are immortal," he finished for her. "We live forever, and most spirits, if not all, don't care about a concept such as time. It's just a vague idea that bears no importance on our day to day lives. The Spirit World and Human World don't operate on the same time scales and many spirits don't understand that."

She sat there in silence, words on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth and just as quickly closed it again and again, unable to piece together what she wanted to say. _A hundred years?_ "But... But if that's the case it still doesn't explain why you had to ignore me."

"Actually, it does. Your appearance here is very suspicious. It's impossible for anyone, a human especially, to enter the Spirit World, so how is it that you were able to casually walk right in here without any trouble?" Haku's gaze was piercing, and she bowed her head in response.

The necklace under her tunic pressed against her skin, and her hand came to rest over her chest, her fingers giving an involuntary twitch. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, if she showed him the amulet it would assuage any doubts he had about her? _"You must never let anyone see it"_ whispered to her and she dropped her arm back down to her side.

Haku's eyes narrowed as he followed her movements but refrained from commenting. "Your presence here tempts danger for yourself and the workers who live here. I'm sure you've noticed the harsher treatment you've been subjected to, right?"

She nodded. "But I thought they just wanted me to prove myself."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. They're afraid, Chihiro. Your existence here brings them face to face with a fear they don't want to admit." There was a brief pause, and she could feel his intense gaze burn through her. "It's because you're a human."

Chihiro didn't know if she should be affronted or enraged. "What does that have to do with anything?" she said with more force than she intended.

"Everything." He leaned forward, green eyes piercing through her, and she gulped. "Murders have been occurring throughout the land. And it's not just single individuals that have been targeted as a means of revenge - entire towns, villages; even whole cities have been flattened to the ground."

Her body felt as if it had been plunged in freezing water, and she gasped, eyes wide. "Why? Why would someone do such a thing?"

"We don't know. There have been no survivors and any witnesses that could have helped us are dead." He sighed, shaking his head. "But these attacks had just one thing in common."

Chihiro's chest felt constricted, and she didn't dare take a breath. She knew what was coming next but that didn't mean she was eager to hear it.

"Humans. All of these places at one point or another had given refuge to them, and now they're gone. Many workers feel that with you here, our bathhouse could be next." There was a brief pause, and she could feel his eyes on her. "Which is why you must not stay here. Once I figure out how to send you safely across the border, you're going home, and that is final."

She bit back her retort at the finality in his tone. He was concerned for her, and she understood why he felt that he had to do this, but nothing he said would deter her. Chihiro didn't come here to play games, she came here to find a missing part of herself, and solve a mystery that had been haunting her. If Haku wanted her to leave, she wasn't going to move without a fight. Of course, when he spoke next, the great heaving rant she had worked up was quickly forgotten.

"But for now, I'm going to have you work for me." Haku flipped through a stack of papers behind him, and returned with a piece of parchment and laid it out in front of her. He grabbed a quill that had a long, white and gray-tipped feather and handed it over to her. "I would need you to sign this contract before anything else." At seeing her furrowed expression he added, "If you want. You don't have to work for me if you don't want to."

"Contract? But what about the one I signed with Yubaba?" Chihiro asked, frowning.

Haku's green eyes darkened to almost black. "You signed a contract with Yubaba? What in the world would prompt you to do such a foolish thing? Don't you remember what happened the last time you were here?"

Chihiro glared at him. "Of course I do! I'm not that stupid. I needed a job and Yubaba gave me one, on the condition that she doesn't steal my name, and that I'll work for her to repay my debts without tip, complaint, or vacation," she snapped.

Haku huffed out a loud sigh. "Very well. That's actually a fair contract, considering." He brought out the paper once again, and placed the pen in her hand. "My contract is a typical, standard contract; no fine print, or tricks."

She glanced over at the writing, reading it through for any loopholes, and after finding it to her approval, signed her characters at the bottom of the sheet. When she finished the last stroke, it floated away from her and disappeared into a folder on the shelves behind him.

There was just something else that kept teasing and prodding at her. And she fidgeted around in her seat, the question dancing on her tongue. She really wanted to know... "So, does this explain why you've been stalking me?" Chihiro blurted out, and her cheeks immediately flushed a bright pink. How could she have asked that? She sank down into her seat, mortified.

"I have a business to operate and manage, which includes the welfare of my employees. I don't have the time to stalk young women around the bathhouse at all hours of the day," he said with sharply clipped words. Gazing at her reaction, he added in a softer tone, "I stayed nearby in order to keep an eye on you in case you got yourself into trouble, and also to see how you respond and react to different situations. It's what helped me realize that you were the same person I had met all those years before."

If she wasn't blushing earlier, she was definitely doing so now. Her face must have been a gigantic strawberry and her emotions couldn't decide if she was ashamed of herself or embarrassed. But the one thing she couldn't deny was that his ever present figure had given her a sense of security and comfort. And, most importantly, he had been there when she needed him most.

Bowing her head, she whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

Haku nodded. Not knowing what to say, Chihiro fiddled with the end of her uniform, scrunching it beneath her fingers. The silence pressed down on her, and she could feel the tension in every exhale of breath. There had to be _something_ she would feel comfortable talking about. After all, wasn't she the one who had set it upon herself to get all the answers?

"Haku, I–"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud chorus of chirps began to sound outside. The both turned and stared out the window. The sky was tinged with streaks of pink across the horizon and drifting clouds were traced by rays of orange glowing behind them.

"There will be time for questions later," he said, giving her a smile. "And before the sun rises any higher, it's essential that I explain to you what your work schedule is."

"Do I just come here once I wake up?" Chihiro asked.

"No. Once you've finished the chores you've been assigned, you'll come up here and do whatever tasks I have for you. If you aren't able to make it up here before curfew then don't bother. It's not essential that you have to be here every day but I would prefer it if you tried to come as often as possible," he finished, watching her nod in response. "If you don't have anymore questions...?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he said. Haku smirked when he saw her stifle a yawn. "Then you may leave."

Chihiro stood up, pushing her chair in, and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Haku repeated the action and walked her to the door. Not wanting to seem rude, she turned and gave him a smile. "Goodnight, Haku."

He grabbed her wrist as she made to leave, and she stared down at his fingers in surprise. Haku's eyes widened and he let go as quickly as he had reached for her. But when she looked up at him, his face was the same controlled expression she had seen from him many times before.

"Please call me by my proper title from now on. It undermines my position with the workers if you keep referring to me so casually," he said.

"I understand."

And with that, she left, taking the elevator down to her floor. Her gaze kept straying to her wrist and the lingering sensation left by the warmth of his touch.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Man, I am so happy that I'm done with this chapter. I rewrote it three times. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in _forever_. I've been extremely busy and now that it's summer I have a lot more time to write. This is actually a brand new chapter because I'm now done with revisions from what was leftover of the old one and I hope I never have to do it again for this story.

I'm so out of touch with my writing and it's gotten super rusty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hehe. Haku and Chihiro are always fun to play with.

**Thanks: **I must thank anyone and everyone who's read my story, and for those of you who had enough patience to wait for me. I know it's been long but here it is! I also want to say thanks for those of you who left me such kind words in your reviews. They being: pika995, AwesomeOliver, Mary _(yep! and haha, glad someone loves mitsuko too!)_, GreenHarmony _(thanks so much for your many reviews!)_, The Fuzy Llama _(haha, yep he's a nod to inuyasha, and after him nobody seems rude anymore lol)_, BrokenWish _(haku as a stalker? now that's an interesting idea…)_, Dragowolf, oceanblue19945, EterNite, LaughingDeath77, PoisonCrysell, walks-with-nose-in-book, angel19872006, scissorhero, and Bianca! Once again, thank you so much!


	15. f i f t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **And some things are now explained.

**Disclaimer: **I wish it was mine but, sadly, I'm not that awesome.

**+ [ y o u . w a n t. a n s w e r s , i . g o t . ' e m ] +  
**_chapter fifteen_

Haku and Chihiro settled into a comfortable routine over the next few months. She would travel up to his office after her work was done, and go over any new assignments he had for her, or learn new tasks that he wanted her to do. Sometimes she'd be there until dawn, and would traipse down to bed in a fuzzy daze. At least she had come to appreciate the true value of sleep. It was fantastic and now she'd never give up an opportunity to rest her eyes.

Chihiro remembered the first day she had reported to work, standing shyly at the door while Haku had his head craned over a bunch of important looking documents. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she straightened her back, and cleared her throat.

"Hak-" she began, pausing as she realized her mistake. "I mean, Ko…Haku-sama, I'm here."

He lifted his head and gazed up at her. "You don't have to be so formal with me when we're in here. Just remember not to do it in public."

A giant flush crept over her cheeks and she nodded, moving forward to take her seat. But besides getting an extra influx of money, Chihiro used this opportunity to finally get the answers she had been waiting for.

"Haku," she said, placing the accounting book back down on the desk. He looked up from his papers and gave her his full attention. "I was wondering, and it's been bothering me for a while, but why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow in response, and Chihiro almost slapped herself at her stupidity. _Why do you think he's here!_ She shook her head. "I mean, why are you here working for Yubaba? I thought you said you were going to quit and leave for better things?"

"Hmm… I'm surprised you remember that," he said, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Of course I do, returning here has brought back a lot of memories." _Literally_, Chihiro added to herself.

"I had planned on leaving actually. After I had regained my name, there was nothing Yubaba could do to prevent me from breaking our contract." He glanced at her briefly before continuing, "But Yubaba never lets anyone escape her clutches that easily. She didn't want to lose her precious henchman so she cut me a deal."

Chihiro stiffened. She knew all about deals. What sort of crazy thing did Haku have to agree to?

At seeing her expression, he chuckled. "No, nothing that severe. I was offered half-ownership of this place in exchange for me continuing to run favors, requests, and whatever tasks Yubaba wants. And, yes, that includes running the bulk of her business. She leaves the menial aspects of it to me. In return, I would receive half the profits and allowed my own free time that I can spend as I wish."

Chihiro was stunned. She never thought Yubaba would ever relinquish any hold she had over her bathhouse considering her greedy nature. "So, you're rich now?"

He smirked. "No, but I suppose you could say that I have an adequate amount of savings."

She was about to say something else when Haku pulled out a stack of forms and stopped her train of thought. "Here," he said, handing her the half-sheet. "Come closer, I'll need you to take careful notes on what I'm about to explain to you."

Chihiro did as he asked and scooted her chair next to him. He leaned over her shoulder and she could feel his breath ghost over her ear. "We use this form to request more product from whatever provider we need. Each person has a separate form, so please remember to check before you write anything on it."

His close proximity had her nerves on end, and she could feel heat creeping up her cheeks. Why she was being so affected by this was beyond her understanding. "Chihiro, are you listening?" he asked, turning to her and frowning.

She blinked once, twice, a few more times before clearing her throat. "Yes, please continue."

"All right. So why don't you fill in the necessary information, and I'll check it over when you're done?"

Chihiro nodded and picked up a feathered quill. There were empty spaces for her to write down and she easily breezed through the document, adding answers when necessary. But she came to a stop when she landed on the requested materials sections. Frowning, she tapped at it and said, "What do I write for here?"

Haku glanced at her. "Let's see. From the notes you've made, some of our stock seems in short supply." He perused her drafted list and pointed at various items. "I'd say we'd need about three crates each of lotus flower, magnolia, ginseng, and ginger. Two crates of fresh water oyster pearls and cinnamon. And, finally, maybe a crate of thistle, and some gold and silver flakes to finish it off."

She wrote the down as quickly as she could, frowning at her scratchy script. "Why gold and silver?"

He smirked at her question. "Because some of our customers feel that it enhances the effect of the herbal baths. Of course it doesn't but we always have to try out best to suit their needs. In exchange, we do get to charge a pretty price for it though."

"I see."

Haku picked up the order from her hands and gave it a last run through before handing it back to her. "Just write a complimentary message and sign your name at the bottom. I would suggest writing your title underneath it, so they won't question its authorization."

Chihiro did as she told; making broad, fluid strokes, and stared in amazement as the paper disappeared in a bright flash once she finished the last character in her name. _Where did it go?_ She gaped openly at her hands, and her new boss watched her in amusement.

"It's sent there by magic. So once your order is completed it appears on the desk of the person in question," he explained for her.

She just shook her head. Magic was something she'd probably never get used to.

* * *

There was a lull in business some time later, and Chihiro used this chance to visit some of her old friends. Haku had readily agreed to let her miss out on a few days of work, and she took it up without hesitation. One of the first people she visited was Bou.

After much arguing with Yubaba, she had relented, and Chihiro found him hunched over a table, brush in hand and a pensive look on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, Chihiro!" He let out a squeal and nearly squashed her flat as he enveloped her in a crushing hug. "I missed you!"

She patted him on his back. "I missed you too," she responded with a smile. Her heart gave a jump in heart and she felt warmed by his enthusiastic greeting to her arrival. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to see you. Do you forgive me?"

Bou grinned and bobbed his head up and down. "Of course1" Remembering her early question, he picked up his brush once more and craned his head over the scroll laid out before him. "Mama says it's time that I learned my characters, so I've been practicing my name."

Chihiro looked over at the finished result he showed her, and ran a critical eye over his penmanship. His lines may have been a bit thick and blotted in many places, but they had an earnest intent behind them. "You're doing great, Bou!"

He shook his head. "But it doesn't look anything like Mama's!" Bou complained, showing her the example he had been given. Yubaba's characters had sweeping flourishes, and long strokes that were firm, straight, and spoke of her underlying strength.

"You don't have to make it _exactly_ like hers. It's important that you find your own writing style," Chihiro said, placing the paper back down.

"Can you write me your name then?"

Chihiro cringed inwardly but did it for him anyway. Her writing was horrible and looked awful next to the fancy whirls of his mother. Her style consisted of short, simple, unadorned strokes that were even and carefully measured, or in other words, completely plain and uninspiring. She hated it. "Here you are," she said, presenting it to him waiting for the imminent remark about how ugly it was.

Bou frowned, scrunching up his brow as he studied her penmanship. "But yours still looks much nicer than mine! How come mines turns out so ugly?"

"It's not that bad," she argued. "Why don't you try writing your name for me, and I'll see if I can give you any pointers?"

He nodded vigorously in agreement, a smile on his face. Chihiro watched silently as he went to work, noting the way he held his brush. Bou curled his fingers around the shaft and grasped it in his fist, much like someone about ready to jab something with an ice pick. There was something off about the way he wrote too, leaving his lines widely spaced and uneven.

"What do you think?" Bou asked, finishing off the sweeping line that bisected the first stroke.

"You're doing fine, but why don't you try holding your brush like this?" Chihiro said, demonstrating for him. She held it up for him, showing the way she gripped it between her thumb and index, resting the shaft in the crook between them and the fingers below it.

Bou followed her example, and after a couple of minutes of struggling, managed a precarious grip around his brush. Chihiro praised him and instructed him to watch her movements carefully as she slowly traced out the characters of his name. "You've been doing your stroke order wrong, so that's probably why it doesn't come out as crisp as you want it to. Just remember this: 'Left to right, and top to bottom'."

He nodded, and reached for another scroll. Dipping the tip into ink, he started again. After a few moments he made a face. "It feels so weird!"

Chihiro smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it as you practice."

Bou sighed, stuck out his lip, and picked up his brush. It was a peaceful, quiet time as he drew out his name over and over; the results becoming more refined as he went along. She kept a watchful eye on him when a sudden idea came to mind, and she decided to test out a theory.

"Haku said that over a hundred years have passed since I last came here."

"Oh, really?" Bou said, pausing briefly. "Is that long?"

_Guess that answers it. Spirits really don't keep track of time. Haku wasn't lying._ "It's a lifetime for a human."

* * *

The next day, Chihiro decided to head down to the boiler room to pay a visit to her old friend, one she hadn't visited since she had gotten a job. It wasn't by design or choice. Most days she'd be so exhausted that all she could do was tuck into bed and drop off into a near coma-like sleep. Other times she was just so busy that there wasn't any room to spare a trip to see him. And she felt quite guilty about it, horrendously so.

Kamajii was unchanged; arms grinding herbs into a new powder, pulling out ingredients from far away drawers, and hollering at the soot balls that skittered around below him. Stepping out of the doorway, she watched the activity with amusement, relishing the waves of nostalgia that hit her.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Kamajii..."

He lifted his head up, and turned his gaze in the direction of her voice. Lifting his glasses, he squinted and a broad smile broke out over his face. "Why, who can that be? Do I know you?"

Chihiro bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Kamajii! I've just been so busy. I promise I'll come down here more often!"

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that. Come and give your old grandpa a hug."

She ran into his open arms, resting her face on his chest. He was warmth, comfort, and support that kept her grounded in reality, but he never failed to bring her head up when things were pushing her down, and that was why she loved him so much. Chihiro wiped away stray tears that she was surprised to find at the corner of her eyes, and sniffled softly as she broke out of his embrace.

"Oh, come, come. What's happened since the last time I saw you?" he asked, sitting back on his pedestal.

A loud clang behind them interrupted Chihiro's answer, and she turned around to see who it was. Light brown hair pulled back into a severe ponytail, hand carrying a basket, and a boisterous voice that didn't know the word censure? How could it be anyone other than Rin?

"What is this? A party without me?" Rin accused, hands on her hip.

"Heh," Kamajii said with a scoff. "Believe you me, if there was a party you _wouldn't_ be invited."

"What!" Rin screeched, stamping a foot on the ground. "Why not? I'll have you know, I'm quite fun once I get some sake in."

"That's the problem; you become as loud as a cantankerous Yubaba when she's in one of those moods. Nobody can get you to shut up."

"Oh, get real old man. You know you love it just as much as I do!" Rin huffed out, sitting down with a _thunk!_ at the edge of the raised floor.

"So, _anyway_, as I was saying," Kamajii said pointedly, giving Rin a glare. "How have things been since I last saw you?"

Chihiro fiddled with her fingers, unsure of how to phrase things. "Well, they've been okay, I guess. A bit difficult-"

"Difficult? Hah! You should have seen the way the other workers treated her," Rin broke in, waving her hands around to punctuate her words. "They made her feel lower than dirt! And they gave her such ridiculous jobs that they wouldn't _dare_ taking on themselves. I swear if I hadn't been warned about my temper earlier, I would have given them a piece of my mind! You don't even know how many times I've caught her crying at night before she went to bed."

Cheeks flaming a bright red, Chihiro opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh, stop trying to deny it!" Rin said, cutting her off with a sharp stare. "No matter how hard you tried to hide it, I could hear you. Thankfully, Chihiro is tougher than most of these girls because you wouldn't ever hear a complaint out of her lips. Nope, never! And good thing too because I don't think I could stand one of those whiny, yappy brats that some of workers around her are."

Chihiro sat in stunned silence, unsure of how to respond, but a growing sense of joy built up in at knowing how proud Rin was of her. It wasn't much but it made her feel as if she could tackle anything that came her way and her friend would always be there by her side, pushing her onwards when she started to falter. At their feet, soot balls gathered around jumping up in excited squeaks, leaving black marks on her legs. Rin huffed, and dumped out the konpeitou, which they eagerly carried away to be eaten.

"Is that true?" Kamajii asked, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Pretty much," she answered, watching the brightly colored candy disappear into black mouths. But just as she was about to ask him a question, something flashed in her memory and she seized upon it. "Haku told me that there's something hunting down humans. Is that true?"

Rin snarled in outrage. "Haku told you that? Why that dumb dragon! I should kick him where it hurts! Why'd he have to go and tell you something like that! All it's going to do is make you worry unnecessarily, which is something you don't need." She shook her head in rage.

"But," Kamajii said, stopping her tirade. "It is true. There has been a murderer going around these parts." At seeing Chihiro's expression, he quickly added, "Don't worry, you're safe here. Yubaba and Haku will do everything in their power to keep you and the bathhouse safe."

Chihiro sighed. So it was true, and this was just another set of complications that she had to watch out for. Her necklace was a heavy weight in her mind, and she resisted the urge to reach up and grab it. "Either way, I'm glad he told me. It's better to know than be caught unaware. But could that be the reason the workers have been treating me so badly?"

Kamajii nodded. "Yes, most likely. But human or not, you have the same right everyone else does – which is to be treated with respect."

"Yeah! So if anyone is giving you a hard time just speak up, or tell someone about it. They only do half of what they do to you because you won't talk back. And, yes, I know you're trying not to rub people the wrong way but sometimes you can't help it," Rin said, nudging her.

She smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Your hair on the other hand…" Rin trailed off, picking up one of her uneven strands.

Chihiro laughed. _They're the same old friends I remember. Whenever I need someone to lighten my spirits, they're the ones to go to, that hasn't changed._

* * *

Haku closed the book he had been reading, and said, "It's been bothering me, but didn't you mention something about seeing me in your dreams, and that I was in some type of danger?"

She froze. Chihiro had thought he had forgotten all about it, and if he wasn't going to bring it up then she wouldn't either. After all it went so well the last time she did it, and she wasn't looking forward to being shot down just as cruelly. Gulping down a large breath, she nodded. "I did."

He sighed. "Dreams aren't just fantasies of an overactive mind. Could you explain to me, please, what they were about?"

"I'm not sure when they started but I noticed them occurring pretty frequently when I was in school," she began. _School_, it brought up so many emotions that it was hard tamping them down. "You were always far away from me, but I could hear you calling me – begging me to find you and to help you, and that there wasn't much time left."

Chihiro looked up at him, and he nodded for her to continue. "My dreams were simple in the beginning, but they became more and more persistent. I started having them every night and they would even show up when I was dozing off in school. I was so tired that I barely had enough energy to do anything."

Haku frowned. "And have you had them recently?"

And that's when she realized with a start that she hadn't, not for the whole time she'd been there. How could she have overlooked something so important as that?" "Actually... No, I haven't but I do have this constant unsettled feeling, like I should be doing something more, but it's never satisfied. It's a constant presence and I'm always aware of it."

His expression darkened, and the bright green of his eyes stood out against his face. "If you have one of the same nature again, you must inform me immediately. Dreams can also be used as a tool for manipulation and control. It takes a lot of power to attempt such a trick, and I'm not amused someone is willing to try it."

Chihiro gulped. She had never thought about that before. Was someone trying to control her, and do something that would jeopardize the lives of the people in the bathhouse? She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Be very careful, Chihiro. This is not a game."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I was actually expecting this chapter to be shorter but, hey, you can't complain. It's better than waiting almost 8 months for it. Haha. I'm sorry this one wasn't filled with too much stuff but at least you got to see Kamajii and Bou again. I sure missed them!

The next chapter is going to have a lot more obvious plot-ty stuff. Can't wait for that!

**Thanks: **As always, I must thank all of you who've read, reviewed, or even clicked on my story! I'm so grateful. But for those who took the time to leave a review, I love you guys too! They being: scissorhero, ArcticTwilight _(i hope this chapter answers some of your questions, hehe)_, Mask with a truth, and CloudNumber9 _(hey, mary! i missed you! the soft noise was actually haku trying to get her attention. maybe i'll fix that later so it's more clear)_. Thank you again! Reviews are always appreciated and loved!


	16. s i x t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer:** I'm a penniless college student, so please don't rob me of what I have left. Or, to put it simply, everything is yours, yours, yours, and not mine, never mine.

**+ [ a . m y s t e r i o u s . s t r a n g e r ] +  
**_chapter sixteen_

"Chihiro."

She looked up into the green eyes across of her, quill paused. "Yes?"

"Come," Haku said, standing up. "Follow me. I have something I want to show you."

Chihiro frowned, placing her book down and putting her pen back into the small glass holder. Shoving her chair in with the barest of scrapes across the floor, she took up a position at his side. He glanced at her briefly before moving off, heading to the door at the back of the room. She realized with a start that he was leading her to his personal quarters.

She stood at the doorway, biting her lip. What did he want, and why was he taking her here? Haku noticing her hesitation, gave her an encouraging smile, and motioned her to come closer with a wave of his hand.

Pausing at the entrance to hallway, she stared down the long corridor, unsure of what to do. It felt like she was intruding on something private, and that, maybe, just maybe she should have declined his request, but then again he wouldn't have asked her to follow him if he didn't want her to. Chihiro took in a deep breath and stepped out, making notes of her surroundings.

Torches lined the walls, and they sputtered on with the flick of Haku's wrist. Broad oak doors were situated on either side of her, and she wondered how far his personal quarters went, until she nearly crashed into him when he stopped. Chihiro cringed. She really needed to pay more attention. It would help prevent most of the clumsy accidents she had that were due to her wandering eyes. Turning, they had stopped at a door that had deep engravings of water lilies, interspersed with cranes. It was beautiful, and it was a perfect marker for distinguishing which room was which.

"You like to read, don't you?" Haku asked as he inclined his head towards her.

She nodded. "I used to do it all the time before I came here."

"Then you'll enjoy this," he said, laying a hand on the handle and pushing the door in. Gazing down at her, Haku smiled and invited her to step inside.

Chihiro held her breath as she crossed over, butterflies tumbling over in her stomach in anticipation. Her feet padded softly on the wooden floor, and she marveled at how well kept it was – varnished to a brilliant sheen, and not a scuff mark or scratch to be found. But when she looked up, she let out the air in her chest with a loud gasp. The room was amazing! Shelves of books greeted her from every wall, and stacks upon stacks of scrolls, parchment, blank paper, and writing tools littered the ground in haphazard piles. There was even an iron-crafted table with a matching chair in the center for whatever purpose its user may need.

"This is my personal library," he stated, watching as she trailed her fingers along the spines of volumes directly in front of her.

"It's amazing!"

"I'm pleased that you think so," Haku responded with a grin. "It took me a great amount of time and money to fill this room up with reading materials I found suitable."

Chihiro crinkled her nose. _I'll just bet_. Some of the books looked so frail that they would crumple into dust as soon as they were touched, but surprisingly had kept intact when she ran a cautious finger over them. She didn't want to know what would happen if she managed to destroy one of Haku's prized documents. That wasn't something she was looking forward to, in this lifetime or the next. But as she continued her perusal of his shelves, she also found that many of them were adorned with rare gemstones, while others were gilded entirely in pure gold lacquer. She was quite positive that the soft, leathery texture on some of them _had_ to be animal skin, and she withdrew her fingers immediately after touching them.

Pulling herself away from a tome that had strange characters she had never seen before, she could barely contain the squeal at what she saw next. A broad window overlooked the bathhouse grounds, giving a fantastic view of the gardens below. There was a latch in the middle, so she could easily swing it open for some fresh air if she wanted. But the best part about it was that there was a giant couch resting underneath it with fluffy pillows along with it! It was the perfect place to read in the dying sunlight, or under the glow of the moon.

Chihiro could barely contain her squeal as she jumped onto the seats, imagining herself curled up here a late afternoon with a book propped up in hand. And she noticed with a keen eye, that the cushions were so soft and comfy they just begged for a nap. She almost jumped into the air when she felt his presence sit down next to her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Chihiro, I'm going to be gone for a while. Yubaba has asked me to look into adding traditional sweets, and a more varied selection of liquor besides our various choices of sake to our menu," Haku stated, running a hand through his dark hair.

She frowned. "For how long?"

He sighed. "About a month. Although, I can see her point, this isn't going to add much to our profit other than a few hundred gold pieces."

Chihiro fingered the edges of her orange uniform, and pursed her lips. "So does that mean I'm going to have to take over your duties for a while?" She wasn't even nearly prepared enough for this. If she managed to screw something up, or make a mistake, Yubaba would have her head!

Haku nodded, and noticing the darkened expression in her eyes, gave a faint smile. He added in a lighter tone, "It's not that bad. I've already made all the necessary preparations, so you shouldn't have much, if anything, to do. You can always go to Yubaba if something comes up." She made a face, and he laughed. "That's why I brought you here. If you're ever in need of some quality time alone then you're more than welcome to browse my shelves. You can read whatever you find in here."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him. "Are you serious?"

He cocked his head at her. "Does it look like I'm not?"

Chihiro blushed slightly, and reached out to grab his hands in an appreciative gesture, but stopped, and settled on a grin instead. "Thank you, Haku! I'm going to read everything I can get my hands on!"

"I'm sure you will," Haku teased gently, returning her smile.

Then she remembered with startling clarity what he had said earlier, and frowned. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," and then with a pause, he looked out the window and corrected himself. "Make that in a few hours."

"Oh," Chihiro said, voice soft. The barest of pangs erupted deep in her chest, and she chased it away. What was she worrying about? He had gone on business trips before, it's not like this was anything new. _But not for this long_.

"But before I go..." Haku began, a grin on his face. "We need to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Chihiro shot back quickly, placing her hands over the top of her head. "It's fine!"

"I don't like it," Haku answered, smirking.

She glared at him. Her hair was perfectly fine! But as she caught sight of a loose strand, she grudgingly accepted that maybe he did have a point. The short, layered style she had it cut in had grown out in uneven proportions, giving her a ratty appearance. And even the dark color she'd dyed it with had faded, and now the top of her roots were showing. Okay, maybe it wasn't as presentable nowadays but she was attached to it just the same. It represented something she had left back at home, and she wasn't keen on parting with it.

Haku gave a snicker, and without warning, placed his hand at the top of her head. Heat rushed to her cheeks but she immediately felt a gentle tickling at her head, and she realized what he was doing. Her locks lengthened and grew around her, making her feel as if she had giant itch that she couldn't scratch. Chihiro watched with a restrained sort of amazement as her hair sparkled a soft yellow, darkening into her original brown color. It was a strange sensation having magic inflicted on her, and she reached up to scratch her scalp when he finished.

She grabbed a handful of her bangs, inspecting them thoroughly to see if he hadn't done anything else to it. They were just as she had expected them to be - straight, glossy, and perfectly healthy. Satisfied, she flicked it back over her shoulder. It was what her hair would have been if she hadn't cut it - down to the middle of her back, and the sudden weight pulling at the top of her head would need some adjusting to.

"Hey! I was perfectly fine letting it grow out," she grumbled, crossing her arms and shooting him a hard stare.

"Of course." His dry response didn't fool her though. Haku smirked, and said, "It looks much better now."

Chihiro refused to answer him, and kept her pointed gaze in the other direction. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. It was _her_ hair, and even if it looked a lot better than it had earlier, that didn't mean she was happy about it.

Haku chuckled at her response. "I'll see you when I return."

She set her lips in a thin line, and stayed silent, not bothering to turn her head when she heard his footsteps disappear out into the corridor. But as she was about to leave, her breath caught, and she rushed to the window, hands gripping the edge. He stood at the crest of the bridge, and with a brilliant white flash, his body lengthened into the mystical form she had only seen once before. Chihiro gaped widely, and to her surprise, he swung his gaze toward hers.

His eyes were so bright, almost piercing with their intensity, and she was reminded of summer leaves caught in the blazing heat of the sun. She blinked, and in the second it took her to do so, he was gone.

* * *

Chihiro hummed to herself as she hefted the bucket of dirty water at her side. Sighing, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued on down the hallway. Now that Haku was gone, she'd been made to pick up the slack in the chores that had been lessened when she accepted her second job. Placing the bucket back down on the ground, she reached out and slid open the tatami doors. Chihiro frowned dumping out the brown liquid over a patch of grass, when she felt the faintest of prickles on her skin.

_"He's coming."_

Chihiro eyes widened, and she swung around looking for the owner of the voice but there was only the shabby weeds that sprung up between patches of grass that greeted her. Her skin felt as they were being lashed by needles, and she moved in quick, jerky steps. What the heck was going on? She had already check the area around her, and there was nothing that would give her such an intense reaction. Maybe she was just being paranoid and overly sensitive. It had happened before. Picking up the bucket, she frowned, took in a deep breath, and went to head back inside.

_"He's here."_

She froze, every nerve on her body exploding with electricity. There was a flash of light behind her, and the air felt heavy, choppy, and charged. Biting her lip, Chihiro whirled around.

The first thing she noticed about him was his eyes. Haku's were cool and collected, but his emotions could easily be ripped out behind the top layer if pressed. Kazuo's, on the other hand, blazed with his ever present feelings, and it was not difficult to decipher what they meant. But his were different. They were blank, and hinted at something dark underneath their deep blue exterior. If anything, they were ice, and no amount of cracking would get him to reveal his secrets.

He stared at her, a deep frown on his face, and he cocked his head to the side, a ghost of a smile on the corner of his lips. "You look just like her."

Chihiro blinked. "Ex-excuse me?"

He stepped forward in carefully measured strides, ignoring her response, and she backed up for each advance he made. "Did you need something?" she finally managed to ask, shoving down the tremor that threatened to leak out into her words. She clenched her hands into fists as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Not at the moment." He gazed at her with a fixed stare, his eyes boring into hers, and she tried not to fidget. With a quick jerk of his head, he broke off their connection, and tapped his fingers at the bottom of his chin, as if he were contemplating something. Finally, after a moment of silence, he turned towards her and with a tone that could almost be considered playful, he said, "I might have need of you later."

She nearly shivered at the way his voice seemed to sink deep into her soul, pulling at her for something. Plucking up her courage, she swallowed a bubble of air. "If you want to use our services, you have to use the front entrance," Chihiro said, noting how much taller he was than her. He had such dark, dark hair, an almost exact shade of pitch black, and it stood up in random wayward spikes. _Almost like Kazuo's_.

He leaned down, looking her in the eyes, and let out a smile that felt almost predatory. "Do I make you nervous?"

Chihiro flushed. His face was mere inches away from hers, and if she moved her head just a fraction, she would feel his breath on hers. "No. You don't." She grimaced inwardly at how strained and soft her response was, and felt her cheeks flame even more.

He smirked. "What's your name?"

"Chihiro."

"And mine's Kouji," he whispered in her ear, and her skin broke out in tingles as she felt his hot breath caress her cheek. "It would be nice if you remembered it."

Chihiro could only bob her head in response, and she saw his hand reach up, brushing past a lock of her hair. The next thing she knew, she felt a slight tug at the top of her ponytail. "May I see this?"

She frowned, wondering what he could possibly want from a simple hair tie, but the words died in her throat when she stared into his eyes again. Chihiro bit her lip, and made the barest of nods. Reaching up, she pulled it down in one slow slide, and handed it out to him.

He clasped it in a fist, his eyes narrowed. At once, a bright golden glimmer erupted, and he smiled. She took it back from his offered fingers and brought it up to her eyes, looking to see if he did anything to it. But from what she could tell, it was fine. The trademark bright purple hue was still there, vivid as ever, just that it didn't sparkle like it used too. Maybe it was a trick of the light? Gathering her hair, she stretched the band wide, and wrapped it around it.

_"Chihiro? Chihiro! Where are you? You need to finish the big tub, a customer's coming!" _a muffled voice shouted behind her. He frowned and looked over her shoulder.

"It seems that the time for me to go has come," he remarked, straightening. "I'll be seeing you."

In a bright flash of silver, he disappeared, and Chihiro stared at the spot in front of her, mouth open. How did he do that? Her skin still tingled from his encounter, and she struggled to fight down the blush that had erupted over her cheeks when he stood close to her. Even though he was gone, every part of her mind was drowning with _him_. His presence left her reeling, but a ravenous hunger had begun, and couldn't help but think _more_. There was something about him that intrigued her, something that she couldn't touch, and she wanted to solve it like an annoying puzzle that couldn't be fixed.

"Chihiro? What are you doing?" Rin snapped, appearing at the door, a scowl on her face.

Picking up the bucket by her feet, she gave one last glance over her shoulder, and said, "Nothing."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Eheh. Yep. That's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Short, considering the ones I've been posting recently, but hey, something is better than nothing. Now we're getting to the fun stuff. I'm going to try and update every two weeks, but summer school's going to start up soon, so I don't know how committed I'm going to be.

**Thanks:** Anyway, I have to thank you guys once again! You're all so wonderful. And here's a thank you for my reviewers. They being: Crystal _(the haku x chihiro moments will come along… gradually. you have the same name as me, you know, just with a different spelling. hehe)_, angel0fdestiny _(jealous haku, oooh)_, CloudNumber9, scissorhero, and Property of Eriol _(nope, still kicking. and for a while, i hope) _Thank you all once again!


	17. s e v e n t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I think this is pretty standard by now. None of this is mine, nor would I even attempt to pretend that it is.

**+ [ t r u e . l o v e ' s . f i r s t . k i s s ] +  
**_chapter seventeen_

For the remainder of Haku's absence, Chihiro threw herself into her work. Her body could be coated in thick layers of sweat, but she never faltered, taking that extra step to make sure the floors were gleaming and spotless. No matter how much her arms and shoulders ached, she'd persevere with her jobs until her fingers were raw and throbbing. Even her peers had commented on her rigid work ethic, Rin especially, but it only served to drive her further. At night, when all her jobs were done, she'd steal away into the library until the sun came up, reading pages upon pages of things that didn't make sense to her.

Chihiro sighed, dropping her head with a plop onto the glass pane of the table. She had given up trying to read this book. It was entirely in kanji, and that was beyond her level of reading comprehension. Most students didn't learn about classical Japanese until they entered college, and she wasn't interested in starting early. Picking up the heavy tome with gentle hands, she slid it back into place next to a sheaf of scrolls. Now those were _definitely_ out of the question. The elegant and sprawling flow of the characters was almost impossible to decipher, and the parchment always felt as it was going to crumble at any second under her fingers.

But she knew the real reason she was doing. The more she worked, read, and numbed her mind from thinking, the easier it was for her to bury the encounter she had with _him_ – Kouji. Every time she paused, or took a moment to relax, he was there. The low, slick words that were whispered in her ear and the deep blue of his eyes seemed to haunt her wherever she went.

Chihiro shook her head, feeling a ghostly trail of shivers down her arm. He had been so _close_, and if she had just reached out with her hand, she'd have been able to touch him. Groaning, she stood up and chased away her ridiculous thoughts. She really needed to stop thinking about him.

Slamming her hand down on the shelf, she set her jaw, and ripped out a golden volume from the top row. With much more force than necessary, she dropped it onto the table with a heavy _thud_, glaring at its shiny cover. But they softened a moment later when she took in the sweeping image of a beautiful bird splayed across the top.

"Wow." Her eyes were wide, and she drank in each detail with a fevered delight. She had long kept her mind dry and dusty without acquiring new information, and she would put an end to that right now.

The wings reached from end to end, and adorned with shimmering gemstones of red, blue, and yellow. It reminded her of Kazuo, and she let out a fond smile, as she traced its outline with the tips of her fingers. And without further ado, she flipped the cover open, and rifled through the pages.

_Hey, at least this one has writing I can read_, Chihiro thought with a snicker. The language may have been a bit stiff and dated, but she could grasp the meaning without too much effort.

She soon realized as she passed pictures and pictures of strange creatures, some familiar and some not, that this was a book categorizing the different types of spirits that lived here. It was not meant for strictly research purposes, but a cautious warning of how to deal with encounters of other races.

A strange picture of a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair, enormous wings that sprouted from her back, and legs that turned into a bird's feet caused her to pause. What the heck was that? Squinting her eyes, she brought the candelabra closer for more light, and began to read.

_One of the bigger dangers of crossing the sea is having an encounter with a siren. Many spirits end up being taken by their glorious song that ensnares the heart and soul, while their minds are tempted by seductive promises of what they desire most. Don't be deceived by their beauty, as it will be your last._

_If you ever manage to encounter one, please do well to remember to keep yours ears plugged so that no sound may enter. And, if possible, do your contracts in writing or you won't live to hear the answer._

Chihiro frowned, pulling herself away. _They have those here too? Let's hope I never have an opportunity at being sung to death. _She flicked past a few chapters and stopped at another interesting article.

_If you ever feel a strong breeze pass your way, then you'd better take note of it and proceed with caution. It could be a sign that a tengu is nearby. They herald war and violence, and are very dangerous when encountered._

_Tengu may have the face of a man, but don't be fooled. They're deadly creatures, standing upright with large wings and the body of a bird. If you're really curious, travel up to your nearest forest or mountain, and it's highly likely you'll find one there._

Chihiro sighed. Was there any _nice_ spirits around here? Haku wasn't kidding when he said that this wasn't a friendly place, if all of them were inclined to war and wanted to eat her for their next meal. But avoiding a certain dark-haired figure wasn't her only problem.

Besides trying to fight down a replay of seductive words that crept in the background, she had also been eluding a bigger issue. The voice. Where did it come from, and who was it? There was a possibility that she had imagined the whole thing, but she doubted it. Haku's words had made her cautious, but on the negative side, also served to give her a heaping dose of paranoia.

It unnerved her how easily the unknown speaker was able to communicate with her and that it somehow had psychic abilities to predict that he – Kouji – was actually coming. She frowned. She really had to start referring to him by his actual name and not as some nameless person. But still, getting back on track, there was something about that voice that seemed so familiar, and it irritated her that she couldn't put her finger on it.

This was just another mystery to solve on her growing list of puzzles.

* * *

_If you're unlucky enough to find yourself at the crossroads with this creature, remove yourself from sight immediately. Distantly related to dragons (the only difference being that they have the hindquarters of a snake or lizard, and a large barbed tail); they are quite capable of flight. Wyverns are..._

"I thought I would find you here."

Chihiro snapped her head up, and found a green-eyed figure leaning against the door jamb, a smirk on his face.

"Haku!" she cried, standing up with a jolt. She gave a cringe and tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to spread over her cheeks. "You're here."

"Yes, it would seem so," he said, striding forward and placing his hands on the surface of the table. He gave her a grin and said, "Missed me, did you?"

"Of course not!" Chihiro scoffed, trying to downplay her earlier. Haku stared at her, his green eyes boring into hers. The blush that had been ever so quietly creeping over her cheeks was now in full bloom, and with a softer tone she said, "Okay, maybe just... a little."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, and he said, "Don't worry, as it may be, I just so happened to miss you too. _A little_," he teased.

If there was a chance for her face to explode in a fiery blaze, this was probably the moment, as her cheeks were pushing the color wheel from red to maroon. Choosing to ignore his statement, she closed the book she had been reading, and placed it back on the shelf.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, sitting down on her vacated chair.

"I..." Chihiro began before pausing. What was she supposed to say? Tell him that she met a strange guy who made her stomach jump in uncomfortable ways? That would make for an awkward conversation and then some. No, this was something she was going to keep to herself – secret, safe, and under wraps. Seeing that Haku was still waiting for an answer, she shook her head and said, "Nope. Everything was fine."

"Are you sure?" he prodded, his brow wrinkled.

She nodded.

"Good." He held out an arm towards the door, and gave her a smile. "Come. Let's see what sort of damage Yubaba has done while I've been gone."

* * *

Chihiro had thought that maybe the visit by Kouji was a fluke. He had not shown up again and there was no indication that he would, which was completely fine by her. Without the possibility of distraction, she thrust herself wholeheartedly into her work, and kept her mind occupied by calculating running tables of figures.

On one hand she was relieved that he hadn't made his presence known. It only served to help bury unwanted topics she just did not want to address. But if she was being honest with herself, then she had to admit that some hidden part of her was disappointed. Kouji represented something different – dark, mysterious, and a complete polar opposite of the men she knew. He made her senses tingle and pulled at a need that wanted to be satisfied. And it was a path better left untouched.

Chihiro sighed. She had to stop thinking about these things; otherwise she'd start admitting that she actually _wanted _to see him, and she was positive that would go down so well with her friends. Pressing a hand to the wooden frame of the shouji door, she decided a walk through the gardens might not be such a bad idea.

And it worked. The calm, quiet ambiance of the night air brought a semblance of peace over her nerves, and she relaxed, trailing her fingers over the tall bushes and flowers on the side of her. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents, and gazed up at the stars, her arms locked in a grasp behind her.

In an instant, prickles of energy worked down her arms and she let out a gasp. _He's here! _Chihiro stiffened, every nerve crackling with tension, and she found her attention drawn to the rustles of leaves and the sharp movements of an animal.

And then he came.

Her body was lashed by waves of powerful magic, and out of the corner of her eye she could see a blaze of silver erupt behind her. Goosebumps broke over her skin, and she held her breath, clutching her hands at her side as she whirled around to face him. Kouji greeted her with a smirk, his gaze roving up and down her form. Chihiro fought down a blush, and avoided the deep blue of his eyes. He ran a hand through is hair, and leaned onto one side, resting his weight on one leg.

She swallowed down a large bubble of air, and said, "What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head and shook his finger at her. "Come now, you know me a little better than that. Don't you, _Chihiro_?"

She didn't know how he did it, but the way he said her name had her stomach turning over in knots. Her hands began to tingle with the beginnings of sweat, and her mouth turned dry when she looked for a response.

"Kouji," Chihiro managed to bite out finally, covering up her hesitation with an added, "hello".

"That's better," he said with a grin, taking a step towards her.

She frowned. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry. I won't be here long enough for anyone to notice." He snickered, coming to a stop by her side, leaning over her slightly.

"No, I'm serious. No one except the workers are allowed to come here, and even then, workers still aren't allowed to wander around the gardens," Chihiro said in a rush. Chancing a glance up at his face, she put in, "If someone catches you here..."

"I'm only interested in you."

She froze, eyes widening, as her heart thumped loudly in her chest at his words. He smirked at her reaction, and she felt her face flame. "But... You've got to be joking. Why would you be interested in me?"

Kouji chuckled, leaning closer to her. His face was just so _close_, and her vision was drowning in blue – and she realized that if he wanted to touch her, he only had to reach out just a few scant inches and he would reach skin. And there was a dark part inside of her that craved it. "There's no reason in particular..." he trailed off, and she felt him run a hand through her hair. It sent shivers all the way down her spine. He craned his head lower and whispered in her ear, "Except that I like you."

Chihiro gasped, and her mouth dropped open. He _liked _her? How was that possible after such a short time? Was he being serious? But even with all her questions, she couldn't help but feeling flattered. His words were so upfront and forward, and they were for _her_, that it left a warm, bubbly sensation in her mind.

_Don't believe him!_

She narrowed her eyes. _That voice! It was here again! _But before she could think about it, she felt the barest of touches down the side of her face. "But... I..." she spluttered, not knowing what to say.

He grinned, and then there it was – the barest of grazes down the skin of her neck, leaving tendrils of fire as he went. Her breath came in strained exhales, and she could only think about the way his fingers trailed over the curve of her neck. And for a second, she wanted more. Then he paused. "Nice necklace you have there," he commented, holding the thin golden chain beneath his fingers.

Chihiro jerked out of her stupor, and grasped the amulet in her hand. Panic flashed through her mind. He had _seen _it, and Kazuo had warned her time and time again about the dire consequences of it. _What was he going to do? Did he know what it was? _She stood tense, every part of her body ready to flee at a moment's notice. Kouji merely chuckled and placed the chain back on her neck. It settled warmly against her skin, and she quickly hid it under her tunic. "You should be careful who you show that to."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, as he regarded her with his deep blue eyes. There was something that flitted beneath the surface, an emotion she couldn't name, but he only raised an eyebrow at her searching.

"I'm sure you will," he murmured, as he shifted forward until his lips were only inches away from hers.

"What are you doi-"

But she never was able to finish as lips crashed over hers. Chihiro gasped. Kouji took advantage of her open mouth, and she felt his tongue slide against hers – coaxing her to play. His fingers raked through her hair, and the only thing she could think of was how warm – _hot_ – his lips were. Chihiro's world exploded into a haze of electricity, as her whole body felt on fire, and sparks raced between them. But before she could respond, he pulled back, a satisfied grin on his face.

She stared at him, her chest heaving. _What just happened? _Her hair was a wild, tangled mess, and her face burned against the cool night air. She had kissed him, _kissed _him, and she was horrified to find that she had enjoyed it.

Kouji smiled, and lightly ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "We'll meet again." And in a wall of blinding light, he disappeared.

Chihiro stared at the empty spot he had been in, not comprehending anything that just took place. Her skin had broken out in goosebumps all over her body, and her lips tingled with the lingering sensations of his kiss. And he had just _left_.

Even with the limited experiences that she had, Kouji had staked out a new level for kisses, and was now reigning at the top. Sure, she'd had them before with previous boyfriends, but she had never been kissed so _thoroughly_ and _aggressively_ – almost as if he was trying to drive home a point.

There was a crunching of leaves off in the distance, and she heard someone call out, "Chihiro? Chihiro, where are you?"

In the next instant, he stepped out from the shadows and stalked hurriedly towards her. "Chihiro, I've been look-" His green eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm. "Chihiro, what have you been doing? There's dark magic all over you!"

But she only shook her head, pressing the pads of her fingers to her lips. "I... I..." She turned away from him, walking into the rows of flowers. "Nothing, Haku. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**A/N: **I can't tell you how much of a pain this chapter was! It was like pulling teeth and I'm still not satisfied yet. Ugh! And, hey, it's a little late but still makes the two week mark. Haha. Now wasn't this delicious? Makes you want to know what happens in the next chapter, eh?

**Thanks: **As always, thanks to my lovely readers. I want to thank the special people who left me a review! They being: angel0fdestiny _(don't worry, there will be a jealous haku. very soon, actually)_, Property of Eriol, bucketOFme _(aww, i'm so glad you like kazuo. i absolutely adore him. haha, your idea sounds interesting, there'll be more kazuo scenes later)_, Minirowan _(haha, you have lots of questions that i, unfortunately, can't answer. they will be answered in the story though, don't worry!)_, Anonymous _(i had no idea you could leave reviews without a name, i learned something new!)_, Kitani, and ThatIsNotMyCow _(yeah, college. bleh! haha)_. Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. e i g h t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned/created Spirited Away, I would definitely not need to be writing fanfiction. Haha.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, can it be? An update? You must be seeing things, right? Nope! I have risen from the dead and have brought you and whole brand new chapter. After what? Six or seven months of waiting?

**+ [ a d d i c t i o n . a n d . d e n i a l ] +  
**_chapter eighteen_

Chihiro pressed her fingers to her lips. There was something sensual about the feel of cool skin on hers and she stayed still, letting the sensation linger. It reminded her of things - things she didn't want to remember, and a light flush began to creep over her cheeks.

Sighing, she stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to get up. Her back had a constant stab of pain that throbbed in her shoulders, and her arms and legs were tight and an agony to move. Chihiro rubbed her eyes, grimacing at the way they seemed to scratch her like sandpaper.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, hovering over her with a frown on her face.

Chihiro blinked, then grudgingly pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Rin laughed. "I was wondering when it'd start kicking in. There was just no way you could keep on going with that sort of attitude," she said, smiling. "Guess it finally caught up with you."

She gave smile in a return. "Guess so."

Groaning, she stretched her arms over her head and then began to roll up her futon. Her body cracked at the joints and a dull throb resounded up through her legs and shoulders but she ignored it and hefted her bundle into the closet.

"Come on. Let's get ready," Rin said, guiding her toward the baths.

* * *

Chihiro huffed out a sigh, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. It had been just over a week since she had last seen Kouji and he lurked in the back of her mind like a persistent memory. She didn't know what to think of him and she certainly didn't want to muddle over what the ramifications of his… his kiss were.

A faint prickle slid down her spine and she paused, glancing over her shoulder. Green eyes met hers for the briefest of instances before they disappeared into the shadows. She frowned. Haku had been doing that ever since her encounter with Kouji, keeping a close watch on her as if something drastic was going to happen to her at any moment.

It was making her feel frazzled, body taut and senses on edge as she waited for something to happen. If this didn't stop soon she was going to go insane from the paranoia and stress. Don't get her wrong, she understood why he was doing it and appreciated his concern, but sometimes, especially if it was a constant thing, it could be a bit too much.

And there was another thing. _Dark magic_. Haku had said she was covered with it but Chihiro had felt nothing different. She was the same healthy, but perhaps a bit clumsy girl that had first come to the Spirit World. And despite Kouji's dangerous sort of persona, she couldn't believe he would do something like that to her. He just… wouldn't.

"Come on, human! Move it!" a voice snapped behind her and she started, leaping forward, eyes wide.

"Sorry," she murmured, bending over to grasp the rag that sat in front of her. Forcing her legs straight, she pushed herself forward, watching the varnished wood grow a layer of soap below her.

The numbers blurred in front of her eyes, turning into a giant blob of ink. Chihiro blinked, opening her eyes wide, before yawning. Why was she so tired?

Haku frowned. "Are you all right?"

Chihiro placed the ledger back on the desk, quill flat against the pages. "I'm fine."

He stared at her, green eyes narrowed. A rush of heat hit her cheeks and she averted her gaze, focusing on the pile of paper she still needed to sort through. "Chihiro, you still haven't told me what happened."

Chihiro stiffened, an unwelcome flush decorating her cheeks. If this were anything else, she would tell him, but this wasn't, so she kept it locked down tight in the deepest recesses of her mind. "Nothing happened."

Haku placed his hand on the desk and leaned forward. "Chihiro, you had dark magic all over you, that's not nothing. This isn't something you can just brush off."

Chihiro laid a hand over her chest, feeling the amulet under her palm, taking comfort in the scratch of fabric against her skin. Her face flamed and she took in a deep breath. "But nothing's happened, Haku. I'm perfectly fine."

"That doesn't mean nothing _won't_ happen," he countered, pinning her with his gaze.

But what was she supposed to say to him? That she had a secret rendezvous with a strange, elusive man who had given her one of the most memorable kisses she'd ever had in her life? And that she still couldn't stop blushing whenever she thought about it, even though a week had already passed since that incident?

No way. She was not mentioning _anything_ to him about that. He'd probably want to shove his head in a vat of boiling water if she broached the subject. Haku was too stoic, reserved, _dignified_ to even want to discuss such a trivial subject. And he was a guy, it was even more awkward. Could you imagine the expression on his face? Excitement was probably not going to be one of them.

"Did you meet someone?"

Chihiro jerked her head up. "What?"

"Did you meet anyone?" he repeated, voice level.

Chihiro swallowed. What? Did he know? She clenched her hands underneath the table. He couldn't have known. He just couldn't. She didn't want to even imagine it. "No. I didn't."

Haku narrowed his eyes. "Chihiro, you have an uncanny ability to trust and believe in the good of someone, but not everyone is appreciative of your efforts. However nice a person may look they don't usually turn out to be that way."

She gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into fists under the table. Kouji wasn't like that. How would he know? Staring straight on into his gaze, she said with firm tone that didn't waver, "I haven't met anyone."

He sighed, deep and lengthy, as he raked a hand through his dark green-black hair. "I only want to keep you safe."

She could feel her hard stance soften and Chihiro nodded. "I understand but…" Chihiro trailed off, fidgeting in his seat. Haku gazed at her and she swallowed. "Do you think you could maybe… stop following me around so much? It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Haku lowered his gaze. "I only meant to keep an eye on you but if it makes you feel that way, I'll refrain from doing so in the future."

She gave him a brief smile in return, trying not to let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. Chihiro placed her hand over her amulet, feeling the familiar bulge and let the tension leak out from her shoulders. A dash of blue flickered in her thoughts and she shoved the image away, picking up her quill once again.

Bringing the ledger in front of her, she watched as the numbers swam in front of her, the ink blurring into large blotches of black. She blinked and brought the book closer. Her head began to pound with a sharp headache and she pressed a hand to her temples. It didn't seem to be getting any better. Chihiro rubbed her eyes, grimacing at the way her eyes seemed to feel like a bunch of needles were pricking at her pupils.

Haku frowned, grabbing the papers from her hands and placing them on the table. "Tired?"

"Just a little," Chihiro said, forcing down another yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep then? I'll finish it up for you."

She quickly stole the documents from his hands and shook her head. "No, you can't. It's my job; I should finish what I started."

Haku chuckled. "It's fine, Chihiro. I've been doing this for way longer than you have, remember? It's not a problem. You should look after your health."

She sighed, "Are you sure? I don't feel right leaving things unfinished like this."

He waved her off with a hand. "Yes, yes. Now go get some rest. I expect you to be fully alert and ready to work tomorrow, though."

After a long moment, she stood up and organized her books neatly into a stack and bowed. "Thank you." Heading out the door, she glanced back and softly said, "Goodnight."

Chihiro could barely keep her eyes open walking down to the workers' sleeping quarters. She found herself pausing at random periods, leaning against a wall or stumbling on shaky feet. Why was she so tired? Shaking her head, she let out a sigh of relief when she reached her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A few days later, she was roughly shaken awake.

"What?" Chihiro moaned, opening her eyes.

Rin frowned. "It's time to go to work." She paused, leaning closer. "Are you all right? Your face is really pale and you have the biggest black circles under her eyes."

She rubbed her eyes. Ignoring the way they seemed to burn at her touch. It couldn't have been sundown already, she can't have gotten more than an hour of sleep – or at least that's what it felt like – because she was still so tired. Biting down a groan, she managed to pull herself up.

"Really? Do you have a mirror?" Chihiro asked, feeling the mass of tangled hair that bloomed outward in every direction. Yuck.

Rin nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, darting off to rifle through the workers' side closet. There were a lot of loud thumps and muffles but eventually she came racing back, footsteps making scratchy noises on the tatami. "Here you go."

Her image was frightening. The shock of white made her look as if she'd had all of her color sucked out and bleached through, even the pale veins were beginning to show. Dark purplish skin tinged the area underneath her eyes and when she pressed a gentle finger to them, Chihiro wondered if she'd somehow been punched in the face but just didn't remember it. She looked awful. How had this happened?

She placed the mirror down and glanced up at Rin. "I'm… fine."

Rin raised an eyebrow, brushing a thick strand of her chestnut hair out of her face. "You don't look fine. Are you sure you can work?"

Chihiro handed her the mirror. "Yes, I'm fine. You can stop worrying. Maybe I'm just having a bad morning." It's not like Yubaba would allow her a sick day anyway.

Her co-worker laughed. "Could be. Come on, let's get washed up and ready to go."

But halfway through her shift, she was not fine. Chihiro could barely keep herself from panting and bent over, a hand on the rim of the cleaning vat. What was wrong with her?

She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it pound under her fingers. This was no time to be taking breaks! She still had ten piles of clothes to clean and less than two hours to do it in. Haku was waiting for her and they had just placed a huge order that needed to be inputted into the ledger.

Sighing, she straightened, hearing her back creak as she did so and quickly dunked her hands in the scalding water. Madam Yuriko would not stand for this. She would have her strung up by her feet if it made her go any faster. At least the older woman had gained a marginal amount of respect for her, leaving her alone to do her work instead of hovering around like a hawk ready to snatch its prey.

But less than an hour later, Chihiro was leaning against the steaming tub, hands pressed to her forehead. She was so tired. Her body screamed at her whenever she moved and her limbs burned with the throbbing ache of over exertion. But she had to finish, she had to get this done.

Chihiro flinched when she thrust her hands into the blistering heat of the water and latched on to a red yukata, pulling it out and laying it flat against the board she used for scrubbing. With a flick of the wrist, she tossed it into the vat behind her, hearing it plop on the surface of the water.

A loud clack, clack, clack of heels reached her ears and she stiffened.

"What's this? You're not done?" Madam Yuriko said in a voice just threatening to break.

Chihiro gazed at the ground, biting her lip. There was nothing that she could say to defend herself with because she had no excuse. It should have been done, and she had failed.

"And you had _how much_ time to work on this?" she asked, words slow and overly enunciated.

A hot flood of shame coursed through her veins and she could barely manage to whisper, "I'm sorry."

Madam Yuriko crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "What were you doing this whole time? Sleeping?" With one long finger, she jabbed Chihiro in the shoulder. "I've been so easy on you, giving you the simplest jobs because you're a human, and look where that gets me! And I thought you were different than those lazy workers I have to deal with every day. Apparently not."

Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Madam Yuriko. I have no excuse. I'll do better next time."

The older woman left out a huff. "You better. Now I'll have to pick up the slack _you_ left us with and we're already behind schedule as it is. If you were anybody else I would have sent you to Yubaba." Turning sharply around, she jerked her hand in the direction of the door. "Just go!"

Chihiro bowed low. "I'm sorry," she repeated, racing out the door.

* * *

It was a miracle she made it through the rest of the night without face-diving into Haku's accounting books once. She had caught herself dozing off more than a couple of times much to her chagrin, which he called her out for. Chihiro was positive there would be a myriad of mistakes when she checked over her work later on that day.

But, right now, that was beginning to look impossible. If she was looking at things right, her skin had become even _paler_. It was now taking on an ashy gray tone and no matter what she did – rubbing, slapping, blowing puffs of warm air – did nothing to improve her complexion.

"Chihiro, you look terrible!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

She cringed. If her friend could notice, she was positive everyone else could. "I didn't think I looked that bad."

Rin nodded vigorously, pressing a hand to her forehead. "You should take the day off."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I'm just tired."

The older woman frowned, eyes narrowed. "You've been saying that for a while now. Are you sure it's not something?"

"Yes. I don't have a fever or anything…" she said, checking her own temperature as well. Her hands were ice cold but then again, they usually were when she woke up. "And it's not like I can _take _a day off. Yubaba made sure of that."

"Hmm," Rin said, tapping her chin. Then she snapped her fingers and grabbed her arm, hauling her upright. "Come on! I know what we can do."

Chihiro ran her hand through her hair, smoothing out her tangles, and flattening the rumples in her shirt as she stumbled after Rin. "Where are we going?"

Rin turned back and smiled. "You'll see."

As soon as they had taken the elevator and entered a room with drawers reaching up to the ceiling, Chihiro knew. Rin had taken her to Kamajii.

"'Ey, old man! You've got a visitor!" Rin called out, banging the sides of shelves with her fist.

Kamajii turned, long arms pulling off his dark shades. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here? It's too early for you to be down here anyway!"

Rin stamped her foot. "Oh, get off it. I've brought Chihiro with me."

The older man frowned, leaning over his pedestal, and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his enormous mustache. Chihiro looked up and gave a tentative smile, arms behind her back. Then he broke out in a broad smile. "Ah, Granddaughter, I've missed you."

She ran into his many open arms. "I've missed you too," she said into the scratchy fabric of his clothes.

He drew back and said, "So what brings you here?" then added, "You don't look so well, my dear."

Rin pushed herself in front of Chihiro. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! She's been saying she's tired for days now. And she looks like death. You got anything for her?"

"Hmm…" the older man said, crossing his arms. "Just tired? Anything else? Would help me a bit if you told me what else you've been experiencing."

"No, just tired. It's like I can never get enough sleep," Chihiro confessed, sitting down at the edge of the raised floor.

Kamajii raised a long finger, tapped his glasses, and said, "I see. I'll mix you up something in a snap. Just you wait there."

Chihiro watched in fascination as his long arms reached over her, pulling out drawers and grabbing handfuls of herbs that smelled musky, sharp, or sometimes even on the pungent side. His hands worked with confident motions, grinding leaves and dried slices of plant root into a fine powder. There was a muted sloshing noise that she barely heard over the roaring of the boilers and then a sudden clinking which was beyond her line of sight.

Kamajii turned, handing her a small bottle. "Here you go. It's got crushed lotus and black sesame seed, a dash of ginger, and some citrus and peony. It should restore your energy and if it doesn't work, come back, and I'll make you a new one."

She cradled the bottle to her chest and beamed. "Thank you so much, Kamajii!" Chihiro glanced down at it once more and added, "I'd love to stay and talk but my work shift starts soon and I don't want to be late. Yubaba would take away my whole day's worth of pay if she found an excuse to."

The older man nodded. "I understand. Come see me again, child!"

* * *

Rin gazed over at her as they rode the elevator up. "It's best you take it now. You probably won't have time for it later."

Chihiro took her advice, gripping the cup with her right hand and knocked it back. She coughed. It was so _bitter_ and then there was a lasting aftertaste that stung her taste buds and shot straight up her nose. _Ginger_, _it must be the ginger_. Her throat was coated in a thick layer of the liquid and she could feel it when she swallowed down gobs of saliva.

Her friend laughed. "So how was it?"

She made a face. "It's the most awful thing ever. I'd be glad if I never had to taste it again."

Rin broke out in another round of laughs, clapping her loudly on the back. "Well, is it working?"

Chihiro frowned, taking a moment to survey herself. It was strange; she almost seemed to be brimming with some sort of electricity that rippled through her body all the way up to the pads of her fingers. She felt renewed, _rejuvenated_. She could run to the top of Mt. Fuji and back if she wanted to, but she wasn't that crazy.

"I feel better actually. Awake. Like everything was just some sort of bad dream I've just now forgotten."

Rin grinned. "See, I knew it. You can always count on that old geezer to fix things up." She paused, then added, "You're color is looking a lot better too."

Chihiro pressed a hand to her cheek. "It is? That's good. I was starting to scare myself with my pasty whiteness."

* * *

Whatever it was that Kamajii gave her, it was fabulous. In fact, she'd even go so far as call it a miracle concoction. Chihiro breezed through her tasks without hitch, beaming brightly at customers, and finishing her work in record time when she balanced Haku's books.

"You seem better," he commented, watching as she checked over the figures she had just inputted.

Chihiro smiled. "Guess so. Maybe I just needed a good night's rest."

"Perhaps," Haku said, but there was something to his words, a slight edge that made her snap her head up and gaze at him.

She frowned. "What?"

"It just seems strange," he said, placing a stack of papers to the side of him.

"What does?"

"Don't you find it a little strange that you're suddenly so tired when you've been fine these past few months?" he said, voice brimming with a quiet intensity.

A dark thought flitted across her mind and she shoved it down, refusing to believe it. "I think it's just a coincidence. I'm fine, Haku."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

But her newfound confidence dissipated three days later. All of her energy drained out of her so quickly, it was as if they had spiraled down a funnel. Her eyes were verging on bloodshot and the black circles stood out harshly against her pale skin. It was difficult to even hoist herself onto her feet and subsequently move. She more than once had to grip the wall to keep her balance and would black out for brief minutes, not remembering what had taken place.

Her supervisors and co-workers constantly snapped at her to pick up her feet because she was a large hindrance that got in their way. Chihiro tried not to grimace and fought down the tears when her body screamed at her for each step she took, and her arms shook so hard it made her teeth chatter. But no matter what she did, she was dead weight, unable to provide anything useful, and her head swam in ever increasing periods of dizziness.

The strange about it, though, was that this onset of exhaustion was not gradual. It was sudden, like someone had ripped the floor out of her and she was falling into darkness. Her mind was a constant buzz, leaving her unable to think about anything except how sore she was, how tired she was, and of how much she wanted to sleep. Chihiro wasn't going to last. She needed another potion.

By the fourth day, Chihiro nearly crawled her way back down to the boilers, begging him with her head bowed and hands on her knees. "Kamajii, please, I need your help. I don't think I can last another day."

Kamajii pursed his lips, taking in the way her face was damp with sweat and her cheeks bright despite the pallid color of her skin. She was so thin – it was a miracle she hadn't crumbled under her own weight. He watched her take in breaths, shallow and fast, her arms shaking.

"You really need to talk to somebody about this. I think you may have caught something quite serious."

Chihiro dipped her head in a strained bow. "I will, Kamajii. I will."

But she knew she wasn't. This was something she had to handle on her own.

The old man reached out around her, grabbing handfuls of herbs. "Very well."

* * *

But things didn't get better. Her potion only propped her up for another few days and by the end of it, she was ready to collapse. She needed more. Kamajii was none too happy about it, and it took nearly twenty minutes of begging and pleading for him to give in.

A lot of good it did her. The more she took, the shorter the effects lasted, and after a week she was knocking down more than three a day. If she tried to stretch things out, her body would shake so much, she'd topple over into a desk, a wall, a chair, and fall flat onto the ground.

She was tired of it and she wanted it to stop.

"Chihiro!" a voice screeched in her ear, jolting her awake.

"What?" she murmured, vision hazy.

"Wake up, Chihiro!" The dark brown eyes of her friend peered down at her, hands yanking her upright. "Look at you! Your skin is so pale, you've turned gray, Chihiro. Gray!" Rin cried.

"It'll go away. I'm fine," Chihiro said, trying her best to sound as sure and firm as possible.

Rin glared. "You are not fine. That is quite obvious. You need to see somebody - Haku, in fact."

"No, we can't do that!" Chihiro said in a rush. "I'll be fine, Rin. I promise, just wait."

"I've heard this before, but nothing came out of it! We need to see Haku now," the older woman persisted, grabbing her wrist and hauling her to her feet. "Look! You're nothing but a sack of bones!"

Chihiro tried to jerk her hand out of grasp, twisting her body to the side, but her head pounded and she nearly pitched face foward into the floor. A hot rush of tears began to prickle the back of her eyes. "Please, Rin... Don't."

"And why not?" Rin snapped, sending her a severe stare.

"Because..." she gasped out, bending over to catch her breath. "Because I don't want him to worry."

The older woman sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But that's natural. He wouldn't be your friend if he didn't."

Chihiro shook her head. "I know, Rin, but... Please don't tell him, okay? Just let me handle this on my own and if I can't... then I'll ask you. But it's probably just some freak illness and I'll get over it soon."

Her reply was so earnest, so desperate, her dark brown eyes practically shone in the fading light and Rin couldn't argue. "All right," she said after a time. "But I'll be the first to tell him if this doesn't improve by the week's end."

Chihiro nodded. "Thank you -"

Rin sent her a glare. "That doesn't mean I'm okay with it." Chihiro immediately clamped her mouth shut. Finally, she said, "Come on, let's get to work. Just meet me downstairs when you're ready."

Chihiro watched as her friend disappeared into the corridor, and grabbed for her stash of potions. Draining the bottle in a matter of seconds, the change was instantaneous. She felt the familiar rush of energy racing throughout her body, meaking her fingers tingle.

She was going to need all of her newfound strength if she wanted to make it through the day.

* * *

His eyes were so blue - a deep rich color that had no impurities, no flecks of silver or stray traces of brown. Just blue.

Chihiro's hand immediately goes to her lips, and she blushes. She could still remember it. The feel of his mouth on hers, his tongue, the way his hand threaded through her hair, and she thought she'd burn a hole through the floor just thinking about it. Everything about him stood out clearly in her mind. His eyes that always seemed to be loaded with something but never readable, the intense stare that made her break out in shivers, and the finely crafted features of his face that were practically molded into form, and they haunted her.

Kouji was always present even if he wasn't near. But something churned inside of her, a heavy doubt that slid down her neck and along her spine. *Dark magic*, Haku said. And maybe he was right, that persistent inkling in her mind niggled at her daily, saying that she needed to see, to look, but she didn't want to listen. Kouji... wouldn't do that.

He wouldn't. She was too attached to the way he made her feel, a roller coaster of emotion that had her strangely drawn to him by attraction. But was he capable of it? Most definitely.

"Girl! Hey, _hey!_" a voice snapped, startling her out of her thoughts. The customer waved a hand in front of her face, blue eyes narrowed.

Chihiro blinked, stepping back. "I'm sorry."

The customer rolled his eyes, yellow feathers on his body shaking as he stomped the ground. "Just hurry up. I don't have all day," he snapped, heading back into the tub.

Chihiro made to step for the hidden wall compartment that held the lever but stopped, pressing a hand to her temple. Her head throbbed with a massive headache, making her feel dizzy, and caused her vision to blacken at the corners. No, no, no! Not now!

She stumbled to the wall, fingers reaching out blindly for the nook, and quickly swung it out. She was barely conscious of what she was doing, and she gritted her teeth. Snapping the token onto the line and giving it a sharp jerk, Chihiro was going to finish this job, even if she had to sell her heart to do it.

The long pole appeared, hovering over her head and she yanked on the rope, watching the hot water spill into the tub. Her customer sank back, letting out a relieved sigh and she smiled. At least she'd done something right.

"This is fine," the customer said, waving his hand in demission.

"If you need me, just let me know," Chihiro added, bowing as she left.

Chihiro placed a hand on her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. The world kept lurching underneath her and she felt like she was going to vomit. She swayed wildly as she tried to balance her weight, black spots erupting in front of her vision. This is not good, she thought, leaning against the wall.

It was agony just trying to reach the workers' lounge, every step sent bolts of pain up her leg, and she gasped loudly. As she tried to round a corner in the hall, she tripped, sprawling on the floor. Hot tears burned at the corner of her eyes and she pushed herself up, only to slide back down against the wall.

Thank goodness no one was around to see her fail. She didn't know how she would explain this mess. Chihiro sighed, dropping her head into her arms. Her vision swam in curtains of black and she just wanted to sleep - sleep her exhaustion away, be free. Free of this life sucking drain that made her want to never wake up again.

But Chihiro couldn't sleep. She couldn't. And that's when she screamed.

Her arm was translucent, an ashen gray color that let her see every hard line and plane of the wood floor below her. She gasped. This couldn't be happening. Chihiro blinked once, twice, but when she opened her eyes again, her pale, gray arm was still there. And it was cold to the touch.

A heavy thud of footsteps reached her ears and she jerked her arm behind her back. The next moment a group of workers rushed at her, eyes narrowed and hair wild.

"What happened?"

Chihiro bowed her head. "Sorry. I tripped and fell down. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"Ugh, humans," they snapped, whirling around and heading back into the room.

Chihiro flinched at the tone in their voice but let out a sigh in relief. That was too close for comfort. She brought out her arm again and stared wide-eyed at it. And it was perfectly fine. Pale, thin, but not translucent. She poked it with a trembling finger, finding it solid and just a touch colder than usual. Had she just imagined it?

Gritting her teeth together, she pushed herself off the ground and stumbled back into the room, the customer gone. Her gaze never strayed far from her arm. This had better been some sort of trick her mind was playing on her, because she didn't want to imagine what the consequences of that would be...

* * *

Chihiro was drowning in a world of black. Her thoughts scattered in every direction around her, a constant drum reminding her of the pain that throbbed through her body at every moment of the day. It was only here that she was free from it, the exhaustion that raged through her with each step was absent, and she never wanted to wake up.

She wanted to stay here... forever.

But then she heard a voice, soft and faint, like it had come from quite a distant that made her take notice. "Chihiro! Chihiro, please!"

It was her name. And she latched on to it.

"Please, Chihiro! You have to wake up!"

That voice again, but now, there was a note of strain, a rasp on the ends of the words. Almost as if her speaker was about to break down and it was unbearable to hear. Something wet dropped on her, splotching on her cheek.

Chihiro opened her eyes.

Rin leaped forward, wrapping her in strong arms. "Oh, Chihiro," she said with a sob, tears staining her face. "You're awake!"

She grimaced, reaching up to pat her friend on the back. "What's wrong?" Chihiro managed to gasp out; a dry, cracked sort of sound.

Rin pulled away from her. "I thought you were never going to wake up - I thought you were dead, Chihiro!"

Chihiro frowned, trying to push herself up on her elbows but sank back down into the futon. "What are you talking about?"

Rin grabbed her arm and shoved it in front of her face. "Look at yourself, Chihiro! You're _see-through_! And it's not just your arm; your whole body is disappearing!"

Chihiro gaped. The bright lights of the ceiling shone through her skin and a frosty chill sank deep into her heart. How had things gotten to be like this? Yesterday, it was her arm and now it was her body? This couldn't be right! Rin had to be making a mistake.

But when she cast her glance downwards, the horrifying truth was evident. She was disappearing - evaporating into thin air shade by shade. Chihiro reached out to touch her legs, an excruciating effort that made her grit her teeth and cause black spots to swarm before her eyes. And she was ice cold.

"We have to take you to Haku," Rin said in a rush, watching with wide-eyes.

Chihiro took in a breath, squeezed her eyes shut, grabbed firm handfuls of her blanket, and hauled herself upright to a sitting position. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to blot out the buzzing in her brain. "No, we can't."

"Of course we can! We're going there right now!" Rin snapped, yanking the younger girl to her feet.

Chihiro swayed dangerously from foot to foot as she tried to find her balance. She panted with exertion and felt her ears ring from the effort. "It'll go away, Rin. Just wait, please."

"No! I am not waiting, Chihiro! I stood by and let you handle things the last time and look where it got you," Rin raved. "It _hasn't_ gotten better and I'm not going to watch you die!"

Hot tears pricked her eyes and Chihiro gasped. She was fine! _Fine!_ Everything would get better soon; all they had to do was wait. Because if she didn't... it meant that all the faith, trust, and belief she had put in him - just the idea of it would be shattered. And she didn't want to experience the bitter pain of knowing that she was... wrong.

When Chihiro refused to answer, Rin's face crumpled into a nasty expression, shooting her an expression akin to disgust. "Just what am I to you really? Do you think so little of me that you don't find it worthy enough to receive help from me? Is that it?"

Chihiro froze, breath caught in her throat.

"Do you _want_ me to see you die? Do my feelings mean nothing to you?" Rin said in a quiet voice that set an ultimatum.

Her words cut her so deeply; Chihiro thought they'd never be erased from her memory. Hot tears spilled over and raced down her cheeks as she watched her friend huff out a strangled sigh, walking away from her.

Words failed to leave her, dying in her throat, and she reached out for her figure. Chihiro gasped as pain rolled through her, making every inch of her body feel as if it had been torched and set aflame. Her vision swam in black and she managed to grit out a soft, "I'm sorry."

When her body hit the floor, she knew she was wrong.

* * *

Chihiro remembered nothing, only the red eyes of Rin once she woke up. Her friend sobbed in loud, heaving rents, crushing her to her chest and whispering apologies over and over again in her ear. She opened her mouth, sucked in a noisy breath, and said...

"Get Haku."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Wow, I'm so sorry everyone! I hope this chapter is long enough for you. It's been quite a while since I've written fanfic/in the Spirited Away world so I'm very rusty. A lot of stuff happens in this one. At least I did manage to get this out when I said it would be. Haha. Why do my dashes not show up for scene breaks? Now I have to use those ugly lines all the time. Bleh. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll meet a character we haven't seen for a while. I'm nearing my last semester in school, have two jobs, and have an immense workload, so please be patient with me. I would love to sit and write all day, every day but that's just not possible with my time schedules. =(.

**Thanks: **As always, I have to thank each and every one of you! This fanfic would be nowhere without my readers. And don't think I've forgotten you, my reviewers! They being: bucketOFme _(aww, glad to be your first! and there might be some jealous haku *winks*), _Kitani _(yeah, i was reading wikipedia and other articles on the internet. and your comment is spot on! i'll add more stuff if i have time to get back to it)_, CloudNumber9 _(i'm glad you like my ocs! and kouji… heh)_, TheSweetRevenge (_XD)_, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Atem and Tea, The Form of True Despair _(yep, haku x chihiro all the way)_, cynthiarox66, and Arcy911923. Thank you all so very much!


	19. n i n e t e e n

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wonderful genius Miyazaki Hayao is behind it all.

**A/N: **See! I can be on time.

**+ [ t h e . t r u t h . c o m e s . t o . l i g h t ] +  
**_chapter nineteen_

The air crackled with tension as Haku stormed downed the corridor, emotions rolling off of him like thunderous waves. Workers quickly stepped out of the way as he stomped past, their master's face a tightly drawn expression of hardness. Tendrils of his hair began to fly upward, his magic on the verge of snapping as Rin followed at his side, cheeks red and tears visible.

He slammed the shouji doors open, not paying any heed to the workers who scurried out of sight. Eyeing Chihiro, he walked over to her and cradled her in his arms.

Snapping his gaze at the woman who stood next to him, he spat out, "How did this happen?"

"I... don't... know!" Rin cried, dry sobs breaking up her words with jerky pauses. "I kept telling her to talk to you but she refused, saying she didn't want to burden you."

Haku's expression darkened and he glanced down at the pale teenager in his arms. Chihiro was motionless; eyes closed, and face exceedingly pale. Her skin was like ice and her breaths were faint, nothing more than wispy exhales that could barely be felt against the palm of his hand.

"I knew something wasn't entirely right about her but I wanted to let her take care of her own matters as she thought best. I've just been too busy managing the bathhouse…" And the barest of cracks showed in Haku's rigidly controlled exterior.

But then it was gone in a flash as his eyes took on a hard stare. He gently set Chihiro down on the floor and held his hands over her, his brow furrowing.

A golden light exploded over his fingers, encompassing his palms, and he pressed them into her stomach. Nothing. Haku frowned and tried again, the light brighter, almost blinding as he clenched his jaw hard enough to make the muscles stand out in his cheek. His magic roared into the room, throwing things off shelves and making the floor vibrate under their feet. Rin could only bite her lip and hope.

After a moment of long drawn out silence, he turned to the woman at his side. "I can't heal her."

Rin sucked in a sharp breath. "What? What do you mean you can't heal her? You have to!" Her voice was ragged and on the verge of pitching into a scream as tears gathered at the edge of her eyes.

Haku sighed, craning his head. "I can't. Whatever she's afflicted with, it's far beyond my powers to fix."

Rin's tears rolled down heavily as she let out harsh grating sobs, swiping away at them as they crossed her cheeks. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let her talk me out of it! If only I had been more firm, stronger..."

He glanced at her and a knot twisted in his gut. Haku had never seen her cry before and it was not something he wanted to see now. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Rin."

"But!"

He shook his head. "No." Glancing back down at the young woman laid out on the floor, he scooped her up into his arms once more. "I may not be able to help her but there is someone who may."

"Who?"

Haku's response was quiet but full of buried emotions. "Yubaba."

* * *

Chihiro moaned. She hurt everywhere; the pain had sunk its teeth into her and was ripping her into shreds bite by bite. And cold. She was so cold that it had sunk into her bones and could feel it stretch deep into the very core of her soul.

But that didn't matter. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep – sleep until the world had melted away but something nagged at her, pushing and pulling at her that she had something she needed to do, something she needed to finish. And then she remembered.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

Chihiro opened her eyes and saw an ocean of green. She blinked, once, twice, before realizing what it was. She jerked abruptly in his arms, flushing hotly under his gaze. What had happened?

"You're awake," Haku stated, his eyes narrowed and words terse.

She could only nod, directing her gaze down and away from his stare. Why was he... and she blushed once again... carrying her? And where was Rin?

"Are you all right?" Haku asked, pausing as they stopped outside of a door.

Chihiro frowned. "Where–"

"We are outside of Yubaba's office. You've been unconscious for nearly three hours."

Her eyes widened. Unconscious? That couldn't be true! She was fine, perfectly fine! And then it hit her. She remembered the pain, the excruciating effort it took even to draw breath, and the sudden darkness that swallowed her whole. She had fainted and Chihiro cringed. The bright-eyed woman who had screamed at her as she hit the floor flashed out from her memories and she almost made Haku drop her as she bolted upright.

"Rin! Where's Rin? What happened to her? I need to let her know–"

"She's waiting for us downstairs," Haku interjected, readjusting her grip around her. "Workers aren't allowed on the top floor without due cause."

"I see," Chihiro responded with a strained whisper. Dark spots were beginning to bloom once more in front of her eyes and it hurt to breathe. Every intake of air was agony; slicing her open and making her crave the world of blackness. And the cold... it burned her from the inside out, and she just wanted it to go away. All of it.

She closed her eyes and felt herself being shaken. Hard.

"Don't fall asleep," Haku nearly shouted as he shifted his arms around her, the warmth remaining wherever his hands touched. And then with a wave, the door opened.

Loud thuds reached ears and she slowly turned her head to see the pudgy face of a young child staring back at her, lips pursed and dark eyes flashing with concern. "Chihiro? Chihiro! What's wrong? What's wrong with you?"

There was a whoosh of air that ghosted over the top of her hair and she knew immediately who it was – Yubaba. The witch's caustic and sharp tones bit into her ear as she spit out a harsh, "You again. I should have known."

"Mama! What's wrong with Chihiro!" Bou cried, stepping closer to his prone friend.

"She's turning into a shadow," Yubaba stated frankly, as if they were discussing the weather and not Chihiro's livelihood.

She clenched Haku's arm. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're disappearing from this world. Do you remember the people you saw on the train when you were going to Zeniba's house?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Well, you're going to end up like them – unable to find your place in the world and left to wander in search of something that you have lost. It's irreversible and permanent," Haku answered with a grim set to his lips.

"Precisely, my ever so eloquent dragon. In essence, you will be _nothing_," the witch said with a gleeful flourish.

"But Mama! You have to do something! _Fix her!"_

Yubaba whirled on him. "Hush now. There's business that needs to be done. I can explain things to you later."

"Mama!" Bou protested, stomping his foot on the ground. "She's my friend!"

The witch's right eye twitched and she cooed in an overly syrupy tone. "I know she is, dear, but right now I need you to let Mama work out matters for herself."

"No!" Bou said, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned.

"This is not a matter up for discussion," Yubaba snapped, throwing her arm out and sending her son zooming away in a wild blur to his room, locking the door after him.

"Mama! Mama, you let me out of here now!" could be heard as heavy raps on the door followed.

"Now, let's get down to business. This damn human, she's always causing trouble for me." Yubaba circled around them and Haku gritted his teeth in an effort not to lash out a disparaging remark at her.

Chihiro let the comment roll off of her, too busy trying not to faint. She let out a noisy exhale and watched as Yubaba narrowed her eyes and held a hand out over her body.

Immediately, a beam of dark gold erupted from her fingertips, striking her chest. But from the expression on the witch's face it was obvious that it was not the reaction she was looking for. Yubaba narrowed her eyes and brought up her other hand as more light exploded from her fingertips. Papers started flying and her skin began to tingle with the crackle of magic.

Nothing. Yubaba let out a strangled snarl and her hair began to lift around her face as blasted Chihiro with everything she had. Chihiro would have laughed if she had the energy to and the situation wasn't so serious.

Yubaba scowled, stepping back and glaring at her. "I can't heal her."

"What?" Haku said, his grip tightening around her.

"Exactly as I said. I can't heal her," Yubaba repeated, lips pressed into a thin line. She turned her gaze onto the pale young woman who stared back at her, chest rising up and down in shallow breaths. "You'd best start explaining how you got into this mess."

_Can't heal her?_ Did that mean she was going to die? Doomed to a life not even halfway met and lost forever as a scratched out memory? How could she not heal her? How was that even possible? Haku's arms tensed and became rigid.

"How can that..." Chihiro started.

Yubaba slammed her hand down on her desk. "Do you think I like this? Whoever did this is far more powerful than you and I, and this does not make me happy one bit." The witch shot Yubaba a glare. "So start talking. _Now_."

In the next instant, Chihiro felt herself being lowered and the soft, plush surface of a chair pressing into her back. _Explain things?_ She didn't want to. She didn't want to open herself up to the ridicule she was sure would be headed her way after her admission of her failures. And she most definitely did not want to think about _him_ and the way he had deceived her.

Chihiro pressed her lips together and refused to look at the two figures that strayed at the edge of her vision. Haku narrowed his eyes and said harshly, "_Chihiro..."_

His words held a note of warning, bordering on a growl and she swallowed. Chihiro chanced a glance at him with a dart of her eyes and saw his face hard, jaw snapped tight together, and an intense set to his stare. There was no avoiding it now.

"I..." she began. Sweat began to form on her palms and she gripped the armrest of her chair. "I met someone."

Yubaba chuckled low and deep, and leaned over her desk, a smirk on her face. Chihiro dug her fingers into the chair's arm, deep blue flashing in her mind. Shivers broke out over her skin and she shook her head. _No!_

"And pray tell, what did this person do?"

Chihiro sucked in a breath. Could she really do this? Could she really tell them? What would they think of her? What would _Haku_ think of her? "He kissed me."

There was a sudden flash of movement to her side and she turned. Haku's fingers dug into his armrest and a prominent frown was etched across his lips; they were almost pulled back into a snarl and she thought she saw the barest glimpse of white teeth for a second. "So that's why you had dark magic all over you," he ground out, eyes flashing.

Yubaba smirked. "Kissed you, eh? I see you do have your uses. Never thought an ugly human like you would appeal to the tastes of my customers."

Chihiro flinched at her words, the sharp edge of them striking deep, but she refused to dwell on it. "And so, what was his name?" Yubaba continued, a leer on her face.

Blue eyes and dark hair swam up for the dredges of her memory once again and she quickly shoved it back down. "Kouji. His name is Kouji."

Instantly, the atmosphere changed. Yubaba paled, her hands clutching the edge of her desk and Haku froze, lips thin, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "_Kouji?_ Why would his Highness have anything to do with you?"

_His Highness?_ What? Was he some sort of royalty or something? But from the reactions on Yubaba and Haku's faces, it wasn't anything good. _Great._ _What did I get myself into? _But that was nothing compared to the staunch refusal and resistance the witch was showing.

"I can't help you. If his Highness is involved in this, I'm not going to become mixed up in your mess." Yubaba spat out, glaring at her as if the very sight of her threatened her livelihood. "Get out! Solve your own problems. I won't hear anything more of it!"

The witch flung a stack of papers at her and Chihiro blanched. What did she mean by that? How could she do this to her? She was condemning her to die! Yubaba couldn't be so cruel, so black-hearted, and a strong surge of something hot and molten flooded through her. She curled her hands into fists.

"Come. We must leave immediately," Haku said, picking her off the chair.

Chihiro fended off his attempts to carry her. "I can walk."

Haku merely raised an eyebrow, but stepped back. Chihiro pushed off from the chair, swaying unsteadily on her feet. Black spots latched onto her vision and her head swam, and she almost fainted.

Her chest burned as if set on fire and she drew in a ragged breath. "Guess not," she choked out.

Haku swept her up into his arms and took off at a sprint. The world passed in blurry patches of color and she couldn't help but be amazed. It was almost as if she were made of cotton because he had no trouble carrying her weight. They raced past workers who stared at them with wide eyes and unabashed curiosity. Haku, despite his speed, neatly and deftly sidestepped the spirits that were in his way as if they were minor obstacles on the road that had to be driven over or avoided. The winds whipped her hair up into a tangled mess and struck her face with an alarming chill.

Stars greeted her vision and she gazed up at the deep expanse of black that flooded the sky. In a few more hours dawn would break and she thought it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. If only she had the energy to admire it. But time was of the essence. Chihiro could feel herself fading fast. The pain she had briefly managed to conquer and shove out of her mind had returned with a vengeance. Her breathing had gradually become more and more labored; even the color of her skin was beginning to fade.

"Haku?" Chihiro prompted softly, gazing up at his profile.

He ignored her.

What? "Haku," she asked again and was met with silence. Only the subtle movement of his eyes let her know that he was listening to her. They sped along at the same speed, the tall bushes of flowers growing larger on the horizon.

"What about Rin?" she managed to blurt out, and then subsequently cringed. That was definitely not what she wanted to ask him.

He glanced down at her. "She'll understand. You can inform her of the details later."

_If there is a later_, Chihiro added. But no sooner had she thought that, they fell back into the strained and uncomfortable silence. It made guilt bubble deep in her guilt and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

"Are you mad at me?" Chihiro asked, words barely above a whisper, and he paused, setting her down on the ground. At the sudden stiffening of his posture, she wished she could take her words back, but instead had to suffer her mortification in heavy silence.

His green eyes stared at her in a penetrating gaze. "Yes, I am."

Chihiro shrank back from his stare. "Why...?"

"Because you don't trust me."

"But I do trust you!" she protested, tone rising.

Haku inclined his head and narrowed his eyes. "Then why didn't you trust me enough to ask for help?"

"I..." she trailed off. How could she explain it? Anything she thought about saying didn't seem adequate, and would probably make things worse. "I do trust you, Haku. It's just that... I didn't want to burden you with my problems. You won't be there to help me out forever and the less you have to worry about me, the better."

Haku sighed. He gave her the barest of smiles and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're too stubborn for your own good. I don't care if I'm busy with enough work to make my eyes bleed, I want to know. You are not just another one of workers I have to look after, you are my friend."

Chihiro's face flamed and was at a loss for words. He was so sincere, so serious she was almost intimidated by it. But after a moment, she gave him a jerky nod.

Then he surprised her, stepping closer, his eyes dark and sucking her in. Haku reached out and ran a hand through her hair, and her body swallowed up the warmth he gave her with greedy thirst. Her senses seemed to explode in exponential degrees; the soft caress of the wind grazing her face, the sweet and light fragrance of the blooming flowers of the garden, and the hard earth beneath her feet, but she couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Don't do it again."

Chihiro could only gape at him but after she realized how ridiculous she must've looked, she cleared her throat and asked, "Who's Kouji?"

Haku straightened and pulled himself away. "What about him?"

"Why did you guys react that way? Who is he?"

He raked a hand through his air and blew out a noisy breath. "He's the son of their Supreme Highnesses and heir to the throne of the Spirit World."

"What?" Kouji, a _prince?_ What on Earth? This was a big deal! That was the farthest thing possible from her mind that she would have thought him as. He certainly didn't look like a prince and the position was too good for him.

"That's right. He's been missing for quite a while and I find it disturbing that he's willing to pay so much attention to a mere human. And _especially_ harm you."

_A mere human? What's that supposed to mean? _Chihiro curled her fingers into a fist and fought down the urge to lash out at him. But he was right. Kouji _had_ hurt her and for what? And it made the shame flood through her anew.

Spots dotted her vision and she took a moment to suck in a ragged breath, closing her eyes to fend off the dizziness. After a while, she managed to grit out a soft, "Am I going to die?"

She hated how weak she sounded, how frail, but her body was failing her and there was no denying it any longer. Chihiro gazed up into dark pools of green, her heart pounding, the burning question that had always lurked at the back of her mind now seizing her whole.

"Not if I can help it," Haku vowed, matching her stare with a long, hard gaze. And somehow, Chihiro knew she could believe him. "But there's only one option left for us."

"What's that?"

Haku turned his head to stare into the distance before gazing back down at her. "We're going to Zeniba's."

* * *

**A/N 2: **As I stated, this the update you've been waiting for. Not six months this time. =). Yeah, there wasn't much happening in this one but we've got some forward movement! An old character joins the cast in the next chapter and some revelations are made.

And Kazuo, does anybody remember him? Well, if you did (or didn't), he hasn't been forgotten. I hope you all enjoyed this! Finals are soon. I hope I survive. Eep.

**Thanks: **Yes, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You're the inspiration who's kept me going. And I want to pay a shout out to the people who reviewed. They being: cynthiarox66 _(haha, kouji is a love to hate character)_, Kitani, Zeldahaterlinkluvr, Jam, Toph43, The Fuzy Llama _(ehehe, i love reading your plot theories)_, KiaraBakuraArcane, ChihiroxHako, ZirciX _(chihiro doesn't seem like a person who'd get easily depressed... well in my character reading anyway. XP)_, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, dancesprite367. Thank you everyone, once again! I love all of you and your supportive kindness.


	20. t w e n t y

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I'm totally Miyazaki Hayao in disguise, you guys just don't know it yet.

**+ [ t h e . r e t u r n . o f . t h e . p h o e n i x ] +**

_chapter twenty_

"Stand back," Haku commanded, moving off to stand a good ten feet away from her.

_Stand back? I can't even walk_, Chihiro thought as she observed him, hand pressed to her forehead. The world spun around her in blurry heaves that made her want to bend over and vomit. Sucking in a deep breath, she forced herself to ignore the uncomfortable sensations that were ripping through her.

Haku stared at her, his green eyes piercing, and then in a flash, he erupted into a ball of blue flames. Chihiro gasped, swaying backwards as she watched his body disappear. Magic crackled throughout the air, making her skin tingle in delicious waves. But the light was too strong, too beautiful to look at, and she covered her face, turning her head away.

When the flames parted and disappeared, Chihiro brought her arm down. Haku's dragon form was beautiful! It had been so long that she had forgotten how awe-inspiring it was to her. His body had lengthened, becoming long and elegant. Sharp green eyes that caught everything stared back at her in a calm gaze. The white of his scales stood out brightly against the dark of the night, his green mane rippling in the wind.

How could such a ferocious creature move with such grace? It boggled Chihiro's mind as he stepped toward her, arching his neck so he could reach her face.

He nudged her in the side, and she frowned, placing a hand on his mane. That didn't seem to be what he wanted as he nudged her again, tossing his head over his shoulder.

_Oh! He wants me to ride him_. Grabbing a handful of his mane, she tried to heft her leg over, only to slide back down, black spots bursting before her eyes. She leaned against him, taking in sharp breaths, and he prodded her once more.

"I'm fine."

Chihiro wrapped her hands around his mane again, set her mouth in a firm line, and inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she leaped, springing off the ground to crash onto his neck, feet dangling off the ground. Chihiro gritted her teeth and scrambled to find purchase. For a few heart-rushing seconds, she thought she was going to crumple into a heap, but then she felt herself move higher – until she was up and over.

Haku waited patiently, nudging her body into place as she situated herself behind the tall points of his horns. Dark blotches had covered her vision and sweat poured off her forehead. Her massive effort left her reeling, and she quickly laid her head down, feeling the warmth of his body radiate through her cheek. She was so tired, just _so_ tired... It hurt to even blink.

A lurch underneath her jolted her back into focus and she gasped, clinging to Haku's neck. They were flying! And where the rich brown of the earth was the deep black of the night had replaced it, darkened buildings and bright lights slowly being swallowed up by the wide expanse of the world as they climbed higher and higher.

Chihiro swore she could hear her blood racing in her ears and she clung to his mane, letting the wind soar over the top of her head. She had forgotten this - the exhilarating rush of adrenaline as they raced towards stars while she watched the ocean below glitter in the moonlight. But no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyesight focused, her head would pound and she had to turn her gaze away. The world was blurring around her, and every breath felt like hot rocks being shoved down her throat. She was fading fast.

And then she felt the hard jolt of a landing, Haku carrying her in his arms. How did that happen? Did she knock out and not notice? Blinking, she stared up into his eyes, picking out the different slivers of green. He looked like he wanted to express something but kept it in check, the buried emotion showing up in his gaze.

The last thing she saw as they entered Zeniba's home was the sky turning pink at the edges, the deep blues and purple melting away.

Dawn was coming.

Zeniba rushed over to them, her blue eyes swarming with concern. It was amazing how alike the two sisters were in appearance, yet this one here could express her kindness and genuine care with just a glance. Yubaba, on the other hand, was hard, caustic, and biting. She would never show a softer side, even if she was being dragged over a rusty bed of nails to do it.

"How did this happen?" Zeniba asked immediately, placing a hand on Chihiro's forehead as Haku placed her down on a large table. She frowned, reaching into her hair and pulling off the purple hair tie she had twined around her ponytail. "My spells! The protective spells I had placed on this has been destroyed!"

Chihiro gasped and Haku glanced down at her, expression darkening. _So that's why he wanted to see my hair tie! _Kouji had planned this from the beginning! He wanted to rip her defenses apart and leave her as easy pickings for him. _That bastard!_ she thought furiously. How could she have been so stupid, so trusting? Never again!

She stared back up at him, feeling a flush of shame hot and heavy course through her. How could she make this up to him? How could she let him know how _sorry_ she was, how she shouldn't have ignored her gut instincts, and how everything was _her fault_. Wetness pricked at the corner of her eyes. Haku couldn't bear to look at her painful expression and he turned away, facing the older witch.

Zeniba took notice of the strained atmosphere between them and said, "Whatever the case, you're going to have to tell me eventually."

Haku stood silent, gritting his teeth, as he tried to work out the possible response that wouldn't leave either of them feeling flustered. Finally, he said, "She was taken advantage by someone she thought she could trust."

The witch pursed her lips, giving them both a severe stare. "You two need to stop protecting each other's feelings. This is not the time to let your pride get in the way. Chihiro's life is at stake here and we don't have any leeway, whatsoever. Once she's made that transition into a shadow, it's irreversible and permanent."

Both of them fell into shocked silence at her harsh words. Zeniba never raised her voice, even when she had her seal stolen and was more than a little pissed after she had found out. Chihiro's head throbbed; _pride, life, irreversible_, and _permanent_ swirling around in her foggy brain. She was barely coherent and the bright lights of the room was searing into her vision and making her blind.

The younger girl gazed up at them as the world kept spinning in dizzying lurches. She couldn't even register the warmth of their touch; her body greedily sucking it up before it could have an effect. All in effort at keeping her alive. Chihiro raised her hand, the ceiling of the cottage visible through her skin, and whispered, "Please save me."

Zeniba closed her eyes briefly, the words striking deep. Pressing a gentle hand to her cheek, she whispered, "I will, dear, I will." Straightening, she faced Haku with an unyielding stare. "I only know of one thing that can save her now. No matter what potions or elixirs we may brew up, or what magic we force into her, it will never work. This type of dark magic is too strong for any of us."

He clenched his fist, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "What does she need?" Haku asked, reaching out to wrap his hand around Chihiro's raised one.

"An infusion of a spirit that's completely untainted by the corruption of life - or to put it simply: an essence of magic that's pure and uncorrupted."

Haku frowned. "And where are we going to find that? Why can't we heal her?"

Zeniba shook her head. "I don't know. Within every single one of us, there exists a darker half, a presence that's lurking in the deepest parts of us waiting to be unlocked. In every spirit, there's evil and for some, it only takes only the smallest of pushes for it to escape unchecked. This darkness is what a shadow feeds off of and if any of us were to keep trying, we'd slowly lose ourselves to it."

"So what does that mean?" Haku snapped. "We have to watch her _die?_"

The witch lowered her gaze. "Not if we can find a spirit pure of heart and soul."

"But you just said they don't exist!" he all but shouted, tightening his grip on Chihiro.

A voice soft and wavering, like it would only need the lightest of flicks and it would crumble apart, spoke up. "I know," Chihiro whispered. But when they ignored her, she said it louder, her words cracking through the tense atmosphere and bringing everyone to an immediate silence.

"What did you say?" Haku said, leaning down to put his face level with hers.

She stared at him, the green of his eyes like a vortex that threatened to suck her down whole. "I... know someone."

"Who? And how?" Zeniba asked, her tone rising in disbelief.

Chihiro managed a weak smile. "He's my friend and I'll bring him here."

She hesitated, fingers flexing over her chest. _Don't let anyone see it, _filtered through her memories. Could she do it? He had warned her not to and expressively forbade her from doing it. But… these people were her friends. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her and… she trusted them. Entirely. Without even a shadow of a doubt. And that's when she made her decision.

Chihiro groped around the hem of her uniform, feeling for the thin chain of gold. The slick feeling of metal and warmth touched her fingers and she seized it with a clumsy grab, pulling it out from under her top. The familiar tingle and warmth shot through her fingers and she smiled. A golden glow leaked out from between the spaces of her fingers and she could see the blue wings peeking out from the top of her grip.

"That's... That's the Necklace of the Gods!" Zeniba and Haku both spluttered out at the same time. "How did you get that?" and "Where did you get that?" sped out from their mouths, bombarding Chihiro from both sides, but she just shook her head.

Closing her eyes, she clutched it tight to her chest, letting her mind lose itself into the feeling of the amulet in her hands, how the heat cascaded off of it, and the sense of security it gave her. All she needed was to concentrate, to find that thread and yank it through to open up the connection between them.

Frowning, Chihiro pushed, letting her mind jump and dart as she tried to find the right path. The world had disappeared around her and all that mattered was him; his thoughts, his voice. And then she found it! The pathway glowing before her and she raced forward, leaping through the gate and bringing their connection screaming to life.

The amulet burned in her hands, the golden light that had encompassed it almost too bright to look at. And then she felt _him_. The playful dance of laughter and the warm feeling of compassion. She had found him and now it was time to bring him back.

Her words were clear and resounded through his mind like a thunderous boom in the night. _"Kazuo! I need your help!"_

* * *

A flash of red and gold scorched through the night air outside the window and Chihiro held her breath, the atmosphere crackling with magic. In the next instant the door burst open, crashing into the wall as it swung wildly on its hinge.

Kazuo's golden eyes were blazing and his face was contorted into an expression of rage. He let out a snarl and whirled to face Haku. "What the hell did you _do_ to her, lizard?"

"Excuse _me_?" Haku snapped, showing the canines of his teeth.

Kazuo just waved at him, ignoring the fuming dragon as he turned towards the witch in front of him. Haku snarled. _Who did this guy think he was? Nobody dismisses me like that!_ The house began to vibrate with the wild, uncontrolled flood of magic. The phoenix merely scoffed, not impressed, sniping at him with a pointed, "Yes, well, I expected better from you."

"What did you say?" Haku shot back immediately, his words gritted out in barely contained rage.

"Kazuo?" Chihiro murmured as she struggled to lift her head.

"Yeah?" he said, going to her side. Kazuo leaned over her and patted her on the shoulder. "Ya ain't looking so good."

A smile quirked at the edge of her lips. "I know," Chihiro said faintly. "You look the same as ever. But, Kazuo, it wasn't his fault."

The phoenix sighed. "I know. When I sent you here I thought he'd be the one who'd help you out, wholeheartedly. I believed that he'd keep you safe and protect you from danger but instead he decided to stick to his pragmatic and detached persona for the sake of appearances and his status. I expected better of him, and now that you're like this… Forgive me if I'm a bit… wound up."

Haku's mouth twitched and he took the slightest of steps back. A strange feeling ripped at him - shame. He _was_ right. It had been his duty to protect her and he had failed miserably at that. He shouldn't have tried to push her away, and he shouldn't have behaved so coldly to her when they first met. He _knew_ how much it had hurt and would hurt her but he still did it anyway. Maybe if he had been kinder, more welcoming, Chihiro would have opened up to him and she wouldn't be lying on this table now.

Kazuo gave her a wry grin, rifling his hand through his mess of spikes. "You know, it was really boring back there with no one coming to talk to me every day. I swear, I must've gone crazy at least five times. There really _is_ nothing to do in your town."

Soft laughter bubbled out of her mouth and a sudden, strange sensation pricked her eyes. Chihiro blinked once, twice, and then in a rush, tears flooded down her cheeks and she turned her head, not wanting him to see her cry. What was wrong with her? Why was she behaving this way? Her heart beat painfully in her chest, as if it had recovered something it was missing. And then the realization came over her. She had missed him. Terribly.

"Shh, shh," he murmured, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to cry, I know how much you women love me."

Chihiro sniffled and let out a half-hearted scoff. "You're always so full of yourself." And then she gave him a broad smile, "Believe what you want - but I'm just so happy that you're here..."

"You better be. I left my post for you!" he joked, cracking a grin. "Now watch, I bet all sorts of humans are gonna start messin' up my forest."

Haku watched their exchange with a tempered glare, wishing he could fry the bird just once, maybe just a bit. Singe his feathers a little. "Ahem," he said, coughing loudly. "How _are_ you going to save her?"

Kazuo merely raised an eyebrow at him.

The older witch lightly pushed the dragon to the side, giving herself room to talk. She stared at Kazuo, scrutinizing his appearance with a crinkle of her nose and then said, "He's a phoenix, Haku. The only one of his kind."

"And?"

"I'm a _phoenix_. What do phoenixes do? _Heal_ people - spirits, what have you. My reason for existence is to fix the wounds given to others from cruel, dark, or malicious intent. I am the _epitome_ of purity," Kazuo said with the faintest of smirks. "I'm the only one who can save her from turning into a shadow."

"Yes, precisely. _Kazuo_ explained it quite well. It's a miracle that in all of the wide reaching places in the Spirit World, you managed to befriend the only phoenix in it," Zeniba said, indicating the human with a nod of her head.

"Hey, maybe it's destiny," he said with a chuckle. "Not that I believe in any of that stuff."

"Great. Explain how you're going to make this work," Haku cut in, not amused.

There was a slight pause. "You're not going to like it," Kazuo stated in a flat tone.

"What?" Haku responded, not liking the sense of unease that coiled in the air.

"I'm going to have to make a connection with her in order to heal her. A physical one."

"Meaning?" Haku asked.

Kazuo glanced down at the female at his side, then looked back up. "I'll have to kiss her." There was an immediate sharp intake of breath and he stood firm.

"What? Absolutely _not_!" Haku snarled, hackles raised.

"Oh my," Zeniba said. "This _is_ interesting," she added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I figured you'd say that but I really doubt you'd want to do the other alternative," Kazuo said.

"What alternative?"

The phoenix gave him a cheeky smile. "I'd have to have sex with her." Chihiro's face burned in mortification and Kazuo just tilted his head and gave a jaunty smirk. The atmosphere roared with an unleash of magic, sending everyone's hair racing for the heavens as if they had been blown by a torrential gust of wind. "Don't worry – I really, _really_ doubt Chihiro wants to do that." He faced the dragon. "Or you for that matter, unless you're a masochist or a closet perv or something."

Chihiro shook her head. Definitely not. She let out an exhale of air, cheeks still a hot red (if it even showed up on her near translucent skin). Her hands trembled and she gazed up at him, eyes full of uncertainty.

Kazuo matched her stare, and she could catch the traces of sympathy leaking out into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Chihiro, it's the only option we have."

She swallowed and nodded slowly, unable to meet his stare. Haku ground his teeth together and watched them with a dispassionate glare, wondering why he had such a large urge to break something.

The phoenix ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I wish there was another way we could do this."

"It's all right," Chihiro murmured.

Kazuo stared deep into her eyes, bringing his face mere inches from hers. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

He leaned closer and for just a second he paused, brushing away the tendril of hair that had snaked across her face. A question seemed to rise into his eyes, one that begged her forgiveness, and she wondered why. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Chihiro froze, panic rising in her throat, but she shook her head, forcing it down and licked her lips in nervous anxiety. Peering up at him, the gold of his eyes pinned her in place and she lost herself tracing the different splashes of yellow, amber, and brown.

"I just wanted to warn you," he whispered and sealed his lips with hers.

Chihiro's eyes widened in shock. His mouth was soft and ever so warm, and she felt his hand reach up to caress the side of her face. She closed her eyes, lost in the sensation, wondering what was going to happen to her. Kazuo moved his lips and asked her with an almost imperceptible flick of his tongue to open up to her and she did, allowing him entrance.

She was struck by the strangeness of it all - of how gentle he was being. If this was what the whole thing would consist of, then maybe it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was almost _pleasant_. Kissing her friends was not high on her list of things to do but at least he wouldn't make things anymore awkward for her than it already was.

Until it came.

Fire, hot and blazing, burned through her. Chihiro gasped and made to move away, but Kazuo clutched her tightly, and her world was filled with white. Every part of her was being ripped away, one bleeding piece of her at a time. And it hurt, it hurt so _bad_. She wanted to scream, to cry, to beg anyone to take it away.

Chihiro was melting, _melting!_ The agony, the pain, make it stop, make it stop stop _stop..._ Please somebody, _anybody!_

And then the darkness came for her, and she knew no more.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, that was a bit of a naughty cliffhanger, eh? Haha. This is a bit late but on days when I work I usually don't have the energy to work up a writing storm. And anyway, it's still updated during this week like I said it would be. Fridays are my preferred days but hey, so long as it's up, right?

Did you guys miss him? I certainly did. You can bet there will be a lot of awesome interactions between him and Haku. Kazuo always tells it like it is. More answers to come in the next chapter and I think in two or three more chapters the real quest part of this story will began and then we'll be about halfway done! Woohoo. (Finally!)

**Thanks: **As always, I have to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers. They being: Kitani, KiaraBakuraArcane, ZirciX, Shadowstreak, blucross, Leah, Ninja23, cynthiarox66 _(aww, i'm glad my update gave you some relief. and thanks!)_, and Lauralynn.


	21. t w e n t y o n e

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: ** This is a very long and talk-y chapter but a lot of questions are answered.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, let me just pull out the marvelous paper that states I have copyright ownership. *coughs* *looks around* It's not here? Drat, I knew it was too good to be true.

**+ [ t h e . u n v e i l i n g . o f . s e c r e t s ] +  
**_chapter twenty-one_

_ Chihiro opened her eyes._

_ Gray clouds assaulted her vision, choking out her sense of grounding, and she shivered as a sudden wind sent a chill striking through her. No! Not this again. She had thought she was over this, over these ridiculous dreams that made her want to tear apart the world to search for some mysterious thing she sought. Hadn't she accomplished it by coming to the Spirit World? Hadn't she?_

_ Apparently not._

_ But then she froze. The last time she had these dreams Haku was at the center of it, an obvious ploy to get her to listen, but what now? Her stoic overseer and friend adamantly denied any participation in getting her here and well, the thought of some unknown persona luring her somewhere again was anxiety inducing at the least. What did they want? And who was going to show up? Whatever it was, she certainly wasn't eager to find out._

_ There it came. The haunting call that pulled at her to listen, to understand, and to make good on a promise. Chihiro dug her heels. No. She wasn't going to be bullied into doing something again. But the toes of her feet and the pads of her fingers tingled and itch. The urge to move was gnawing her open and she had to ground her teeth together to keep herself from acting on it._

_ But the call came again, this time twice as strong, and no matter how much she thought she resisted, she began to move. Her body sliced through the damp air, the hard ground sending shockwaves up her legs, as dried leaves crumbled under her steps. Yet, she saw nothing. The air was thick with fog and the sky was an ashen gray, swallowing up her thoughts like a rushing tide._

_ "What do you want with me?" Chihiro shouted, curling her hands into fists._

_ No answer. Just as she expected. Sighing, she picked up the pace, travelling down hills and up steep slopes, the urge to follow growing ever greater. It was almost like a disease the way it wormed silently into her soul, flooding her veins unnoticed, and then captured her with an all assault when she caught it too late. Nothing would satisfy her until she completed her task, whatever that was._

_ "Hello? Who are you?" Chihiro tried again. Nothing. "Could you just tell me what the heck you want from me? I'm tired of being jerked around by you and I'm not in the mood to play your silly games!"_

_ The answering, "Chihiro" stopped her angry tirade short, and she sucked in a breath._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You must…" the voice drifted off and Chihiro frowned, cocking her head as she strained to hear the rest of the sentence. No such luck._

_ "What did you say?"_

_ "I need you…"_

_ Chihiro chased the fleeting words, racing across the undulating fields, her breaths loud to her ears. Her shoes squished on the damp ground and she darted her gaze from side to side. Where were they? "I can't hear you! Speak louder!"_

_ "You must help me."_

_ She narrowed her eyes and there! Off to the distance she saw a blurry figure, a black shape against the colorless background. Chihiro took off, her legs pumping as fast as she could make them, panting loudly in the still air. She had to get closer! She had to find out what this person wanted and __**who**__. _

_ "Help you with what?" she managed to spit out._

_ "Find it… Find me…" the voice said, barely above a whisper, and when she concentrated she could make out a faint breathy sort of tune, almost as if the person had said it on an exhale of air. The timbre of it was soft and higher-pitched – light, if she were to place it. And that's when she realized._

_ The speaker was female. The shock of it made Chihiro come to a crashing halt, her knees digging into the hard ground as she stared with wide eyes at the figure ahead of her. Who was she? Was she the person who had sent her these dreams earlier?_

_ "…Find what?" Chihiro said, her words awkward and stilted, as if she'd finally remembered how to talk._

_ "There isn't much time… He comes ever closer…"_

_ He? Who is he? Chihiro darted forwards, her mysterious speaker getting louder with every step but somehow she seemed to get farther and farther away from her, like a mirage that taunted its victim dying of thirst. "Who…? And what? What do you want me to find?"_

_ "You will know when you find me… Please hurry, I don't have much time left…"_

_ And then she was gone. Her voice disappearing with the wind and the loss resounding through her body like someone had just sucked out her heart. Chihiro gasped and raced up the steep slope, reaching out with her arm. _

_ "No! No! I'm not done yet! You didn't tell me anything! Please come back! Come back!" Chihiro pleaded._

_ But she was rejected, the fog building up and swirling around her in gathering strength. She clawed her way through them, the darkened figure becoming smaller in the distance. "Wait, please!" she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't come and still the dark gray clouds followed._

_ Only this time they attacked, swallowing her body up until all she could see was gray, gray, gray. No… she couldn't! Not now! But her protests were devoured in one swift gulp and the only thing she could do was gasp._

Chihiro woke up.

She bolted upright, her heart pounding with maddening fury in her chest, and her breaths came out in loud, heavy pants. _Where am I?_ Her fingers touched soft and warm fabric, and she glanced down. _I'm in a bed_. What happened? Why was she here?

Her skin prickled and she turned, only to be met by the green eyes of a very familiar dragon. He stared at her, his gaze intense and piercing, as if he was trying to tear a path into her mind and she cast her glance down under his scrutiny. Finally, after a long and drawn out silence that made her want to jump out of her skin, he made a noise.

Chihiro turned her head and he reached out to brush her hair away from her face, a frown on his lips. A slight blush crawled over her cheeks as she saw his eyes linger on her features. "How are you feeling?" Haku said, withdrawing his hand away from her.

"Fine… I'm fine," she answered timidly.

He leaned closer. "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, but then paused, the memories hitting her like a wall of steel. Immediately, she shot her gaze down, looking at her fingers. Pink and healthy, not a trace of darkness to be found. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling the warmth seep through her uniform. It had been so long since she'd been so… safe, so comfortable in her own skin. Even the overwhelming nausea and strain she felt from her tiredness was gone. Chihiro was healthy. Finally.

She looked back up at him. "Yes… I'm fine," Chihiro said with almost a hesitant sort of conviction. What if it came back? "How long was I out?"

"Nearly three days," Haku said.

Chihiro spluttered. "Three days? That long?"

He nodded. "Yes. Zeniba and I have watched over you this entire time."

Did that mean he had stayed by her side the whole time she was unconscious? Chihiro shied away from making any conclusions and glanced back up at him. "Thank you," she murmured softly, shame flooding hot through her again. "I'm sorry… I should've went to you. I shouldn't have kept it to myself… I should have-"

"You're fine now, that's all that matters," Haku cut her off, giving her the briefest of smiles.

She could only swallow and avert her eyes. Visions of fire and gold burned through her memories and she bolted forward, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Kazuo! Where is he? Is he okay? What happened to him?"

Haku straightened, taken aback by the sudden contact. "He's fine, or so we believe. He just hasn't woken up yet."

"_Still?_" Chihiro said, her voice coming out in a bit of a shriek. "Where is he?"

He eyed the way he shook his arm and glanced off to the right. "He's over there." Haku gestured with a wave to the guest room, where a still figure could be seen from the doorway.

Not bothering to reply, Chihiro leaped off the bed and raced for him, crouching down by his side. Kazuo's eyes were shut, his face paler than she had ever seen it, his bright clash of colored hair almost too flamboyant for his appearance. His chest rose in steady breaths and she stared at him, too scared to move. Kazuo was her jokester, her vessel of cheer that sought to make things happy when things were trying to crush her, and he was in a coma. And it was all her fault.

The guilt she felt was almost unbearable, and she inclined her head, pressing her fingers to her eyes as tears began to fall from them. Chihiro's sobs were soft and contained but that didn't stop a certain dragon from hearing them.

Haku watched her from afar, a deep sort of hollowness mixed with bitterness digging into his thoughts. He watched the way her brown hair seemed to hit the light and the way her shoulders bobbed with each cry. He wanted to step closer, to comfort her, but kept back to the shadows knowing it wasn't his place and that it wasn't appropriate. But that didn't stop a strange sort of empty, _heavy_ feeling from settling within him.

So he waited and watched with her.

* * *

Chihiro was by his side constantly, whispering words of encouragement and random comments about her day. She forgot about eating and showering until Zeniba and Haku reminded her, her need to see her friend through this practically all consuming. Yet, she never faltered, pushing herself to stay awake and touch him gently on the arm or hand to remind him that she was here, and waiting.

And, finally, after the seventh day, he listened.

Kazuo woke, groaning loudly as he pressed a hand to his forehead. "God, I feel like I've been hit with the worst hangover in the world," he said drily.

Chihiro started, leaping off the chair and crashing to the side of his bed. She grasped his hand and stared up into his amber eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kazuo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Never better, having all my spiritual energy sapped out of me is nothing, I assure you."

She flushed. "I'm so sorry. Everything is all my fault."

"Would you quit that? I don't need you to turn into one of those angst-y idiots who make me want to rip my ears off. I'm fine, Chihiro. It's nothing on you, I swear. I'm just a bit tired but in a few days I should be back to my good looking self," Kazuo said sternly, cracking her a wry grin.

Chihiro took a moment to digest his words, feeling the sting of truth buried in them, but he was right. She was taking these recent events far too harshly upon herself and she needed to brighten up. Smiling weakly, she said, "Looking forward to it."

Kazuo swung his legs off the bed. "So what's there to eat around here? I'm freaking _starving!_"

* * *

The phoenix's complexion improved remarkably in just the span of a few hours. His biting sense of humor was certainly intact, baiting the other male into one of his favorite pastimes – debating. Yet, as he was about to launch into another diatribe with his not so favorite male dragon, they were interrupted by a sharp cough. Stopping, they both turned to stare at the older witch.

"I assume your conversation is going well?" Zeniba said, sitting down on a wooden chair in front of them.

"_Very_," Kazuo said cheekily, sending a wink in the other male's direction. Haku snorted and crossed his arms.

"Excellent." Zeniba took a seat. "While I'm quite pleased with your newfound friendship, there are certain matters that need to be discussed. So let's not waste any time."

After a few moments of loud squeaks and thuds, the three guests situated themselves in a half-circle around the witch, ready to hear whatever it was that she needed to discuss. Chihiro sat with her back to the cushions, her fingers crossed over each other in her lap. Haku's posture was ramrod straight as he took a seat to her left, eyes alert and attentive, while Kazuo leaned back, long legs splayed out as he settled into the vacant chair on her right.

Zeniba eyed him and he sent her a grin. Clearing her throat, she said, "Now before I start, everyone must be completely honest with each other. No half-hearted answers and no avoiding the truth because what just took place at my house is very serious, and you can't expect me not to investigate." She paused and stared at all of them. Their youthful faces were still and all of them expressed the seriousness she was looking for. "So, please start. What exactly happened, Chihiro, to get you like that?"

She shifted in place, mouthing words that never came out. After a few more false starts, she gulped. As if being put on the spot wasn't awkward enough, now she had to relive all those horrible memories again. "I…" she started.

Zeniba nodded, encouraging her to go again.

Swallowing, Chihiro spoke with a quavering confidence that she didn't feel. "I don't know, I met him one day at the inner gardens and he was sort of… strange. I didn't really think nothing of it until he came again."

The witch pursed her lips. "What was his name?"

Chihiro sucked in a breath. "Kouji," she said barely above a whisper.

Kazuo jerked forwards. "_Kouji?_ That bastard! I should rip his eyes out!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "You know him?" Chihiro said.

He nodded. "Of course I know him, we trained together. After all, I was specially chosen by the King to do my task, it's only logical I'd see him." His amber eyes darkened.

"And then after that?"

A bright flush began to sneak up her neck and take residence in her cheeks. "He… He…" No, she couldn't say it. She just couldn't. Chihiro craned her head at Haku and he met her gaze with a quiet expression, almost as if to give her strength. Turning to face Zeniba, she finally said, "He kissed me."

Kazuo whistled, then shook his head, a prominent half-snarl etched into his features. "Figures, that dirty bastard. He always liked to do things underhandedly."

Zeniba frowned. She rubbed her finger over her chin as if she was trying to connect the pieces of a puzzle but not fitting the shapes together. Then she snapped her fingers together. "Did he say anything else to you?"

"No," Chihiro said slowly, shaking her head, until something prodded at her and she sat up straight with a gasp. "Oh, that's right! He said I looked just like her!"

"_Her?_ Who's her?" Kazuo interjected. "From what I remember there was no _her_. He was a conceited prick, and had a superiority complex like nobody I've ever seen. No girl was good enough for him, unless they were, you know, _him_."

"Hmm," Zeniba said. Then she glanced at all of them in the eye and said in a low and serious voice, "It's about time I share something with you."

"What?" Haku said, speaking up for the first time. He had been silent, digesting and analyzing everyone's comments. Maybe it was just in his character to be that way.

"The King and Queen of the Spirit World – are dead."

"_What!"_ everyone shouted at the same time, their expressions one of horror, eyes wide.

She sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Do you remember the period when I was absent from my hut?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, I remember. It was quite a while. I would visit from time to time during my business trips but you weren't home."

"Yes," Zeniba said, continuing off from him, "I had actually been employed to work at the Imperial Grounds as an advisor to their Royal Majesties."

Kazuo leaned forwards. "So why did I never see you?"

"I assume it's because I started after you had taken up your duties," Zeniba replied. "Everything was fine for a while, but, as always, all things must come to an end. The King and Queen were weary and wished to retire from ruling, which our young prince gladly stated he would be honored to take his father's place. And it was there he found out the truth."

Silence reigned. It was thick and heavy. Chihiro glanced around at her friends who were on edge with her, waiting for the witch's next words. "And then…?"

Zeniba looked straight at her. "Kouji was denied his place on the throne."

"Why? That's a pretty dick move of his father, if I do say so myself," Kazuo commented, his barbell glinting in the afternoon sun.

The witch sighed, running a hand through her hair. "This is the tragedy of it all. Kouji, the Prince, found out that he was a mistake – a careless accident between his father and a common human he had an affair with – that had been kept secret all these years. He had been lied and betrayed to, and now everything that his life had stood for had been taken away from him. He was furious."

"So what happened?"

"Well, he couldn't find an outlet for his anger. His real mother had already passed away a long time ago, and he began to defy his father's wishes." Zeniba inclined her head at this. "The King was enraged and tried to have him banned from the Imperial Grounds but that made Kouji uncontrollable, thinking his father was trying to deny his existence."

"So what did Kouji do?" Haku asked.

"He murdered them," Zeniba stated plainly.

A cold shiver ran down Chihiro's back. _Murdered?_ Kouji murdered his own parents? Granted one of them wasn't truly his parent by birth, but hadn't she raised him up with the identity as a mother? She couldn't fathom it. Murder her parents? No! What a sick, horrible, twisted human being. How could she have felt compassion for him? There was no goodness in him! He was pure evil!

And she had kissed him! She pressed a hand over her lips, the lingering sensation of their brief contact flooding her mind.

"Wait a minute," Kazuo interrupted. "If Kouji was going to be denied the throne, who was going to take up his spot when their Majesties retired?"

Zeniba pinned him with a stare. "Why I expect you would have, Kazuo. You weren't specifically chosen and given training for nothing. Not to mention you are a _phoenix_, you're special exalted status would have anyone listening to you."

"That's preposterous!" Kazuo spat out. "Me? Rule? I can't think of a job I want even less than the one I have now. Forget it. No way, no how. Not interested and never will be."

"So what happened to you?" Haku asked and Chihiro felt as if a fan had smacked her in the face. That's right! Zeniba was there at that time…

"I got out safely and fled back here. Kouji was too blinded by rage to take notice. But it's not as though I didn't suffer any tragedy. You remember No-Face, right?"

Chihiro stilled, nodding slowly. No-Face! How could she have forgotten him? She remembered his fearsome alternate identity, but loved him for his quiet, shy, and gentle persona – the _real_ spirit she had come to know. He had been a big part of her lessons on finding her inner strength and for her to grow up. And she had forgotten his memory. How terrible of her, she wanted to throw herself into Madam Yuriko's boiling pots.

"He wanted to stay. To see if he could change the prince's mind. I protested but he was adamant. The last thing I saw was the Prince destroying everything he could get his hands on."

Chihiro stared at the ground, feeling a prickling burn at the back of her eyes. He's gone? Just like that? She hadn't even said goodbye to him, or hello, or told him that she's back. And now it's too late. Haku's face seemed to have been bleached a shade whiter, his jaw gnashed tight together, but his gaze was steady and his eyes clear. Of course, he was stoic and kept his emotions in rigid control, and she should aspire to be more like him, instead of carrying her heart on her sleeve. The phoenix only frowned. After all, how could he drudge up sympathy when he never met him?

"So he's the one behind all these murders?" Haku said quietly. "Well, that explains everything. But what does he want?"

"Heck if I know. He wasn't exactly my closest _friend_," Kazuo added, raking his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and why would he want to go after me? Do you think it has anything to do with the necklace?" Chihiro prompted, pulling out the amulet for everyone to see.

The feather glittered in the sun, making the bright red and yellow stand out against the sharp sapphire of the entwined wings. A loud harsh sound erupted on her right and she turned to Kazuo who had his eyes narrowed at her. "I thought I told you to keep that hidden?" he snapped.

"I did, but how did you expect me to call you when I was sick? It's not like I could get up and walk to a secret room and pull it out. I could barely walk! Let alone remain conscious."

Kazuo just crossed his arms, a half-mollified sort of look on his face. "True," he gritted out, "but did anyone else see it?"

She froze, the image of blue eyes and a darkly rich voice that sent shivers down her spine popped up in her memory. "Well…"

"Well, what?" Haku said, his words clipped and not at all gentle.

"Well…" Chihiro began, bracing herself for the oncoming onslaught. "Kouji saw it."

"He _what!_" both males exclaimed, nearly jumping out of their seats.

"How could you have shown it to him?" Kazuo shouted.

"I didn't _show_ it to him," Chihiro hissed. "He somehow caught sight of it while I was wearing it and pulled it out from under my shirt." As soon as her words left her mouth she blushed a bright red. She made it sound a lot more incriminating than she actually meant.

"That's just… great," the phoenix said, placing his hand over his face in resignation.

"Don't you think that's part of why you almost _died?_ He was trying to kill you for your necklace!" Haku said with a severe set to his, almost chiding her like she was a child and totally ignorant.

"No it's not! I don't know why he tried to kill me, but I _do_ know one thing. He wasn't after my necklace," Chihiro huffed out quickly. "He even held it in his _hands_ and he returned it to me. That's why I don't think he's after it."

"Hmm," Zeniba said, furrowing her brow. "But he could have been planning on taking it after you were dead." She turned her gaze on Kazuo. "Is there another necklace?"

He started. "Actually, there is. One for my keeping and one for the Royal Majesties' use."

The wheels clicked in everyone's head. Kouji was after the other necklace, and it wasn't just Spirit World humans he was after, it was _all_ the humans. The death rate would be horrific. Bodies would scar the earth like a blight and there would be no one capable of putting up a fight.

"Then we've got to stop him!" Haku said. "He's probably going to use it carry it out his own personal vendetta against his father and kill more humans. We can't let that happen!"

"But what about me? Isn't there a big question we seemed to have skipped over?" Chihiro declared loudly, her stomach churning in distress. Everyone stared at her. "Why? _Why_ did Kouji single me out? He could've just killed me the first time he met me and taken the necklace for himself, but why did he keep toying with me? I'm just a human, so why am I so important to him?"

Her words silenced them all, and she could see their thoughts ticking in their minds as they tried to formulate an appropriate answer. But with their frowns, she could see nothing was sufficient. Finally, Haku shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're alive and healthy. He won't harm you again. Not if I can help it."

Kazuo's gaze remained fixed on her, and with his slow nod, she knew he understood her feelings, she could read it in his eyes. "I understand what you're saying, Chihiro, but if we don't stop him, all hell is going to break loose – literally."

It's not like she was against it. Kouji had to be stopped – and fast, but the way her heart rate kept ratcheting up, drumming harder and harder, she was too scared to voice her fears. Everything was happening too quick, too soon, and their words kept bombarding her on all sides. _Stop him, stop him, stop stop stop_.

Chihiro was barely able to make their sentences form coherent ideas. Her tongue seemed to be glued to the bottom of her mouth and her palms began to sweat. She was human, _human_. Mortal. Easily killed. What could she do? How _could_ she help them? What if she failed? Her previous incident spelled out a bold prediction for their future. And if she did… everyone's deaths would be on her.

She only sucked in breath, trying to stem the rising tide of _death, death, death, mortal, mortal, mortal, __**human**__, _that threatened to flood out from her in a long scream. Chihiro rubbed her hands together. The witch cast her eye on her and frowned.

"Hold it," Zeniba interjected, raising her hands. "Before anyone takes any further action, I think we need to discuss this first."

Haku and Kazuo sat back down, deflated. Chihiro let out a long exhale, some of the weight lifting off her shoulders, but she still felt the jump and twitch in her nerves.

"Where are we going to find this necklace anyway? How do we know his Highness hasn't already gotten his hands on it by now? Kazuo, do you know?"

He inclined his head. "Well, if he had it by now, I'd have seen him. It's pretty hard to miss a rampaging dragon killing off everyone in Japan. And, no I don't know where it is. The King never let me be privy to his personal matters. He could have thrown it into a volcano for all I know."

"Then that settles it," the witch said. "I think the best course of action that you can do right now is to go home and prepare yourselves. You need to be strong, fearless, and ready to face anything that comes your way, and I don't believe you're there yet."

"Zeniba…"

"No," she cut them off. "If you were to leave now, I can guarantee you won't make it a week out of my doors. What about Chihiro? Aren't you guys taking her into consideration? She's a human; she's not allowed the freedom that you spirits have by travelling with magic. And she's not going to have a clue what to do when you encounter trouble on your journey. You _are_ aware of the dangers that are in the Spirit World, don't you? She needs to be adequately prepared to face them or everything you've done so far would be pointless. Do you agree with me?" Zeniba finished, sending a penetrating stare at the young female.

She nodded weakly. "Yes, I do, but I'm just so unsure… I don't think I'd be any help at all to you guys, I'd probably just get in the way. And I just… this is all so much to think about."

Kazuo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you have me. What more do you need?" he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

Haku nodded in agreement. "I won't let anything happen to you, Chihiro."

* * *

"Chihiro."

Haku entered her room, his dark form a lot taller in the warm glow of her fireplace. He sat down at the end of her bed, his body making a depression in the sheets. What did he want – coming in to her room at this late hour? "Yeah?" she said.

"We need to talk about something," he stated, his voice flat and leaving no clue as to what he was going to speak about next.

Chihiro stared, trying not to fidget at the realization that he was _in her room_, on her _bed_, and very close to her. That was… awkward to say the least. "What do you want?"

Haku frowned, not understanding the sudden bite in her tone. Then he took note of the way her eyes seemed to dart to the door and back to the bed. "Ah, don't worry. It won't take long. I'm only here to discuss something important with you."

"Oh," she said. "What is it?"

"I know you weren't exactly the most excited of people when it came to our decision to find the necklace before the prince does…"

Chihiro ran a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh. "I'm… just scared. I mean, I'm only human, what can I do to help? You guys are spirits, _immortal_, and so much stronger than me. Not to mention, you have magic, and I have nothing. I'm afraid that all I'll do is get in your way and somehow jeopardize everything," she said softly, averting her gaze.

Haku reached out and took her hands. "It's all right. Being afraid is normal, Chihiro. It's what makes you human. I'd be surprised if you weren't. You'll have us with you, so you don't have to worry."

"But what if I fail and everyone dies? Then it'll be my fault –"

"You won't," he cut off. "And if you keep thinking that way, then you will," Haku added sternly.

She exhaled. "Yeah, I know but I can't help it."

The warmth of his palms seeped through her skin and she blinked. The feel of his touch seemed to burn through her, and she yanked her hands away. "You'll be fine," Haku said, patting her on the shoulder, his fingers grazing her hair.

"I hope so."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though. I decided that before we start on our journey, you need to go through some training – intense training. You probably won't be able to become more than passable due to the short time frame, but I do _hope_ you'll at least be able to defend yourself if all else fails," Haku stated, his green eyes bright in the dim light.

Chihiro tried not to take offense at his words, but she could feel a sliver of anger leaking out. _More than passable?_ What? Did he think she was that pathetic? Please! It's not like she'd fall over and die at the slightest provocation, she was stronger than that! She could pull her own weight!

Gritting her teeth, she swallowed down her nasty retort and said, "What does that mean?"

"If you were a spirit, I'd be training you on how to use your magic, but as you're not, I'm going to teach you how to fight with a sword, among other things," he trailed off.

I straightened. "What?"

"You need to be prepared, which Zeniba kindly remind us of, and it is my intent to have you ready." Haku's voice was firm and he seized her up as if mentally checking to see how long she'd be able to hold out. "But before that, I think, maybe, you should go home."

His words stunned her. "Go home?"

He nodded. "Yes. Kazuo has agreed to accompany you, and we thought it best that you come to terms with the arduous task ahead of you. I thought it would be beneficial for you to see your friends and family again as you may not see them for a very long time."

Chihiro fell silent. Go home? The words sounded so foreign to her, so discordant. After the many months she had spent her, she had begun to consider the Spirit World her home. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, a hot rush of shame made her lower her gaze, her hair creating a curtain over her face.

She was a horrible daughter! How could she have brushed off her parents like that? And Mitsuko? She didn't even think of them, too caught up in her own drama to remember that she had other people who loved and cared for her very much. And what if she had died? Who would tell them? Who? No one.

She sucked down a deep breath, watching the bed blur and clarify over and over again, as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. "Okay," Chihiro said softly.

"Good. I'm sure you'll appreciate it a lot more when you're there. After we've returned back to the bathhouse and you've settled all your major problems, you'll take your leave and cross over," Haku said, moving to stand up.

Chihiro didn't know what to say, other than to pensively bite her lips, twist the bed sheet in her fingers, and avert her gaze. It wasn't as if she was unhappy about going back home – far from it – she was overjoyed at the chance to see her friends and family again but… things were happening too fast. Her mind couldn't settle and her negative thoughts were practically eating her alive, swallowing any self-confidence she might've had.

Haku seemed to know as he gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll find your strength." The last she heard was of his footsteps over the wooden floor and the ensuing snap of the door shutting.

* * *

They had waited to begin preparations, recognizing the need for one part of their group to make the recovery to full strength, and the fact that he would probably use it as an excuse to raise hell on his male companion for jokes. Chihiro was withdrawn and kept to herself, ruminating over her thoughts.

Finally, after the long wait, they were able to leave on the third day of Kazuo's recovery.

Night was beginning to fall and the two spirits and human female had gathered outside of Zeniba's house to receive their last instructions and issue their farewells. The witch watched them from her door, expression masked and distant. She waved her hand when Chihiro turned, giving her a smile for encouragement.

"All right, let's do this," Kazuo said, spreading his arms out.

Haku nodded and stared at her. "You'll be travelling with me again, if you don't mind."

"Okay," she said. Taking a step back, Chihiro stared at Kazuo, a burning question that itched to be asked.

"What?" the phoenix said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What day was it?" She blushed lightly at how stupid her question sounded. "What day was it when you left… the human world?"

The phoenix smirked, understanding her underlying intentions immediately. "January 7th."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she said softly, "My birthday."

* * *

Rin was the first to see her. The older female threw her arms around her friend, squeezing her tightly, as tears poured out from her eyes. "You're… You're okay! You have no idea how worried, how _distraught_ I was thinking that you were dead!" she blubbered, nose turning a bright rosy shade.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Chihiro whispered in her ear, knowing it probably wouldn't be enough.

Then she was roughly shoved away, and she stared at Rin in shock, who had shot her a glare sharp enough to cut through her skin. "Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again! Do you hear me? Because I _refuse_ to be your friend if you're just going to off yourself due to your own stupidity, I swear!"

Thoroughly lambasted, she lowered her gaze, and muttered a soft, "I won't. I promise."

Rin smiled. "Good."

* * *

The first order of business was to see eye to eye with a very tempestuous witch, one she wasn't all keen on visiting.

It was not surprising that when she made the slow trek into Yubaba's office, she had prepared herself for some thorough tongue lashing by the caustic witch. Chihiro sucked in a deep breath to steady her nerves when she finally knocked on her door, and heard the call to step in.

"Well, it seems you've survived," Yubaba said with a sneer, running her gaze over her, cigarette in her hand.

Chihiro fought the urge to flinch. She would not give in to her taunts. She would _not_. "So it seems."

"I hope your ridiculous stint hasn't addled your brains," she added, blowing out a large cloud of smoke in the girl's face.

Chihiro scowled. "No, it hasn't."

"Good. Don't expect to get any allowances for this! You are going right back to work, _tonight_, and I expect repayment for all the days you've missed." Yubaba smirked, twiddling her cigarette in her fingers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_.

Both of their heads turned and a tall boy with pudgy cheeks stared down at them, a broad smile on his face. "Chihiro? You're back?" Before she had a chance to say anything, he picked up her, squeezing her to his chest, and she coughed. Air. She needed air.

"Dear, if you want to kill the pathetic human be my guest, but if you don't want to deal with the mess late, I suggest you put her down," Yubaba quipped, watching their interaction with a cool expression.

"Oh," Bou said, dropping her to the floor in a gentle slide.

Chihiro coughed. She gave him a watery grin. "Yep, I'm back. Nice and healthy now."

"I was so worried! Momma said I was being ridiculous and to stop my moaning but I couldn't! What if you died?"

"I'm sorry, Bou. I know it was stupid –" Yubaba gave a snort – "but I've learned my lesson."

"You better! Momma was worried about how she wouldn't be able to find another worker in such short a time."

"I did no such thing!" the witch protested, hands on her hips.

Bou glared. "You did, too! I heard you! You said, 'Damn, that stupid human. Now I actually have to _find_ someone. Good workers don't come along so easily these days!'"

Chihiro snickered as she heard Yubaba scoff. "Shut up! Go play with Chihiro!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her to his room where he had his table set up with a stack of parchment and brush ready to be dipped in jars of ink. "Have you been continuing your letters?"

Bou nodded eagerly. "Yep! I learned a whole bunch! Momma even showed me some," he said with a grin.

"Really now?"

"Look!" Bou exclaimed, picking up his already dipped brush and swiping it across the paper. Big, loud, and bold strokes marked his penmanship and he held it up proudly, the black ink dripping off in thin rivulets.

"Soul?" she read out loud. "Very good."

The child beamed brightly, making her heart fill with a light, floating sensation, chasing away her gloomy emotions she had been carrying the whole day. He quickly wrote down another, and then another, as Chihiro commented and praised his work.

"How about I give you a test?" she suggested, peering over his shoulder.

Bou's face lit up and he grinned. "Sure! Let me tell you, I'm going to get them all right! You can't trick me!"

* * *

Work was grueling. All those familiar aches and pains she had conveniently forgotten sprouted back up in a hurry. They certainly weren't letting her off easy just because she had a near death experience; in fact, it served to give them the ammo to drive her harder. Maybe they thought she had gotten lazy, but that was definitely not the case.

At least the workers had eased up on their obvious prejudice against humans. After the anmitsu she had given everyone, the scathing comments had dropped to a minimum, and the subtle joshes and pushes were few and far in between. Maybe she was finally making headway? Hah. Their resentment of her was too deep rooted for that, but Chihiro hoped she would change their opinion of her for the better.

But with the constant pace of bathhouse rigors, she didn't have any time at all to see who she really wanted to see. It niggled at her all day, until she managed to score a brief interlude between shifts and immediately headed down to the ground floor.

When she entered the boiler room, she was greeted with stony silence. Kamajii all but refused to look at her, keeping his gaze glued to the crowd of soot balls that rushed past. He shouted at them to pick it up and crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. Chihiro bit her lip. She cleared her throat to get his attention but he merely turned his head the other way. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bright red bowl she had handed earlier completely empty, with only the sticky syrup clinging to the sides, remaining.

"Kamajii?" she asked tentatively.

He let out a grunt.

"Kamajii?" No response. Her eyes pricked with tears. "Kamajii… I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry… I never should have asked you do something like that. I know it was stupid, and what I did was wrong, but please, please _talk_ to me!" Chihiro pleaded softly, her hands knotting together, as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Still no reply.

She sank down to the ground, sobbing. Kamajii wasn't ever going to forgive her, and she deserved it. How could she have expected anything different? Her heart felt as if it had been smashed by a thousand bricks and left a gaping hole that couldn't be repaired.

Until she felt the soft touch of a hand brush away her tears. "Don't cry," a voice she so desperately wanted to hear, said. Chihiro looked up, her eyes red and wet. Kamajii was staring at her, lips pursed and the dark tint of his glasses burning a hole through. She imagined his stare would be severe.

He sighed, scratching the top of his scalp. "I'm sorry, Kamajii. I didn't mean for things to get like this and for you to get caught up in it. I'm really sorry. Please, please, please forgive me," she pleaded with a rush, tears threatening to fall once again.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Kamajii said, finally. His words drew her up short and she sucked in a breath. "It's not the fact that you forced me to do your own bidding, but to actually _help _you kill yourself when you knew what you were doing was wrong. I do not want to stand by and be made to feel that I gave you the means to do so."

Chihiro bit her lip, hot drops snaking down her cheeks. "…I'm sorry. It won't happen again! I promise, I _swear_."

The elder spirit nodded. Reaching out an arm, she watched as his arm slowly, _painstakingly_ headed for her, and when it landed with a soft caress, a shockwave went through her. "I know. I know," he murmured, gently patting her hair. "And I forgive you, my granddaughter."

_Granddaughter_. The word resounded through her, making her feel as if bubbles had started lifting her towards the ceiling.

"Your dragon certainly lit into me earlier," Kamajii added wryly.

Chihiro jerked her head up. "Haku was here earlier? What did he say?"

He chuckled. "Yes, he was here a few days ago, actually I think it was the first or second day you got back. Boy, you should have seen him. He was in a right fury. I thought he was going to eat me. Threatened to rip me limb from limb if I kept such things from him again and he should throw me into the slop pile with the rest of Yubaba's pigs if I dared to disobey his orders in the future."

She flinched. "That's rather harsh." Chihiro really couldn't imagine it. Such a reserved and controlled person like him losing his cool in a dramatic fashion. It just didn't match.

"Yes, well, you almost died. I can see his point. He certainly does have some sharp teeth," Kamajii joked.

"I'll bet."

* * *

The morning of her departure dawned with a crisp chill in the air and the sky touched with colors of purple and deep blue. Haku waited behind her, his tall form shadowing her presence as she stared out into the plain in front of her, the green stalks of grass waving gently in the wind. Kazuo stood at her side, running a hand through his hair as he yawned.

"You ready?" he asked, giving her a glance.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, let's go. No need to waste time here, the faster we get there, the earlier we can get back," Kazuo said, stepping off the platform and into the expanse of grass. Immediately his form was swallowed up, the fire of his hair the only thing that made him stand out.

Chihiro turned to the waiting dragon. "I'll be back."

He smiled. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting."

With a rush, she darted forwards, panting as she caught up to her friend. Did he have to walk so fast? A sharp urge came over her, the need to look back and make sure that Haku was still there, that the Spirit World was real and this hadn't all been some horrible delusion. Chihiro turned her head a crick when Kazuo pinned her with his golden-eyed gaze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

He grinned. "Because your body won't be able to handle the clash of magic and the real world and you'll be ripped to shreds. Not pretty, I assure you. So don't look back."

Chihiro gulped, face firmly pointed forwards. "I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **What a heinously long chapter. I think I got tired of looking at it and did a super-fast rough editing job. Anyway, I hope that didn't bore you too much. The next chapter will be sort of an interlude and then after that we start her training!

Regarding the anmitsu thing, that's actually a deleted little scene/mini-story I had occur during this time frame but decided to not put it in because the chapter was already too long. If you guys want to read it, I could, maybe, put it up as a one-shot but who knows. It's not really important to the story but it's a light-hearted, fluffy piece.

And, yes, Kazuo is going to be a permanent fixture in the story now. I hope you guys don't mind. Ehehehe.

**Thanks: **As always I must thank my wonderful readers and reviewers! They being: angel0fdestiny, Ninja23, cynthiarox66 _(yes, this is going to be one of those long epic fics, haha. more like sucking out my soul fic)_, Toph43, 2lazy2login, hislittlerobin, Mysticbreeze327, XxKenKaoxX _(chihiro… is special, as you say, hehe. not saying anything more than that)_, daisukezgirl13, and Takakuma _(hmm, triangle romance. there is a bit… *winks*)_. Thank you everyone again! You're all so fabulous!


	22. t w e n t y t w o

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N: **You thought I forgot about you, eh? Nope!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**+ [ i n t e r l u d e – d r e s s e s . a n d . l o n g i n g ] +  
**_chapter twenty-two_

Going home was a strange experience.

She had been kissed by murderous strangers, almost killed, reunited with long lost friends in a land she thought didn't exist, and seen so many mind defying things she probably would never comprehend, only to come back home to _normalcy_? To any other person, this idea would have seemed preposterous, and maybe it was, but Chihiro's heart lurched in uncomfortable spasms just the same.

There was a pause in movement and she glanced up, Kazuo's golden eyes on her. "This is where we part," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they crossed over the border.

Chihiro swallowed, confused as to why her emotions wanted to jumble together and stick in her throat. "Right."

Kazuo raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He smiled, clapping her on the shoulder. "Just checking." And then in a flash, he was gone, disappeared into the mass of trees that surrounded her like an ocean.

Chihiro blinked, then sighed. Guess it was time to go home.

* * *

The long walk home nearly made her hyperventilate. Even though she thought she had prepared for this, when it came to facing the real reality of it in just mere moments, she was rapidly becoming unglued. Her palms were disgustingly sweaty and she grasped and ungrasped the front door many times over, unable to bring herself to make that final twist.

Chihiro sucked in a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She had been slapped, verbally abused, and had almost died, she could handle meeting her parents.

With a click, the door opened, and she stepped in. "I'm home!" she called out.

Immediately a patter of footsteps broke through the quiet house and the beaming faces of her parents appeared around the corner of the hallway. Her earlier fears melted away as soon as she saw them rush forward, arms outstretched.

They enveloped her in a breath-stealing hug and tears began to leak out and roll down their face. She missed them. She missed them _so much_. Chihiro drank in their affection, memorizing the way her mother smelled of miso and freesia, and even the cloying scent of stale cigarette butts and sweat from her father seemed like the sweetest balm.

"I'm so happy you're home," her mother said, reaching forward to wipe away her daughter's tears. "Why didn't you call us? We could have picked you up at the train station."

Chihiro froze for a second. "Umm... No, that's okay. I wanted to surprise you."

Her father chuckled. "Either way, it's great to have you home."

"Go and put your things away. I'll start dinner in a few moments, okay? Ebi tempura." Yuuko smiled. "That's your favorite, right?"

Chihiro nodded and lingered just a few minutes longer, soaking up her parents' faces. Finally, she grabbed her back and headed to her room, trying to gain _any_ sort of equilibrium back into her life again.

* * *

When she finally had the chance to get herself situated, Chihiro began rifling through her e-mail, letters, and papers left behind on her desk to see what _really_ went on when she was gone. And she was amazed. The reach of Kazuo's magic was truly astounding. The amount of meticulous detail he had put into his façade was more complex and thorough than she had ever thought him capable of.

Everything that someone could have thought of, he did it. The e-mails he had sent under her name were so carefully constructed that even a close analysis of the words would not have given away. They were detailed enough to give the impression of an actual experience but vague enough for her to make up things on her own without incriminating herself. Even the fake pictures he sent were of her plastered in front of common and prominent landmarks. Someone with any amount of Photoshop skills would have been able to conjure themselves.

Chihiro didn't think he needed to be so anal but when the conversation at dinner turned to her experiences in Hokkaido, she was more than grateful for it. Working people's minds and confirming the thoughts that had already been in place went a long way to hide the fact that she had never been where she had she was.

Her parents had been easy to fool but what about school? She didn't have people who trusted her words without doubt, but a whole bunch of classmates who were quick and would search out a weakness if she had let one slip.

It was fate that the first person she saw was Kazuo.

He walked toward her with that same confident persona, smirk lighting his features. Her gaze caught on his brilliant hair, like it always did, and now she realized how much he stood out against the backdrop of the Human World. His magic practically vibrated the air he stood in and after coming from a land that lived, breathed, and spat out magic, she wondered how she could have missed it.

"Had fun last night?"

Chihiro glared. "The best."

"Well, you'd better relax. It's what we came here for."

Chihiro nodded. "I know but it just feels strange, kinda empty. Like I'm missing something."

But before she could divulge her feelings further, a loud squeal shattered the quiet air. Chihiro turned and a head of black hair with golden streaks crashed into her, stealing her breath.

"Chihiro!" Mitsuko screamed. "Oh my God, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry, but I was just so tired," she said, disentangling herself from her friend. She glanced around for Kazuo but he was gone, vanished before she could even blink. She frowned but immediately shoved it away when her friend brought her attention back onto her. Mitsuko was talking so fast, her brain could only understand the topic she was going over five seconds after it had been said.

"So how was it?" her friend as they walked toward the school.

"Cold, very cold." In more ways than one.

"How were the people there?" She pushed open a door that lead into the hallway.

"The same, mostly. You know, some nice, some mean, some _really_ annoying," Chihiro said, recalling the faces of the workers at the bathhouse.

Mitsuko laughed. "So did you see any hot guys?"

"Mitsuko!" Chihiro cried, laughing. Same as ever. Boy, did she miss it. "A few," she finally said, an image of green, gold, and blue eyes appearing in her mind.

"You got any pictures?"

"Uh, _no_. That's so creepy, stalker-ish, Mitsuko. I'm not going to go up to them and be like, 'Hey, you're hot. Can I have your picture?'"

Her friend shook her head, "Pfft! That's why you do it when they're not looking!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "No, just no." Yeah, that would go down real well with Haku. Her cheeks flamed just thinking about it.

They caught up on the latest gossip, newest developments, and the ever increasing workload as the school year came to an end. As they entered the classroom, they broke off and went to their assigned seats. Chihiro let out a loud exhale as she sat down.

It was so surreal sitting here, worrying about what topics they were going to cover and if she'd be able to keep versus the very real fear of wondering if she'd make it to see another day. It was disconcerting and she had a hard time getting her mind to settle down and realize that she was _fine_ and nothing (barring anything unseen) would happen to her.

Chihiro glanced to the side and saw Kazuo. He gave her a subtle wave and a small smirk as they made eye contact. He probably knew what she was going through. She smiled and turned around, focusing her attention on the teacher up front, pencil and notepad at the ready.

But after ten minutes she couldn't stop fidgeting. This was just so… boring. Real life lacked so much of the luster and brilliance of the Spirit World. Well, after what she went through it was inevitable that her world would fail in comparison.

And she was beginning to notice something strange as time clicked past. The necklace she wore crackled with energy and flamed with heat so strong it almost seared her skin. Could it possibly be getting stronger?

Chihiro grasped it in her hand, feeling the magic burn her fingers. But that wasn't her only problem. A strange pricking sensation started to crawl over her skin and deep yearning started to build up within her, like she was missing something and was hell-bent on finding it.

Great, this was just like the first time when Kazuo started showing up and she was being hounded by her dreams. Somehow, though, this felt different. The feeling was stronger, almost as if it had been ingrained in her bones and now her senses seemed to be attuned to something in a far off place.

Ugh, it couldn't be. Not this stuff again! Didn't she come back here to get away from this? Chihiro shook her head and relieved her frustrations by tapping out a jerky rhythm on the top of her desk. She spotted Kazuo glancing her way a few times, the briefest flit of a frown crossing over his face but she ignored him.

Chihiro didn't _want_ to involve herself in the whole magic stuff again. She came here to relax and get away from it so why would she dive right back into it? That defeated the purpose of her mission and she resolved to push everything magical out of her mind and pretend it didn't exist.

It worked for a few days at least until the defining moment of high school came up.

Prom.

* * *

"So who are you taking to prom?" Mitsuko prodded, slapping a huge spoonful of gelatin onto her plate.

Chihiro groaned. Not this again. "No one."

"What!" Mitsuko shrieked at a level high enough to make her ears itch. "You can't do that! Prom's like the last big party before everyone parts ways. You can't just not go."

She sighed. "So what about you? Have _you_ got a date yet?"

Mitsuko smirked. "Of course!"

"What!" Chihiro shouted in an almost identical manner her friend did not just a few minutes ago.

Her friend giggled. "Yeah, I'm going with Shunsuke. You know that guy who was in your history class last year?"

"Yeah?" Actually she didn't but she wasn't going to tell Mitsuko that. Besides she would see him at prom anyway.

"Well, hurry up and get one. You only have two weeks left," Mitsuko said. She turned, squinting, as her gaze swept through the courtyard. They brightened when they fell on a certain figure. "You could always ask Kazup. I heard he doesn't have a date yet."

"What? No!" Chihiro shot back, cheeks beginning to bleed a bright pink.

"Why not? I thought you guys were good friends."

"Yeah, we are, but being friends and asking him to the prom is a whole different story!"

"Oh, pfft!" Mitsuko said, puffing out her lips at the forced noisy exhale. "You're the only girl he actually bothers with, so I doubt you'd be laughed at. It won't hurt, so just try it."

Chihiro followed her friend's gaze, watching the bright reds and yellows blend into the glare of the sun. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Mitsuko's words resounded through her head like a gong being struck with a bat on the hour, every hour. Chihiro couldn't stop from pondering over them and throughout the week she caught herself staring intensely at Kazuo. More often than not he noticed her intense fixation on him and would turn to meet her eye. Chihiro would dart her gaze away immediately, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't Kazuo just ask her and spare her the misery?

As soon as that thought crossed her mind she let out a loud, "Hah!" Why should Kazuo care about meaningless human events? He was an immortal magical creature that people only dreamed of seeing. Prom was so beneath him.

Chihiro sighed and stomped loudly through the forest. This was terrible. What was she going to do now? Go stag? Mitsuko would kill her. Where was that bravery she had in the Spirit World? Sucked out by the horrors of school, apparently.

Ugh. If things kept going the way they were, she'd probably have to go stag. Shaking her head, Chihiro broke through the thick leaves and entered the forest clearing with a loud rustle and cracking of twigs.

Only to find Kazuo already there.

She blanched, stopping herself short and nearly yelping in surprise. What was he doing here? The last two days he had been mysteriously absent and she thought he had vacated the area in search of better offerings. Just her luck.

"Kazuo, you're here," she said weakly, echoing the obvious. Chihiro could have slapped herself for her stupidity.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I believe that would be obvious."

Chihiro's cheeks flamed. "What happened to you? How come you weren't here earlier?"

"Did you miss me?" Kazuo said, smirking. She narrowed her gaze at him. "Kidding, kidding. I've been busy."

"Busy, eh?" Chihiro dropped her bag next to the fallen trunk and she sat down next to him. "With what?"

Kazuo smiled. "Just something. I can't tell you all my secrets."

_Secrets, huh? I wonder what those could be. _Clearing her throat, she brought him onto the topic she really wanted to talk about. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"That's a tough one. I may or may not be free. Why?"

If Chihiro's cheeks could get any redder they would be pushing past scarlet by now. She gripped her necklace, sliding it back and forth along the chain. Her hand zinged with the powerful sensations of magic. God, why was this so hard?

"Oh, nothing," she said with false cheer. An awkward silence fell between them. Ugh, no! This was not what she wanted. It was now or never. In a rush, she burst out with, "So what about prom – are you going to that?"

Kazuo stared at her for a few seconds before breaking into laughter. "Is that your way of asking me to go?"

Chihiro wanted to die. Just kill her right now. Save her from the mortification! "I…" she mumbled out weakly. "No, I…"

The phoenix smiled broadly at her. "I think it's cute."

Chihiro jerked her head up. "Does… that mean you'll go with me?"

Kazuo chuckled. "Yes, that means I'll go with you."

* * *

Getting her dress was the easy part, but when it came to having her makeup applied, Chihiro was in for an enormous headache.

"I say we go for dramatic," Mitsuko declared, brandishing a large pallet of astonishingly vivid colors.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Chihiro stepped far back from her friend.

"Why not?"

"Because I never wear makeup. You're going to make me look ridiculous," she said, eyeing the angled brush her friend was holding in her other hand.

"Aww, come on! This is your one chance to go all out," Mitsuko protested, inching closer. "I'll make you look fabulous!"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I refuse."

Her friend pouted. "Fine then!" she said, putting down the palette with an audible clank.

"Can't we just do something natural?"

"Hmm…" Mitsuko tapped a finger against her chin. "You said your dress was blue, right?" Seeing Chihiro nod, she added, "I can do that. Have no fear."

Fear was at the top of her emotions.

At least the process was relatively painless. Chihiro's eyelids were graced with a blending of blue tones and later, eyeliner was applied to make her eyes stand out. It made her eyes water and itch but her friend quickly moved on to the mascara, primping them up to give them a more voluminous length. Her face went through some rather frightening contortions as things were added on but after some light dabs of powder and a touch of lip-gloss, she was done.

"There," Mitsuko said, stepping aside so her friend could see herself in the mirror.

"I look…" Different. The effect was striking to say the least. Her attention was immediately drawn to her eyes, the blue shimmering under the artificial light. It made her seem more outgoing, older but with a fresh vibe that showed off her features. Her friend was a genius.

"You don't like it?"

Chihiro ripped her gaze away and stared at her. "Oh no, it's absolutely great! It's just so… different from what I normally look."

Mitsuko smiled. "Don't worry, you look fine. Kazuo will love it. And with your blue dress you kinda look like a sea goddess?"

She glanced down at her dress. Sea goddess? Her? She must be joking. Her gown was very standard with a shoulder less top half that flared out into a sort of lacy, layered cut at the bottom that fanned out slightly. It was nothing compared to the red number Mitsuko had chosen, with its plunging back and short hem that clung to her frame.

She wondered what Haku would think of her. Would he like it? She had actually thought of him when she bought this dress, for some strange reason it reminded her of him. Maybe it was the color – blue – reminiscent of water and what it stood for her in regards to him.

* * *

Kazuo met her outside her house done up in a rather dashing black tuxedo. His hair, though, remained unchanged. When he saw her he raised an eyebrow, barbell shining in the porch light.

"Nice," he commented.

Chihiro blushed lightly, dropping her gaze out of self-consciousness. "I could say the same for you," she piped up. "Didn't think you'd be the type to be so dressy."

The phoenix grimaced. "I'm not. I only did it because it says I can't enter without the proper attire." He grabbed at his collar. "I feel like I'm being suffocated to death."

Chihiro laughed. "Shall we go?"

"After you."

She turned around and waved to her parents who beamed back at her. The camera was still in their hands. Walking forward, she made to open the limo door when Kazuo made a noise.

"Here, I got this for you."

He shoved a bouquet into her hands. It was beautiful. Elegant pink cymbidiums were framed by white dahlias, freesia, and a few gardenias. Sprigs of blue delphinium captured the wonderful hues of her dress. The stems were satin-wrapped and everything was just so gorgeous.

CHihiro gaped in amazement. "How did you get this?"

Kazuo opened the door for her. "How do you think I got it?"

"Magicked it up?" she supplied hesitantly, still staring at her flowers.

He scoffed. "Please. That stuff would wear off after a while do you really think I would get you something as lazy and fake as that?"

Chihiro swallowed, ashamed as she stepped into the limo. The phoenix followed right after. "No. I suppose not but how did you get this then?"

"I worked."

"You, what?" Chihiro said, whipping around to see him. The image of him standing around, serving customers just seemed so _wrong_. It didn't match him at all.

"I did. I worked at the grocery store after school while you were away out of boredom. Saved all my money."

"So is that why I didn't see you sometimes?"

"Yep," Kazuo said with a nod.

"Wow. Guess I'll have to thank you for spending your hard-earned money on me and giving me this-" Chihiro raised her bouquet.

"Pfft. I can't have you go empty handed and have me seen as a cheap bastard."

* * *

For all the glitter and sparkle, Chihiro thought something felt a little off, a little empty about this occasion. Even with her beautiful friend smiling and suggesting for her to join in on the dancing, her feet wouldn't move. She had faced angry spirits, nearly had her life sucked out of her, and endured back breaking work to come here and... do what? Participate in something that was frivolous at its best?

Her mind floated elsewhere and she remembered the deep green of the forest, and of another person, one who could drown her with a sharp glance. Haku. What would he think of the Human World? She could imagine him here now standing at her side, posture straight and his manners completely proper.

Would he like our customs? Laugh at them? Scorn them? Chihiro didn't even have a clue how he'd respond but a startling realization came over her. She wished he was here.

A fire lit off a stream of ideas in her mind and she grabbed them immediately. How could she have not thought of this earlier?

"Come on! Let's take pictures!" Chihiro exclaimed loudly, grabbing Kazuo's hand and dragging him off to the side room set up for photo taking.

He made a face. "Ugh, why?"

"For the memories, what else?"

Kazuo groaned. "Great. This is gonna be like the dreaded picture from hell when someone snoops around your old photos."

"Why? You look fine. You always look fine."

"Not in this getup."

"Whatever, let's just go."

The phoenix sighed just to tease her and followed behind. At least the line wasn't long.

Chihiro made a nervous show of flattening down her dress and fidgeting with her hair. She even asked Kazuo to check her over to make sure nothing was dreadfully wrong, to which he merely scoffed and told her to stand still.

And then it was their turn. Chihiro sat down awkwardly on a square cube, Kazuo coming to stand in the back on her left. The smile she had plastered on her face made her jaw ache, and she was more than happy when it came to an end.

The picture was taken with a flash so bright she had drifting patches of light for almost a minute after. Grudging up a smile, she gazed up at Kazuo and said, "I hope our pictures turn out well."

"You hope," Kazuo said with a half taunt and half smirk. He stared out at the mass of bodies on the dance floor, watching as their feet kicked up shiny, silvery paper that resembled stars. They looked like they were having so much fun.

A wistful sigh escaped Chihiro and she quickly shoved it down, hoping her friend hadn't her. No such luck. He glanced at her and said, "If you want to dance, just go. I'm not going to protest."

"But…" Chihiro responded, staring at the moving people again. "I don't know how to dance…" As soon as the words left her lips she flushed brightly, knowing how pathetic her defense sounded.

Kazuo raised an eyebrow, amused. "I'm sure you'll manage. Come on." He held out his hand.

"I," Chihiro started, staring at his hand. She _so _could do this. She could! She grasped his offered hand and said, "Okay... let's go then."

She wanted a hole to open up beneath her feet and swallow her down into some big, dark pit of darkness. She couldn't stop but stare at the people moving around her, their glitzy outfits, beautiful hairstyles, and expensive looking accessories. Chihiro trudged awkwardly over the floor in jerky steps, unable to keep her eyes off the moving couples.

Chihiro's heart pounded so hard against her chest, she thought she would get internal bruising. Her hands were disgustingly clammy. They were so beautiful, so sure and confident that it exuded off them in rippling waves. She had none of that. What was she even doing here?

Chihiro bit her lip and froze. Kazuo stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Maybe we should go back…"

He frowned. "Why?"

Chihiro only shook her head, shooting furtive glances at the people around her. "I just feel like maybe we should go back."

Kazuo's golden eyes were piercing. "I don't think we should. It's not like this is a test, Chihiro."

"I… I just feel so intimidated," she said, the last word barely above a whisper. "I don't know what to do and I don't want to seem like an idiot."

Kazuo gripped her shoulders in a firm hold and leaned down, his face only inches away from hers. She almost jerked back from the close proximity.

"Chihiro, you've gone through more scary things than a school dance. Fancy, yes, I'll admit that but you have to stop worrying about what other people think of you," he said. Then he grinned. "Just relax, I'll help you. Besides when you've got me on your arm, no one will say anything."

Chihiro managed to scoff weakly but his words had gotten their point across. She bit her lip again. Slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her body sway in attempted rhythm with the music. Kazuo placed his hands on her waist, and she stiffened. He snickered.

They stayed together like that, dancing and swaying to the gentle music. The bright flush that had broken out over Chihiro's cheeks had gradually abated as the awkward atmosphere between them dissipated. She was beginning to enjoy herself and she gave the phoenix a smile every now and then, letting her eyes linger to the people around her.

She could see Mitsuko dancing with her date, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her smile so bright, she knew immediately what was going on. Her friend had found love again, and by the dreamy expressions on both their faces, she knew her date felt the same.

Without warning her thoughts lingered to a certain green-eyed dragon and she wondered if he felt that way about anyone. He seemed so proper and detached; it was difficult for anyone, even her, to get close to him. She sighed.

Kazuo glanced down at her. "Not enjoying yourself?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I am. It's just that I feel like something's missing..."

He stared at her for a moment, his golden eyes searching hers. She almost flinched at the intensity. He quirked his lip up into a smile. "I'm glad that you're having fun, even if I'm not really the one you want to be here with."

She was stunned. How could Kazuo have picked up on that so easily? And it wasn't even true. Sure she wanted Haku to be here, because this was a once in a lifetime experience for her and he would make it all the more better. But Kazuo was wrong.

"You're wrong, Kazuo. I'm happy you're here with me because you're one of my very best friends. This night has been so wonderful, and I'll always remember it. Thank you."

Kazuo didn't return an answer but returned her stare. His gaze was so intense and filled with emotions darting across his eyes, she almost froze. He leaned down and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he gave her a warm smile and pressed the most gentle of kisses to her forehead. The impression of his lips burned her skin. Chihiro couldn't breathe. "You're welcome," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The weeks passed and the days started to break out of their winter chill. The sakura were starting to grow buds and in less than a month they would bloom. Spring was coming.

But Mitsuko pulled her up short when she posed a question that derailed all her thoughts and threw her back into the clutches of anxiety.

"Chihiro, have you decided on what college you want to go to?"

Everything came to a screeching halt. College? She was ashamed to say that she hadn't even thought of it. This was the most important time of her life and she simply _forgot_? What school would go to? What school did she _want_ to go to? With her grades it's not like she had a hope of getting into Tokyo University but maybe she would be able to get accepted into Sophia or Keio? Was she even going to be here to go to college?

"Chihiro?" Mitsuko prompted gently.

"What? Oh… Umm, I don't know. There's so many to choose… I don't even know what I want to major in."

Mitsuko gasped. "Chihiro, you better hurry! Pretty soon you won't even be able to take the tests."

She nodded. "What about you? Have you decided what you want to do?"

Chihiro was surprised to see her friend nod her head vigorously, a bright gleam appearing in her eyes. "I want to be a journalist so I can voice my thoughts and maybe make a change for the better. I'm set on Sophia's political science program and if I don't get into it I think I'd die."

Her heart sank. But she put on a smile. "Nah, you'll get in. I'm sure of it."

Mitsuko shrugged. "I hope so. I'm not as smart as you are though. This just came to me during the year and the more I found about it, the more I liked it."

"That's awesome. I'm sure you'll do fantastic!" Chihiro said, but a hollow sensation settled in her heart. Seeing her friend speak so avidly about what she wanted and the plans she had for life while Chihiro had none, made her bereft, and alone, and just a teensy bit pathetic.

Her friend was leaving her behind.

* * *

Chihiro fiddled with the stray blades of grass on the ground, gently pulling on the leaves. She couldn't stop frowning and sighs kept leaking out of her. A moment later she felt a rush of air and a thump by her side.

"Hi," Kazuo said.

"Hello," Chihiro said, not bothering to lift her head. She grabbed a handful of grass and lifted them out with a hardy _rip_.

Kazuo raised an eyebrow. "Bad day at school?"

"You could say that."

He remained silent for a moment and then with a tone that was almost regretful, he said, "Well, I don't want to add to it but I'm sure you knew this was coming." Chihiro sucked in a sharp breath. "It's time for us to go back. It's only been three months here but nearly a year has passed in the Spirit World. We don't know how things are there and the danger everyone's in could be treacherous."

When she spoke next her voice was ragged and droplets of tears were ready to fall. "Why did you wait so long?"

Kazuo met her teary stare. "Because I wanted you to be happy."

Her thin trickle of tears gushed out into a torrent at his words. "How… How much longer do we have left?"

"A few days at the most," Kazuo said softly. He kept his voice level and his tone light. It pained him to say these things but it had to be said. "I would suggest finishing up anything you need to do and say goodbye to people that are important to you. I don't know how long this will take, and it might be a long time before you see them again."

Chihiro choked down a sob. Hot tears were flowing freely and she could taste the bitter, salty tang on her lips. Finally, on a defeated whisper, she said, "Okay. I'll get things ready."

She left without another word.

* * *

After the dishes were placed on the table and her parents had gathered around to eat, her father said, "So, Chihiro, have you thought about school and what college you want to go to?"

Chihiro stopped, the bowl of miso soup halfway to her lips. She placed it back down and her fingers shook. She had taken it upon herself to do some research the night before and had found a great many things she knew she would never actually need, except for now.

"I… I was thinking about maybe going to Waseda and studying literature." The lie flew so easily from her mouth and tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Her parents took her deception with broad smiles and happy exclamations.

"Oh, Chihiro, why are you crying?" her mother said, reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Because… Because if I get in –" Her voice broke. "It means that I'll have to move away and I won't see you for a long time."

Immediately they rushed over to her, wrapping her up in a hug. "Don't cry," her mother said, wiping away her tears. "You or the both of us can always visit and it's far too early to think of these things."

"Yeah," Akio agreed, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "So stop worrying."

Chihiro gave them a rueful smile while thinking, _"No, it won't be."_

* * *

"Hey, Mitsuko," Chihiro called out.

Her friend turned sharply; hand in her boyfriend's grip. "What's up?"

"I think I've decided… You know – on college."

Mitsuko's eyes brightened and she strode over to her, a broad smile on her face. "Oh, really? Which one?"

The lie scalded her tongue. "Waseda."

"That's great," Mitsuko said in a rapid cheer. "Maybe we can visit each other. Hey, do you want to come with me and Shunsuke to the mall? Hang out and celebrate?"

Chihiro shook her head. "Nah, I've got things to do at home."

Mitsuko nodded. "Aww, okay. I'll see you later then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bye," Mitsuko called out as she walked away.

The word stuck thick and heavy in her throat and when she finally forced it out, it hung battered and fragile in the air. "Bye," she whispered. Her world blurred in a watery mess of tears and they trickled down one after the other.

Because this goodbye was forever.

* * *

Chihiro didn't think her throat could hurt anymore, or her eyes sting so much. Her body felt as if she had been run over by a rampaging train and she could barely bring herself to get out of bed. But she had to.

She had spent more than an hour crying and by now could only manage a few rasping sobs. Her tears had long been drained dry and only a puffy pink mess remained. She didn't want to come to terms with it, or be optimistic like she always was. She was tired of it and her heart could not bleed anymore.

But before she made that long trek into the forest, she stopped and pulled open her mailbox. In it was the big, flat envelope she was looking for, thick with papers waiting to be read. She clutched it to her chest, remembering the feel of the envelope against her skin. Then with a last lingering look, she placed it inside her bag.

Chihiro started for the forest. Everything was the same – the clearing, the trees, the birds, even the grass, and she thought how unfair it was. Life would go on without her and there wouldn't even be an imprint to remember her.

"Chihiro?" a voice asked softly.

It was Kazuo and she hated the bright expression in his eyes. A bubbling sense of anger and resentment burned in her stomach and she jerked her gaze away. But this was wrong. She knew it wasn't his fault, yet the angry rush of feelings flared up all the same. She clenched her hands into fist at her side and took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Kazuo?"

"Yeah?"

Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and her throat was scratchy and dry. The next words she uttered were strained and barely audible. "Can you meet me at the Tohou River tomorrow? I want to see it before we go."

The request was strange but he agreed. It was partly his fault that she was going through this and he didn't know how to deal with it other than to try to make things right. "All right."

They parted with somber words. Chihiro couldn't sleep that night and drank everything she could feast her eyes own. She rifled through every one of her old photo books and caressed the images of her family together. The more she did it, maybe, just possible, the longer it might stay embedded in her memories.

Her tears covered everything she touched.

* * *

The morning greeted her with crisp air and a slight chill but Chihiro had already been hard at work before then. She had been going through her room and making hard judgments of what she should take. How could she pack eighteen years of her life into a tiny little backpack? It was a task near impossible. Should she take her flimsy paper certificate given to her because she had made student? What about her old uniforms that marked her transition into high school? And her letters from old friends she didn't want to forget?

In the end, Chihiro took a few clothes with her; a jacket, another blouse, a skirt, and pants. Her prom pictures were a definite along with various photographs of her family. The ones she selected of her and Mitsuko were placed over those. And the envelope she had taken with her the day before? Slid snugly up against the side. She even managed to cram some of her favorite books at the top. After all, the reading material in the Spirit World was ancient, stiff, and too difficult for her to read. She needed something to relax her mind. Pencils, pens, and some erasers were shoved into the pockets to finish it off. When she lugged it over her back, she groaned loudly at the weight.

Even though she had already come to terms with her departure, she couldn't stop the tears from swelling up in her eyes. Her parents, alarmed, gathered around her.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Yuuko asked, placing a hand on her daughter's hair.

"I…" and without any warning she rushed forward, eveloping her mother in a hug. Yuuko froze but relaxed, wrapping her arms around her. Chihiro tried to soak up her gentle affections like a dry riverbed, wanting to remember this moment forever. The familiar smell of miso and freesia reached her nose and she swallowed it all down into her memories.

"What's going on?" Akio said, concern highlighting his voice as he stepped closer.

Chihiro sniffed. What would they say if she told them that she was leaving on a world apart from their own, on a mission that could quite possibly kill her? Would they let their daughter go if they knew that? "It's nothing… It's just that I… I love you," she managed to blurt out.

Her mother smiled. "I know. We both know that, and we love you too, dear, but are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

She shook her head, hugging her father. Even the things she hated about him seemed dear and precious now. They were almost like the glue that kept the broken pieces of her childhood together and she clung to him for one last time.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just feel a bit out of it still," Chihiro murmured into her father's shirt.

He patted her roughly on the shoulder and teased her gently. "Are you sure this isn't your ploy to get me to drive you to school?"

Chihiro drew back and gave a watery smile. "No, I can walk."

"You sure?" Akio taunted, jingling his keys.

She laughed. "Yeah, I can do it."

Her mother patted her cheek and pushed her gently to the door. "Well, have a good day at school."

Chihiro opened the door. "I will."

"Goodbye," her parents said, waving at her.

The door closed with a soft click as she whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

The train ride was quiet despite the crush of people around her jostling for space. She thought it was ironic that the first day she skipped class was the day she would drop out from it – possibly forever. When she caught the bus, her somber mood continued as she fixedly stared out the window and watched the scenery trundle by.

Would she die? Live? See her parents again? What about Mitsuko? All the questions swirled in her mind as she kept her lips firmly pressed together.

When the bus rolled to a stop, she immediately jumped out and started the long trek to the river. Scooting through a gate and some bushes, she found the river and sat down on the rocky bank. At least the work they had done on it had been up kept. The water was clear and there wasn't a trashed object in sight. Even the crazy weeds that had overtaken the sides were tamed.

Chihiro let out a loud sigh, letting her thoughts crash into each other as brooded over her uncertain future. The sound of rushing water soothed her nerves and she listened to it for long periods of time without moving from her spot.

Kazuo showed up a few hours later. He stood next to her, his form casting a shadow over her body.

"You're here," she said softly.

"That I am."

They were silent, drinking in each other's awkwardness and tension. Chihiro scooted forward and dipped her fingers in the slow moving water. It was cold, striking deep into her bones and she let it slip over and around her fingers.

It was funny how the cleaning of this river was what really set things in motion. Kazuo had gotten his major clue about her past here and it was where they had begun to really bond.

Chihiro turned and stared at the phoenix. "What's going to happen when I leave?"

"Nothing really. Everything will go on as normal." He sat down next to her.

"But what about my family? What will they think?"

"They'll think you're at college and busy with your studies. Don't worry, they won't know the difference."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Kazuo nodded. "I can." He added, "If you want me to."

She grasped his hands. "Can you? I can't bear to think that I've abandoned my family and that their only child is gone and…" She cut off her words as a sob threatened to emerge.

He stared at her, pressing his lips together, and nodded. "It will be done."

Kazuo stood, stepping away from her. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was so still that Chihiro thought he'd fallen asleep until he wrinkled his brow.

Yellow light bloomed from his palms, faint and flickering at first before growing bolder and stronger. His hands glowed and he brought up his arms. The light exploded into flaming orbs and with a sharp flick of his hands, dispersed with a shatter into the air.

Kazuo opened his eyes, smiled at her, and stumbled.

Chihiro rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

He waved her off, weakly pushing himself off the ground from his knee. His usual suave and careless swagger was gone, replaced by jerky movements that didn't fit him at all.

"I'm fine. I just used up a lot of my energy. I should be okay in another day or so."

"That's good," she said, biting her lip. She didn't know what else to say and eventually returned back to staring out at the river.

She absorbed all of it and after a stretch of utter silence and slow breaths. Her heart was calm. She had found her peace and the acceptance she needed. Chihiro was done.

"Are you ready?" Kazuo interjected softly, his warm gaze searching deep within her.

Chihiro stared into his golden eyes and nodded. "I am."

"Then let's go."

* * *

They took the normal way back – by bus and by train – and she rested her head on his shoulder. She tried not to stare out the window but her heart didn't listen to her and she stole peeks. Each glance was like being stabbed by a jagged knife and the memories threated to devour her whole.

The walk through the forest was a long and quiet one. Kazuo let her walk as slow as she wanted, refraining from making comments that would break her already fragile mood.

At the entrance, she stopped him with a gentle pull on his arm. "Wait," she said softly.

Kazuo nodded.

Chihiro turned and stared into the forest, a faint smile on her lips. This was where it all started… Shifting her bag on her shoulders, she took a deep breath and with her head held up high, walked back into the Spirit World.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hey, guys! How have you been? Sorry about this chapter. I totally meant to have one done last month but real life has been crazy. One of my best friends moved away to work in Korea and my hours at my job have picked up. Then there's the whole school thing and what I want to do with my life. Haha. The Harry Potter movie came out. Did you guys all see that? Did you like it? I was disappointed by some of the changes they did but I did cry. Heh.

Hope this chapter is nice and long enough for you guys. There's a wee bit of minor plot development but mostly this is just a Chihiro-centric chapter as she begins to fully understand what her quest means. And don't worry. Kazuo didn't read her mind; he's just very good at reading emotions.

**Edit: **I forgot to add this earlier but, yeah, Japan doesn't actually have proms. They usually have an end of the year student/school showcase. Of course with the increasing infatuation with the Western world it's not _inconceivable_ that they might have one. It shows up in manga/anime/drama (Hana Yori Dango being one) and while they are obviously not a very good indicator about real Japanese culture it hints that they are aware of it and have thought about it. If not fantasy other than anything. I just wanted Chihiro to have a happy memory and this was the easiest thing to do before she returns to the evils of the Spirit World. Heh.

**Thanks: **As always, I have to thank my faithful readers and reviewers, anonymous or not. But special thanks to those who left a review! They being: cynthiarox66 _(don't worry, there'll be more haku losing his temper scenes later on)_, CloudNumber9 _(yay! glad you loved the scenes.)_, XxKenKaoxX _(haha, your enthusiasm makes me smile. you have lots of interesting observations and questions. XD)_, filly8 _(oh, yeah. i'm going to try and get them going but haku's such a stiff and chihiro is just so oblivious. Lol!)_, bucketOFme, YC, Hengenjizai, Lilaclia _(thanks for the long review! i love your analysis. it made me bounce up and down in excitement! i'll try to update more, hehe.)_, Tearing Rain, Hitsugaya x Karin Lover, Miss Shannon Whitlock Volturi. Thank you all so much! Your encouragement and support always brightens me up when I'm feeling down.

And after this heinously long author's note. I am out.


	23. t w e n t y t h r e e

**Lost in the Fog**

**A/N:**Ain't this a surprise?

**Disclaimer:**Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki Hayao are just too epic for a mere human to dream up. I can only wish I'd be able to kiss the storyboards they create.

**+ [ s t r e t c h i n g . t h o s e . m u s c l e s ] +  
**_chapter twenty-three_

Haku was waiting for them at the foot of the bridge.

His lips twitched faintly when he saw Chihiro, giving her a vague impression of a smile, while he merely nodded his head at Kazuo as he made eye contact with him. She wanted to laugh but kept her mouth firmly set in a line, her heart too conflicted with emotions to let it show.

Chihiro should be happy, she _wanted_ to be happy, but all she could feel was a black void sucking everything down into a deep abyss and growing ever bigger. Being back in the Spirit World only reconfirmed one thing – her life would start or end here and she wasn't ready. All the mental preparations meant nothing when she actually had reality staring her in the face.

"I assume you had a good time?" Haku asked her, guiding her back into the bathhouse.

Kazuo merely waved his hand over his back, turning to disappear into some corner of the yard. She watched him for a brief second before facing the dragon that stood at her side. A sudden, strange rush of resentment washed over her and she had to stop herself from frowning. Instead, Chihiro nodded. "Yes, it was fine."

Haku frowned inwardly at her less than enthusiastic response. He had expected her to rattle off in her bright, cheerful tones like she always did about her experiences and was rather put off by the sullen mood that hung over her. Did something happen while she was there? But from her pointed avoidance of looking him in the eye, he didn't want to push it – it was not his business.

"I suggest going down to the living quarters. There is someone who is very excited to see you."

_There_. The faintest glimmer of her old self flashed across her features as her eyes grew a bright sheen and her lips quirked into a smile. But it wasn't for him. "Oh, Rin! I've missed her! I'll go see her right away. Do you think she's up, or should I wait?"

Haku glanced up at the sky, blue and as clear as the lake that appeared after a heavy rain, and not the trademark black dotted with specks of white. "I don't see why she wouldn't be. She's taken to staying up past the usual morning sunrise so she wouldn't miss you when you returned."

Chihiro's smile grew broader. "That's good! I'll go see her now. Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not."

She immediately spun off, pushing through the blue curtains, and raced down the stairs. It was strange how empty and quiet the whole place was. She was used to it being filled with bustling activity and the loud, angry calls of workers reprimanding each other for their lack of skill regarding their duties. But the only sound she heard was her heavy breathing and thunderous steps that pounded up the wooden hallways.

Frowning, she turned around a corner and came to a sliding stop in front of a pair of shouji doors. Her breaths came out loud and gasping as she stood still, a bead of sweat sliding down her face. She reached up and placed a hand on the door but let it rest, staring at the thin rectangles of paper covering the frame. Once she opened the door, she'd be back, submersed into the world of the spirits again and this time there would be no breaks.

Sucking down a deep breath, she slid open the door with gentle pressure.

The sound was like wood being scraped away with a saw and immediately she saw a dark head jerk up. _Rin_. The older woman blinked, and then comprehension began to filter through as her eyes widened and her mouth broke out into a gleeful smile. She stood up and with a rush, as carefully as she could make it so as not to step on her other co-workers, awkwardly bounded for the door.

Chihiro was swept up into a crushing hug that leeched the air from her. She grinned, a rising tide of happiness replacing the solemn mood she had had earlier. "Rin! I've missed you!"

Rin pulled back. "Oh, you great goose! I've missed you too! Come, you must tell me how things were like in the Human World."

Her enthusiasm was catching; even more so know that she had expressed such a fervent interest in her other life, something she only had a token interest before. It's what she had always wanted to do – to _share_ with someone the stories and things about a world they had never been. It had always made her feel close, connected to her home when she was far from it.

Her friend grabbed her hand and guided her to their corner of the room where her futon was stretched out over the tatami floor. With a groan, she shoved off her backpack, hearing it come to a loud _thunk_ against the floor. A relieved sigh escaped her and she rubbed her shoulders.

"By the spirits! What in the world do you have in this thing? It weighs more than five buckets of water!" Rin asked, prodding her backpack with a finger.

"Oh, some things. Do you want to see them?"

Rin sat up straighter. "Well, if you brought them here they must be worth seeing."

Chihiro grinned, opening the flap at the top. A giant mass immediately expanded and overflowed out of the top. Books, clothes, and pictures scattered onto the futon. Maybe she _did_ pack too much. Chihiro laughed and picked up a bunch of photos, handing them to Rin.

"These are pictures of me at prom," she said, watching her friend's face for her reaction.

There was a moment of confusion as the older female's brow furrowed but when she saw the image before her, her eyes widened and she pressed her face so close to the picture, her nose was a scant inch away from touching it. "Holy spirits! What is this? Chihiro… you look so… _fancy_. And is that Kazuo? Does he look striking..."

Chihiro couldn't stop the growing tickle of laughter that crept up her throat. "It's prom. You're supposed to dress fancy."

Rin frowned. "Prom?"

She nodded. "It's this traditional… dance or banquet, I guess you could say, to rejoice the last days of school before everyone parts ways. People like to dress up and look their best because it's one of the rare times they can in life."

"But these… what are these things you're wearing?"

"Dresses and Kazuo's wearing a tuxedo, or tux for short," Chihiro explained. "It's the normal attire for events such as this."

Rin looked on the verge of arguing with her. "But why? These are so… _flashy_ and so unnatural! Why would you not wear a kimono of some sort? Those, I thought, would have been better matching for the occasion."

She chuckled. "Be that as it may be, kimono are only worn for formal occasion and not everyone has one. They are quite expensive and, shall we say, a bit _too_ traditional for people's tastes nowadays."

"Traditional? Pah! It's what we always wear," Rin scoffed, handing the photos back to her.

Chihiro fought the urge to giggle. She felt disinclined to ruin her friend's perspective. She didn't want her to know that the Spirit World was rare, a captured moment in time when the glories of periods long since passed in Japan's history still flourished. The Human World was ever moving and there was just no place for sentimental notions belonging to a culture that didn't fit in with the fast-paced life that always strove for progress and advancement. Things like this were too backward, too old, too complicated and were inevitably disappearing.

She was sure Rin would be heartbroken to learn of it

They talked until the sky darkened and the glow of lights began to flood into the rooms. All at once, the other women began to wake up, yawning and stretching their arms to the ceiling. Immediately they noticed her and neutral ("Oh, the human is back") to negative ("What an eyesore, you should have stayed where you came from!") comments were said.

Although her mind was wrung dry and unable to think past the thought of exhaustion, she had returned to work. Her body flared with aches when she dropped on her hands and knees to scrub the floor. She wasn't used to the preferred nocturnal life of activity people of the Spirit World used and she would have to adapt herself it, again.

The one thing that made her twitch in apprehension was her _other_ job - the one with Haku. And she let it show.

Chihiro barely said more than five words strung together. Her head pounded and she kept finding herself jerking upright without a clue as to why she was doing so. And Haku? If he didn't notice the way she averted her gaze whenever he looked at her or kept her eyes fixed on the ledger when he spoke, then things would be much easier, but of course he noticed. He always noticed.

She tried to stop her negativity but it just flooded out of her. Kamajii and Rin, even Bou, were not subjected to this kind of treatment. They were not connected - outside - to her inner problems. Everything swirled in such a convoluted mass of resentment and anger that she sighed, placing her face in her hand.

Time was dragging along so slowly. She could have sworn she had been staring at the same line of numbers for the past ten minutes and every time she tried to calculate them up, the answer was blocked by a suffocating wall of fog. Ugh. What was wrong with her? She could do this in a snap! Why was this so difficult?

Chihiro rubbed her temples and yawned. She propped her head on her palm and frowned. Stupid numbers! She only needed to get through this page... Just this page and then she'd be good...

* * *

"Chihiro?" a soft voice said in her ear. "Chihiro, wake up."

This time it was louder. _Go __away_. But the nuisance didn't listen to her, shaking her harder. She grumbled, pressing her face harder into the desk. Her shoulder was jostled once again. Chihiro muttered a curse under her breath.

She opened her eyes, the bright light stinging her vision. Pools of green appeared suddenly and she jerked back. "Haku…"

He raised an eyebrow. His tall form cast a shadow on her and he tilted his head. "You fell asleep. As much as I enjoy your devotion to your work, I think it's prudent for you to stop for today."

She… _fell__asleep?_ How shameful! She was a terrible worker! How could she sleep on the job? If this were anywhere in the Human World she would have gotten fired. Flushing a bright red, she said, "No, I must finish. It's my job to do and I shouldn't make any excuses."

"Chihiro, you're tired. I can see that. Working when you're tired leaves you with less focus and concentration, which makes you liable for mistakes. Managing the bathhouse's account leaves no room for error and I would want you here when you've well and properly adjusted."

"But…"

Haku shook his head. "It's all right. I've made do without your help before. Besides it's not proper for you to stay here unattended in my office sleeping when you should be working."

Chihiro's cheeks burned. She nodded and quietly responded with, "Then I'll come back tomorrow. Good night, Haku."

Sleep never felt so good.

* * *

Chihiro was avoiding him. She knew it, he knew it, and everyone knew it. But she couldn't stop herself. Every time she looked at him, a sort of long buried resentment rose up to the surface that made her grit her teeth and frown. It wasn't his fault and she should stop acting this way, but emotions were fickle.

At least she had readjusted to the nocturnal life of the spirits. It had _only_ taken three days. But she was unsettled and unhappy. She missed her parents, her friends, and the warmth of her town back in the Human World when all she got was backbreaking work, cruel comments that latched deep under her skin, and prejudiced treatment here. She only wanted to be accepted and it looked like that was never going to happen.

She had cried, silently as she could, during the early hours of the morning when everyone was sleeping and the chances of being bothered were minimal. Chihiro missed her parents so much that she found herself clutching her old pictures as she drifted off to a fitful night of sleep. She needed to stop this and get over it because it was starting to affect her work. But it was just so hard.

She wanted to be alone, to grieve, and to collect her thoughts. Chihiro thought she had already gone through this process when she had left but now that she was actually here, things were very different. Instead of lying down and tossing in her futon, she got up and with soft steps, made her way up to the top floor.

This probably was a bad idea, a sure breach of etiquette and rules, but it was the only place she could think of that would let her be alone. The gardens were an idea but Kazuo was there, preferring to seek out the familiar confines of nature than the noisy atmosphere of the bathhouse. He wouldn't miss her red and puffy eyes and languid behavior. An interrogation of her feelings was something she definitely didn't want right now.

And then it came to her. _The__library_. It was the perfect solution and she knew exactly what to bring.

It was eerie how quiet and empty the floors were compared to the bustle and shouts that crackled through the air every day. Chihiro stared down the halls, feeling a shiver dance up her arms. It was just too strange. She almost preferred it when she was busy, at least she knew what to expect. She hummed, enjoying the way her voice ricocheted off the walls.

Her mind was too wrapped up to take notice of the glamor or the impressive architecture that surrounded her from all sides. All she wanted to do was be alone. She placed her hand against the smooth finish of Haku's door, feeling the cold wood warm beneath her fingers. She leaned down and pressed an ear on the surface, listening for sounds of activity. It wouldn't do for her to come all the way here only to be caught and cast out.

Nothing.

Chihiro sighed, and opened the door. She stepped inside with one smooth stride, closing the door behind her with a soft click. What was she expecting? Everything was the same. The neat and tidy kept room with every object placed in its proper place. She'd be surprised if she found a speck of dust layering the shelves.

But she didn't care. A sense of anticipation rose in her gut when she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned. It creaked loudly and she was sure Haku would have heard it. Chihiro sucked in a breath and waited, her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

Silence.

Chihiro crept forward, inching past the doors, hoping Haku wasn't in them, and finally entered the place she had been longing for – the library. It felt wrong, almost like she was trespassing, but he did say she could come here whenever she wanted. And she had clung to that promise.

Her eyes immediately latched onto the tall shelves loaded with scrolls and elaborate volumes with gilded covers and towering piles of discolored parchment. The musty and thick smell of aging paper was almost a welcome relief. It soothed her nerves and made her lips quirk upwards. Chihiro stepped into the room and walk about, letting her fingers graze over the velvety spines of the books.

Wetness pricked at her eyes and she swiped at them, plopping herself loudly into the chair at the table in the center of the room. She let out a long sigh that reverberated throughout the room and dropped her head down. What was wrong with her? She was stronger than this; she _knew_she was stronger than this, so why was she acting like some pathetic crier? If Kazuo or Haku saw her now they'd be so very disappointed in her.

She never fully comprehended how real things were in the Human World while she was there but now that she was here, the present reality was constant and unavoidable. She would have to embark on some quest to save a world she wasn't even considered a part of and maybe lose her life in the process. Did she want this? And if she died, did she _want_ to go out this way?

Chihiro sighed again and dropped her head to the table, pressing her cheek to the wooden top. The cold temperature dulled her mind out of thinking and she just sat there staring at the shelves, at the floor, and at the outline of the doorway. A couple of tears leaked out and traced a slow path over her cheeks to pool on the table.

And then something _clicked_. Immediately she dug into her right pocket and grasped a thick wad of folded paper and brought it out in front of her. She smiled faintly and placed it on the table, unfolding it with careful, almost loving daintiness. Chihiro flattened out the creases with the palm of her hand. Her eyes read the words with a greedy lust, and she followed them with her fingertips. Her heart lurched painfully and she reveled in it because this was the last time she would let herself be weakened by it.

This was her life now.

Chihiro froze. She had the keen sensation that she was being watched. She clutched at the edge of the table, her thoughts racing around her a mile a minute. Not now! Why did it have to happen _now_? All breath escaped her and she turned slowly, her teeth grinding against each other.

But when she saw the tall figure leaning against the doorjamb, she wanted to simultaneously scream and drop to the floor in relief.

It was Haku, staring at her with those dark green eyes so intensely; she thought he would start to scorch a hole through her body. He frowned at her reaction, coming closer. "What are you doing here?"

Chihiro clenched her hands into fists. "I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to… What are you doing here? Have you been standing there the whole time?"

The dragon shook his head. "No, but I heard a noise so I came to check it out. What are you doing here at this time of day?"

She bit her lip. "You said that I could come here anytime I wished…"

Haku stared her in the eye. "Yes, that is true."

He watched her sink back down into the chair. The expression on her face was one of misery and desolation with a complexion that was way too pale. A long stretch of silence passed between them as Chihiro fiddled her hands together. There was a strange gleam in her eye, almost as if she was going to start crying, but instead she diverted her attention back to the papers in front of her.

She ran her fingers ran down the length of it, almost reverently, before saying softly, "Haku, do you know what this is?"

"No, I don't."

Chihiro held it out for him in one dainty hand. "These are college application forms. This is my future. This is what I planned to do after I finished school, and what I wanted to do if I had that opportunity."

Something sharp twisted in his gut and he said in a low and almost disheartened tone, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not something you should apologize for. I made my choice and I need to accept it," Chihiro responded with a shake of her head.

Haku did the only thing he could do; he grasped her free hand with his and curled his fingers around hers. "I am always here, if you need me be."

She stared at their touching hands, his larger one dwarfing hers. If he was trying to comfort her, it worked. "I know," Chihiro said softly. She thrust her papers at him. "Here, I want you to have it."

He cocked his head, a look of confusion on his face. "But these are yours. Don't you want to keep them?"

"No, I don't need them. Please, take it," Chihiro said, offering the papers to him again.

Haku took them in his hand. "Then I shall take good care of it." The younger female nodded and after an awkward moment where they only stared at each other, he straightened. Clearing his throat, he said in a firm voice, "Chihiro, you must start training in order to defend yourself. I have decided that every day, before you are to start your chores, you will meet me in my office to begin lessons. I'm quite positive that this will be a very difficult strain on you but we must be ready to leave within a month's time. Lord Kouji may have been lying in wait all this time but he won't wait forever to get what he wants."

There was no visible reaction from Chihiro other than a slow response of, "So I'll meet you later today then, is that right?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I think three hours before sundown shall be adequate."

"I'll be there." Chihiro gave him a slight bow and just as quietly as she entered, left.

Haku could only stare at the papers held in his hand.

* * *

The scant amount of hours she got to rest wasn't enough. Her eyeballs felt as if they had been scraped over repeatedly by sandpaper and it didn't help that her joints ached with every slight movement or step. Her body was stiff and unpliable no matter how much stretching she tried. How in the heck was she going to learn how to fight in this condition?

But she was going to do it - and do it properly.

Maybe she'd find out she had some sort of secret, hidden talent and this could actually be fun. But exactly what? That's what she was iffy about.

Chihiro had to almost drag her useless lump of a body to the elevator, it was agony making her way up the stairs, and even more so when she walked to his office. Did Yubaba really need this much empty space just for a simple room that was placed all the way at the end of the floor? She thought not.

She paused briefly, letting her hand linger on the handle before sucking in a breath and knocked. Haku's, "Come in," beckoned her forward and she entered.

He stood at the front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back. His green gaze raked over her, scrutinizing her attired and she felt her face flame under his intense stare. She didn't know what sort of attire was appropriate and decided to stick with her uniform as it provided less hassle when she had to run off to work right after. Maybe she should have worn her pants, but it was too late to go back now.

And it was entirely wrong of her but she noticed had worn something completely out of his usual preferred style of dress. He had put on a loose, sleeveless tunic that left his arms bare and gave her an eyeful of some very defined muscles to go along with some tightly drawn hakama pants. It wasn't that she was some sort of prude or anything but she had never seen Haku wear something so... casual.

He raised an eyebrow at her lack of response and said, "Come. We need to go to an empty room."

Chihiro swallowed, nodding. She followed him quietly behind. It's a good thing she wasn't in her stupid funk anymore, or this would have been very unpleasant to experience. "So, what am I learning how to do today?"

Haku glanced at her briefly over his shoulder. "Sword fighting."

Her stomach dropped to her feet. Swords? This so was going to turn out well. She sucked at sports and was never the best at things involving agility. Despite her intimidation by the thought, there was a grain of excitement lurking in her veins and it grew with every step that they made down the bathhouse.

By the time they had stepped out of the elevator and past the boiler rooms, she was jittering in place. They reached a large room at the end of the hall that was devoid of furniture except for the spare scroll hanging up on the wall. Haku gestured for her to enter first and he followed behind her, shutting the shouji doors softly.

"We'll be able to make as much noise as we want without being overheard here," he commented. "And there's less chance of us being interrupted by other co-workers."

Chihiro nodded.

"You must take what I say very seriously, Chihiro. One mistake can fatally injure you, so I want you to pay close attention and take special care as to what you're doing." Haku's voice was stern and his green eyes didn't have any trace of amusement in them.

Gone was the sarcastic and, at times, playful attitude. Haku was serious. She had seen it before when they were working together on tasks involved with maintaining and managing the bathhouse, but that was a far cry from what he was subjecting her to now. His stance was rigid, and his gaze was hard and always calculating, picking out any weaknesses that he could perceive. He was going to teach her, and was intent on doing the whole thing properly.

Before she could say anything, a flash of gold erupted in his right hand and she gasped. Where an empty palm should be, a long lethal looking sword was in its place. The blade, just over two feet long, gleamed in the dim light, not a single spot of imperfection marring it. The hilt was golden, wrapped with green chord in a cirss-crossed pattern. His name in elegant calligraphy was carved into the blade near the top of the handle.

It was beautiful and utterly mesmerizing.

"This is my own sword that I crafted myself. It has been designed for my use only, so don't touch it under any circumstances." He waited for her nod of understanding.

She gave it to him.

"By the end of this, when we're set to leave, I should hope you'd be able to defend yourself. For now, I shall give you a demonstration of the skills I want you to learn and master."

Haku stepped into a stance, his right leg back, and sword cocked up by his head. His right arm was held out in front of his body at the ready. Before she could take a breath, Haku had attacked. He charged forward, his sword slicing the air with quick sweeps. He moved so fast her eyes could barely comprehend his motions and she stood there, jaw hanging open.

She knew he was powerful and most likely quite skilled in magic and whatever else it was that he did, but she never expected such a dazzling display in front of her like this. He didn't just confirm it, he destroyed her long standing thoughts and left them gasping on the floor.

He practically danced through the moves as he twirled, spun, and danced across the tatami mats. The arcs he made with his sword made the air whistle at its speed and he made everything look so effortless and beautiful she was at a loss for words. Haku expected her to be able to do that? Not a chance! She wouldn't be able to come close to that in a million years. Heck, she could die, be reborn again, and still would not be anywhere near that amount of skill even if she practiced every day.

Haku stopped himself abruptly, not a spot of sweat or mark of exertion on him. He made it seem like he was out for a stroll on the beach and had stopped to take a nap under the umbrella. Sheesh. He swept his arm out in a strike across his chest and another sword appeared in his hand, this time smaller and not as finely crafted as his.

"Take this," he said, tossing the smaller sword at her.

Chihiro made a blind grab for it, almost dropping it when she wrapped her hands around the handle. By Gods, it was so heavy. And the handle, it felt so awkward and large. She was supposed to use this? And be good at it? Hah!

"Stand up straight," Haku's voice called out.

She straightened immediately, like she had been caught stealing her dad's stash of liquor from the kitchen cabinets. Chihiro held her breath while Haku scrutinized her with narrowed eyes.

"Place your leading foot forward."

Her what? Then she saw his eyes drop to her right foot and went, "oh". He meant the foot she preferred. She stepped out, feeling the slightest bit ridiculous. What was she supposed to do with the sword? Let it hang there on her side like a flapping bird?

"Bend your knees," Haku said, pointing with his sword.

Chihiro swallowed and did as she was told.

He shook his head. "Too little. More. You need to be light on your feet in order to move with your opponent."

She wanted to cringe at the harsh tone in his words, hoping she didn't look as stupid as the way she was feeling. She bent her knees more, wondering if she was even halfway to getting this right. Chihiro thought she was so awkwardly posed she would end up tripping herself over if he made her move. Her legs would definitely start burning in five minutes.

"Good. Needs a bit more work but we can fix that later," Haku said, the first sign of progress since they had started twenty minutes ago.

Chihiro didn't know whether to exhale in relief or collapse on the floor in agony. Fix later? She was dying now! She didn't have the luxury of moping over her insecurities as he began shouting out orders for her to hold her sword in various stances, pointing out her faults in a very sharp and not so nice manner.

"Loosen your grip, Chihiro. You're not holding a rag that you need to wring out!"

She flushed and tried to relax her hands but right away she knew she was wrong.

"No! Now it's too little. You don't want your opponent to whack it out of your hand!" he said. The green of his eyes flashed as he stepped closer to her in a rather menacing manner.

They continued like this for the next hour. Chihiro became more and more frazzled as his caustic comments were beginning to batter against her protective shell with a lot more effectiveness. She often had to suck in deep breaths to prevent herself from screaming profanities in his face.

Sweat dampened her brow and poured down her neck, making her hair cling to her cheeks and her uniform stick to her body. It was uncomfortable, just like her, and she couldn't wait to get out of her. She never thought she'd be so happy to go to work.

They had spent the last hour of training learning how to sheath and unsheathe a sword. Something a lot more difficult than she had expected. Chihiro thought sliding a sword into its holder was as simple as placing a key into a lock. It wasn't. And was she paying for it.

Haku had made it a point to have her do it without looking after the first five or so successful attempts. Chihiro thought he was insane. She had nearly sliced her hand off more than ten times and she could tell he was rapidly getting frustrated with her lack of success as well.

"No. Hold your sword steady! Grip the top of the scabbard firmly and feel where it's located and then slide it in," Haku commanded, demonstrating it for her again. His sword slid into its holder with an easy, fluid movement, the sound of metal sliding against each other reaching her ears like a taunt.

Chihiro breathed deeply, her head throbbing. She tried to exact the same confident air that he had and swung the sword across her waist and positioned it to be sheathed. There was only a momentary pause when she exhaled in aloud puff of air and moved.

Pain sprung up her fingers and she yelped, dropping the sword on her floor with a loud clang. Chihiro brought her hand up to her face and saw thick, dark red rivulets of blood streaming from the top of her fingers. She gaped and watched them run down her arm in one long river.

As soon as he saw her injury, he frowned so hard his brow creased and lines formed at the corner of his lips. Haku grabbed her arm, his fingers smearing her blood and coating his. "Come here."

Chihiro could only stumble forward. Her fingers! What about her fingers? The blood, there was so much blood, and the pain lacing up her arm made salty tears track down her cheeks. She didn't even process the light and gentle touch Haku's hand did as he inspected her cuts.

Then the pain was gone. Warmth blossomed over her hand, making her skin tingle, and she gasped. He was healing her! She thought only Kazuo could do that.

Her cuts slowly closed, sealing themself without a scar. Even her blood began to disappear, fading until they were nothing more than pale red stains, until they too were gone as well. Chihiro stared with eyes wide in amazement. Her skin was clear, clean, and immaculate once more. It was like nothing had happened.

Haku stepped back from her just the slightest, giving her the time to inspect herself as she turned her hand over and over again.

"I healed your injury," he said in a softer tone. Chihiro could only nod. Haku frowned. He reached out and, with the barest of touches, wiped away the tears that fallen on her cheeks. "I think it's time for us to stop for today. We will need to work a lot more on this than I had expected, so be here tomorrow two hours earlier than today."

His words drifted briefly through her mind. If she had blinked, she thought she would have missed it. Did Haku just... touch her? And her face, nonetheless? His touch was so light; it would have been equitable with a gentle gust of wind instead of what really happened. Half a mind told her that he was expecting an answer so she nodded, not really taking in that he had just prolonged her torture - two hours no less.

"Good. I shall see you later." With that, he bowed slightly and walked away, just as calmly composed as he had coming in.

Chihiro, on the other hand, was left to stare before remembering she had to be at work in less than two minutes and rushed off in a pounding of footfalls.

* * *

When they convened later that night over the accounting books, the atmosphere was... awkward to say the least. Chihiro didn't know what to say or how to look at him squarely without recalling the way he had cut into her with his harsh instructions and ended up turning red whenever he spoke to her. It was hard recognizing the unyielding and acerbic teacher with the genial and almost jocular dragon that sat across of her.

Strained silence fell upon them many times and Chihiro bit her lip in anxiety, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Chihiro," Haku said. She glanced up and met his green gaze. "I only was hard on you because I need you to learn. If I were lenient on you simply because you're my friend, it wouldn't do you any favors in the real world when other not so friendly spirits would take you as a nice meal than a formidable opponent. I'm still the same person."

"I know," she said softly. The silence grew between them again and she fidgeted in her seat. She had to get over this! There had to be something she could do... Then it hit her. "Oh! I have something to show you," she rattled off excitedly. "Wait here."

Chihiro raced out of the office, bolting past doors, and out of the top floor as she pushed the buttons on the elevator repeatedly for it to move faster. Chihiro darted into the servants' quarters, side-stepping any of the workers who had already retired for the night and ignored their comments and calls for attentions.

She knew exactly what she came here and dove straight into her bag with a fevered intensity as she dumped her things out onto her futon and rifled through it without logical thought. There! She snatched it up with one hand and turned back to race the way she came.

She finally burst into Haku's office breathless and hair fanning out wildly from her rapidly loosening ponytail. The dragon took in her disheveled with an amused grin and raised an eyebrow when she said, "Found it!"

Chihiro presented the picture at him, placing it in his open palm. Haku held it gently between his fingertips and brought it up to his eyes. "What's this?"

"It's a picture of me at prom," she said in a breathy rush, sinking down into her chair. She gripped the armrests, wondering what his response would be.

"Prom?" His gaze roved over the photograph, equal parts confusion, amazement, and something else.

"It's sort of this special banquet and dance thing to mark the end of schooling and one's entry into the adult world. Everybody gets all dressed up and wears pretty - expensive - clothes and takes pictures to remember the occasion," Chihiro rambled off, trying to keep her explanation as simple as possible, but hoping he'd understand the importance of it.

"I see." He pointed to her in the center of the picture. "And this is you and Kazuo?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me and Kazuo was my date, err... partner for it."

Chihiro thought she saw his lips draw back into a frown for a second at the mention of Kazuo, but it was gone when she looked closer. "This is what you did while you were away in the Human World?"

Coldness shot through her. She should have known not to show it to him! He must have thought she was fooling around and wasting her time there when there were way more pressing things happening here. "Yeah. I know it probably seems frivolous and stupid but..."

Haku shook his head. "No, you are entitled to your enjoyment. I don't see anything wrong with it, considering what you'll have to do here. Besides, you look like a vision. Your dress reminds me of sunlight hitting the water on a clear day."

Chihiro blushed so hotly, she wanted to hide behind the accounting book. She had never been paid such a great compliment expressed in such eloquent terms. It left her befuddled and she struggled to find her words. "I... Umm... Thanks."

He smiled. "Hopefully, one day, you'll be able to experience these things in the Spirit World as well."

* * *

The next few days weren't any better. She had improved only marginally, being able to draw and sheath her sword without inflicting harm to herself. Her movements would never be that fluid, slick pull Haku was able to do but at least she could do it, albeit very jerkily and a lot more slowly than wanted, with a marginally decent efficiency.

He hadn't toned down his severe and almost condescending attitude either. In fact, they seemed to have ramped up in intensity. Spurred on by her lack of exponential forward progress and both of their frustration about it, Haku became tense and short tempered. A very unpleasant experience, especially when your teacher is a large, carnivorous dragon.

Today she was learning how to block and defend against attacks. The first time he had struck out at her with a simple slashing motion and met her thrust out sword, the violent clash of steel on steel vibrated so hard in her hands that she dropped her weapon in shock.

"Pick it up! You need to grip it harder," Haku commanded, stepping back as he twirled his own sword in his hand.

Chihiro leaned down and picked up her weapon, wincing at the way her palms stung. That hurt.. She couldn't believe just a simple whack would have her flinching in pain. If this was how sword fighting actually felt like every time someone landed a blow or strike against the blade of her weapon, how did warriors tolerate this?

Haku tried the same attack three more times and each time she put up her feeble defense like he had taught her, promptly had her sword knocked out of her hand and clanging to the floor. He groaned loudly, chiding her to pay attention and not pull back out of fear.

"I'm not scared!" Chihiro protested, nearly driving the tip of her sword into the tatami mat. "I don't know. I try doing everything you say but each time you hit it, I can't hold on to it. I can feel it in my arms and it hurts."

He paused, furrowing his brow. "Hmm..."

Instead of harping on her stance, the position of her arms, or some other part of her position that was wrong like she had predicted, Haku chose to sidle up next to her. What...?

"Let me show you," his voice whispered in her ear.

Chihiro shivered and swallowed, hard, as he came to stand behind her and reached out to place his hands over her own. There were mere inches between her back and his body, and his warm breath ghosting over her neck and ear stole all thought from her brain.

"Here," he said, his lips inches from her cheek. Haku wrapped his hands over hers on the sword, nudging them into the proper position and showing her how much strength she should use to grip. His touch was warm, almost hot on her skin, and she could barely concentrate on what he was saying.

He angled her sword and moved her into a parrying stance. "Keep your arms at this level and your muscles taut."

Chihiro could barely keep herself from letting out a squeak when she felt him slide his hands up to her arms in one smooth, silky movement. Trails of fire burned her skin wherever he touched and she almost dropped her sword. Her face glowed the most vivid red she had ever been in her life and her words drowned an early death in her throat.

"Do you understand?" Haku said in that same low whisper of his that made her skin break out in goose bumps.

She was so flustered she almost didn't hear his question. Chihiro opened her mouth to respond, closed it, opened it again and shut it once more when her words died on her tongue. She nodded weakly instead, biting her lip.

"Good." He drew back. "Then let's continue."

Continue? Continue? How could he just snap back into that like nothing? Chihiro obviously did not have her mind on swordplay. Nevertheless, she held up her weapon and took the stance he taught her, bracing for impact.

Haku came at her, swinging his arms back for a mighty strike. Chihiro closed her eyes and thrust her sword up, hoping for the best. She was met with a resounding crash of metal, the impact rippling through her arms and she felt the handle slip from her grip. She gritted her teeth and clutched at it until her knuckles turned white.

And she still had the sword in her hands.

Chihiro opened her eyes and Haku smiled at her. Progress, at last.

But not for long.

In the next swing, she dropped her sword again, causing Haku to groan and rub a hand over his face. They did this motion again and again, moving forward and backward over the tatami mat with the same exact result - failure. Her teacher decided that maybe she would be more successful at offensive attacks instead and coached her through some simple forms.

Nothing.

"What are you doing? Chihiro, you have to attack me like you mean it. Half-hearted swipes aren't going to do you anything," Haku said with a sharp edge to his words.

"I am hitting you!" she shot back. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the strength of a magical immortal creature!

"Obviously not. Try it again!" Haku shouted, thrusting out his sword and knocking away her attack.

Her sword clattered to the floor. Chihiro found herself at the end of a blade poised at the curve of her neck. She froze, eyes wide, under the flashing gaze of her teacher.

"Pay attention! If I had been any other spirit you would have been killed if this was a real fight. Do you want to die?" He gave her a long stare before saying, "Pick up your sword and try it again."

No, she didn't want to die but the hot, bubbling pit of fire that roiled in her stomach made her feel that way. She was tired, sore, and angry. Chihiro was trying the best she could. Her arms burned with pain that drove deep into her muscles, slashing away the strength she had until she had nothing but aching throbs. Her arms were so weak she could barely lift up her sword. Her body was just drenched in sweat and her lungs heaved in large pants in order to keep up with her physical activity.

But Haku was relentless and each harsh comment he threw at her clawed at her steadily fading resolve. "Are you even listening to me, Chihiro?" "What are you doing?" "Come on, attack!" "Stop fooling around and try, Chihiro!"

That was it. She threw her sword on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Haku stood there completely gob smacked. "I am trying, Haku!" she shouted. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect at this like you are, I'm sorry that I'm not naturally talented enough to be able to catch on to things as fast as other people do, but I'm human, Haku! I'm trying the best I can with my limited abilities but you aren't making this any easier for me to learn when you're treating me this way!"

But she wasn't finished. All the bruises, body aches, and pure exhaustion she had endured from his training, the strenuous jobs she had to do on top of that and his own accounting work, and her lack of sleep had left her empty with no reserves. They all came down in her hot tears as she tried to choke them back down unsuccessfully. "I don't have magical powers or amazing amounts of strength like you guys do and I never will. I'm sorry I don't measure up to your approval but I'm not like you, Haku, and won't ever be!"

Sobbing loudly, she stormed out of the room. Haku's shocked expression morphed into one of guilt and he sighed loudly, rubbing the palm of his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Chihiro fled to the gardens, her vision blurry with tears. She dropped herself onto the ground and sat onto a rock and cried in big heaving sobs, her face puffy and blotchy with tears. What's wrong with him? How could he be so... mean to her? She was doing this for herself, of course, but for him as well. And to think she had been so excited about learning it too...

"What's wrong?" a soft voice said as they crouched over her.

She glanced up, tears still dangling from her eyes. Kazuo stared down at her, expression soft as he patted her gently on the back. She sniffed loudly, swiping at her damp cheeks in one fast movement. "It's... I... It's Haku," she finally said in a gravelly and tired voice.

The phoenix cocked his head. "Ah. And what might be the problem?"

Chihiro hiccupped. "Well, he's been trying to teach me how to swordfight this past weeks and, apparently, I'm a horrible disappointment to him and a failure so far."

Kazuo frowned. "Did he say that to you?"

She shook her head. "No, but he all but implied it when he kept snapping at me and telling me that I wasn't taking this seriously and telling me to try harder. I was trying harder. I was doing my best but it's just so hard. My arms hurt, my feet and swings aren't quick enough and I'm always so drained halfway into it that I feel like puking. I'm just so tired all the time that I can barely move. He's just so strong and I'm just... not."

"I'm not good with swords either," Kazuo said.

"You're not?" Chihiro said with a note of interest. She thought all spirits were good at this stuff.

He grinned. "No, I'm not. I prefer to fight with my own magic, myself. I'd rather not though."

"Oh." Chihiro looked down. At least he had that. She had nothing.

"You know what your problem is?" he continued, seeing her downcast expression.

"What?"

"You have no stamina." He smirked. He held up his hands at the outraged look on her face. "Hear me out. What I'm saying is that you're not in condition. Fighting with sword or any sort of that type of particular activity requires you to be in excellent shape and bending over and cleaning the floor or tubs won't do that."

Chihiro was about to speak but he motioned with his hand again to seek permission for him to keep talking. She nodded. "Another problem is that Haku is trying to teach you from the perspective that you are his equal - not that there's anything wrong with that because equality's good and all - but you aren't. There are certain abilities spirits have that normal humans obviously don't which severely limits their capabilities - or you, in this case - and thus need to be taken into regard prior to teaching. Of course his expectations aren't going to be met and he'll always be perpetually frustrated and angry when you can't meet his demands. It's more the case of him having an elevated view of things that he doesn't realize."

That certainly made sense. "So what do we do?"

Kazuo's golden eyes flashed. "You run."

"What?"

He pulled her up to his feet. "I've heard running is an excellent way to get in shape," Kazuo teased. "So, you, run. Four times around the perimeter of the gardens. Begin, now."

Chihiro's eyes became impossibly wide. "But how? What - huh - now?"

Kazuo nodded. "Yes, now and I expect you to actually run and not dawdle around at some ridiculously slow pace. You do have to work later, don't you?" He sent her off with a gentle shove and made a little wave when she glanced back at him. Chihiro stuck out her tongue.

"Have fun."

* * *

Chihiro was dying. She was sure of it.

By the second lap her legs were on fire and each step she took was agony. Each footfall jolted up her shins and she was quite positive her feet had fallen off somewhere in the third or fourth turn she made. Her back and underarms were completely drenched in sweat and she felt so disgusting. She was panting so loud, she could probably wake up all the sleeping workers in the bathhouse.

At least dusk was beginning to creep in, cooling the afternoon air and her overheated body. Finally she staggered to her knees in front of Kazuo who sat calm as could be on her rock. Chihiro plastered a hand on his thigh, face almost planting into the dirt as she struggled to regain a steady cycle of air.

"You'll thank me later for it," Kazuo said as Chihiro flopped onto her back.

"I don't think I will," she gasped out.

He chuckled. "Here, take this."

Chihiro sat up and saw a small bag being handed her. She opened up her hands and he dropped it into her palms. It was small enough to fit in a fist and she squeezed it, feeling something grainy shift inside. What was this? A sandbag?

"Just squeeze that as hard as you can as often as you can. It'll improve your hand strength, helping you keep a better hold on your sword when you spar," Kazuo explained.

Chihiro looked at it then back at him. How thoughtful. "Thank you."

"Just come here for half an hour before you start your next session and we can train together," he said, standing. Kazuo brushed off his pants and then helped her up.

"Okay." She'd rather come here for lessons than be verbally lambasted at every turn by some dragon.

He nodded. "Have fun at work." And with that he walked off, disappearing into the tall rows of flowers.

And Chihiro did exactly that - go to work, all the while squeezing her newfound equivalent of a stress ball. But what they didn't notice was a lone figure standing off in the distance, his green eyes watching all.

* * *

**A/N****2:**I'm sorry if some parts of this chapter seem choppy. I just didn't have enough time to edit because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I think I speed wrote this in about a week. I'm going on a short trip tomorrow to Vegas and when I return I'm going on another trip the following week to Japan, where I'll be gone for nearly a month. So, yeah, I didn't want you guys to wait some long months, When I come back it'll be the holiday season and I don't know if I'll have time to pop out another chapter but I'll try.

Anyway, some fun actual fighting stuff (not really). I've never written stuff about swords or the art of fighting with them so most of the stuff I used I got from Wikipedia and various clips from shows/movies. To be honest, if you _really_ want a clear picture of how I'm imagining Haku's stances and fighting style is I got it from the different forms set up in the Star Wars world used for lightsabers. (Excuse the ensuing geekiness here) Haku's more of a Form V (Shien/Djem So) which is the aggressive and powerful style of attack with a dash of Form 3 (Soresu), which is the defensive fighting form. If you want the visual, just check out some clips of Anakin Skywalker fighting.

Okay, I'm totally shutting up now. This author's note is heinous. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! There'll be more training for Chihiro and a fight between Haku and Kazuo in the next chapter. Kekeke.

**Thanks:**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. There weren't that many responders to my last chapter. =(. Should always let me know if there's something you didn't like so I can work on it in future chapters. Hehe. Don't be afraid, I'm not scary. But I must thank my wonderful reviewers for taking the time to leave me a note! They being: ZirciX _(aww, i__'__m __glad __it __connected __with __you!a__nd __my __friend__'__s __doing __good, __thanks!)_, Cheery Louise _(your __review __still __makes __me __smile __so __much __when __i __read __it __over __again __and __again)_, and XxKenKaoxX _(don__'__t __worry, __your __english __is __fine! __oh, __yes. __more __haku __x __chihiro __x __kazuo __moments __coming __up. __and __thanks __for __the __suggestion! __i__'__ll __check __it __out __when i __have __time. __your __attitude __is __infectious! __love __it) _Thanks again!


	24. t w e n t y f o u r

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **I wish. Not mine, as usual.

**+ [ t h e . f i n a l . p r e p a r a t i o n s ] +  
**_chapter twenty-four_

Chihiro sat in the hallway, eyes narrowed.

There were only two possible results to this experiment and she didn't want to be let down. Her hand clenched the bag of sand in her pocket with a vice grip, the skin showing white over her knuckles. It had to work! Just when she thought her test had failed, prickles flared up her arms, skirting down her shoulders, and consumed her body.

_Yes_. She was right. But then again, just because this experiment was successful this time didn't mean that it was solid proof of her theory. Her test was racked with flaws and it could have been a result of her knowing _exactly_ where it was and her close proximity to it. But she wasn't one to be daunted. It was a start and that was more than enough to go off of.

Chihiro sighed, then started when she saw the sun begin to crest high in the sky. She was going to be late for her training with Kazuo!

In a sudden explosion of energy she leaped up, bolted into the sleeping quarters, and dashed around her sleeping co-workers in an acrobatic feat that would have even Yubaba impressed. Diving down into her mattress, she scrunched up her futon and snatched her necklace out from under it and placed it where it belonged – around her neck.

She shoved her bedding hastily back into the closet, making a mess out of the other items but what could she do? She had an appointment to fill and time was of the essence. Racing out of the bathhouse, she sped over the bridge and ran into the gardens.

Despite her rush, she was nervous about her upcoming training session. Sure, she was comfortable with him but he was unpredictable and she just couldn't wrap her mind past his jovial attitude. Kazuo didn't seem the type to get serious or even _be_ serious, so the thought of him trying to act as her teacher was laughable at best. It just didn't match.

Chihiro stopped within the rows of flowers, bending over to catch her breath. She couldn't just show up looking all haggard and expect to get anything done. Reaching into her pocket, she tied her hair back into a ponytail. She made to move off but stopped, an idea hitting her.

If she really wanted to test her theory, now was the perfect time to do it. She didn't know the exact location _and_ she would be quite a distance away. It was all or nothing. Well, if it was nothing then she'd be in some serious trouble and would probably doom them all but she had faith in herself and stood by her decision.

With on quick pull, she tugged her necklace off. Chihiro stared at it, the pendant warm in her hand as it glowed a soft gold, the blue of its protective wings glinting brightly in the afternoon sun. If she was wrong, this would be the last time she'd ever see it.

Chihiro tossed it into the bushes and walked away. It was time to meet her new instructor.

* * *

Kazuo leaned against the fence, arms crossed over his chest. He had an amused smirk on his face. "I thought punctuality was your thing?"

Chihiro blushed slightly, bending her head. "Sorry. Lost track of time."

He waved her off. Straightening, he said, "No matter, but we should probably get started. Don't want to keep your dragon waiting."

_Her _dragon? She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and nodded.

He strode forward, cocky grin on his lips. "Well, you should get to work then, no?" Kazuo gently pushed her from behind. "Four laps around the garden. Make it quick!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"What! Again?" Chihiro cried in dismay.

"Of course again. Your body is not going to get in shape by itself." He winked. "Off you go!"

Chihiro groaned. If she never had physical education for class again she'd never complain about homework, ever. After stretching out her legs for a few minutes she picked up her feet in a jog.

By the third lap her sides burned and she had an overpowering urge to vomit. Why was this so hard! Sweat coated her neck and face, leaving her sticky and uncomfortable. Her skin flushed a bright pink and she panted with every stride she took. Just one more, one more lap and she was done…

Finally, after the final lap she collapsed at Kazuo's feet, heaving, and forcing down the desire to chuck last night's dinner on his pretty hakama pants. Served him right. She was practically dying out there and here he was standing calm and cool, not a hair out of place. Bah.

"Get up," Kazuo said, but not forcibly. "Your muscles will stiffen up if you sit or lay down like that. It'll make it harder for you to move later on."

Chihiro recognized the truth in his words and grudgingly pushed herself up. Her legs trembled and were so weak and unstable one little push would send her right over. "So what are we doing?"

Kazuo smiled and a flash of gold erupted from his hands. When it subsided, a large bow lay flat in his palms. "Since you seem to be having so much trouble with a sword, I thought we'd try out something that's not so… demanding in physical nature."

He tossed it to her. She nearly dropped it with her fumbling hands. Another flash of light sprouted from his hands and this time a quiver complete with a full set of feather-tipped arrows appeared. Kazuo threw this to her as well.

Chihiro held them daintily, afraid of damaging the equipment. From her untrained eye and very rudimentary assessment, these items were made of really fine quality. The wood of the bow was smooth and polished with intricate swirls and floral insignia carved down the length of it. The string was pulled tight and gave an impression of unyielding strength when she gently tugged it back.

Kazuo fixed the quiver for her, fastening the leather strap to come over her shoulder and down her chest. The weight felt strange against her back but not unbearable and she tried to reach for an arrow with fumbling awkwardness. Star archer she was not.

"So bow and arrows? Where did you get this?"

He smirked. "Magic."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I know that!"

The phoenix chuckled. "It's actually one of my own that I managed to scrounge up for the time being. I _do_ have to do something during the day while you're busy at work. It's rather boring sitting around all the time, you know. I got enough of it at the Gate; I sure as heck am not going to start that again."

"I see." Chihiro glanced at the bow in her hands. "In any case, thanks."

"No problem."

"So what are we going to do first? Start shooting?" Chihiro asked, pulling at the string.

"Not so fast, Robin Hood," Kazuo teased. "You need to learn the basics first. I dread sending you anywhere with that when you don't even know how to nock an arrow or pull one from your quiver. Disaster, indeed."

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. She had been looking forward to shooting things from the sky, burying the arrow deep into targets, and all sorts of things she remembered vividly from movies. Hah, big joke. Movies always made things look so glamorous. Kazuo did have a point though. She would get nowhere unless she mastered the basics.

He coached her on her form, maneuvering her limbs to the correct positions and demonstrating the way she needed to hold her bow. Chihiro copied his instructions as close as she could, Kazuo gently adjusting her when it was needed. Once she had gotten a fair amount of precision down, he moved on to teaching her how nock an arrow.

Of course he had to explain the components that made it up first, just as he did earlier with the bow. Next, he demonstrated the proper way to do it via himself as an example. He held his bow at a slight angle, pointing at the ground. In one fluid movement, he reached back, pulled out an arrow, placed the head at the rest and nocked it, drawing the feathered end towards him.

Chihiro only stared wide-eyed at him. He made it look so easy, so elegant. There was no way she would even come close to that. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry, it's easy once you get the hang of it," he reassured, seeing her anxious express. He stepped next to her placed an arrow from her quiver in her hand.

"Here. Keep the bow pointed at the ground, tilt it slightly clockwise as you're right handed, and then place the head of the arrow on the shelf." He did the motions in time to his instructions. Chihiro replicated them feebly, feeling out of sorts and that everything was very, very wrong.

"How do you know where to put the arrow on the shelf or rest, or whatever you call it?" she asked, staring at her own.

"See the lighter color band near the head? That's the guide you use when you place it on the shelf." He tapped the arrow to emphasize his point.

Chihiro squinted. Indeed, there was a very thin brown band around the shaft. "Okay, what next?"

"You nock it, of course." He yanked out an arrow of his own to show her. "There's a certain way you need to hold it, though. You only use three fingers – well, you can use more but it's up to you as everyone has their own style, I use three – and you grip it between your index finger and your middle finger."

Chihiro did as she was told.

"There's a small groove or _notch_ at the back of the arrow, which you'd fit onto the string." He nodded at her motions. "Good, good. Okay, keep your index finger on top the arrow, and your next two fingers underneath that are what you use to pull the string."

Okay, she knew archery and all that wasn't going to be easy but she didn't expect it to be this _hard_. The string was like an unmovable mountain that resisted all her attempts to conform to her needs. No matter how much strength she put into her pull, it never seemed like she got anywhere.

Kazuo eyed her with a calculated stare. "Not that easy, huh? It's why I gave you the sandbag to squeeze. It should toughen up your toughen up your grip. Your fingers will get used to it after a while."

She gritted her teeth. She practiced this motion over and over again with little success. Her fingers were raw, red and sensitive to touch. The string had rubbed into her skin and pulling back on it now felt like she had a knife slowly cutting into her flesh. Chihiro constantly found herself uttering noises of pain and kept on sucking the inflamed skin.

"I could get you some gloves and an arm brace if you want to cut down on the friction," Kazuo suggested, inspecting her fingers.

Chihiro shook her head. "It's all right. I can manage."

Setting her mouth into a thin line and reaching behind, grabbed an arrow, nocked it, and pulled back with a forceful yank. Her sore fingers screamed for mercy but she shoved down her impulse to stop and kept going. Her arm trembled violently, the arrow clacking against the bow, but she had done it! She had successfully strung an arrow.

Kazuo clapped. "Good job."

She beamed. Even though it was a simple compliment she filled with pride. Most people would have thought he was being patronizing or condescending but his tone was so sincere, so cheerful that she couldn't help but be pleased.

He took the bow and quiver from her. "I think this is a good place to stop for the day. Your shoulders and arms might ache like crazy later on but it's all in the work."

Her arms _did_ feel like they had been brutally yanked out of place and she grimaced. How in the world was she supposed to scrub the floors now? And sword fight no less? "It better."

"Anyway, I think it's for you to get back to your _other_ practice. Don't want to keep your friendly dragon waiting," Kazuo teased, a snicker escaping.

Chihiro glared at him. "Very funny."

"Have fun!" he said gleefully, sending her off with a wave.

She huffed, holding her head high in the air as she stomped off, but inwardly she groaned. This was something she could not have looked forward to less. She had no idea how he'd treat her after yesterday's outburst and throughout the night she had harbored a sudden onset of nerves.

"Don't forget to continue using the sandbag I gave you!"

Chihiro paused, reaching into her pocket to give the small weight a squeeze. Taking her hand out, she patted the outside of her uniform where it was and kept on walking. The tall rows of bushes loomed over her and her thoughts immediately drifted to her necklace.

Her heart raced like the beat of a thousand drums and she sucked in a breath. It was do or die time now. She didn't even want to contemplate the chance of failure, and her anxiety was like a deep abyss threatening to swallow her whole.

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. One by one her thoughts began to settle, compacting into neat stacks before drifting away like a breeze racing down a mountain. The world was silent; nothing but soft coos and the rustle of nature. Chihiro exhaled, drinking down another breath and letting it out in the space of a heartbeat.

She let her senses go, fanning out over the earth, looking, searching. Find it, find it, find it. Needles, soft and light, began to prick her body. In a second, they ramped up in intensity, hitting her with jabs so sharp it felt like she was being carved into a pin cushion.

Chihiro moved in the direction that they felt the strongest. Right then left, then right again. She banged into the bushes many times, tripping over the roots, or catching herself around a corner but she kept onward. Close, _closer_, she was so close. If she didn't find it soon, her body would be flung apart into tiny little shreds.

_There!_

Her eyes shot open and she stared hard. A necklace on golden chain peeked out from under a pile of leaves. The brilliant glow of crimson and sparkling blue could not be diminished and relief rushed through her in instantaneous waves. She had done it! Her hypothesis was right.

Snatching the necklace up in an instant, she let out a sigh of relief when she felt its familiar weight against her chest once more. The tingles dissipated immediately. Chihiro smiled. One problem down, only one more to go.

* * *

Haku was waiting for her at the foot of the bridge.

She immediately stiffened, her spine becoming ramrod straight, a sharp breath sucked into her lungs. His expression betrayed nothing when he saw her. Chihiro, on the other hand, felt as if she had her body strung up on a guillotine and he was at the side, waiting to pull the chord.

They walked in awkward silence and continued in that fashion until they reached the training room. Chihiro caught her sword when he tossed it to her and took up the proper position. She nearly choked when she looked him in the eye.

Haku stared at her for a time, his gaze heavy and penetrating, like he was trying to delve into her thoughts. It made her want to jump out of her skin. Finally, he sighed. "Chihiro."

His voice was like a shot in the air and she almost dropped her sword. She steeled herself. "Yes?"

"I have been made aware that my methods of teaching you aren't the most helpful," he said slowly. There was a pause, and then he shook his head. "Actually, it was made very clear to me that my treatment of you hasn't been very fair and for that I would like to apologize."

Chihiro stared at him, stunned. "What?"

"I'm not a very patient person and I expect results, quickly, but it seems I've forgotten tact and tolerance," Haku continued.

"I… I see," she said softly. She didn't know what to make of this. Haku _apologizing_ to her? That was a first. The idea just boggled her mind.

Tension seemed to radiate off him and he gave her a strained smile. "I'll have you know I don't express apologies very often," he joked drily.

She nodded. "But why were you so mean to me?"

A scroll appeared in his hand with a flash of light. He unrolled it slightly, the elegantly drawn characters practically dripping off the paper. Chihiro squinted. They were so many of them, ancient and rarely used, that she couldn't read them. This was beyond her level of schooling and she shook her head.

"I can't read it. The characters are not the same as the ones I know."

Haku withdrew the scroll. "Then I shall tell you. Ever since your departure and subsequent return to the Spirit World, the attacks have not ceased. In fact, there was a lull in activity for a while before they started up once again. I'm quite sure Lord Kouji has a plan, and is coming ever closer with each passing day."

_Kouji_. That was a name she hadn't heard in long time and it sent shivers crawling over her skin. She still remembered his low voice and forward manner that he used to draw her in and fall victim to his darker desires. She almost died because of him and if she never saw him again, that time could not come soon enough.

"Is that why you were so hard on me?"

He nodded. "I wanted to keep you safe and by that, I wanted you to be able to defend yourself when the time came that I couldn't. I still want to do that but I realize there are limitations to what you can and cannot do so I'll endeavor to do my best at having you prepared to the utmost of your abilities." A pause. "If you'll let me."

Chihiro met his gaze and studied his expression. His green eyes glittered and she could see the depths of the churning sea in them – his desire to make her understand and the other half filled with seriousness. Something in her melted away and she answered with a soft, "All right."

Haku smiled. "Then let's begin."

* * *

Chihiro stretched out on her stomach over the futon. Her body ached everywhere; her thighs, her arms, her shoulders, even her hands. Ugh.

Haku had put her through practice matches once again but all she ever did was run in the opposite direction, which made him chase her all over the room. It wasn't like she did it on purpose, but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw the gleam of metal and the sharp edge of his blade thrust in her direction, her mind seized up and the only thing she could think about was _flee_.

A thud of footsteps over the tatami floor sounded next to her and she looked over to her side. Rin sat down, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed loudly and complained about what annoying punks her co-workers were and how she ought to punch that stupid foreman in the face.

"Rin?" she asked.

"Hmm?" the older woman responded, fluffing up her pillow and pulling out her bed sheets.

"Haku said something today. About attacks and stuff. Do you know anything about that?"

Rin pursed her lips, her forehead furrowed in concentration. "That's practically the only thing the workers talk about. It's sort of a pressing issue on everyone's minds. People are starting to get scared, thinking that maybe they're next. The attacks get closer to us with each passing day and it's only a matter of time before it reaches us."

"Are they that worried?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "It's almost to the point of paranoia. People treat customers so gingerly, they're afraid that one wrong mistake would lead to our demise. They've started jumping at shadows and have even freaked out over visitors. You mostly keep to yourself and do your chores as you're asked but everyone else is about ready to break down in hysterics."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm not one to join them though. Out of thoughts, out of fear, I say."

Despite her resolute tone, a stab of cold knifed through her. If things were really as bad as she said, what would they think when they found out _she_ was partly behind it? Chihiro hadn't realized things were so severe and it made her hate Kouji even more.

How could he do such a thing? Murder innocent people and flatten their homes and leave them with no place to stay? It was despicable and she can't believe she had thought him a good person.

Angry at herself and frustrated at her inability to do anything, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Blue, blue, blue. Eyes of blue lurked from clouds of fog and she wanted to tear them down and rip them to shreds but they always drifted away before she could reach them. Wind lashed at her, sending the chill deep until she could feel it in her bones. Laughter echoed through the air.

Chihiro froze. What was that? _Catch me. Find me_, an invisible voice seemed to say and it tugged at her with a grasp so strong her feet began moving before she realized it. _Come_, the mysterious pull beckoned and she had no choice to follow.

An ominous sensation of expectation flooded through the air and she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't alone.

"Who are you?"

"I am you as you are me," a voice said, each vowel extenuated and polished like a glorious jewel as her softer tones wrapped around it. Her unseen speaker was definitely female.

"What does that mean?" Chihiro said, a bit more forceful than she wanted to.

"You are what's left of me."

What in the blazes did that mean? That solved none of her questions. She fought the urge to groan loudly. "What do you want from me?"

Fog swirled around her, almost an expression of her speaker's emotions. "He's waiting for you but his patience becomes thin. Time is of the essence. You must find me before it's too late."

"Find you? Find you _where_? I don't understand! You need to give me some answers!" Chihiro was tired of this. She was tired of being jerked around by some unseen presence to do her bidding like a tool that was to be used and then discarded.

The temperature warmed, the fog folding around her body like a caress. "You know the way already. Follow your instincts and there you'll find me…"

The fog drew away, being sucked back away from her, and so did her mysterious caller. She could feel her leaving, moving farther and farther away to a place she couldn't reach. Chihiro panicked. No! _No!_ She wasn't done yet! She needed something concrete, something she could go off of.

"Wait! _Wait!_"

But all that remained was darkness.

* * *

Kazuo had taken his time with her, waiting until she had gotten a fairly good command of stringing bows before moving onto the real fun. Shooting. He offered me some gloves and an arm-guard which he called a bracer as protection, butChihiro declined, preferring to see how the real thing was first before I took up extra precautionary measures.

"Glad to see you've kept up with your tasks," he said, tapping the sandbag in her pocket. Chihiro nodded, she squeezed it whenever her hands were free and not in use. It did wonders to strengthen her grip and now that her skin had toughened up, things were a lot easier.

"So what am I going to do today?"

Kazuo grinned, stepping back from her. He pointed to the left and she followed the line of his arm. "See that tree over there?" A giant tree with a fat, warped trunk had large branches that fanned out at the top stood about twenty five yards away. Small flowers bloomed among the leaves. She nodded. "Your goal for today is to hit the center of the trunk."

Chihiro nocked an arrow. "No problem."

The phoenix smirked. "We'll see about that."

After squinting with an eye, she let it loose. The snap of the string stung her bow arm and she squeaked in pain, clutching it with her other hand. By the gods, that _hurt_. Chihiro didn't even pay attention to her arrow, missing on how it had failed way far of the mark, landing in the grass.

Taking her hand away, she saw an angry line of red and she grimaced. Jeeze. Why did no one warn her about this?

Kazuo inspected her injury and offered to heal her but she waved him away. "That's pretty normal. It's the snap of the string after all the tension's been released. Did you want to try those bracers I offered you earlier?"

Chihiro nodded glumly. He wrapped the leather arm-band around her wrist. It extended up to the halfway point between her elbow and her hand. It felt a bit uncomfortable, heavy and hot but anything was better than having to feel that sting again. Satisfied that she would be protected from further harm, she finally managed to see the outcome of her first trial – and frowned.

"What! It's so off," she said in disbelief.

"Most people's usually are, I'd be amazed if you managed to get it anywhere _near_ the target – hit it, no less. You'd be amazing if that were the case and I'd need to burn all my weapons due to the horrific tragedy that I just plain sucked and lost out to a _girl_ on the first try."

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"Anyway. You can't just shoot your arrows all high and mighty like that. You need to think about all the logistics involved in the point you want to hit. There's the distance you need to gauge, weather, angle, and so on."

Chihiro glanced at her bow and nocked another arrow. She lifted it up, the arrowhead pointing straight at the tree.

"You need to remember that the farther you need to shoot your arrow, the less energy it'll have as it travels, so you might want to keep that in mind," Kazuo commented in her ear.

She frowned and instead of having her arrow pointed straight on, she adjusted, aiming it higher. After a moment, she let it go. There was a strong whap against her bracer but no pain and she let out a noisy breath in relief.

Her arrow, though, was another case entirely. It flew straight through the branches and headed down into the valley below. "Damn!"

The phoenix chuckled. "Trial and error."

Chihiro ignored him and continued shooting. Over the next hour, she had managed to inch ever so closer to her target. Instead of missing the tree entirely, her arrows stuck out like stakes from the roots, the base of the trunk, and even in the more slender branches, shaking loose waterfalls of flowers. Hitting it way off mark was better than not at all, she thought.

She blinked. A drop of sweat stung her eye blurring her vision. This was it. Her last arrow. She would make it count.

Chihiro nocked her arrow and squinted, her eye burning a mental path to the target. She shifted her bow up, then down, then up again, and then finally a little bit to the right and then a smidgen to the left. Sucking in a deep breath, she let it fly.

The arrow sang through the air with an audible whoosh. It sliced through the air with blinding speed and she watched so hard, a vein started pulsing in her temple. _Come on, come on!_ Halfway, the arrow had reached the halfway point, and she bit her lip, squeezing her bow so tight her knuckles showed white.

_Thunk!_

Her arrow had struck something, but what? Straining her vision, she saw the red feather of her fletching pointed directly back at her. It couldn't be… But when she looked further, the evidence couldn't be denied. She had hit it! Chihiro screamed, whooping for joy as she ran for the tree, arms like a wild fan.

She had hit the tree directly in the center, just as Kazuo had instructed. Maybe not directly on the spot she had wanted, but what did a few inches matter? This was the closest she had come all day, and a blossoming sense of pride rapidly began to fill her chest. She whirled around, facing her friend with a smile so broad, it made her look deranged.

Kazuo clapped, chuckling. "Very good," he praised. Chihiro flushed further. "You might have found your niche."

Chihiro didn't know what to say. She just stood there smiling, letting his words wash over and through her. She did it! She really did it! After all the frustration she had with learning how to fight with a sword due to her lack of ability, this small margin of success was like the greatest gift she had ever received and she reveled in it.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all dreamy on me now, you still have to face down the dragon and go to work, you know," Kazuo reminded her.

She glanced up at him.

"I think this is a good place to stop for the day. Unless you want to pick up all your arrows," he drawled, a snicker leaking through.

Chihiro backed away. "Err… No that's okay."

"Lazy," Kazuo teased. He waved his hand and all of her scattered and strewn arrows disappeared in a flash of gold light. "We'll make an archer out of you, yet. Too bad you'll never reach _my _level."

She glared at his good natured jibe. "Hah! You just wait, mister. I'll outshoot you one day."

"Please do. But until then, stick to the trees."

* * *

Kazuo had her perfecting her accuracy during the next two weeks. He got her to shooting within inches of an assigned target, varying the distances and locations as he did so. It was not often that she hit it right on the mark, but at least now she had some sort of confidence that she'd be able to _perhaps_ hold her on against an oncoming wave of villains.

It wasn't that she had some hidden innate talent waiting to be released, but a sort of draw to the whole form of it. Chihiro felt comfortable with it and natural, unlike her sword fighting. That didn't stop her from trying though.

Chihiro brushed a hand over her necklace, feeling the warmth and gentle prickles dance over her fingers. It was time to get her brain back on. Numbers never took pity on anyone. If she could tackle doing Haku's inventory logging, why was she so terrible at arithmetic and economics? It just didn't make sense. Blah. School would always be her number one tormentor.

She knocked. Haku opened the door and guided her in immediately.

Settling herself, Chihiro made sure to have all her required items at hand and rapidly began to check over last night's work and then started in on the tally of expended materials for the day. Somewhere during the process, she found herself not stressing out over the unruly lists that refused to listen to her, but instead, staring at Haku.

His long arms were stretched out over the table, bent as he scanned and perused letters addressed to his name. His green eyes, always so striking, were like the glowing stars plastered on the ceiling of her room against his dark hair. Haku's features were so clear and defined, not bearing any resemblance to the soft boyhood face he had when she first met him.

But there was more than his appearance that changed when they met again. Even after they had put aside their differences and come to terms with what her quest here entailed, he treated her with a measure of restraint. He would always stray near some sort of barrier and would be on the verge of breaking through it before quickly stepping back. It left her confused and questioning why.

It didn't help that she regarded him with some sort of reverence, and tried to upkeep his image as a loyal, fearless, and all powerful god. Chihiro kept her distance and detachment, not wanting to tarnish her vision of him – the boy who had saved her life and rescued her from a path of misery and gloom, including her parents who were unknowing of his help.

A naïve, ignorant, selfish, and spoiled girl like her had not been worthy of receiving his heroic actions, but she did, and from then on she was never the same.

Haku laid his quill down on the table. "Is something wrong?"

Chihiro looked up. "I… No. Nothing's the matter." But her airy and halting tone suggested otherwise.

A tense silence fell over him and Haku shifted his jaw, as if he wanted to say something, but pulled himself up short. "I see." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I have something I need to inform you of."

"Yeah?"

"You and I, as well as everyone knows how bad these attacks are, especially since they've been occurring at a much more frequent pace than in the past. So it was decided that we needed to show you the real thing – a real battle where things are unpredictable and that any decision you make could mean life or death when you only have mere seconds to think them over."

Chihiro tried not to frown. Where was he going with this?

Haku smirked, just a tad. "Kazuo and I are going to stage a mock battle for you tomorrow, or today rather." The lengthy drawl and sudden zeal in his voice was hard not to miss.

Kazuo and Haku _fighting_ each other? This definitely was a disaster in the making. They would tear each other to shreds, and her friend here seemed to look forward to this with a bit _too_ much enthusiasm. The two of them barely tolerated each other as it was!

Catching sight of her horrified reaction, he said, "I assure, this was all done in the best interest of education." The grin that leaked out onto his face said other. "Don't worry, it's only for show. We won't really injure ourselves."

"Sure, sure," Chihiro said, giving him a narrow-eyed stare full of suspicion.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "My, it almost seems you expect me to do something to him. Why would that be? I certainly have no reason to."

She nearly choked, jerking back into her seat and flushing brightly at their close proximity. "Umm… Well… You two always seem to have the most colorful spats when you're around each other for long."

Haku laughed. "We're two radically different people, Chihiro. It's not like we'll sit down across of each other and discuss the weather over a cup of tea. It's just not reflective of our personalities. We say what needs to be said, which usually isn't what we want to hear."

"Oh, so what does that make you then? Frenemies?"

A blank look came across his face. "I suppose if you mean by 'friends' and 'enemies' then I'll have to agree slightly on that point." He shook his head. "But back to the point at hand. Just head over to the regular area that you have training lessons with Kazuo."

Chihiro nodded. Did that mean she wouldn't have archery lessons that day then? Bummer. After a moment of silence, she thought that was the end of it and made ready to return to her work until Haku placed both hands flat on the desk and stared intensely at her.

His gaze could bore through steel, and she shifted in her seat. Her cheeks flamed again under his continuous stare. "You haven't improved in your swordsmanship as I hoped," he said in an almost disappointed tone.

She felt rivers of hot indignation start to build up from the pits of her stomach. Were they really going to start that up again? Just as she was about to lash out at him, he placed his hand over hers. Warmth bloomed from his touch, and she glanced briefly at their joined hands before back at him.

"Wait," he said softly. "I don't mean to imply anything by that. Just listen. You probably aren't going to be a master swordsman, and it's not from the lack of trying, but that's okay. Not everyone is born with the talent for it, but…" Haku's voice dropped. "Your strategy is not a bad idea also. A smart warrior knows when to retreat when their opponent's skills are far greater than their own. They're the ones who will live to see another day."

Chihiro listened to every word he said, grabbing onto them like they were her shield to victory.

"If you are ever faced with an opponent that you can't defeat, I hope you remember this as nothing is more important than the preservation of your own life."

She swallowed. "I will," Chihiro finished softly.

He smiled. "Good. Then may I suggest we both turn in for the night? It is getting rather late."

Jolted out of her serious mood, she snatched her hand away from his, the cool night air smothering her skin. "All right."

Haku's fingers flexed reflexively over the desk when her hand was gone and nodded. "Until tomorrow."

Chihiro stood, straightening her papers away into their proper piles in a rush. "Until tomorrow." At the door she paused, a hand on the handle, and turned back. "Good night."

"Good night, Chihiro."

* * *

Her mind just would not shut up. It danced across the wooden floor, sang out to the stars, and dipped under and over the waves of the sea. Fire swarmed like a vortex, rising higher and higher into the walls of magic, a large white dragon screaming for the sky.

She almost slapped herself. This was verging on the ridiculous. The room had already grown dark, the lights switched off and the bodies of her co-workers still. Only the ruffling of bed sheets and noisy inhales from snores interrupted the peace and she told herself again to get a grip.

Except she couldn't. Her body was charged with electricity, tingling from every sense and there was a strong desire for her to get up and move. Chihiro sighed, rolling on her side in exasperation.

She needed to sleep. Home could have afforded her the luxury but not here, not when her livelihood depended on how hard she worked. No money to show? She just garnered a one-way ticket out of here via the oh so generous Yubaba.

Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes. _Relax, relax_, Chihiro repeated like a mantra. Her hand snaked up to grasp her necklace and she could feel parts of her slipping away, drifting off into parts unknown. Her thoughts slowly ground to a halt and the world came into vivid clarity around her.

_Follow your instincts and there you'll find me…_

Chihiro floated down streams on lily pads thick and broad as the trunk of a tree. In a gust of wind she flew off them, taking to the air above always searching. A faint tingle drew her over mountains dusted with snow, through clouds heavy with un-spilled rain, past valleys and fields abundant with nature, and over villages where smoke rose in spirals from campfires still burning.

She was getting closer, she could feel it. Her body shivered as the sensations got stronger. Chihiro could not think, could not contemplate on where was or what she doing but she just knew it was right. But before she could delve further, she was lashed by cold so deep it made her teeth clatter.

Eyes so blue flooded her vision, stealing her breath and left her frozen into statue of ice. Her heart beat a wild, erratic rhythm, her mouth wanted to cry out but it would not move, and all she could do was wait. Wait until she shattered.

Chihiro bolted upright, eyes shooting open. Her mouth hung open in a soundless scream and she clawed at her chest, letting out wheezy pants. Adrenaline coursed through her fresh and unchecked but she had won this round.

She knew.

* * *

Chihiro paced back and forth, glaring a hole in the bushes each time she made another turn. "Where is he?"

"Relax, would you? You're making my eyes hurt," Kazuo said, leaning back against the fence, legs splayed out in front of him. "You've practically worn a new ditch in the grass."

She stopped and looked down. Sure enough there was a neat trail where she had stomped over, and it was getting deeper by the moment. Chihiro fidgeted with her uniform. "You aren't nervous or anything?"

He sat upright. "Nah. Looking forward to it actually. It's been a while since I've gotten the pleasure of hitting someone on purpose."

She sent him a look.

"What? I can't let him have all the fun," Kazuo defended, chuckling slightly. "He'll be here. You know he will."

Just then a booming crackle erupted out of nowhere, a blazing ball of blue racing for them. Chihiro squeaked. Where did that come from?

Kazuo leaped to his feet and in an instant, shot off one in return, flames sizzling through the air. They crashed in the middle in a brilliant flash of light, knocking her on her feet and forcing her to shield her eyes. A rush of wind blew past them and from out the bushes charged a raging Haku, sword held high above his head, eyes intense like the roaring of a storm.

The phoenix immediately fired off five more balls of magic which Haku slashed from the air with his sword. Kazuo began to back up, pumping his legs backwards in a blur. Gold light bloomed from his hands and shoulder and Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw a bow form.

Kazuo reached back, nocking arrows so fast she barely had time to discern the movements of his hands. He was fast, sleek, and had no wasted motions. In a matter of seconds he had released a volley of five arrows, each arching straight for his rival. Haku didn't even stop, rushing forward with aggressive action, slicing the incoming projectiles in half.

But the space he needed to shoot was rapidly disappearing and Haku would be on him in a moment if he didn't do something. He certainly couldn't keep fighting with a bow and arrows; they would be useless in close quarters. Kazuo had already anticipated his next course of action though and two long curved daggers sprang from his hands. They gleamed in the dying light, resembling the more the form of split broadswords than the actual traditional daggers she had faint knowledge of.

They clashed with a screech of metal. Haku was ferocious, raining down on him heavy strikes and thrusts that would have sliced her head off had she been in the receiving position. Kazuo was undeterred, blocking his blows with swift agility, twisting and spinning. She gasped every time the blade swung near, ripping apart the air mere inches over his head.

The younger male jumped over the dragon's attack when he reached low and bent at the waist when his blade targeted his neck. He spun, catching Haku's strike from across his shoulder. Chihiro gaped. How had he done that? He couldn't even see where the swing was coming from or where it was aimed.

She had taken it for granted that while the phoenix was cocky and claimed to be fully versed in the arts, she had never acknowledged seriously. Sure, she believed in his archery skills because she had full proof of his mastery, not to mention his mentorship of her, but this blew away preconceived ideas she had.

Haku was all power and passion. His style was forceful, aggressive, and relentless. By employing such an offensive way of fighting he left no breathing room for his opponent, as he meant to overwhelm them, wearing down their resistance until they didn't have the strength to fight back. Kazuo, on the other hand, was lithe and graceful but just as flashy. Except instead of matching his prowess against his rival's he'd rather bide his time until they were lured into a false sense of confidence or grew tired. Both were different but at the same time similar.

This would be a long fight.

As the battle wore on, bright streams of sweat began to crawl down their faces, their hair clumping and sticking to their faces. Haku shifted on his feet, calculated, and brought down a ferocious strike to the top of the phoenix's daggers. Before Kazuo could respond, though, he circled his wrist, and ripped one of his daggers out from his hand. It flew off into the grass, unusable, and he risked defeat if he attempted to pick it back up.

Not thrown in the slightest, Kazuo threw his hands in the air and his remaining dagger turned into a large sword, equal to Haku's in size. He returned attacking him with a vengeance, their swords ringing heatedly.

Kazuo's intricate maneuvers; such as his spins, athletic contortions, flips, and jumps were quite a contrast to Haku's matter of fact approach. There was barely any flash in his steps as he constantly drove forward, wanting to push his rival into the ground. Outside of his ducks and leaps when the phoenix swung low, he was very contained and controlled, although the dark glitter in his eyes suggested he was getting a little _too_ serious with the fight.

Switching his grip from hand to hand, Kazuo took the opportunity to throw balls of magic – bright, rippling flames of heat that nearly scorched Haku's hair off. He barely had enough time to move out of the way, jerking his head to the left than to the right, leaving his weight resting heavily on one foot and then the other. Smirking, the younger male flicked his wrist and fire licked up the length of his blade.

Haku narrowed his eyes, swinging his sword high to attack the face. He mimicked his rival's actions, making his own blade glow a bright blue. Magic swirled as they connected, sparks leaping off and burying themselves in the grass and dirt below. It wasn't as if the dragon had the upper hand the entire fight though. He had come inches away, multiple times, from being forced to yield, only to find the strength to throw up a counterattack. He was tired, they both were.

But as time went on, Chihiro began to notice something. Kazuo's movements that were so fluid were choppy, sluggish, and lacking the finesse she had seen earlier. It wasn't due to his fatigue as both he and Haku were quite adept at fighting through it, but more like awkwardness from unfamiliarity.

She couldn't say anything else as even his less than stellar form right now was loads better than anything she could ever do. Kazuo was well trained and highly skilled, no doubt about it. They moved so fast, she could barely see their arms and weapons moving. Everything was a fast blur and all she could was gasp and clutch at her clothes. She would be dead in two seconds flat if she ever had to face down a one on one fight like this.

And then it happened.

Kazuo made to spin out of the way, switching his hold from his right hand to his left on the hilt but he miscalculated, badly. He didn't have a steady enough posture when he returned and stumbled. Haku immediately took the advantage, giving him a slice across the middle which was actually a feint for a strike down low. Kazuo fended the first attack easily but put too much weight behind his swing and ended up off balance, so when he tried to leap jump over Haku's incoming blade, he tripped on the landing and fell.

Haku smirked, resting the tip of his blade on the center of the phoenix's throat. "Do you yield?" His smug tone just poured out of his mouth like it had been drenched in oil.

Kazuo rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. I yield!"

Haku retreated, sheathing his sword and letting it return to its place of origin in a wave of blue. His fallen rival leaped to his feet, shaking his head and dusting off his clothes. He walked over to Chihiro, raking his hand through his hair.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"I think I might've had a heart attack about ten times," she managed to squeak out.

Kazuo snickered. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts. I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon. Swords never were my specialty."

"Really now." The sarcasm could not have dripped off his words faster. Haku stood, arms crossed. Despite such an intense battle, he looked pristine. Sure he may have been a bit sticky from sweat but he barely took a deep breath and his facial expression looked far from stressed.

Kazuo looked the same. "Yeah, I prefer my daggers over them but using my magic is my weapon of choice. I'm more of a peaceful guy, to be honest, but fighting has its merits."

"Are you sure you're not saying that because I just thoroughly defeated you?" Haku contented, eyebrow raised.

Kazuo scoffed. "Nope. It's in my innate nature. I'm a phoenix, you know. We're known for healing not for our skills in battle." He tilted his head though. "Don't worry; you need no affirmation of your technique from me."

"I had better not. I know what my skills are and do not need trifle praise to feel validated. I have full confidence in them."

They glared at each other.

Chihiro sighed. Work would seem so dull after this.

* * *

Her prediction had been right. After the excitement of the afternoon work was more than a terrible drag to get through, it was downright torture. She had to slap herself from falling asleep more than a couple of times. At least she wasn't as tired. The break did wonders for her energy levels.

Lying down on her futon, Chihiro stared up at the wooden beams of the ceiling, unable to get to sleep. Her mind wouldn't settle down and the cloying silence of the room wasn't helping matters at all. Maybe if she tried closing her eyes for a while…?

She let her eyelids slide down and was immediately surrounded in darkness. Commotion erupted from the doors; the other co-workers gossiped loudly, complained, laughed, and even slurped down leftover noodles from their dinner. Chihiro almost opened her eyes but thought better of it and forced herself to ignore them.

But soon their conversations turned in a direction she could not pretend ignorance of any longer.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this anxiety. It feels like I'm about to puke any second," one co-worker commented.

"Seriously. I don't know why our masters aren't doing anything about it. I mean, don't they care? It's only, like, our _lives_ we're talking about," another one said in response.

"Nah, they don't care. It's the only reason why they keep that disgusting human on with us." There was a lull in the conversation and Chihiro could feel the burn of twenty pairs of eyes glaring her way. "After all, who cares if we all die? It's just another attack to them."

"If I had my way, I'd throw that human out right now. She's such a waste of space! Look at her. I can't believe she was put on serving duty with how ugly, stupid, and nasty she looks."

Chihiro felt her cheeks burn and she clenched her fists at her side. She tried not to move, tried to keep quiet so they wouldn't know that she was aware of what they were saying. But it was so hard and every inch of her screamed to stand up and let herself be known.

There was a loud crash and the workers all exclaimed in dismay. "Would you all just _shut up_? Don't you have more important matters to worry about – like going to _sleep_? I'm not sure about you but I value getting paid here and I'm very sure that Yubaba will not tolerate ridiculous rumor mongering and gossip that does nothing for business!"

Rin's voice was sharp and cut through their protests with bristling fire. The other workers sat back, stunned for a few moments before one of them regained their senses.

"Whatever. You were always a human sympathizer. I hope you remember to throw yourself in the path of our attacker when he comes here and do us the favor of killing yourselves off," the first worker said snidely, sneer evident on her lips.

"How about I just throw you first? It's not like you do any work here. I clearly remember someone receiving not one but _two_ warnings about their lack of effort and incompetence on the job and that one more incident would get them tossed out as food for the pigs," Rin shot back, a look on her face but her heated tone suggested anything but.

Choked sounds ensued and she spluttered to think of what to say.

"That's what I thought," Rin said.

The workers turned inwards to talk amongst themselves with hushed conversations, some more heated than others. Rin huffed out a loud sigh and trumped over to Chihiro sitting down on her own futon. The younger girl squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep once more. Her shallow and hitched breathing did not the escape of the older woman, though.

"Chihiro?" Rin asked softly. "Chihiro? Don't listen to them, Chihiro. You're a wonderful worker and I have nothing against humans. You're my best friend and worth a thousand more gold pieces than even Yubaba could even offer up over them."

But she didn't respond. Instead, she rolled over on her side away from her, eyes burning with unshed tears.

* * *

The shouji doors slammed open and Haku strode in, a mass of coiled energy ready to be unleashed. His green eyes were hard, and Chihiro jumped. What was he doing here? This was the workers' sleeping quarters. The _female_ workers' sleeping quarters and she was the only one here.

Haku wasted no time. "Imakane has been attacked."

_Imakane? _Why did that sound so familiar to her? "Where's that?"

"The town across the river or ocean as it is right now. You saw it when you first came here – the ferry transported spirits here."

The brevity of his statement had sent huge rock boulders crashing down her shoulders. A ringing sense of alarm flooded her as she remembered. "But that's… That's where Lord Tsuji lives!"

He gave her a quizzical glance. "Who?"

"He was one of my customers back when I was on serving duty. Lord Tsuji was one of the few spirits that were kind to me." Her voice wobbled, the cruel words of last night still fresh on her mind. "I hope he's all right."

Haku pursed his lips. "Come, we need to find Kazuo. Everyone is in a state of frenzy over this. I don't expect this to turn out well. You can see the town burning from the bridge."

Chihiro's eyes widened she rushed out of the room, racing down to the bridge. Haku was right behind her. Workers crowded the entrance, straining over each other to see the horrific spectacle. Gasps, tears, and cries of outrage filled the air.

She shoved past people, wanting her own look as well but at the same time, scanning the many faces for that familiar splash of red. He was nowhere to be found. A sinking feeling in her gut was rapidly growing. The throng of spirits was suffocating her, as they all crushed against one another.

"Kazuo!" Chihiro called out but to no reply. Frantic, she tried again. "Kazuo!"

"Here!" his voice responded, way off to her right.

Haku and her pushed forward, side-stepping out of the way of workers that stood in their way. The phoenix's face was marred with worry lines and he kept running his hand through his hair. "I'd say shit's gotten real."

Chihiro didn't even bother accosting him for his language as she had finally gotten a glimpse of the burning town. Flames licked high in the air, dancing off rooftops that were totally enveloped. The smoke was black, thick, and furious, streaming unabated into the sky. Everything was destroyed and she gasped. The dead…

The dead and injured must have numbered into the hundreds, maybe even thousands, and the only resting place they had now was dancing in the cinders of fire. She swallowed. This was all her fault. But her emotions were suddenly trampled on as the crowd moved from shock and horror to panic.

"What if we're next?"

"We're all going to die! This is the end of us for sure!"

"I'm not staying here another second!"

That is until they saw her. They didn't have to say it but the collective "you" that sprung forth from everyone at the same time in a heated scream, lashed at her with enough force to have her stumbling back into Haku and Kazuo.

"You, you filthy human!" one male called out.

"Yeah, that's right! I heard that only places with humans in them get attacked," another female shouted, her words like poisoned barbs.

"I'm not letting some human be the death of me!"

They moved as one, their collective unity like a raging tsunami, unable to be stopped. Chihiro swallowed, shrinking behind Kazuo and Haku. The workers' faces were hard with raging eyes full of hate. Some of them threw things; buckets, towels, bowls, anything they carried in their hands.

Most of the items fell harmlessly at her feet but a metal spoon slammed into Chihiro's cheek. She reeled from the impact, pressing a hand to the throbbing area.

Haku growled, menacing and dark. He stepped forward, a violent wind ripping into everyone's heels. "Stop that this instant! How dare you attack an innocent worker!"

"I don't care what you say! She's a _human!_ She'll be the doom of us all!"

"Yeah," the rest of the workers chorused. They began a renewed assault, throwing things with much more force.

Kazuo's eyes were practically glowing gold as he shot blistering balls of flame into the air. Every time they hit an oncoming object, the items boomed in an explosive exhale, sparks showering the ground.

Chihiro tried not to be affected by this turn of events but the overwhelming crush of hatred had tears brimming quickly to her eyes. The faint cries of "stop it" from a certain friend were quickly stomped out and lost to the tide of vengeance. There was no escaping this time.

Magic crackled overhead like the deafening roar of thunder, stopping short everyone's protests and throwing them all into shocked silence. "_ENOUGH!"_

Yubaba appeared out of the crowd, a glowing force of magic. Everything flew into a wild tornado around her and had everyone scared into obedience. They all stared at her, fear dancing in their gazes. She faced them with an aura of murder and no one said a word.

"I will not have my workers turning into a lot of crazed animals! I am the one in charge here and you'd better all do as I command or I swear I'll tear you to shreds myself! Stop this madness at once!"

The witch turned to the trio and, for a moment, Chihiro thought she would take their side until a slow sneer formed over her lips. "You damn human! I knew I was out of my mind letting you come back here. You are a _pest_ – an insect to squash beneath my feet – and I want you out of my bathhouse immediately!"

Chihiro sucked in a deep breath. She didn't know why Yubaba's words cut her so deep but they did and hot tears gushed in thick torrents down her cheeks. She didn't even try to keep them in cheek. This was probably the cruelest cut of all and it _hurt_.

Haku glanced at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His glare was enough to divide a mountain in two. "We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Jeezes! I had been planning on this being a short chapter – maybe around 4000 words or so, not this huge 10,000 plus word chapter. My goodness. I think I went overboard. I guess this makes up for the long wait? Yes? No? LoL.

Anyway, I have no idea how to actually sword fight or shoot arrows. I got my information from Wikipedia and watched video clips from movies. Sorry if it doesn't seem realistic or there's incorrect parts in it. For Kazuo and Haku's fight, I actually based it off of the scene in _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. I must've watched it at least four times.

So with this chapter and probably the next we'll finally move out of the bathhouse and start our adventure. That means more action, fighting, and all that good stuff. Woo.

I actually tried to get this chapter done by Christmas but obviously things came up but, hey, I got it in before the New Year. (It's still the 31st here). Speaking of New Year, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope everything was fabulous for you guys. I'm hoping to break 300 reviews with this chapter. Haha, it shouldn't be that difficult as I'm only three away but eh, reviews don't really matter in the entire scheme of it all. I'm just happy you're all reading and enjoying my story.

**Thanks: **As always, I'll have to thank the reviewers who took the time to leave me a note. They being: AnimeRockzzz _(sorry, i can't really update twice in a week. i'm a very slow writer and you wouldn't want me to rush out things not up to my standard would you? =P)_, Cherry Louise _(LOL! i hope your project got a good grade. aww, i love kazuo, he's a sweet boy. hehe)_, Fanblob _(ohmigosh, what a lovely review! so fabulous! i tried my best at capturing the world and yeah, i don't care too much for love triangles and like it when both parties are evenly balanced so both guys are viable options, not heavily staggered for the other. wow this was a long message, maybe i shoulda sent it in a pm, heh)_, hislittlerobin, XxKenKaoxX _(LOLOLOL, nice story. haha. always one to make me smile), _Keiq, Qoheleth _(wha? there's no incubi or succubi in my story… or vampires. Lol?)_, Dream, M3c4nica, and sakura2012zz _(hey, if you want to know more about japanese culture or see some pictures of my trip, you can check out my livejournal. the link is on my profile, just click the my website thing or whatever it is)_. Oh man, this is the longest thanks section ever. But THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers! I hope we'll all have a great new year.


	25. t w e n t y f i v e

**Lost in the Fog**

**Disclaimer: **HAH. I wish. Oh, Mr. Miyazaki, if you would be so kind? No? Damn.

**+ [ t e a r f u l . g o o d b y e s ] +  
**_chapter twenty-five_

Chihiro couldn't find her words; they were stolen by the angry voices that pulsated out from the crowd. She had never been subjected to such hateful emotions and it made her want to rip her skin from her body to stop the terrible slashing sensations they threw at her with their forceful stares.

The crowd began to abate slowly, one by one. They threw her a disdainful glare, a muttered curse, and stomped off back to work under the watchful eye of Yubaba. Once they were all gone, Chihiro let out a sigh, clutching at her chest. Her nerves were so twisted and shot, she didn't know how she kept standing without even so much as a twitch.

"You have until morning. You best be gone when work resumes at dusk, or I shall forcefully do so myself," Yubaba said, her words punctuated with the point of her finger.

"Don't worry, we will be," Haku answered, words edging on a growl.

With a haughty raise of her head, she took her leave. The trio watched her go and all at once, turned their gazes on each other.

"'Leave in the morning'? Are you serious?" Kazuo practically shouted at him. "We have _no_ idea where the damn thing is or even where to start looking, and you think we can just stride out of here like we know what we're doing?"

Haku bristled at his words. "We can't very well _stay_ here. Did you not see what just happened? Those workers were out for blood! They will no more tolerate me than they will Chihiro!"

"That's not the point. How can we just throw ourselves out there on some ridiculous quest when we're not even halfway prepared for a journey of this magnitude?"

Chihiro did not miss the implied allusion to her and tried to keep from glaring at him even though he meant well.

"I'll protect her." Haku stated this so matter of factly and full of confidence that she felt a rush of heat in her cheeks.

Kazuo merely gave him an unimpressed look. "Be that as it may be, we don't even have a clue as to where to find this damn necklace. You make it sound so easy. Have you not noticed how large the Spirit World is? We could spend the rest of our lives looking for it while Mr. I'm-so-evil burns everything to the ground!"

At the mention of 'necklace' Chihiro straightened and clutched at the one around her neck. It sparked something in her memory and she frowned. Wait a minute…

"Aren't you the Guardian of the Gate? Shouldn't you know where your own artifacts are located?" Haku shot back.

Kazuo glared, the amber of his eyes practically glowing in the falling light. "For the record, my powers are connected directly to the Gate. I can sense when someone is trying to cross over and as for the necklace…" He stepped up next to Chihiro and pulled the chain out from under her uniform, the tip of his fingers lightly grazing her neck. "I gave mine to Chihiro for safekeeping. It was the only way she could enter."

Even the faintest of touches had her skin tingling and she jumped awkwardly away from him. Haku narrowed his eyes. "How ridiculous. So am I infer that you have no idea whatsoever where the one is?"

Kazuo gritted his teeth. "Correct."

Their words flew fast and hard, increasing in intensity and vitriol as they argued with each other. Chihiro gnawed on her lip. Her presence was forgotten, they ignored her gentle attempts to intervene and all she could do was stand there like a nasty weed that towered over grass. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to speak up or this conversation was going to deconstruct in a hurry.

"Guys," she said hesitantly. They ignored her. "Guys!" she tried again, this time more firmly.

Her shout worked. They stared at her. Chihiro blinked, surprised at herself, and cleared her throat. "Fighting with each other isn't going to bring the answers any closer."

Haku and Kazuo glanced at each other without so much as a flicker of emotion but they kept silent, almost as if they were ashamed of their actions. Finally, Haku spoke up, "Yes, that is true. We should be discussing our next course of action rather than arguing senselessly over whom to lay the blame."

Chihiro nodded. This was it. The all or nothing. She sucked in a breath to fortify herself and then said, "I… I know where the necklace is."

"What!" the two males shouted together. Immediately, they stepped closer to her, almost overpowering her with their now chaotic auras.

"Explain yourself," Haku said sharply, eyeing her with a faint trace of anger.

"Well, umm…" Chihiro fiddled with the hem of her uniform. "I… I can sense where the necklaces are at any time, including the one that's missing."

Kazuo frowned. "Have you known this all along?"

She shook her head. "No, I –" Chihiro stopped herself. How was she going to explain that? No matter any which she went about it, there was no way that they'd be understanding of her discovering this via the help of a mysterious person in her dreams. No, definitely not. She needed to keep this to herself. "I don't know, I just started picking it up. I thought it was just the magic of the place like how I was drawn to Kazuo back in the Human World but then I realized it wasn't. The sensations were coming directly from my necklace and would get stronger whenever I was near it. I thought it was ridiculous but then I had to test out my theory so I started meditating over it in secret. As it turns out, I can sense the other necklace too and I've been fine tuning my abilities these past few days."

Kazuo seemed stunned. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"I didn't want to lead you guys in a direction that would turn out to be fake, so I kept quiet until I knew for sure what I was sensing." She added, "It's not perfect though. Accurately predicting anything is difficult and I can barely feel the necklace right now as it is."

Silence. Kazuo and Haku could only stare at her then at each other. Haku sighed while the phoenix ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, that makes our job easier," Kazuo said.

Haku nodded in agreement. "That it does, but what else? Are we in agreement now?"

"Yes, we'll leave in the morning but I'm concerned. Chihiro, do you even have the faintest idea where we should go, at all?"

She frowned, scrunching up her brow. Closing her eyes, she tried to pick out the faint thread of magic, the telltale tingles that were always present. The cold of the wind and the pointed stares of the two males were enough to make her feel as if she were a glass sheet ready to be cracked. Sighing, she shoved them out of her mind and concentrated.

Left, left. Her mind was drawn to the left and she lifted her head in that direction. The prickles, faint but present, danced tantalizingly just out of reach. Chihiro knew. She opened her eyes. "They're that way," she said, pointing in the direction of far off mountains.

Kazuo and Haku inclined their heads and stared. "Then I guess that is where we must go," the dragon said.

"Damn, I so hate the cold," Kazuo complained. "So we meet here then? At dawn?"

Haku nodded. "At dawn. Make sure to have everything you need packed because we won't be coming back."

They set to separate but Chihiro grabbed Haku's wrist. "Wait."

She took her hand away quickly when he stopped. Kazuo echoed his action not too far behind him. "What is it?"

How could she say this? It was a _big_ request and she didn't even know if he would find it worthwhile to do it. "When we leave… Do you think we could go to Imakane first? I want to know if Lord Tsuji is all right."

Haku shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You're really concerned about this, hmm?"

Chihiro nodded.

"I see no reason why we can't. It would be the diplomatic thing for us to see to the welfare of our neighbors. I think it should be fine." He glanced at Kazuo.

"I don't see why not. You wouldn't ask one of your friends to _not_ see one of their friends that are hurt, so why should we do that to you?" he said, nodding.

"Good, then it's settled." The other male gave them a slight bow and a promise to see them later while the remaining pair watched him leave.

Chihiro glanced up at him. He had a frown on his face and he stared at her for a long time. "What?"

"Chihiro, have you ever wondered why these sort of attacks keep happening? Don't you think that, perhaps, there is a purpose behind them all? That maybe His Highness is trying to lure us – you – out there?"

"What are you trying to say? That we're walking into a trap?"

He shook his head. "Maybe not so much but you must be receptive to the idea of it. We have to be prepared for anything that might happen, and that could just be one possibility. Be cautious," Haku said, his gaze boring into hers. "Be aware."

* * *

The walk to Yubaba's door was a long and difficult one. Each press of a step was like a moment of infinity weighing down on her body. Her lungs burned with the overwhelming urge to cry and all she could do was suck in a sharp breath and repeat that it didn't matter, that it didn't hurt. She didn't know how she could look the witch without wanting to either burst into tears or burning her office down in a raging inferno of flames.

Chihiro knocked.

"Enter."

She stepped forward. She stood straight, fists clenched at her side.

Yubaba sneered. "You! What do you want? Haven't I made myself clear?"

_Breathe, breathe_. The mantra drummed in her head, cooling the rush of hot pulsating blood throughout her body. "I…" _No!_ She couldn't let her see her tremble. She had to keep it together, "I want to say goodbye to Bou."

Yubaba let out a snort. "I see no need for that. The sooner you're out of my sights, the better. Who knows what sort of trash you'll tell my son." Chihiro's nails bit into the skin of her palms and she ground her teeth against each other. "You've been quite the bad influence on him and I would be remiss to let that continue."

Her vision practically turned red. _What_ was she talking about? She had gotten him to _read_, a far better accomplishment than she had ever done. Heck, he was even writing and learning things on his own! Yubaba had nothing to defend herself with that would even be on par with what she did for her. Unless keeping your child dependent on you without exposure to the outside world or being allowed to think for themselves was something to be applauded then by all means she'd step back and bow in admiration.

Rage frothed and roiled in her and she wanted the scrub the dirty smirk of the witch's face, just like the work she forced her and everyone else in the bathhouse to do. But no matter how much she wanted to unleash the angry words, they died on her lips because if she said them Yubaba would gleefully use it as an excuse to deny her visitation to her son.

That didn't matter, though, when the entrance of the boy in question stood at the doorway of his room. "Mama? Chihiro? What's going on? She's leaving?"

Yubaba jerked up like she had been electrocuted. Wasn't expecting that now, was she? The boy loomed over his mother, his face twisted into a mix of confusion, dismay, and shock. Yubaba looked as if she wanted to melt Chihiro where she stood but, instead, sighed loudly.

"Yes, dear, but it can't be helped. She has to leave one way or another," Yubaba stated. "By the way, isn't it time for you to study? Mommy is very busy right now, so please go back to your room." She said this so sweetly the saccharine tones practically dripped off her words.

"No. I want to see Chihiro!"

Yubaba pressed a hand to her forehead. She sent the younger girl a glare. "But you have other things to do right now and so does Chihiro. She doesn't have time to see you."

The resulting look Bou sent the older woman was ferocious. "I don't care what you think, _Mother_. I'm not a kid, so you can stop treating me like one. I can think for myself!"

Yubaba blinked. Chihiro blinked. Bou had never talked back like this, not so vehement and _articulate_. It stunned them both, Yubaba mostly, that he had developed such a free thinking mind in so short a time.

"But, Bou, honey…" Yubaba tried.

He shook his head. "No, Mama."

Yubaba looked apoplectic. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and she seemed to struggle between strangling her son and ripping out her hair. Documents crumpled in her grip and she grumbled, tapping her cigarette brutally against the ashtray. "Oh, _fine_. Don't make it long. Dinner will be here soon."

Bou nodded. Chihiro grinned, a giddy rush of triumph tempered with a strong dose of appreciation flooded through her veins but stopped when she felt an icy stare on her back.

"I have a few words to say to you," she said, sharp and cutting.

"What?" Chihiro answered, bracing herself for the inevitable diatribe she expected to hear.

"Whether you return or not, you still are under _my_ contract. You _will_ pay off the remainder of your debts if I have to bind your soul to do it. Do I make myself clear?"

A chill ran down her, freezing her body, and making the hairs on her arm stand on end. Yubaba's words weren't a threat, they were a promise. Swallowing, she mustered up her courage even though she wanted to break down into a fit of shakes. "Perfectly."

"Good. Now see to my son."

Her dismissal was a mere half-wave. Abrupt and devoid of feeling, just like the persona she portrayed. It was almost like a slap. Didn't Yubaba care at all for her? After all this time, did she still think of her as a commodity to be exploited for profit? Chihiro's breath hitched, and she could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Come on, Chihiro!" Bou called, yanking her out of her thoughts.

She followed him to his room. It was such a surprise every time she walked into it when she considered how things there the first time she'd been in here. Toys had been stacked sky high in messy piles, while other trinkets would be scattered around the room in a haphazard fashion. Now, though, his room was clean, neat, and organized. His toys had been put away in chests or placed delicately on the shelves. He even had a desk in the corner, lamplight included! Papers, brushes, inkpots, and even books were stored carefully away.

Bou wasted no time getting to the point of discussion. "Are you really going?"

The soft plaintive tone in his voice almost broke her wall of strength. "Yes, Bou, I am. I can't stay here anymore, not without jeopardizing everyone's safety and incurring the wrath of the other workers. They have made it quite clear that they've tolerated me long enough and that it's time I get moving…"

Bou pulled his lips down into a deep frown. "But I don't want you to go…"

Chihiro could almost break. She pressed the back of her hand to her eyes, blinking rapidly. "I don't want to either but it's something I must do."

"When are you leaving?"

She looked out the window. "At first light."

Bou stared at her then at the floor and she could see his shoulders tremble but when he gazed at her, his eyes were dry. "Please be safe then, Chihiro. Be safe and don't forget about me."

"Of course not," Chihiro promised.

Bou rushed off over to his desk and there was a mad scramble of clinking inkpots, rustle of papers, and quiet mutterings. She tried to peer over his shoulder but he shifted over, blocking her view. Finally, with a loud scatter he turned around with a whirl and produced his masterpiece.

"Here, take this," Bou said, handing her a paper.

Chihiro took it and glanced at it. _Yuuki_. The characters for courage. A word she hadn't taught him. It was still wet from the strokes of his brush. The black paint pooled at the edges, threatening to dribble down into her hands.

"Wherever you go, whatever you face, you'll need to have courage. If yours has run dry, just take this out and it'll always be with you. You won't fail then, not when I'm with you!"

The tears coursed from her unchecked and she crushed the young boy in a hug. "Thank you, Bou. I'll always keep it near."

He nodded, giving her a tiny smile. "And, Chihiro? Don't be too mad at Mama. I'm sure she doesn't really mean everything she says, she's always not nice about things that are important to her. This was probably the only way she could let you go without having others making a fuss."

Chihiro tried to absorb his words, tried to see the truth in him, but she just couldn't do it right now. Yubaba had _hurt_ her so badly, she wouldn't be able to get over it until a long amount of time had passed. Her final threat had left a scar and she couldn't carve that out of her memory even if she wanted.

"I'll try."

Bou smiled more broadly this time. "Good. That's all I want."

They spent a few moments more together, and when the paint had dried, she carefully folded it up and placed it in her pocket. There was one last embrace and Chihiro took her leave, wondering if she'd ever stop crying.

* * *

By the time she had reached the stairs outside her tears had dried on her cheeks. Sniffling once, she entered through the doorway, the blast of hot air shocking the dreary emotions out of her.

Kamajii noticed her immediately. "Ah, Chihiro, so you've come."

"Of course I came, Kamajii! Why wouldn't I? You were the first spirit to befriend me and you looked after me and took care of me both times I wandered back here. I can't just leave you without saying goodbye."

Her response invoked a long stretch of silence during which the older spirit placed a hand over his glasses, tilting his head slightly down. "I know, Granddaughter. I know." His words were hoarse, almost as if they were pushed through a strainer. Smiling, he said, "I made something for you."

Chihiro took the proffered bottles. They clinked in her grasp and made watery slushing sounds whenever she moved. "What is it?"

Kamajii raised an eyebrow. "They're potions."

"But… aren't those dangerous?" she said, staring at them uneasily.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, these are nothing like the ones I gave to you. They're merely concoctions of the type you'd give pour into your customers' bath or offer to them as an added treatment. I have made one for illness, one for exhaustion, and one for hunger. It'll alleviate your symptoms but without using the energy of your body, instead it adds to your own via the magical combinations of the ingredients. It's not as effective but the resulting after effects aren't as severe. There's not much so ration them carefully. I wouldn't want a repeat of last time to happen – Haku nearly deafened me with his shouts."

She grinned. "Thank you, Kamajii. These will be a great help to me."

The old spirit nodded. "I think some friends want to say a few words to you." He gestured below him.

Chihiro followed his motion and saw a swarm of sooty black balls, jumping up in unadulterated excitement. They clamored for her attention with tiny squeaks and she stepped down, they all crawled over her body. She laughed as they clung to her arms and legs, the tickling sensation intense.

Something yellow caught her eye and she leaned over to get a better look at it. Chihiro gaped. It was her bag! She had all but forgotten about it as she acclimated to life in the Spirit World. She clutched it to her chest, closing her eyes as she did so, a broad smile breaking out over her face.

Glancing down, she said, "Thank you for taking such good care of it. I had thought my bag was lost forever. Thank you so much! This will be so useful on my journey."

The soot balls chattered excitedly, jumping up and down once more again. Her smile turned a bit melancholy as the seriousness of her situation returned. "I won't forget you guys either."

She turned to the older spirit. "And you, Kamajii. I'll miss my grandfather just as much as anyone else," Chihiro said, warbling her words.

"Aww, now. Don't cry, my dear. Haku and that friend of yours will take very good care of you," he said softly.

"But still…" Chihiro sniffed, swiping her fast forming tears away with the back of her hand. Her emotions seemed to be flooding out of her without control and she couldn't stop the constant hiccups and dry sobs that leaked out of her mouth.

Unable to bear it any longer she raced for Kamajii, wrapping her arms around his body and squeezing him as tight as she could. "I'm going to miss you so much and no matter what I say, I'm so not ready for this. I could _die_, Kamajii."

"Shh," he whispered. His long arms patted her on the back and on the top of her head. "It'll be all right, dear. You'll see. Just believe in yourself and everything else will fall into place."

Even though his words seemed to be a cliché, she couldn't help but take comfort in them. They were like a warm blanket, smothering the coldness of the outside world because nothing mattered in the tiny one she was living in right now. And, also, because they would probably be one of the last chances she would have complete security before it was swiftly stolen away from her.

* * *

Chihiro returned to her sleeping quarters, finding it empty. Everyone was still at work. Rin. She wanted Rin, but she was gone and busy with work, something that provided her livelihood, while she, instead, was stuck here in this room wondering which parts of her life was more important than the others.

In fact, it was almost a relief that she didn't see her. She'd spare the spirit the pain she'd bring her. After all her screw ups and mistakes, it was a miracle Rin was still friends with her. Chihiro had given her too much headache and worry as it was, maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

Sighing, she set down to packing. Chihiro rummaged through the closet set aside for the workers and opened her drawer. Her old school uniform, long stashed away was brought out again. She let her fingers graze over the fabric for a brief instant before depositing it at the bottom of her bag. More clothes followed on top of that. If she was going on a long journey, she definitely needed a change of clothes. The hygienic products were a must and were placed carefully above her layer of clothes.

Chihiro thought her world had turned into mass of water. Walls and floors blurred into wavy lines and constant splashes of tears pooled on her skin. Every breath barely escaped her tightly clenched lungs. How could she choose which parts of her life were more important than others? Were her parents more important than the thick jacket she had stuffed in her bag in case of extreme colds? How was she to decide?

In the end, she took the pictures anyway, gently stowing them in the front pockets along with Bou's gift. The potions were added to the top to finish it off and she zipped it up with heavy, empty feeling that seemed to drown all her emotions.

She had come to treat this place as her home, something entirely separate than her real home in the Human World. She would miss this place – maybe not the workers she resided with – but what this place represented to her. A place where her dreams and magic existed and that there was more to life than the everyday normalcy they had all been strapped with – where anything and everything was possible if only one believed in it.

The sliding door slammed open with a _whoosh_ and Rin walked in. Chihiro's eyes widened. "Rin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Rin ignored her question and ran at her. The older woman threw her arms around her in a crushing hug. She was silent for what seemed like eons that Chihiro thought something bad had happened. Until she felt the wetness on her shoulder. Rin was crying.

Rin never cried.

"Rin…?"

She yanked herself out of Chihiro's grip, red eyes narrowed in a watery glare. "What d'you mean. 'What am I doing here?' Am I not supposed to be here? I'm your friend aren't I? I would think being someone's friend gives me the right to see them before they leave for a very long time!"

Chihiro flinched. Rin's had a striking ring of truth and having them thrown in her face was like being lashed with a barbed whip. She had been a horrible friend. She realized that now. She should have included her from the beginning instead of _ex_cluding her like she had done. She should've confided in her when she knew things were wrong, it may well have prevented a whole lot of the messes that occurred.

At her epiphany, tears spilled out, gushing in raging torrents. "I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to you safe, keep you from the pain of separation because I've already caused you so much hurt and headache from my earlier problems that I didn't want to shove more of that on you."

"Oh, Chihiro," Rin said with a long drawn out sigh. "Don't you think leaving silently and without a word would have hurt me a lot more than seeing you leave in person? If you had done that to me, if you had left without letting me say goodbye on my own terms I really would have hated you, Chihiro. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. She rushed forward, openly sobbing. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sorry…" she whispered over and over again.

Rin stroked her back and patted her softly on the back of her head. "It's okay. I forgive you." Even with the shiny gleam of tears in her eyes, she managed to smile. "I know I should have gotten something for you but I wasn't able to – no time and too much work pretty much ensured that."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Shush," Rin said. "I may not have been able to give you anything but I can still tell you this: be safe, be aware, and always listen to whatever Haku and Kazuo tell you. The Spirit World is a dangerous place so don't wander off to places you don't know and don't trust anyone you meet. Be wary, but most of all… Don't be stupid."

Chihiro drank in her advice but her thoughts were shattered when noise in the background rose in skyrocketing increases. Silhouettes moved in the shouji papered walls and across the sliding doors. Dawn was coming.

Rin grabbed her hands before she could say anything. "I love you like the sister I've always wanted. You'd better come back or I'll chase you out of your own grave."

She smiled. "I will. I promise! No bad guys will tear me down."

The older woman nodded and placed the gentlest of pecks on her cheek. "Farewell then, my friend. May the way always be open to you."

Chihiro hauled her bag over her shoulder and said through rapidly forming tears, "Goodbye, Rin."

* * *

The early morning temperature was blisteringly cold. Goosebumps rose on her arms and Chihiro constantly rubbed them to get the warmth flowing once again. Her constant shivering didn't help matters much either.

It was a good thing Kazuo and Haku showed up not that long after. Haku noted her red and puffy eyes but refrained from commenting, instead tossing her a bundled up robe.

"Here. Wear this tunic, it should keep you warm."

Chihiro flopped it open and swung it around her shoulders. Ah, the relief! The thick and rough fabric settled heavily around her form like a too large jacket. The chill and strong winds had no chance of penetrating the thick layers and she felt much better.

Eyeing her, Kazuo said, "Don't forget this as well."

He handed her the bow and quiver he had previously given her to use for practice in her training sections. He gently maneuvered the bow around her shoulders and made sure to rest it over her bag and also tied the leather quiver to hang down next to it. Chihiro grimaced. This was heavy. How was she ever going to move around with all this stuff on? How was she supposed to _run_ with this? She'd be dead after thirty minutes.

"And your weapon," Haku added, strapping her small sword around her waist. She tried not to groan out loud.

"Well, are we all ready?" the phoenix asked, running a hand through his hair.

Chihiro and Haku nodded somberly. They had packed and prepared all they could and time was calling for them to move.

"Good, then let's go. We'll need to change forms as we don't have the time nor the tickets to wait for the train. At Chihiro's request we'll travel to Imakane." Kazuo nodded. Haku continued, "I'll carry her as my form is more suitable for it than yours."

Kazuo merely raised an eyebrow. They spread apart and with bright blazes of red, gold, yellow, and blue transformed. Chihiro glanced at the phoenix, his other half of him still eliciting awe and amazement. Haku, on the other hand, waited patiently for her, letting out a snort.

Chihiro bit her lip and slowly situated herself behind his shoulders, hoping all her gear wasn't prodding him. The feelings of nostalgia rushed over her. This was so familiar and momentous for her that memories raced out from their neatly kept drawers. Once as a child and now older as a teenager. The feelings back then were so vibrant and joyful but now they were bitter and darkened at the edges.

Take off was a heady gust of wind that swirled her hair up and sucked at her feet. It was so strong she was flung back and she grabbed fistfuls of hair to keep herself from flying off. Chihiro bit her lip to contain her exclamation of surprise. Yet as she leaned forward she had the strange urge to look back.

Rin stood, a small figure enshrouded in shadow on the veranda. She was waving her off and tears sprang from Chihiro's eyes. She waved back, watching her until she became a mere blur in her vision and her neck hurt too much to gaze at her any longer.

Chihiro wiped her tears away with a sniffled and lowered her head onto Haku's neck. She pressed her cheek onto the warmth of his scales and stared at the rippling blue ocean below.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**A/N: **YES! This chapter is much shorter. Heck yeah! From the next chapter onward, we'll finally be into the whole long questing portion of the story. Hopefully it won't be more than 20 chapters. If it is… Damn. LoL. Anyway, today is actually my birthday and this is my birthday gift to all of you! I hope you enjoy it. XD. ^^;;.

**Thanks: **I must always thank my readers and reviewers! Most of all I want to thank the people who took the time out of their day to leave a review. They being: angel0fdestiny, ZirciX _(that sucks about your internet! i go crazy if mine acts up too!)_, bucketOFme _(wow, ohmigosh, that would be SO awesome. that would be my first ever fanart! *squeals*)_, Anonymous _(haha, yeah. fear can make people or any entity, rather, do terrible things)_, IKillatFirstsight, kpcw _(oh, yay! i was hoping the fight scene would be at least decent, lol)_, and Yukio Nakama _(your sn reminds me of the actress. are you a fan of her? and kazuo is definitely a sexy delinquent… haha)_


End file.
